La vengeance du trahis ou La Sixième Mort
by Lilician l'Unique
Summary: Harry n'est pas Harry mais Gabriel Rogue.Harry:vampire.Voldy:...il fait sa popotte!demons!Anges!loupgarou!panthère!Vous avez le choix! Chap16:la Mort Fin ou renaissance de tout?Avant dernier chap normalement!Bisoux!
1. prologue

Auteur : Lilician la folle.

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi enfin presque. (petit rire sadique).

Note : merci ma Luna pour l'idée principale. Et oui, si vous avez ce prologue c'est grâce à Luna qui a été assez gentille (même très gentille) pour me permettre de me servir d'un début de fic qu'elle avait écrit. A la base, c'était un Ryry changé en fille mais bon… Suis pas trop portée la dessus…

Note bis : je sais que je dois encore écrire le chapitre 13 d'Amour Interdit, il est en cours d'ailleurs… patience ! je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir en fait !

Note trois : Alors cette idée de fic, je l'ai eu en partie grâce à Yann dans une très ancienne conversation mais nous n'y avons plus parlé depuis longtemps et sa concrétisation vient de Luna qui m'a permise de le mettre en forme et de l'écrire… Comme dis plus haut, sans elle, je n'aurais pas publier ce prologue et prochainement les chapitres (déjà écris)…

Note quatre : je publie donc cette nouvelle fic sur le compte commun avec Slash car même s'il n'est plus là pour écrire avec moi, il a un peu participé.

**Prologue. **

Une douleur au bras le prit violement et il laissa tomber ses flacons au sol. Pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort décidait de l'appeler maintenant ?

Il sortit du château et transplana. Bizarrement il n'était pas au manoir comme d'habitude. Ca ressemblait à une rue moldue tout à fait normale et quand il reconnut la maison, il frissonna.

Potter.

Cet intolérable morveux allait encore s'attirer des ennuis. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de prévenir l'ordre ou Dumbledore.

Rien du tout !

Il soupira et suivit le mouvement. La porte explosa et tous les mangemorts s'engouffrèrent dans la maison.

Autre chose marqua Severus : Le fait que TOUS les Mangemorts se trouvaient là. Etrangement, il n'y avait pas de Potter. En revanche, un gros moldu apparut en haut des escaliers. Il était rouge et paraissait très en colère.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma maison ? Vous êtes des monstres comme le gamin ? »

« En parlant de gamin, ou est il ? » Gronda la voix de Voldemort.

« Ca ne vous regarde pas. »

« Je vous préviens, ne testez pas ma patience. Soit vous me dites où est Potter soit je tue votre femme et votre fils. »

« Dans le placard sous l'escalier. » Répondit vivement Vernon plus pâle qu'un mort.

Voldemort avança vers le placard où il n'y avait qu'une petite trappe et de nombreux verrous. Il les déverrouilla tous et au bout de quelques secondes, les mangemorts sentirent un brusque changement dans l'air. C'était du pouvoir, du pouvoir à l'état pur. Le mage noir sortit du placard avec un Harry Potter à peine conscient dans les bras. Son corps était couvert de coupures et d'hématomes, ses bras et ses jambes formaient des angles bizarres. Il le déposa doucement au sol et ils furent tous surpris.

« Malefoy, va me chercher les trois moldus et stupéfix les, je m'en occuperais plus tard. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les Dursley furent entassés dans un coin de la pièce les uns sur les autres.

« Bien ! Messieurs, si je vous ai fait venir, ce n'est pour qu'une seule raison : j'ai eu vent d'une histoire assez déroutante. Il semblerait que Harry Potter ne soit pas Harry Potter mais Gabriel Valentin Asher Rogue… »

Severus qui se tenait en face de son Maître recula presque sous le choc. Son fils… Impossible ! Il était mort… Mort pour sauver ce Potter.

Rogue s'approcha du corps étendu sur le sol aux pieds de son Maître.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Qui vous dit que vous n'avez pas tord ? » Demanda d'une voix hagard Severus.

Chaque mangemort présent dans la pièce retinrent leur souffle quand ils entendirent les questions de Rogue. Remettre les connaissances de Lord Voldemort en cause n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Mais ce dernier laissa passer.

« Fais-moi confiance Severus. Mon informateur est sans faille. » Répondit Voldemort en s'agenouillant en face de son serviteur qui gardait ses yeux fixés sur le corps mutilé. « Maintenant pose ta main sur le front du garçon. »

D'une main tremblante, Severus posa la paume de sa main sur le front brûlant de son pseudo fils.

L'horloge dans le couloir coupa le silence pesant en sonnant douze fois. Tout à coup, le corps de Harry se tordit sur le sol et il ouvrit la bouche en un hurlement muet. Son corps se tendit jusqu'à l'extrême, il semblait se craqueler de partout, du sang coulait sur le sol imbibant le pantalon de Rogue toujours à genoux en face du corps. Une lueur blanche enveloppa le corps qui se suréleva. Le silence qui était revenu se brisa avec un cri de pure douleur venant du corps en transformation. Tous regardaient le corps changer : il devint plus grand, plus fin, plus laiteux aussi. Les traits se durcirent légèrement lui donnant un air plus sérieux, ses cheveux poussèrent jusqu'aux creux de ses reins, la cicatrice sur son front disparut légèrement laissant seulement une fine trace indétectable aux yeux non exercés.

Il ne restait aucune trace des coups portés par ses saloperies de moldus.

Rogue sous le choc regarda son maître s'approcher du corps et regarder s'il était toujours en vie.

« Bien ! Il semblerait que ton fils soit enfin parmi nous Severus. Emmène-le au manoir ! » Ordonna Voldemort.

Severus prit le corps doucement puis transplana.

« Maître ? » L'appela un Mangemort que Voldemort reconnu tout de suite. « Pensez-vous qu'il soit vraiment prudent d'emmener ce garçon au Manoir ? Après tout, il a été Potter durant de nombreuses années… »

« Je le sais parfaitement mais mes raisons vous seront expliqué demain. Pour l'instant rentrez chez vous et attendez mes ordres. » Ordonna le Lord.

A suivre…

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	2. 1: fut, est,sera

**Onarluca :** Ma première revieweuse… Waou ! Je t'aime toi, tu sais… Voilà la suite et j'espère que ça te plaira autant que le prologue…

P.s : merci ! Pourtant c'est toi qui m'as donné l'envie de créer ce blog en fait. Quand j'ai vu le tien…

**Satya :** Vilà la suite… Merci pour la review.

**Fanli : **Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Voilà la suite.

**Moira Serpy-Griffy :** ravie d'apprendre que nous avons encore attraper une fane dans nos filets de Slasheurs…. Mouhahahahahaha ! Voilà la suite mais je précise que c'est moi qui l'écris cette fic… (Pleure abondamment) C'est mon cher et tendre travail ! Nif !

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami :** Voilà la suite… Aussi vite que possible.

**Crystal d'Avalon :** merci pour la review. Ben voilà la suite… Pour Amour Interdit, je vais à mon aise pour pas faire de bourde… Arrivée à un certain moment dans mes histoires, je vais plus lentement pour ne pas commencer à écrire n'importe quoi…

**Luna : **Kikou ! Bon,ben toi, tu lis les chapitres avant tout le monde (Rougissement de gêne face aux autres lecteurs) donc tu connais déjà ce chapitre (pas en entier mais presque ! ). Mais je te remercie mille fois de prendre du temps pour m'écrire des reviews… et surtout me corriger quand je ne finis pas mes phrases. Pour le couple : tu sais que je n'en sais rien… je tergiverse tout le temps…

**Chapitre 1 : ce qui fut, ce qui est et ce qui sera de nous deux et des autres. **

Six chandeliers…

Six chandeliers aux flammes colorées et de hauteurs différentes brûlaient en cercle autour d'un serpent noir aux yeux fermés.

Six chandeliers…

Le premier possédait trois flammes bleus claires, celle du milieu brûlant plus fortement que les autres.

Le second possédait deux flammes vertes claires, l'une menaçant de s'éteindre à tout moment.

Le troisième était le plus incongru : quatre flammes noires veinées de rouge vif.

Le quatrième et le cinquième étaient doubles, lié entre eux par une toile d'araignée, une mygale immense. Les deux flammes du quatrième étaient violet foncé et la cire coulait abondamment. Les deux flammes du cinquième, quant à elles, étaient grises ; l'une foncé et l'autre plus claire.

Et enfin le sixième… Celui aux bougies bien plus grandes que les autres, craquelés de partout sur la longueur, l'une étant noire et l'autre blanche mais toutes deux aux flammes rouges sang majestueuses.

Un sifflement se fit entendre dans l'immense salle qui abritait les chandeliers et le serpent ouvrit ses yeux. De magnifiques yeux aux couleurs bien étranges…

Un gémissement de douleur réveilla Severus Rogue, maître des potions à Poudlard et maintenant, père d'un enfant qu'il avait toujours crû mort.

Le sorcier s'approcha de la silhouette qui se tordait de douleurs dans le grand lit à baldaquin vert et noire et s'assit sur son bord. Il posa une main sur le front du malade qui se détendit immédiatement. Rogue soupira lentement avant de sortir de la chambre. Il serait bientôt l'heure pour le jeune homme de se réveiller complètement et il ne tenait pas tant que ça à être présent lorsqu'il découvrirait son nouveau corps.

La bougie blanche dans le sixième chandelier commença à être entouré d'une brume noire très dense et elle se mit à fondre très rapidement.

Les autres bougies se mirent à s'enflammer plus fortement jusqu'à éclairer toute la grande salle.

Cet évènement dura quelques secondes mais cela permit à la bougie blanche de devenir ce qu'elle aurait du être depuis le début.

Ce qu'elle était par nature.

Harry se réveilla, le corps encore légèrement douloureux. Le jeune homme se demanda quelques instants où il se trouvait. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était de taille moyenne, des grandes fenêtres se trouvaient sur sa droite donnant sur un immense terrain sombre. La nuit était bien trop entamée pour qu'il puisse voir quelque chose dehors. Deux portraits au dessus de la seule porte présente dans la pièce s'agitèrent en le voyant réveiller et sortir de leur cadre pour se rendre il ne savait où. Il resta encore un petit moment dans le lit à fixer un point invisible sur le mur devant lui quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette sombre qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite.

L'homme en face de lui était grand, des muscles très bien dessinés sous une tunique noire serrante, un visage fin aux traits nets, coupants, des lèvres fines roses pâles, des yeux en amandes rouges, des cheveux bruns courts qui tombaient en mèches simples devant ses yeux.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou tout simplement Lord Voldemort était redevenu un homme dans toute sa splendeur. Et il se trouvait là, en face de son ennemi juré : Harry James Potter.

« Je vois que tu es enfin réveillé. »

La voix de Voldemort était cristalline, nette mais aussi coupante qu'un rasoir. Harry en frissonna.

« Que fais-je ici ? » Demanda-t-il en reprenant un peu contenance en face de la haute silhouette qui dégageait une puissance incroyable.

« Tu es ici pour reprendre ta place ! » Ricana Voldemort en faisant apparaître un miroir juste en face du lit.

Harry vit dans ce miroir un jeune homme mince, très blanc, des cheveux longs noirs qui tombaient en cascade sur les draps verts, ses traits s'étaient durcis un peu pour lui donner un air plus sérieux mais son corps était tellement mince qu'il aurait pu croire voir une fille dans ce miroir.

« C'est une blague ? » Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix en passant ses mains sur les traits de son visage puis de son torse sous l'œil gourmand de Lord Voldemort.

« Je… Je ressemble à Rogue ! » Couina-t-il en se relevant pour se mettre à genoux sur le lit et s'approcher du miroir.

Il plaça ses mains sur le miroir comme pour toucher l'autre en face de lui…

Son autre lui…

Voldemort admirait les muscles fins rouler sous la peau alors que Harry/Gabriel se levait pour se poster à genoux en face de son miroir. Il se demanda quelques instants ce que cela donnerait de toucher cette peau, de la goûter et d'entendre cette voix plus grave mais toujours aussi naïve crier sous ses touchés.

Voldemort secoua la tête légèrement, un sourire sadique apparaissant sur son visage.

« C'est un peu normal que tu lui ressembles… »

Harry/Gabriel leva sa tête vers lui, fronça les sourcils et planta ses yeux dans les rubis de son interlocuteur.

« Vu que tu es son fils ! » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix amusé en voyant les yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. « Et ton véritable nom est Gabriel Valentin Asher Rogue. »

« Vous vous moquez de moi ! Rendez-moi mon apparence ! » Explosa Harry/Gabriel en se relevant d'un coup.

Même en ayant repris sa véritable apparence et avoir grandi d'une vingtaine de centimètre, il restait plus petit par rapport au Lord.

« Ramenez-moi chez moi ! » Hurla le jeune sorcier.

« Chez toi ? Chez ces moldus qui te laissaient crever dans ton placard ? » Se moqua le Lord. « Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Harry/Gabriel hésita quelques instants, ses yeux se voilant. Il était en colère…

Oui…

Mais aussi terriblement triste.

Il avait tellement prié…

Prié pour que Dumbledore ou un des membres de l'Ordre qui était censé veiller sur lui, vienne le tirer de cet enfer.

Mais ils n'étaient jamais venus.

Il lâcha un rire nerveux en retournant sur le lit, ses jambes repliées sur sa poitrine et les entourant de ses bras. Il regarda ses mains : grandes, fines, les doigts longs et tout aussi fin. Les mains de Rogue.

Il cacha ses mains derrière celle-ci. Son corps fut parcouru de soubresauts hystériques.

« Je suis le fils de Rogue… » Il rit au bord de la crise de nerfs. « Mais il me hait. Nous nous détestons depuis le premier regard. »

Ce n'était plus tellement d'avoir changé de corps qui le dérangeait mais de savoir qu'il avait enfin une famille et qu'encore une fois, celle-ci ne l'accepterait pas, le détesterait.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire des suppositions avant d'avoir les avis de tous. » Déclara Voldemort en prenant place sur un fauteuil qu'il venait de faire apparaître. « Rogue était aussi ébranlé que toi quand il t'a vu. »

Harry/Gabriel leva ses yeux mouillés vers le sorcier à ses côtés.

« Et vous ? Que venez-vous faire dans cette histoire ? Vous allez me tuer ? Alors faites le tout de suite. Abrégez cette mascarade. » Gronda-t-il.

Voldemort éclata de rire en l'écoutant.

« Si j'avais voulu te tuer, je t'aurai laissé crever dans ton placard avec ses horribles choses que tu voulais tant revoir, il y a à peine quelques minutes. » Ricana-t-il méchamment. « Non ! Si je suis ici, c'est pour tirer quelques points au clair avec toi. Sur qui tu es, ce que tu voudras être et avec qui… Avant de te tuer si tes réponses ne me satisfont pas. »

Le ton employé par le Lord firent frissonner de peur Harry/Gabriel qui se recouvrit des draps noirs sans détacher ses yeux de son « ennemi ».

« Alors… Mettons les choses au clair sur ce qui concerne ton…père. » Ricana-t-il en insistant sur le mot père. « Ce n'est pas moi qui devrait t'expliquer toute cette histoire mais vu que Rogue est dans un état second depuis qu'il t'a ramené ici, il vaudrait mieux que je te la raconte pour que tu comprennes quelque. Comme tu le sais certainement Severus a suivi ses cours à Poudlard en même tant que Black, Lupin, Potter, Pettigrew et Evans ainsi qu'une certaine Valentine Macpherson.

Severus était très solitaire jusqu'à ce que Lucius le remarque et ne le fasse rentrer dans son cercle de camarades. C'est là qu'il s'est lié à Macpherson. Cette dernière, malheureusement, était très proche de ce que Rogue et les autres appelaient les Maraudeurs et de Lily Evans.

Tout allait pour le mieux pour tout le monde jusqu'à la crise de nerfs de Black sur Severus parce que ce dernier était trop proche de Macpherson. C'est à ce moment que les liens entre Rogue et les Maraudeurs se sont encore dégradés… Il me semble que tu as assisté à certaines scènes dans la pensine de Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry/Gabriel rougit légèrement, ayant le bon goût de paraître honteux de son comportement.

« Je les ai vus mais je ne vois pas le rapport ! »

Voldemort sourit, moqueur, en entendant le ton mordant du jeune sorcier.

« Un soir, alors que Severus voulait découvrir le secret de Lupin, Black lui a conseillé de se rendre dans la tanière du loup sans préciser sur quoi allait tomber Severus bien entendu. Ce dernier y est allé et a fait face au loup-garou… Autant dire qu'il a vu la mort de près ou une situation pire que la mort, si tu veux mon avis… Enfin… »

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« C'est ce Potter qui lui est venu en aide avec Macpherson. Ils ont su bloquer le passage secret au loup-garou et emmener Rogue à l'infirmerie. Folle de rage, Valentine a, à son tour, envoyé Black rejoindre Rogue à l'infirmerie le matin même. Par la suite, Valentine refusait tout contact avec les Maraudeurs. Seule, Evans savait encore l'approcher et elles sont devenues de très bonnes amies même après l'annonce de mariage de son amie avec Potter. »

« Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir ? » Déclara Harry/Gabriel, impatient.

« Laisse moi terminer et tu le sauras ! » Claqua la voix froide de Voldemort. « Quelques années plus tard, Lily et Valentine, n'ayant jamais coupée contact malgré leurs camps très opposés, sont toutes les deux tombées enceinte : Lily, de ce fameux Harry James Potter, mon soi disant ennemi juré et Valentine, de Gabriel Valentin Asher Rogue. Ce que personne n'avait prévu, certainement pas moi, ce fut que Dumbledore ordonna à des Aurors hautement qualifié, faisant parti d'un groupe appelé le Crépuscule des Lumières, de tuer Rogue, Valentine et leur fils. En fait, la vieille chouette de Treylawney avait prédit la venue au monde d'un jeune sorcier qui se rallierait au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour gouverner le monde et qu'il serait sous la protection des quatre fondateurs, de Merlin et de Morgane. »

« Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il s'agissait de moi ? »

Ca y était ! Il l'avait fait… Il s'était enfin reconnu comme étant Gabriel Rogue et non Harry Potter…

Cela lui fit un choc mais il reporta vite son attention vers Voldemort qui continuait ses explications.

« Valentine Macpherson descendait directement de Merlin et de Morgane. Sa magie en possédait la signature directe ainsi que le tatouage qu'elle possédait depuis la naissance sur son omoplate droite : une demi lune rouge. Severus Rogue, quant à lui, possédait une magie proche de celle d'Helga Poufsouffle, à son grand malheur… » Ricana-t-il. « De plus, il était lié à moi directement par la marque et tous ceux qui le sont, possèdent une toute petite signature magique de Salazard Serpentard et de Merlin en eux. Par conséquent leur enfant possédait déjà comme gènes ceux de Merlin, Morgane, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Cela suffit à inquiéter Dumbledore surtout en prenant en compte le lien de sang qui unissait Valentine à Lily Evans Potter, descendante directe de Serdaigle et elle-même unie à celui de Gryffondor.

Tu connais dès lors le résultat de tous ces liens, de tous ces sangs qui coulaient dans chacune de leurs veines à tous. »

« Donc au lieu de la protection des fondateurs, j'étais… enfin je suis leur descendant direct et indirect. » Murmura Gabriel, un peu sous le choc.

« C'est exact. Et du côté des Potter, les liens agissaient aussi sur l'enfant : descendant de Serdaigle, de gryffondor et indirectement de Morgane, Merlin et Poufsouffle. Mais étrangement, tu n'as pas assimilé le gène de Godric Gryffondor et parallèlement, Harry n'a pas pris celui de Salazard Serpentard.

Valentine, ayant été mise au courant par Lily, qu'une attaque aurait lieu sur le Manoir Rogue, s'est enfuie avec toi. Les Aurors ne l'ont pas ménagé alors qu'elle venait tout juste de ressortir d'un accouchement qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie quelques jours avant. Elle a longuement fui pour arriver en face du Manoir Potter. Là, elle a sonné à la porte et c'est Lily qui lui a ouvert. Quand elle a vu l'état de son amie, elle l'a couverte contre les Aurors qui sont venus chez elle. Mais elle n'a pu sauver Valentine qui est morte d'épuisement dans une chambre. »

Harry avait les yeux écarquillés en entendant les causes de la mort de sa véritable mère.

« Rogue, qui était revenu chez lui, a tout de suite su que les Aurors étaient passés. Il est venu me trouver pour que savoir si Valentine ne se serait pas caché dans mon Manoir mais tel ne fut pas le cas. J'ai donc envoyé des mangemorts avec Severus pour vous rechercher mais ils sont rentrés bredouille. Je n'ai découvert la vérité qu'hier après-midi grâce à mon espion au près de Dumbledore… »

Voldemort se leva, murmura un sort et une bassine en pierre apparue : une pensine.

« Approche ! Si tu le vois, tu le croiras mieux que si je te raconte. »

Gabriel s'approcha et se plaça au-dessus de la surface liquide. Il se sentit tout de suite tombé à l'intérieur et atterri lourdement sur un sol en pierre dans un bureau qu'il reconnu de suite : celui de Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme se trouvait à son bureau, un homme que Harry n'arrivait pas à distinguer était assis en face de lui.

_« Il semblerait que le fils de Rogue soit mort... Ou du moins ait disparu complètement de la surface terrestre. » _

Dumbledore se massa le front, les traits très durs, les yeux lançant des éclairs de haine.

_« Ils nous ont échappé tous les deux. Si nous avions pu avoir l'enfant de Rogue et celui des Potter, notre ascension au pouvoir aurait été sans équivoque. »_

Harry était estomaqué. Dumbledore parlait de pouvoir…

Lui…

_« Mais nous avons encore le jeune Potter ! »_ Déclara l'espion.

_« Oui mais cela sera plus long surtout s'il possède la méfiance de sa mère… »_

L'espion ne répondit rien mais Harry sentit qu'il s'était tendu tout à coup.

_« Je veux que des Aurors aillent à la recherche de Gabriel. Trouvez-le ou prouvez-moi sa mort. Et je veux voir Severus Rogue aujourd'hui même. Il est fragile ; sa femme est morte, son fils n'est plus… Quoi de mieux pour manipuler quelqu'un… » _Ricana Dumbledore en ordonnant à l'espion de retourner d'où il venait.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Tout à coup la scène changea, il se retrouva en face de celle qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa véritable mère. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil et regardait droit devant elle. Tout à coup, elle sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour parler :

_« Je sais que vous me voyez, mes enfants. J'ignore si ce sera toi Gabriel ou toi, Harry qui assistera à cette scène seul ou à deux mais sachez mes enfants que je vous aime tous les deux, que je n'ai pas voulu vous faire de mal. Si je suis dans cette pensine, c'est pour une seule raison : vous montrez combien votre entourage avait soit tord, soit raison. Je vais commencer par toi Harry. Tu es mon fils biologique, mon véritable enfant. J'ignore où Remus et Sirius t'ont placé mais je suis certaine qu'ils ont fait du mieux qu'ils ont pu. Tu vas comprendre en entendant mes explications sur Gabriel que jamais je n'ai voulu t'éloigner de moi…_

_Gabriel… Tu dois sans doute être au courant que l'apparence que tu avais jusqu'ici, n'était qu'un leurre, une pâle imitation de James et moi-même. Tu dois nous en vouloir… Tu dois haïr les gens autour de toi autant ceux qui t'ont fait du mal avant que ceux que tu pensais être tes amis… »_

Lily ferma les yeux, les traits crispés de douleur et soupira difficilement. Elle rouvrit ses émeraudes pour les poser sur le vide en face d'elle.

« _Quand je t'ai eu dans mes bras alors que ta mère, Valentine Macpherson, est morte, j'ai tout de suite su que tu représentais un danger pour Dumbledore ainsi que mon fils… Mais à la différence que Dumbledore ne cherchait pas à te tuer Harry. Alors j'ai procédé à un échange entre vous et j'ai lancé un sort très ancien sur Gabriel pour qu'il puisse ressembler à toi, Harry. Puis j'ai confié mon véritable fils à Sirius et Remus pour qu'il le mette en lieux sûr. » _

Harry était estomaqué. Alors quelque part, le véritable Harry Potter était vivant…

_« Harry, n'en veut pas à Gabriel. Je voulais juste le protéger contre Dumbledore et toi aussi. Il veut se servir de vous… De votre puissance… je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. Je devais vous éloigner de lui-même si cela devait me déchirer. J'ignore si vous avez eu la vie à laquelle j'aspirais pour vous mais je sais que maintenant, tout ira mieux. Si vous êtes ensemble, rien ne pourra plus vous séparer ni vous briser. Je vous en pris mes enfants ne m'en veuillez pas. J'ai voulu faire du mieux pour vous… »_

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues légèrement rougies.

« _Ne croyez jamais ce que vous dis Dumbledore. Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est vos pouvoirs. Et si vous voyez Tom ou si vous préférez Lord Voldemort dites lui que je lui pardonne… » _

Harry tomba sur ses fesses en entendant cette phrase et en voyant le sourire heureux de Lily. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir des mains de Voldemort et pourtant elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Tout à coup, le phénomène précédent se renouvela.

Il se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

_« Tout se passe comme prévu ! »_Murmura-t-il un sourire malsain sur le visage. _« Maintenant que Harry est seul et avec ces monstres, il me mangera dans la main… »_

Harry se retrouva au-dessus de la pensine, le souffle court, les yeux grands ouverts.

Il tomba à genoux en face de la bassine en pierre.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, il releva la tête et plongea dans deux onyx où brillaient des étincelles d'inquiétude.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« On m'a encore menti ! Depuis le début… » Murmura le jeune homme au bord des larmes.

« Je suis désolé ! » Déclara Severus. « Si j'avais su… »

« Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Dumbledore t'aurait tué puis il se serait occupé de moi et jamais je n'aurai pus savoir la vérité et… »

Gabriel hésita quelques instants avant de souffler.

« Et t'avoir, toi, à mes côtés… Père ! »

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de son épouse et la disparition de son unique fils, il sourit de joie.

Un vrai sourire.

Un de ceux qui vous réchauffe le cœur et l'âme autant pour celui qui le fait que pour celui à qui il est destiné.

Gabriel fondit dans ses bras et se serra contre lui. Le jeune sorcier nota tout de suite l'odeur d'effluves de potions et de menthes qui se dégageait du corps de son père…

Oui… Père…

Il avait enfin une famille…

Pas exactement complète car sa mère était quand même morte…

Mais une famille tout de même…

Un père qui, il le savait, serait là.

« Il faut le trouver ! » Déclara-t-il d'une voix dure et montrant sa détermination.

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda les deux hommes.

« Harry Potter. » Lâcha Gabriel en scrutant les visages sceptiques de son père et de Lord Voldemort.

A suivre…

Alors ? Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ?

Et vi, Harry Potter est vivant. Le vrai. L'unique…

Vous allez vous y retrouver ! Juré !


	3. 2: rencontre

**Onarluca :** Ma grande ! Ma jolie petite Artémis… T'ES PAS BIEN DANS TA TETE OU QUOI ? Nan parce que là j'ai un doute sur ta santé mentale… Primo : Ai-je jamais écrit une fic avec un HPHG ? HPGW ? Nan parce que peut-être que tu te trompes d'auteur. Qui sait ?

ET SURTOUT AVEC CHO CHANG… Retiens bien ceci : le jour où ce sera le cas appelle l'asile le plus proche de chez moi pour qu'ils viennent m'enfermer. Yeurk ! Nan cette fic est bien un slash et le restera du moins pour les personnages principaux.

Merci pour le compliment quand même… L'idée vient de Luna 051 ou Ertis (que je remercie encore !). (S'en va en marmonnant) un HPHG ? Je me pends. HPCC ? Alors là, rien que de l'imaginer ou le lire dans les bouquins me donne envie de me défenestrer.

**Satya :** Merci beaucoup… merci. J'ai longuement hésité pourtant à publier ce début de fic… Je le trouvais pas si super que ça mais Luna a su trouver les mots (ou le chantage) pour que je le fasse.

**Ertis :** Ma LUNAAAA ! MA CHERIIIEUH ! (Secoue la tête de désespoir) Tu connaîtras les couples en même temps que les autres ma chérie. Désolée mais après le coup de la futur OS, je suis intransigeante. Nan mais. Que croyais-tu ? Que j'allais me laisser manipuler ainsi ? MOUHAHAHAHAHA ! Jamais ! Plutôt mourir ou écrire des HPCC (clin d'œil à Artémis). C'est ta punition ! Na ! (Tire la langue) Pour notre fic, t'inquiètes : ça cogite ! Ca cogite ! Mais pas facile quand même… (Sourit sadiquement) UNE REVIEW LONGUE ? Je t'en ai écrit une bien plus longue que ça moâ ! M'enfin ! Merci quand même d'avoir laissé une review alors que tu avais déjà lu le chapitre avant tout le monde… (Sourit aux autres lecteurs pas très à l'aise sous les regards meurtriers) ben ouais, c'est un peu ma bêta lectrice.

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami : **Pour la vie du vrai Harry Potter, tu le sauras très rapidement… Merci pour la review.

**Nepheria : **euh ! Oui chef ! Bien chef ! A vos ordres chef !

**Maugrei : **Salut !Juste une question : te vexe pas surtout mais t'es une fille ou un mec ? Je sais bien que ça fait bizarre… J'ai ressenti la même chose quand je l'ai écrit. (Grand sourire) T'inquiètes pas pour Harry et Gabriel, ils vont être supers dans la suite. Amis ou ennemis ? J'en sais trop rien… Nous verrons après. Quant à leur puissance… je ne peux décidemment pas répondre à ces questions sans dévoiler le contenu de la fic… Désolée.

**Crystal d'Avalon :** Vilà la suite… Faut juste que je t'explique quelque chose ma grande : le vrai Ryry va arriver sous peu dans la fic. Et c'est Gabriel qui est du côté noir pour le moment… Un HP/LV mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ce couple ? Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fics sur eux mais quand même. (Fais un câlin à Crystal) t'inquiètes ma puce, tu vas continuer à aimer ! (Part dans un rire machiavélique piqué à Voldy) Merci pour la review.

**Sabrina ou la review que l'on ne sait pas comment prendre :** alors j'ai fait lire ta review à plusieurs personnes pour être certaine de pas faire de boulettes en te répondant et heureusement (pour moi) elles étaient d'accord pour dire que ta review est assez déplacée. Tu sais, là, je suis très diplomate (Luna voulait employée la force mais bon…) donc je vais répondre ceci : tu n'aimes pas ? Casse-toi avec le petit bouton précédent à gauche de l'écran… Tu le vois ? Bien ! Appuie dessus ! Si tu continues à lire, je te dirai ceci : je continue toutes mes fics, je n'en abandonne aucune. Primo : Mais j'ignore complètement quelles fics tu peux bien lire étant donné le peu de review que je reçois de ta part. Deuzio : je commence autant de fic que je veux. Si maintenant je veux en commencer cent soixante d'un coup, c'est mon problème… Tercio : je te signale que j'uptade régulièrement ; Bien plus régulièrement que les autres auteurs et pourtant les fics que j'écris ne sont pas simples. J'ai même mis mes propres fics entre parenthèses pour celles que j'écris avec Slash, donc je me passe de commentaires : merci ! (Au cas où, j'ai uptadé le premier chapitre, le lendemain de la parution du prologue ! Chose que tu n'as pas fait de ton côté avec ton nouveau pseudo ! )

Et pour finir, je dirai que je ne te laisse pas de review parce que je ne lis pas tes fics… pas que je n'aime pas tes idées mais ton style est très différent du mien et j'ai du mal à te suivre… Rien de désobligeant !

**Rating :** R voir NC-17 prochainement. En fait, la violence sera de mise et certaines scènes pourraient choquer les âmes sensibles… Je fais donc un appel à toutes les âmes trop sensibles : essayez de vous endurcir jusque là si vous voulez continuer à lire ma merveilleuse fic.

**Remarque : ceci est un slash… Il y aura bien entendu des couples hétéros mais rien de bien conséquent étant donné que l'auteur (les auteurs mais vu que c'est moi qui écrit, je peux dire LE) est né dans le slash, beigne dans les slash, vit des slash, se nourrit de slash… enfin… en résumé, cette fic sera donc un slash. Rassurée Artémis ? **

**Disclaimers : **le truc habituel : rien n'est à moi tout à J.K. Rowling. Le scénario par contre est à moi avec des idées (en grande partie) tirées du cerveau (enfin ce qui ressemble à un cerveau) de Luna051 alias Ertis (dont je vous conseille les fics si vous aimez voir Ryry se faire changer en fille ! Pas mal d'ailleurs. Je n'étais pas portée là-dessus mais ses histoires sont très prenantes et on se laisse facilement tenter de suivre les aventures de Potter version féminine… Même pour une slasheuse pure et dure comme moi ! Un véritable régal. )

**Note bis : Harry Potter n'est pas Harry Potter : mais Gabriel Valentin Asher Rogue, fils disparu et cru mort de Severus Rogue, mangemort de son état, professeur de potion à Poudlard (avec mention Maître des potions, à préciser) et de Valentine Macpherson, morte pourchassée par les Aurors de Dumbledore. Le véritable Harry Potter, quant à lui, vague à ses occupations inconnues dans un monde inconnu : moldu ? Non moldu ? Sorcier ? Noir ou blanc ? Qui le sait (à part l'auteur ? Mouhahahaha… Hum ! Je dévie !). **

**Chapitre 2**

« Alors Harry Potter est quand même vivant… » Souffla Voldemort assis sur son trône dans la grande salle de réunion.

« C'est exact ! Lily a confié son fils à Sirius et Remus pour qu'ils le mettent en lieux sûr. »

« Pour Black, nous ne saurons rien lui demander vu qu'il est coincé dans le voile au Ministère. Pour ce qui est de Lupin, il est retourné dans sa meute quelque part en Ecosse et je doute que mes Mangemorts puissent le trouver ! » Déclara Voldemort, la mine sombre.

« Et le lien de sang entre Gabriel et Harry ? » S'enquit Rogue.

Les autres sorciers présents dans la salle – autant dire : Voldemort, Gabriel et tous les Mangemorts- le regardèrent sans comprendre quand tout à coup, Lucius s'exclama :

« Tu veux essayer les Six ? »

« Non pas les Six. Juste le lien de sang… Pour que Gabriel prenne l'apparence de Harry, Lily a sans aucun doute utilisé le sang de son fils dans une potion. »

« Mais je pensais qu'elle avait utilisé un sort ancien ? » S'écria Gabriel, surpris.

Certains Mangemorts ricanèrent le mettant légèrement en colère.

« C'est exact. Mais à la base, le sort ne sert qu'à garder les propriétés de la potion stables durant un temps bien plus long qu'il n'est prévu normalement. » Expliqua Severus.

« Et en quoi ce lien de sang pourrait-il nous servir pour découvrir où il se cache ? » Grogna Gabriel qui ne comprenait toujours pas où cette conversation devait les mener.

« C'est très simple Gabriel ! » S'exclama Lucius. « Si tu arrives à te concentrer suffisamment sur les gênes de Harry qui sont au fond de toi, tu seras capable de retrouver tous les autres gênes où qu'ils soient sur cette planète. »

Gabriel le regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts, n'ayant strictement rien compris à l'explication du blond. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer de consternation.

« Mieux vaut la pratique dans ton cas ! » Se moqua Lucius tandis qu'il plaçait ses mains sur le visage du fils de Rogue et ainsi faire passer son pouvoir en lui. « Concentre toi sur ton sang… Sur ce qui coule dans tes veines… »

Gabriel ferma les yeux et se concentra difficilement. Il commença à sentir le sang couler dans ses veines…

Chaque particule…

Chaque globule…

Il le voyait…

Il les sentait parcourir son corps.

« Maintenant repère celles qui sont différentes des tiennes. »

Gabriel fronça les sourcils, peu sûr de comprendre ce que voulait Malefoy père. Mais il chercha quand même…

Longtemps…

Puis son visage s'éclaira.

Il voyait… Les différences.

« C'est étrange. Je les sens en moi. Ils sont… endormis. » Souffla-t-il.

« C'est normal maintenant que tu as repris ta véritable apparence. Tu n'en as plus besoin alors ils se sont mis en retrait. » Expliqua Severus qui s'était approché de son fils.

Gabriel sentit immédiatement que son sang circulait plus vite quand le maître des potions se trouvait plus proche de lui. Comme si son sang voulait retourner chez Rogue.

« A présent active les gênes de Harry. Réveille les ! » Ordonna Lucius.

Les réveiller !

Les réveiller !

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Comment voulait-il qu'il s'y prenne ?

Il tenta de faire passer sa magie… Rien.

Il fit appel à la magie de Lucius… Les particules s'activèrent légèrement.

« Ne tire pas sur ma magie, Gabriel ! Utilise la tienne. » Souffla Lucius à son oreille.

« Mais comment ? »

« Comme tu le fais avec la mienne. »

Gabriel fit exactement ce que disait Lucius. Il lança sa magie sur les particules comme il l'avait fait avec celle du blond. Les particules se mirent à vibrer.

De plus en plus forts.

Lucius aussi le sentait. Il sursauta en voyant ce qui sommeillait en lui.

Une immense ombre lugubre qui le repéra et le chassa.

Lucius fit un vol plané jusqu'au bout de la salle. Il était sonné. Pas à cause de la chute mais à cause de ce qu'il venait de percevoir.

« Le Blanc ! » Souffla-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

Gabriel, quant à lui, ne remarqua rien, trop plongé à l'intérieur de lui-même. Tout à coup, il le sentit…

« Harry ! »

Les Mangemorts et Voldemort le virent se surélever du sol, un halot blanc l'entourant puis disparaître.

Gabriel ouvrit ses yeux pour voir où il se trouvait. Un jeune homme encore flou se tenait au-dessus de lui et l'appelait.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? » Demanda l'inconnu.

Quand Gabriel recouvra la vue, il tomba littéralement dans deux puits émeraude très intenses.

« Harry ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Euh… Oui, c'est moi ! »

Gabriel s'assit sur le sol dur et poussiéreux. Il regarda Harry Potter qui venait de se relever en face de lui.

Il était grand -Plus grand que lui en fait-, un corps musclé mais pas trop, le teint bronzé, des lèvres pleines, un visage racé, des yeux verts profonds –bien plus profond que ne l'avaient jamais été les siens, il n'y a pas encore si longtemps -, le seul point qui rassura un peu Gabriel sur ce qu'il avait été, ce fut les cheveux de Harry : toujours indomptables.

Harry portait un pantalon noir moulant qui rentrait dans des bottes qui montaient jusqu'à ses genoux, une chemise noire légèrement transparente qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination.

« Puis-je savoir qui tu es ? » Questionna Harry les sourcils froncés.

« Oui… Oui, bien sûr ! » S'exclama Gabriel légèrement remis de son choc. « Je suis Gabriel Valentin Asher Rogue »

« Rien que ça ! » Se moqua Harry, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. « Alors dis-moi, que fais-tu ici ? »

C'était très étrange pour Gabriel de rencontrer Harry. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait remis de son choc, de découvrir qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il pensait être.

Cette histoire de fou lui donnait même la migraine. (**NDL : y a pas qu'à lui d'ailleurs !)**

« Il vaut mieux que je te montre ce pour quoi je suis là ! » Souffla Gabriel en faisant apparaître la pensine dans laquelle il avait plongée quelques heures plus tôt.

Harry le regarda longuement comme pour savoir s'il était digne de confiance ou pas. Puis il sourit mystérieusement avant de se pencher vers Gabriel et de lui dire :

« Je vais y jeter un coup d'œil mais gare à toi s'il s'agit d'un piège… Les miens le sentiront de suite et tu mourras très lentement. »

Le ton employé avait été froid alors que l'expression du visage avait été des plus joyeuse.

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer car il se pencha vers la bassine pour y être happé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour, le visage neutre mais les yeux bien plus foncés.

Il les posa sur Gabriel qui lui fit face sans ciller.

« Nous avons été trompé tous les deux. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme. « Qui est ce Vieux Sénile qui planifiait ta mort ? »

« Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école Poudlard. » Répondit simplement Gabriel, étonné de ne voir passer aucune émotion sur le visage d'Harry.

« Viens ! » Ordonna-t-il à Gabriel avant de lui prendre le bras droit et de le serrer contre lui pour apparaître dans un immense hall d'entrée.

Harry se détacha de lui mais ne lui lécha pas la main. Il le mena dans différents couloirs avant d'entrer dans une grande pièce qui ressemblait à une chambre.

C'était immense.

Tout était noir et rouge sang.

Une odeur bizarre s'élevait dans les airs.

Une odeur qui souleva le cœur de Gabriel.

Il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait de moisissure, que des corps pourrissaient quelque part dans un des recoins de la pièce très sombre.

« Père ! » Gronda la voix d'Harry. « Armand ? »

Un homme très grand fit son apparition.

« Que signifie tout ce boucan, Harry ? » S'énerva-t-il. « Asher a besoin de repos… »

Mais sa voix mourut quand il vit le garçon qui suivait Harry. Il s'approcha de Gabriel et l'empoigna par le bras.

Le sorcier se demanda pendant un instant s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu pour savoir quand son bras finirait par s'arracher !

« Tu es… Tu es… »

« Je suis ? » Se moqua Gabriel en faisant son sourire le plus cynique possible.

« Gabriel ! » Souffla Armand en le prenant dans ses bras. « Comme tu m'as manqué. »

Quand il décida enfin de relâcher le garçon, ce dernier le fixa en demandant :

« On se connaît ? »

Armand pouffa légèrement.

« Je connais ton père, Severus et je connaissais ta mère, Valentine. Nous étions très proches. » Expliqua-t-il.

Gabriel le scruta de longues secondes : il était grand, des cheveux blancs longs retenus en catogan par un ruban bleu claire, des yeux bleu ciel, un corps svelte mais sans conteste très puissant. Il portait un pantalon simple blanc, une chemise bleu comme ses yeux. Il était pieds nus sur le tapis rouge.

« Viens avec moi, je vais te présenter ton parrain. » S'exclama-t-il tout joyeux et en tirant un Gabriel très surpris derrière lui.

Harry suivit le mouvement en regardant le corps du sorcier plus petit et plus frêle que lui. Il était à tomber…

Ils entrèrent dans une chambre à couché plus petite que la précédente et sans l'odeur infecte.

Un homme était couché sur un lit dont les draps étaient verts foncés.

« Asher… Asher ! » Appela doucement Armand en le secouant légèrement.

L'homme ouvrit ses yeux paresseusement pour fixer deux améthystes sur son compagnon.

« Qu'y a-t-il Armand ? » Questionna-t-il d'une voix profonde et chaude.

Armand, qui tenait toujours Gabriel par le bras, le tira sur le grand lit juste à côté d'Asher qui le regarda longuement.

Asher était sans aucun doute l'homme le plus séduisant que Gabriel ait jamais rencontré : des cheveux blonds jusqu'aux épaules, dont les vagues épaisses encadraient le visage , des yeux bleus très clair et très froid, saisissant, comme ceux d'un Husky et avec la même lueur calculatrice brillant au fond. Son pantalon en cuir noir fendu sur les côtés révélait une ligne de chair nue depuis sa taille jusqu'au milieu des mollets, à l'endroit où commençait la tige de ses bottes. Sa chemise ouverte offrait un spectacle des plus agréables au regard : un torse parfaitement dessiné, des abdominaux sculptés méticuleusement sans être grossier…

Cet homme était un appel même à la luxure.

« Gabriel ! » Souffla-t-il en passant une main froide sur la joue du jeune homme à genoux sur le lit. « Tu es magnifique. »

Il attira à lui le jeune homme qui gardait les yeux ouverts sous la surprise. A la base, il était venu chercher Harry, pas faire des rencontres aussi saisissantes que celles qu'il faisait en ce moment même. Et là, il le sentit… Ce manque… Cette sensation dérangeante qu'il avait eu en voyant Armand ou même Harry. Ces êtres n'étaient pas humains comme lui ou celui qu'il était venu chercher. C'étaient… des créatures de la nuit… des Vampires.

« Tu as compris… » Rigola Asher en passant ses mains sur ses courbes assez fines. « Tu sembles si fragile, si petit…. Si tentant. »

Il releva le visage de Gabriel vers le sien.

« Et tes yeux… Comme ceux de ta mère… De si magnifiques yeux qui vous transpercent l'âme. » Murmura-t-il. « Deux joyaux mauves… Splendides améthystes brillantes de milles feu qui vous embrasent en un seul coup. »

Ils se fixèrent longuement. L'un sondant l'âme de l'autre tandis que l'autre enregistrait chaque morceau de peau, chaque odeur, chaque mouvement dans son cerveau.

« Et ton odeur… Un véritable régal. »

Il serra son filleul contre lui en fermant les yeux et en poussant un soupire ravie.

Asher se souvenait parfaitement de ce garçon. Valentine le lui avait amené quelques jours après sa naissance. Une véritable merveille qui l'avait étonné en lui prenant son doigt de sa petite menotte. D'habitude tous les enfants hurlaient quand il s'approchait car ils sentaient qu'il n'était pas normal et prenaient peur mais pas Gabriel. Sa mère avait alors murmurer que son fils n'était pas comme les autres. Asher avait été d'accord sur le champ.

Gabriel était unique à l'époque mais encore plus maintenant. Il sonda son esprit.

Le jeune homme sentit tout de suite l'intrusion mais il ne bloqua pas ses pensés, il laissa Asher voyager en lui comme bon lui semblait. Il était en confiance.

Harry qui était resté à côté, remarqua le changement d'atmosphère qui s'était produit dans la pièce. Il faisait plus froid, plus lourd aussi.

« Asher ? » S'enquit Armand.

« Ils ont osé. Ce Vieux Sénile a osé. » Gronda-t-il surprenant les trois personnes dans la pièce.

Gabriel se recroquevilla sur lui-même, stupéfait de sentir la puissance du vampire s'échapper de son corps en un instant. Il n'avait pas encore replacé ses barrières mentales alors la haine et la colère que dégageait son parrain l'effrayèrent légèrement.

« Désolé, mon coeur ! » Murmura-t-il pour réconforter Gabriel qui se releva légèrement dans son giron. « Mais dis-moi, ton père sait que tu es ici ? »

« Non ! Il sait que j'ai trouvé Harry mais il ignore où. » Répondit Gabriel.

« Bien ! Alors tu dormiras ici, cette nuit puis nous retournerons chez toi, demain matin aux premières heures. » Décida Asher.

« Mais je croyais que les vampires ne vivaient que la nuit ! » S'exclama Gabriel s'attirant des rires amusés.

Il s'échauffa légèrement. Ca faisait deux fois en à peine une journée que l'on se moquait de lui comme ça. Sa magie inonda la pièce surprenant ses occupants mais un sifflement brisa sa colère. Un serpent bleu nuit aux yeux jaunes le fixaient.

_« T'es qui toi ? »_

_« Zzze m'appelle Gabriel » _Répondit-il sous les yeux intrigués des occupants sauf de Harry qui comprenait la conversation. _« Et toi ? »_

« _Zzzzaaaaiiiiizzzze ! » _

_« Ravie de te rencontrer Zzzzzaiiiizzze ! » _

_« Moi de même ! » Siffla le serpent avant de partir dans un coin de la pièce. _

« Très intéressant ! » S'amusa Armand en souriant bizarrement.

Gabriel rougit d'embarras en évitant le regard du vampire devant lui.

« Cesses donc de l'ennuyer Armand. » Gronda légèrement Asher en raffermissant sa prise sur le corps mince de son neveu. « Tu l'embarrasses ! »

Gabriel grogna légèrement d'indignation avant de mieux se caler dans les bras de son parrain.

Depuis qu'il était entouré de ces personnes, il se sentait étrange. Ces personnes le couvaient littéralement. Alors que ça ne faisait que quelques heures à peine qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer.

« J'aime pas ça ! » Marmonna-t-il dans le cou de son parrain.

« Quoi donc mon cœur ? »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Et, j'ai l'impression d'être en porcelaine avec vous ! »

« T'aimes pas quand je t'appelle Mon Cœur ? » S'enquit Asher en simulant une voix triste.

« Nan ! » Lâcha d'un coup Gabriel.

« Pas grave ! J'aime déjà t'ennuyer ! » S'amusa le vampire en frottant sa joue contre ses cheveux.

Gabriel grogna légèrement avant de bailler.

« Dors mon cœur, tu en as besoin ! »

« Mouais ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » Soupira le sorcier avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Asher le coucha dans le lit sous les couvertures chaudes après l'avoir déshabillé d'un sort.

Les deux vampires et Harry sortirent de la chambre.

« Alors ? Qu'as-tu vu Père pour te mettre en colère aussi vite ? » Demanda Harry en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en face d'une cheminée en marbre blanc.

« Le calvaire de sa vie ! » Lâcha Asher dans un soupir. « Dumbledore doit payer ce qu'il vous a fait. »

Harry acquiesça en sondant le visage de son père d'adoption.

« Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ? »

Asher ne répondit rien.

« Je ne peux rien dire pour le moment. Il garde le secret pour tous alors je ne peux pas déjà trahir sa confiance si minuscule envers nous. »

Armand et Harry se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Bon… Allons nous coucher ! » Décida Asher en regagnant sa chambre. « Demain matin risque de nous donner quelques complications avec Voldemort et Severus ! »

Armand pouffa en pensant qu'aucun problème n'aurait lieux avec Voldemort lui-même ou avec Severus mais plutôt avec Asher qui allait demander des explications sur ce qui c'était passé avec son neveu.

Harry, quant à lui, rejoignit son père et se coucha dans l'immense lit avec Gabriel qui vint se caller dans ses bras.

« Il t'a déjà adopté fils ! » Fit remarquer Asher un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

Harry secoua la tête, refusant de comprendre ce qui passait encore par la tête de son père.

Ce dernier avait des pensés bizarres parfois qu'il valait mieux ignorer de craintes de finir fou.

Il s'endormit rapidement après avoir fait le point sur ses découvertes. Cela ne l'avait pas vraiment étonné, son père lui avait déjà expliqué pour quelles raisons il vivait avec des vampires au lieu de ses vrais parents et dans une école de sorcellerie normale. Il avait juste eu confirmation des dires de Asher grâce à la pensine et la venue de Gabriel.

Il avait hâte de rencontre Voldemort. Son père lui avait souvent parlé de ce sorcier noir. Il le jugeait très intéressant et très puissant.

Il avait hâte de botter le cul de Dumbledore.

Il allait s'amuser comme un petit fou et vu le caractère espiègle de Gabriel, ils allaient s'en donner à cœur joie…

« Attention Dumby, me voilà ! Le vrai Harry Potter ! Ton âme sera le prix de ta stupidité ! » Ricana-t-il intérieurement avant de s'endormir.

A suivre ?

Alors ? des envies de meurtres ? le petit bouton Go.

Des réclamations ? Même bouton…

Pour m'encourager ? de même…

Je n'accepte aucun cadeau piégé par contre !

Kiss à tous !


	4. 3part1: secret

**aSatya**bon alors j'accepte ce cadeau… (Gros bisoux !) Je suis contente de voir que ça continue de te plaire… Enfin, vous plaire !

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami : **t'inquiètes pour Dumby, Ryry et Gab s'en occuperont prochainement. Au début, j'avoue avoir eu un peu dur mais alors je me suis concentrée sur la fin de l'ordre du phénix quand Ryry pète une case… Et je me mets à sa place. Si quelqu'un m'avait fait le quart de ce que Dumby a fait à Ryry, y a longtemps que je serais devenue « Dark ». Peut-être pas au point de rejoindre Voldy mais au moins, j'aurais créé mon propre groupe tiens ! (Grand sourire) J'aurai pas hésité. Mais tu vas mieux comprendre mon point de vue en suivant cette fic. Tu ne m'ennuies jamais en me laissant des reviews.

Pour ta fic, j'avoue aussi avoir du mal à voir Dumby comme un méchant mais pour moi, Dumby voit tout, il devait sans conteste être au courant de ce que faisait Vernon à Harry et puis, il avait promis de protéger Ryry nan ? Bien sûr, tu vas me dire qu'il était tellement concentré sur le fait qu'il y ait des ennemis dehors qu'il en a oublié ceux de l'intérieur mais ça n'empêche. Mais c'est vrai que dans ta fic, j'ai l'impression que Harry en veut bien plus aux moldus qu'à Dumbledore lui-même mais qu'il le met dans le même sac à cause de tous les mensonges et autres coups tordus. Voilà ce que je pense !

P.S. : j'adore cette fic…

**Whitangel : **Je te remercie de ta review… Ouais moi aussi j'adore les Dark Harry (D'ailleurs ça se voit dans les deux fics que j'écris « Amour Interdit » et celle-ci). En fait, cette fic sera un Dark Harry et un Dark Gabriel (Pars dans un grand rire hystérique) On se refait pas voyons ! Remus du côté de Ryry ? Niark ! Niark ! Tu verras bien. Ressusciter Sirius ? Pour ça, j'ai précisé qu'il était **coincé **derrière le voile. Donc ça te donne une petite indication sur un futur proche.

Moi Fan de Laurell K. Hamilton ? Naaaaan ! Pas moyen ! Mouhahahaha ! Et si ! Et si ! J'adore ses livres (même si l'héroïne me sort parfois par les yeux… Comment peut-elle envoyer balader un vampire comme Jean-Claude et un lycanthrope comme Richard ? Elle est malade ! Elle est folle !). En fait, j'ai juste repris le nom et l'apparence « en partie » d'Asher (qui est l'un de mes personnages préférés au même titre que Jason et bien d'autres). Le reste n'a rien à voir avec les livres d'Hamilton. En fait, avec Luna, nous avions déjà décidé de fourrer Ryry avec des vampires ou des loups-garous mais pour eux, il y aurait eu trop de problème, notamment le faite qu'il n'aurait pas pu survivre, bébé, dans une meute de loups-garous sans en récolter certains dommages. Nous avons donc opté pour les vampires et là, j'ai voulu faire un clin d'œil à mon auteur préféré. (Même si je sais qu'elle ne lira jamais ce que j'écris.) Pis j'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de faire apparaître Asher… C'était plus fort que moi ! Oui, Votre Honneur : je suis coupable !

Dis… T'es aussi un ou une fan ? Quel est ton personnage préféré ? Pis pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce que t'aimes dans ces livres ?

Dernière chose, une petite question : tu es un mec ou fille? Juste pour savoir comme ça !

Kiss et merci pour la review, elle m'a fait super plaisir.

**Onarluca alors Artemis :** Merci pour la review et ça me fait chaud au cœur de savoir que tu aimes cette fic. Ca me pousse à publier plus rapidement en fait.

**Neverland :** Pour Gab et Ryry, je ne peux rien dire ! Surprise bonne ou mauvaise selon les avis… (Ris sous cape) Dumby ? Tu vas voir un début de réaction bientôt. Merci ! Merci ! Pour les compliments comme pour la review. Voilà la suite.

**Khisanth : **J'approuve, tu gagatises là… Je crois avoir compris le tout donc je peux te dire : Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

**Lo :** Mais nan, c'est très simple. Tu oublies que Ryry est en fait Gabriel et qu'en fait, la vraie vie avec des vampires de premier ordre ! Comment ça je t'enfonce encore plus ? Même pas vrai ! Merci pour la review.

Sabrinafandhelp : **_bon d'accord, je suis désolé si je t'a ivéxé ce n'était pas mon intention._**T'es sûre ? Parce que t'y es bien arrivée…

**_Pour répondre au fait que je n'ai pas encore mon premier chapitre c_**

**_pcq_****_ ma béta ( et oui j'ai trouvé une béta lectrice) est à la fac et_**

**_donc n'a pas encore terminé de corriger ma fic. tu devrais faire pareil!_**

à J'ai déjà une béta lectrice… Hein ma chérie d'amour ? Ma Luuuunaaa ! (Embrasse Luna très fort). Pis je n'en ai pas besoin, je ne fais pas d'énorme faute…

****

**_Certes, je m'éloigne du but fixé par J K Rowling, mais c'est le cas de_**

**_Toutes les autres fics._**

à Je ne vois pas ce que ça avoir dans notre histoire ? Je serai bien la dernière personne à te faire la remarque que tu t'éloignes du but fixé par J.K. (soupire profondément) il me semble que je suis aussi dans le cas.

**_Donc, je vais suivre ton conseil, c'est à dire, arrêter de lire TA fic et je ne te laisserai plus de reviews aussi déplaisante._**

à Tu fais ce que tu veux, je te retiens pas du tout ! Bye bye !

**_J'aime être franche et j'aime dire si j'aime telle ou telle fic._******

à C'est tout à ton honneur !

**_Par exemple, je n'aimes pas du tout ma fic et pourtant je la continue parce_**

**_qu'on me le demande._******

à Contrairement à toi, si je n'aimais pas ma fic, je la retirerais et j'en ferais une autre… Et je ferais un mot d'excuse aux lecteurs…

**_Je voulais te dire aussi ue je prennais quand même le temps de lire ta fic, contrairement à toi. même si je n'aime pas, je lis!_**

à J'ai pris le temps de lire le début de tes fics mais je suis désolée, j'ai arrêté de les lire : ton style ne me plaisait pas, j'étais trop concentrée sur les fautes aussi. Mais ma chérie, tu fais ce que tu veux… Si tu veux lire une fic que tu n'aimes pas : libre à toi mais je n'ai pas à faire la même chose que toi. Il y a des gens qui lisent ma fic et qui ne laissent pas de review : j'en fais pas une maladie et je ne les agresse pas injustement ! Chacun fait comme bon lui semble… Et je remercie ceux qui me laissent quand même des reviews.

Voilà ! Tout est dit !

**Luna051 alias Ertis :** Kikou puce ! Mais nan, cette fic n'était pas une grosse connerie. Que racontes-tu là ? Regarde ce que j'en ai fait ! (Grand sourire) Mais j'avoue posséder un don certain pour l'écriture (fait briller ses ongles en souriant hautainement !)

Merci ma choupi pour tes merveilleuses reviews… Nif ! Ca me fait chaud au cœur !

Pour Ron et Hermione, j'y ai pas encore pensé, j'avoue ! En fait, j'en sais rien… Pour Harry et Gab ? Ben tu verras… Je fais aussi vite que je le peux et tu es la première à le savoir mais c'est pas simple !

**Moira Serpy-Griffy : **Voilà la suite. Nan, ce Armand ci ne provient pas des Romans de Anne Rice (il y ressemble pas du tout en plus !) C'est juste un prénom que j'adore en général. Mais j'adore cet écrivain aussi… Asher, quant à lui, provient des romans de Laurell K. Hamilton que je conseille vivement à tous les fans de Loups-garous et vampires ainsi que d'autres créatures du même genre. Ils sont vraiment formidables.

Dumby payer ses ingérences ? Certainement ! Très certainement ! Mouhahahaha ! Pour le moment, on peut dire qu'il a la vie tranquille le Vieux Fou !

**Maugrei** : (sert Maugrei dans ses bras) BIENVENUE…. La plupart des lecteurs sont en fait des lectrices alors avoir un mec dans le tas, ça change un peu ! (Grand sourire)

Une rencontre entre toutes ces personnes ? Mouvementée ? Mais nan ! Juste très étrange… Mais je ne peux en dire plus ! Merci d'avoir laissé une review, ça m'a fait très plaisir…

**Zaika :** Voilà la suite ! Contente ?

**Vif d'Or :** Je pensais pourtant que l'histoire du slash était claire… Etrangement, je suis nulle pour les fics Hétéros… Hum ! No comment. Je suis contente que ça te plaise aussi… Vraiment contente. Et voilà la suite…

**Crystal d'Avalon :**

**_Je sais que la review se fait attendre mais bon ça fait trois jours que je suis pas chez moi, donc ..._**

Pas de problème ma grande… Au moins, tu as pris la peine de laisser une review pour ce chapitre là et franchement, ça me fait chaud au cœur.

**_Super chap, bien que j'ai été un peu embrouillée par moment lol:_**

Alors je vais essayer de t'éclairer du mieux que je peux mais tu comprendras que je ne peux pas tout te dire parce que sinon, je te dévoilerais la suite de la fic.

**_quand Licius se fait envoyé contre le mur, pourquoi il dit 'le blanc' ?_**

En fait, Lucius a vu quelque chose à l'intérieur de Gabriel qui porte le nom courant de « Blanc » mais je ne peux en dire plus. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, ne t'inquiètes pas.

**_Ça va être un Gabriel/asher ou un Gabriel/Harry ou ... ?_**

Mouhahahaha ! J'adore semer le trouble dans vos esprits. Ca sera… Surpriseuh ! Mais pas trop.

**_Qui est Armand_**

Armand, c'est un vampire qui connaît Asher depuis longtemps (si tu vois ce que je veux dire) et qui a éduqué Harry avec Asher.

**_C'est quoi le secret de Harry ?_**

Harry n'a pas de secret, c'est Gabriel qui en a un… (Grand sourire) Tu vas y arriver. Sauf si j'ai mal compris ta question…

**_Après ça ose encore dire que mes reviews sont courtes (mais géniales, mais ça elles le sont toujours :D)  
Bisous  
mets vite la suite (ainsi que amour interdit!)  
crys_**

Je n'oserais jamais dire que tes reviews sont courtes… Je l'ai dit ? Ouais, peut-être. Me souviens plus ! Ben alors je m'en excuse.

Amour Interdit chapitre 14 a été uptadé avant ce chapitre-ci.

Et voilà la suite qui, je l'espère, te plaira aussi.

Bye.

**Yannick alias Slashman :**

**Chapitre1 : **Kikou à toi aussi. Ravie de voir que tu lis ce que j'écris et que ça te plaît.

**Chapitre2 :** Ryry est Gabriel, c'est Oki !

Le vrai Ryry a été caché par Remus et Sirius sur demande de Lily, c'est Oki aussi.

Voldy veut sauter Ryry, où as-tu vu ça ? Nan. Il s'imagine juste ce que ce serait de sauter Gabriel ! Nuance ! Pas Ryry.

Dumby est con et obsédé par le pouvoir : c'est aussi Oki !

Que veux-tu… je n'écris que des fics superbes ! Je suis la meilleure !

**Chapitre3 :** Calme toi mon chou. Calme ! J'ai encore besoin de Dumby alors tu peux pas encore le tuer !

Merci pour les reviews en coupe vent ! C'est sympa… N'empêche : quand reviens-tu sur le net ? Tu me manques ! Tu nous manques ! Nif !

**Note : ce chapitre-ci comprendra des flashs back racontés par les personnages qui sont, malheureusement ou heureusement, nécessaire pour comprendre la suite de l'histoire et le comportement de certains personnages…**

**Vous êtes prévenus…. (grand sourire) **

****

****

**Chapitre 3 Partie 1 : Secret. **

« JE COMMENCE A EN AVOIR MARRE ! » Hurla Asher, ses yeux lançant des éclairs sur les Mangemorts qui lui interdisaient l'accès à la salle du trône de Voldemort.

Ils s'étaient levés à l'aube pour transplaner devant le Manoir Jedusor et voilà comment ils étaient accueillis. Il devrait en toucher deux mots à Voldemort dès qu'il aurait l'occasion de le voir… c'est-à-dire dès maintenant.

Il projeta les deux gardes contre un mur d'un mouvement de la main puis fit écarter les deux portes qui le séparaient du Lord. Il entra suivi d'Armand tout sourire, d'un homme recouvert d'une immense cape noire qui ne laissait voir aucun bout de peau et de Gabriel qui baillait allégrement.

« Gabriel ! Où étais-tu donc passé ? Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un hibou, je me suis inquiété. » S'exclama Severus, la voix froide et ses yeux flamboyant de colère.

« Père ! Je suis désolé… » Murmura le jeune sorcier piteusement mais heureux que le Maître des potions s'inquiète pour lui.

« Severus, ne commence pas ! » Le gronda calmement Asher en fendant la troupe de Mangemorts pour se diriger vers le trône de Lord Voldemort. « Ce jeune homme mérite mieux qu'une engueulade. »

« Asher De Lorvent ! Quelle surprise ! Que fais-tu donc en dehors de ton royaume ? » S'enquit Lord Voldemort dont le visage restait neutre.

Le vampire sourit aimablement en faisant apparaître un trône en argent à droite du Lord. Il s'assit dessus, Armand prenant place à ses pieds, la tête appuyée sur sa cuisse. Gabriel se tenait aux côtés de l'inconnu qui s'appuyait contre le mur derrière les deux vampires.

« Et toi, Voldemort… Comment vont les affaires ? »

« Elles se remettent en place mais comme tu dois le savoir par Gabriel, ces derniers jours ont été plein de rebondissements. »

« C'est ce que j'ai crû comprendre. » Sourit Asher.

Les Mangemorts ne disaient rien mais suivaient avec attention l'échange. Bien entendu, tous connaissaient le Grand Asher De Lorvent, Maître Vampire de l'Angleterre et Armand, son second, son ombre qui ne le quittait pour ainsi dire jamais. A eux deux, ils avaient semé une panique sans nom dans les rues de Londres et d'autres grandes villes du pays. Tuant par centaine des innocents moldus et sorciers. Tous les craignaient. Même ceux de leur propre espèce.

Quelques années après avoir calmé les massacres, Asher rencontra Lord Voldemort, le Mage Noir qui semait la panique dans les deux mondes, qui n'éprouvait aucune pitié pour personne, qui avait des idéaux très proches des siens.

Et là, s'en était suivi une exploration de leurs pouvoirs respectifs, sur leurs différences de procéder lors d'un raid, etc…

Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien si on exceptait le fait que Asher avait trouvé Lord Voldemort très à son goût à cette époque. Autant avouer que la relation était purement physique et rare quand même.

« Ils s'entendent bien, je trouve ! » Murmura Gabriel à Harry qui se laissa glisser au sol pour être à la hauteur du jeune sorcier.

« C'est un peu normal vu qu'ils se connaissent depuis de nombreuses années. »

« Alors comment cela se fait-il que tu n'aies jamais rencontré Voldemort avant ? » S'étonna Gabriel en dardant son regard améthyste dans les deux émeraudes brillantes d'Harry.

Ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules.

« Je l'ignore. Asher refusait que je mette un pied dans le monde magique. Il disait qu'il avait une promesse à tenir… je suppose que c'est celle qu'il a faite à Sirius et Remus. » Murmura Harry qui se trouvait un peu trop proche de Gabriel.

Celui-ci se recula légèrement. Mal à l'aise de cette proximité. Harry haussa un sourcil intrigué en voyant le geste du beau brun.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu tout timide tout à coup ? Ce matin, tu ne te gênais pas pourtant ! » Le taquina Harry en faisant un sourire goguenard.

Gabriel piqua un fard monumental en se souvenant du matin même. Il s'était retrouvé dans une situation très gênante en fait. Il ne savait pas comment mais il s'était réveillé **_sur_** Harry, l'enserrait contre lui, la tête dans son cou, ses jambes mêlées à aux siennes. Jusque là, la situation aurait pu être vite oubliée… Petit problème ! Le corps d'Harry avait réagit très brusquement à la proximité de Gabriel et le corps de ce dernier en avait fait de même. Harry n'avait pas du tout été gêné par cette situation et l'avait même fait empirer en l'embrassant dans le cou de manière très sensuelle et lui tirant ainsi des frissons partout dans son corps.

« C'était un accident, c'est tout ! Et je ne suis pas timide… » Grogna Gabriel rouge de chez rouge.

Harry ricana en reportant son attention sur son Père et sur Lord Voldemort. Il arqua un sourcil en détaillant celui-ci.

Ce Mage Noir était pas mal du tout.

Fallait l'avouer.

« Mais dis-moi, qui est cet inconnu ? » Questionna Voldemort en dardant son regard sur la personne encapuchonné.

Asher sourit mystérieusement alors que Gabriel et l'inconnu s'approchaient des trônes.

« Je te présente mon fils adoptif ! » Déclara le vampire alors que son « fils » enlevait sa cape.

Des murmures d'étonnements fusèrent partout dans la salle quand les Mangemorts reconnurent Harry Potter.

« Harry Potter ! » Murmura Voldemort. « Il y a quand même une sacrée différence entre le faux et le vrai. »

Asher haussa les épaules :

« Deux mois de sport intensifs auront eu raison de sa musculature de poulet malade. »

Gabriel se mit à grogner de mécontentement. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais ressemblé à un sportif de haut niveau mais quand même...

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé en le voyant faire une moue boudeuse qui le rendait adorable. Il remarqua tout de suite que bons nombres de Mangemorts avaient aussi fait la même constatation que lui.

« Et un autre problème s'impose ! » Fit remarquer Severus. « Leur caractère. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » S'enquit Harry qui sentait déjà que la réponse ne lui plairait pas du tout.

« Harry Potter est un foutu Gryffondor au grand cœur et meilleur ami d'une Sang-de-Bourbe et d'un Sang pur amoureux des moldus ! » Répondit Lucius à la place de Rogue qui ne s'en offusqua pas. « De ce fait, il vous reste seulement un mois pour apprendre à ressembler à un stupide Gryffondor. »

« Désolé mais tu auras seulement une semaine. » Lâcha Gabriel. « La famille Weasley viendra me chercher dimanche prochain pour m'emmener au Terrier ! »

Harry fixa Gabriel qui se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard neutre qu'affichait l'autre.

« Je suppose que je devrais aller chez tes moldus ? »

Le visage du fils de Rogue se ferma complètement et sa voix devint froide.

« Il semblerait que oui. »

Il partit rapidement de la salle en transplanant.

« Il faudrait que je remette les barrières anti-transplanage dans ce manoir ! » Murmura Voldemort. « Heureusement que seuls les Mangemorts et toi, Asher, êtes les seuls à connaître cet endroit ! »

Le vampire retint un petit rire amusé en entendant Voldemort soupirer d'un fatalisme feint.

« Severus, tu devrais aller voir si ton fils va bien. » Déclara le vampire blond en souriant bienveillamment au Maître des potions qui haussa un sourcil, intrigué. « Je crois qu'il a des choses à confier et tu seras le mieux placé pour prendre des décisions par la suite. »

Severus s'inclina devant le Lord et le vampire puis disparut après avoir repérer l'aura magique de son fils. La magie de Gabriel était en plein changement alors il n'était pas dur de le repérer. Elle tourbillonnait autour de lui comme une mini tempête. L'homme s'installa aux côtés de Gabriel qui était assis sous un arbre dans une grande clairière remplie de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Il avait replié ses jambes contre son torse pour les entourer de ses bras et pouvoir plonger son visage entre elles.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Severus après un long moment de silence.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? » grogna Gabriel avant de relever la tête choqué par le ton qu'il avait employé.

Severus ne rétorqua rien bien que son ancienne haine venait de refaire surface quelques secondes. Il se rendit finalement compte que six ans de haine ne s'effaçaient pas rien qu'avec une découverte aussi importante soit-elle.

« Désolé. » Murmura le jeune homme prenant par surprise Severus.

Il n'était pas tout habitué à entendre le jeune homme s'excuser même s'il l'avait fait lors de son retour.

« C'est normal. Il faudra du temps pour nous oublions notre ancienne haine. » Soupira Severus d'une voix calme.

Gabriel hocha la tête avant de la poser sur l'épaule de son père. Ils restèrent silencieux encore un moment appréciant le simple fait d'être proches l'un de l'autre.

« Harry n'y arrivera pas ! » Confia Gabriel d'une voix tendue.

« Pourquoi ? Il me semble compétant. »

Rogue sentit tout de suite la tention se dégageant du corps mince à ses côtés. Il fronça les sourcils. Gabriel avait un secret. Un secret lourd à porter. Il prit le menton du jeune homme entre ses doigts pour remonter le visage vers le sien.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur ? »

Gabriel se mordit la lèvre inférieure en signe de stress élevé.

« Tu te souviens quand vous m'avez trouvé dans le placard…. »

« Je n'oublierai jamais cet instant. Tu étais dans un sale état. D'ailleurs je me demande toujours qui t'as fait toutes ces blessures ? »

« Mon oncle ! » Murmura Gabriel, très bas.

Si bas, que Severus crut un moment avoir rêvé cette réponse. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Ces moldus n'auraient pas touché à un enfant quand même.

Mais le visage fermé et très sérieux de son fils lui prouve le contraire.

« Il me tapaient très souvent mais cette fois-là, quelque chose a dérapé… Complètement ! » Murmura Gabriel toujours aussi bas. « Je n'ai pas su me défendre même avec ma baguette… les sorts ne fonctionnaient plus. Je ne sais plus lancer de sorts. »

« Voyons que racontes-tu là, Gabriel ? Bien sûr que tu sais encore lancer des sorts. » Le rassura Severus.

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? »

« Tout simplement parce que Dumbledore a lancé un sort ancien qui a recouvert toute ta maison pour empêcher les personnes à l'intérieur d'utiliser de la magie. Que ce soit des gens qui arrivent de l'extérieur que ceux qui y vivent. » Expliqua Severus dont la voix était chargée de haine.

Alors cette histoire… s'il n'avait pas su envoyer de sorts pour se protéger c'était à cause de ce Vieux Fou ? Parce que…

Son cœur s'emballa, sa respiration devint saccader, ses muscles se tendirent à leur maximum.

Rogue vit tout de suite le danger et sera son fils contre lui pour le calmer. Il ne savait pas si cela fonctionnerait mais il avait souvent vu sa défunte femme faire ses gestes avec Lily quand cette dernière était enceinte et qu'elle s'énervait.

L'effet fut quasi immédiat. Gabriel se calma doucement.

« Raconte-moi. »

« Non ! Non ! Je refuse ! » Paniqua Gabriel en tentant de se soustraire de la poigne de son père.

« Calme-toi ! Je ne te forcerai pas à me raconter. » Souffla Rogue en le serrant plus étroitement contre lui.

Le jeune homme se laissa faire, trop heureux de ressentir pour la première fois dans sa vie de l'amour familiale. Le vrai. Pas celui que lui donnait Molly Weasley. Cet amour là, Harry avait toujours eu l'impression qu'elle aurait pu le donner à n'importe quel enfant dans sa situation. Et puis, elle avait tellement d'amour, de gentillesse à donner qu'elle ne faisait pas vraiment de différence entre lui ou un autre.

« Parle-moi un peu de maman… s'il te plaît. » Demanda doucement Gabriel.

Severus se raidit légèrement puis soupira.

« C'était une femme très intelligente. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'en suis tombée immédiatement fol amoureux. Elle était tellement belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux mauves, comme les tiens. Nous avons sympathisé très rapidement même si je me doutais que je n'aurais jamais ma chance avec elle. Black n'arrêtait pas de lui courir après, de l'inviter à des soirées, à des sorties. »

« Dans quelle maison était-elle ? » Le coupa Gabriel qui était suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Serpentards, bien sûr ! » S'exclama Rogue avec une lueur de fierté au fond de son regard qui fit sourire Gabriel. « Mais elle était très amie avec Lily Evans. Je te laisse imaginer les têtes des Serpentards. »

Gabriel ricana en imaginant fort bien la scène.

« Je t'avoue que même si je passais du temps avec Valentine, il n'en était pas de même avec les Maraudeurs comme tu as pu le remarquer en voyageant dans ma pensine. »

Gabriel sourit piteusement, encore honteux de ce qu'il avait fait.

« Ils étaient étroits d'esprit. Même Valentine avait du mal à les supporter, c'est pour te dire. Elle passait son temps avec Lily ou avec Remus pour l'aider à se remettre en ordre lorsqu'il était soi-disant malade. C'était une perle. Beaucoup de personnes se demandaient d'ailleurs ce qu'elle faisait à Serpentard. C'était un Ange…. Un peu comme Lily, je te l'avoue. Narcissa Black s'est joint aux deux femmes un peu plus tard. J'avais un peu craint au début qu'elle ne soit amie avec elles que pour mieux les vendre à Lucius vu que l'annonce de leurs fiançailles était déjà officielle mais ce ne fut pas du tout le cas. Ces trois-là, elles en ont fait tourné plus d'un en bourrique. »

« Comment vous êtes-vous mis ensemble ? »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, dès que je l'ai vu je suis tombé amoureux mais je pensais que ce n'était pas réciproque. Je pensais qu'il était impossible qu'une femme comme elle me regarde, j'étais trop impur, trop taciturne, enfermé sur moi-même. A la différence de Black qui, même si ça me coûte de le dire, avait le chic pour se mettre en valeur. Dès qu'il entrait quelque part, on le voyait. Moi, je passais inaperçu. Alors quand il a commencé à l'inviter de tout côté, je me suis éloigné d'elle et Lily l'a très mal pris, elle ne comprenait pas mon comportement. Narcissa, quant à elle, avait tout de suite compris mon problème. Elle me disait que j'étais idiot de baisser les bras, que j'avais toutes mes chances. Sur le coup, je l'ai prise pour une folle.

Ensuite, l'histoire de Lupin est venue tout chambouler. J'ai failli me faire tuer par le loup-garou et j'ai fini à l'infirmerie. Je ne connais pas tous les détails mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que le lendemain, Black était dans le lit voisin au mien couvert de furoncles et d'autres choses assez bizarres. Il est resté à l'infirmerie durant une bonne semaine. C'est au cours de cette dernière que j'ai découvert que Valentine s'était vengée pour moi. J'étais très chamboulé par cette nouvelle. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Quelques jours plus tard, elle est venue me trouver et m'a embrassé devant tout le monde. »

Gabriel éclata de rire avec Severus.

« A ce moment là, il y a eu un silence de mort dans la Grande Salle qui fut brisé par Lily et Narcissa qui hurlèrent en même temps : vous en avez mis du temps ! »

« Lily et Narcissa ont l'air d'avoir été des cas. » Fit remarquer Gabriel qui ne se lassait pas de fixer le visage rayonnant de son père.

« Tu n'as pas idée. Elles étaient très intelligentes et très fières mais pas au même titre que Potter ou Lucius, je te rassure. »

« Lucius ? » S'étonna Gabriel.

Rogue fit un sourire à son fils avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Lucius était le Roi des Serpentards à cette époque. Il avait sa petite cours et ne se déplaçait jamais sans elle. Un petit prétentieux se pavanant qui pouvait facilement rivaliser avec James Potter, si tu veux tout savoir. A la différence que lui ne faisait pas des blague idiote. Il se contentait de se faire respecter et dicter sa loi dans Poudlard. »

« Je vois ! » Murmura Gabriel.

« Viens ! Je veux te donner quelque chose ! » Ordonna Rogue en se relevant.

Gabriel obéit prit la main aux longs doigts fins et légèrement rugueux dans la sienne pour transplaner.

Ils apparurent dans une chambre très grande, aux couleurs claires. Un lit à baldaquin tout en vert se trouvait devant la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la forêt qui bordait le Manoir. Une cheminée en marbre trônait à l'opposé de la pièce juste devant un grand canapé vert clair, une table basse en verre et deux fauteuils de même couleur que le divan. Le tapis sous leur pied était blanc immaculé comme les murs. Deux grands serpents avaient été peints sur le mur devant la grande vitre. Ils s'enlaçaient tendrement. La femelle était bleu claire aux yeux mauves et le mâle était plus foncé avec des yeux noirs très sombres.

« Où sommes-nous ? » Demanda Gabriel qui pensait connaître la réponse.

« C'est la chambre que j'ai partagé avec ta mère avant que l'on ne puisse s'acheter notre maison. Et c'est aussi ici que tu es né. Dans ce lit précisément. » Répondit Severus avec une pointe de mélancolie au fond de sa voix.

Gabriel s'approcha du baldaquin pour toucher doucement les draps comme pour pouvoir se souvenir du moment oublié, du moment où il n'était encore qu'un nourrisson inconscient du drame qui allait se jouer quelques mois après sa venue au monde. Il vit au milieu du lit une peluche, une panthère noire aux yeux mauves.

« C'était l'animagus de Valentine. Elle voulait absolument que tu possèdes ce nounours. » Lui expliqua son père qui tenait contre lui un bouquin assez vieux. « Et toi-même, tu ne le quittais jamais. C'est Lily qui me l'a rendu ce fameux jour. »

Un souvenir…

Gabriel prit la peluche dans ses mains et sourit tristement en la serrant contre lui. Severus sourit doucement en le voyant faire. Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son fils…

Oui, son fils.

Il avait encore du mal à s'y faire mais ça irait. Ce sera dur, sans aucun doute mais il ne le laisserait pas repartir. Il ne laissera jamais Dumbledore toucher à son fils. Plutôt mourir.

Il avait déjà failli une fois pas deux. Non, pas deux.

Il tendit l'album à son fils qui s'assit au bord du grand lit et ouvrit les pages légèrement jaunies. Quelques photos étaient disposées ça et là des pages. Elles bougeaient toutes.

Dans la première, les Maraudeurs étaient présents avec un James qui râlait et se cachait en dehors du cadre, Lily qui se tenait derrière une fille plus jeune, de très longs cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus encadrés de fines lunettes de lecture.

Les photos suivantes se ressemblaient toutes. Il put voir sa mère et son père dans différents lieux autour de Poudlard et dans le château même accompagnés ou seuls.

Ce furent les derniers clichés qui attendrirent le plus Gabriel.

La photo de mariage le fit rire doucement. Sa mère portait une robe de la même couleur que ses yeux – d'un mauve pâle- avec différents rubans noirs autour de son cou, de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon avec des mèches lâchées par endroit et des fleurs mauves et noirs accrochés un peu partout sur sa coiffure.

Son père portait un ensemble noir avec une chemise mauve pâle.

Ils se souriaient tendrement en tenant leurs mains enlacées sur le ventre de la jeune mariée.

Il passa à la photo suivante qui représentait sa mère tenant un bébé sur sa poitrine. C'était lui. Puis une autre où Rogue le tenait dans ses bras avec crainte en essayant de le refiler à une personne qui restait cachée dans le cadre de la photo.

Il referme l'album et fixa son père. Ce dernier était plongé dans ses pensées en regardant le feu mourir dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

« Il va falloir que j'aille demander à Dumbledore te t'inscrire à l'école en sixième année. » Souffla-t-il.

Gabriel ne répondit rien. Il savait que revenir dans cette pièce devait être éprouvant pour Rogue.

« Tout se passera bien ! » Murmura-t-il.

Rogue reporta son attention sur son fils, le sonda longuement puis hocha la tête positivement.

Un elfe apparut dans la pièce.

« Maître Lord Voldemort aimerait s'entretenir avec Monsieur Gabriel Rogue. » Paniqua la créature. « Maître Lord Voldemort dit qu'il ne veut pas attendre. »

L'elfe sautillait sur place, mal à l'aise et paniqué.

Gabriel se leva, salua son père puis rejoignit la salle de réunion où se tenaient encore les Mangemorts, Asher, Armand et Harry qui lui sourit immédiatement.

« Te voilà, Gabriel ! Viens ici ! » Ordonna-t-il en montrant un siège à droite de Potter.

Le sorcier obéit et s'assit à côté d'Harry qui se pencha vers lui quand le Mage Noir eut repris sa conversation avec Asher.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Bien ! » Les coupa Voldemort. « Comme convenu, Gabriel rentrera en sixième à Poudlard comme étant le neveu de Severus. Harry, tu vas devoir prendre la place qu'occupait avant Gabriel sous ton identité. »

« Il en va de soit ! » Souffla Harry, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. « Je suppose que les moldus qui s'occupaient de Gabriel n'ont pas signalé sa disparition ? »

« Mes espions ont vérifié et ce n'est pas le cas. Ces moldus n'ont rien dit à personne. » Confirma Voldemort avec un sourire dégoûté sur le visage.

« Il faudra donc mettre au clair quelques points au clair avec eux quand tu seras là-bas. Pour le reste, tu rencontreras les Weasley… Eux, ne se laisseront pas mener en bateau et verrons la supercherie si tu n'es pas convainquant. Il te faudra tenir deux semaines chez eux à jouer le parfait Gryffondor amoureux des Moldus et aimant. » Railla le Lord.

Harry n'avait pas cillé une seule fois en l'écoutant, il eut juste une grimace d'écœurement en entendant qu'il devrait jouer les gentils.

Heureusement, il ne devrait pas apprendre tout. Il connaissait le système de Poudlard, la magie –enseignée par les Elfes Noirs qui faisaient des accords avec le peuple de son Père-, les potions, l'histoire en générale –il avait dévoré tous les livres de la bibliothèque de son père et d'Armand qui était passionné d'histoire-, la divination n'avait aucun secret pour lui – les vampires possédant le don de seconde vue, son père avait eu tôt fait de lui apprendre à s'ouvrir à cet art difficile-.

Il faudrait juste qu'il arrive à se contrôler en face de ses amoureux stupides des moldus. Il n'avait jamais aimé les moldus. Un jour, son père l'avait emmené dans le monde moldu et il s'y était perdu en voulant aller voir des jeux dans un rayon d'une grande surface, les moldus présents n'avaient même pas fait attention à lui, le regardant du coin de l'œil et le fuyant alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans. Depuis ce jour, il avait appris que les moldus n'étaient que des êtres faibles, bons à rien. Et leur histoire ne l'avait que conforter dans cette idée.

« Pour pouvoir jouer ton rôle, tu auras besoin que Gabriel te raconte sa vie, les détails, les amitiés, les haines et tout le reste. Je compte donc à vous voir longuement ensemble pour tout régler. »

« Devrais-je jouer ce rôle longtemps ? » S'enquit Harry en faisant une moue agacée.

« Non ! Quelques semaines tout au plus. Mais évite de lâcher ta bombe trop vite en face du Vieux Fou. »

Harry ricana en pensant à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire une fois à Poudlard.

« Vous pouvez sortir les jeunes. » Railla Voldemort.

Gabriel enrageait. On venait de le tirer de la chambre de ses parents pour **ça** ? Il se mit à pester contre les Mangemorts et leur chef stupide. Ils auraient pu se passer de lui facilement.

« Râle pas, Gaby. » S'amusa Harry en passant ses bras autour des épaules du plus petit. « Il ne voulait pas te déranger avec ton papounet. »

« La ferme. » Grogna le dit Gaby en ouvrant une porte du quatrième étage portant son nom et celui du poids sur son dos. « Lâche-moi ! »

« Mais Gaby, tu es si cruel avec moi ! » Pleurnicha Harry en se serrant contre Gabriel qui tenta de défaire la prise que l'autre avait sur son torse. « Je suis gentil avec toi, moi ! Fais un câlin pour me réconforter. »

« Même… pas en… rêve ! » Articula-t-il en voulant mordre les bras qui le retenaient prisonnier.

« Je comprends mieux pour quelles raisons tu as fini à Gryffondor, mon petit lion. Tu mords vraiment fort. » Ria Harry en suçotant sa blessure sur son bras gauche.

Il avait maintenant la jolie marque de dentition de son ami sur son avant bras.

« Je t'avais dit de me lâcher ! » Gronda Gabriel qui plaça sa peluche, qu'il venait de sortir de sous sa robe de sorcier, sur sa table de nuit.

« C'est sympa comme cadeau. Mais tu n'as pas encore passé l'âge ? » Se moqua le brun en touchant la panthère aux yeux améthystes. « Et en plus, elle a les mêmes yeux que toi. »

« C'est ma mère qui a choisi cette peluche parce que c'était son animagus. »

Harry ne répondit rien. Il n'allait quand même pas s'excuser. Il n'était pas du tout désolé de toute manière. Il se contenta de se laisser tomber sur le lit aux draps bleu foncé.

« Sympa cette chambre. »

« C'est la tienne aussi, andouille. Ton lit est à côté. Tu le vois ? Il est même aux couleurs de ta futurs maisons. » Plaisanta Gabriel en lui montrant un lit pareil au sien mais recouvert de rouge et or.

« Je déteste le rouge ! » Maugréa Harry en se levant pour changer les couleurs mais cela fut impossible.

« Il semblerait que Voldemort ait décidé que tu devrais t'y habituer dès maintenant.

Harry le fusilla du regarda avant d'afficher un sourire carnassier qui ne le rassura pas du tout. Il recula d'instinct quand Harry grimpa à quatre « pattes » sur son lit pour s'approcher de façon très sensuelle vers lui.

« Nous devrions finir ce que nous avions commencé ce matin, non ? »

« NON ! » Paniqua Gabriel qui voulut se relever mais qui se retrouva prisonnier par deux bars qui le serrèrent contre un torse puissant.

« Tu es sûr et certain ? » Souffla Harry à son oreille.

« Tout… Tout à fait ! » Bégaya le jeune homme aux longs cheveux dans lesquels Harry passa sa main droite tirant ainsi des frissons sur tout le corps du captif. « Lâche-moi ou je te mords une nouvelle fois. »

Harry sourit goguenard.

« J'aime la violence, petit lion ou devrais-je commencer à dire, petit serpent. » Siffla le brun en fourchelang.

Gabriel avait les yeux écarquillés. Il se mit à frissonner de désir mais aussi de peur. Ca allait trop vite.

« Lâche-moi ! » Paniqua-t-il d'une voix devenue légèrement plus aigue.

« Pourquoi ? Moi, je trouve cette position assez amusante ! » Siffla joyeusement Harry en lui embrassant le cou et en se frottant lentement contre le dos de Gabriel dont les pupilles étaient dilatés par la terreur.

Harry comprit que quelque n'allait pas en voyant le corps être parcouru de soubresauts convulsifs.

« Gabriel ? »

Il le retourna pour voir le visage du jeune homme ravagé par les larmes.

« Je vous en pris ne me faites pas de mal…. » Murmurait-il de plus en plus désespéré.

Harry ferma les yeux, plaça sa main sur la tempe droite de Gabriel et entra dans ses souvenirs.

Il y vit, un homme, aussi gros qu'un mammouth et un garçon qui ressemblait à l'homme rirent au dessus d'un corps couverts de coupures, de bleus, de sang. Il se voyait lui-même, à différentes âges, entre les mains de ces deux gros porcs qui le déshabillaient alors qu'il tentait de leur envoyer un sort et de leur échapper. Mais rien ne sortait de la baguette, personne ne venait à son secours et les cris pour jeter un sort ou pour obtenir de l'aide devinrent complètement désespérés. Les deux animaux parvinrent à le maintenir solidement au sol et…

La vision s'estompa doucement.

Il se retrouva dans la chambre avec un jeune homme endormit dans ses bras et lui-même, pleurant de rage.

Harry coucha Gabriel dans son lit, sortit pour se retrouver dans la salle de réunion.

« JE VEUX LA TETE DE CES MOLDUS SUR UN PIQUET APRES LES AVOIR TORTURER MOI-MEME ! » Hurla-t-il surprenant tout le monde même son père.

A suivre….

C'est la premier chapitre qui est aussi long… Wouaou !


	5. 3part2: haine oubliée et cachée

**Paradise of the readers : **Voilà la suite. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre…

**Ertis :** Ma chériiiieuh à moi ! Merci pour la review même si tu lis toujours les chapitres avant tout le monde… Bah ! Maintenant que la Cinglée est partie, plus personne ne me dira qu'il déteste ce que mon cerveau et moi-même écrivons… Niark !

**Satya :** Je te rassure ma chérie, ces trois crétins n'auront (malheureusement) pas leur tête plantée sur un pique ! Nif ! Mais bien pire ! (Me casse pas les oreilles en criant, s'il te plaît !)

**Jenni941 **: Merci ! Merci ! Voilà la suite !

**Khisanth : **Vi Chef ! Bien Chef ! Voilà la suite !

**Whitangel :** C'est une review ça ! J'aime bien ton pseudo (ton nom par conséquent) c'est original…

Ah Plaisir Coupable : j'ai dévoré ce livre.

Je suis d'accord quand tu dis que Anita reflète le mode de pensé de l'américaine moyenne. Là, je suis à 100 d'accord. Elle a de bonne réplique parfois mais sinon, elle est chiante à tout le temps se contredire avec ses actes. Dans le dernier bouquin, là, j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer : elle couche avec Richard, lui dit qu'elle l'aime et à la fin, elle plaque les deux. J'avais la rage.

Moi j'en ai lu deux en anglais et c'est la même chose. C'est répétitif parfois. Mais les évènements s'enchaînent tellement vite qu'on ne le remarque pas tout de suite.

J-C : je l'adore surtout quand il enferme ses serviteurs dans un cercueil (la boîte) pour les punir et les fait vieillir. J'adore quand il fait ça.

Edward alias la Mort : lui, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer avec une petite amie… Mais il me fait craquer quand même avec sa froideur (il aurait des leçons à donner à un Iceberg.)

Richard : Boy scout, en action. Il me faisait rire au début avec ses grands idéaux, je trouvais d'ailleurs qu'il allait super bien avec Anita : genre, je me voile la face.

Asher : lui, je l'ai aimé dès son arrivée dans les bouquins.

Pour la punition des Dursley, elle va arriver plus tard. Ryry doit les garder en vie ! Obligé malheureusement mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ils auront ce qu'ils méritent.

Voilà la suite et merci pour ma review.

**Nepheria :** Voilà la suite !

**Neverland :** J'ai eu peur… Tu es accro ! Merveilleuse nouvelle… Niark ! Niark ! Harry réussira parfaitement à tenir son rôle. Après tout il a été éduqué par des vampires. Quant à Gab, c'est un ch'tit angelot. Mais pas si ange que ça quand même… Enfin, tu verras.

**Zaika :** Voilà la suite et merci pour les fleurs, chocolats et tout le reste ! (Grand sourire émue) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ?

**Lyly :** Voilà la suite Chef !

**Crystal d'Avalon :** Kikou Miss ! Ouais, je sais, C'est vachement moche. Au début, j'ai hésité à mettre ce détail dans la fic mais j'ai trouvé que ça donnait une profondeur sentimentale à Gabriel, à son personnage et à ce qu'il était avant toute cette histoire.

Pour Sabrina, je sais, c'était une perte de temps… Mais j'ai fait ce que je devais faire.

Un dealer moi ? Même pas vrai ! (Sourire immense et calculateur) Accro ? Voilà ta dose mais tu vas me faire des crises de manques dans pas longtemps si ça continue comme ça ! (Rire) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! Merci pour tes reviews ! Kiss.

**Egwene Al' Vere :** Ce chapitre-ci est encore plus long que l'autre ! Nif ! Voilà la suite et je fais ce que je peux pour la vitesse d'écriture mais avec mon petit accident, j'ai un peu de mal… Merci pour la review.

**Lilith Lliane Myrddin **: Merci ! Merci ! J'ai réfléchi longuement à la trame de cette fic, je dois l'avouer ! Luna ou Ertis a eu pas mal de patience de m'écouter lâcher des bêtises tout le temps... GxH ? Je ne sais pas, je te l'avoue ! Les couples ont du mal à se mettre en place. Merci pour la review.

**Snapye :** Habitué ? Nan, Gab et Sevy sont pas habitués l'un à l'autre, tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre… Disons qu'ils sont liés dans une même histoire, que les liens du sang son très forts pour eux. Surtout que tous les deux veulent une famille plus que tout. Voilà la suite !

**Petite elfe :** J'espère que ton problème va vite se résoudre. C'est vrai que c'est mélangeant : je t'avoue une chose… A un moment au lieu de mettre Gabriel, je mettais Harry dans le chapitre, après en me relisant, j'ai plus rien compris à l'histoire ! (Grand rire) Mais maintenant ça va, j'ai fait un petit papier avec les noms et les histoires de chacun donc je risque plus de me mélanger les pinceaux. Un slash Gaby et Harry ? Je sais pas (fond en larmes) j'en sais rien du tout… Oui, c'est moi qui écrit cette fic… je sais je devrais être au courant de mes couples mais je t'avoue que je ne sais jamais avec qui je vais mettre qui… La galère (s'arrache les cheveux)… Vilà la suite ! Kiss.

**Maugrei :** Kikou ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ? Normalement nan, mais sait-on jamais. Pour le moment, Harry se débrouille pas mal mais il a du mal… Ben vi, Ryry est pas vraiment quelqu'un de patient mais ça devrait aller… Merci pour la review.

**Je remercie tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews parce que sans vous, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais…**

**Draco : d'autres conneries monstrueuses ? **

**Maieuh ! Même pas vrai d'abord ! **

**Bon… Merci à tous et bonne lecture. **

Petite note : ce chapitre a pris du retard parce que (honte à moi) je ne sais plus me servir correctement de ma main droite… Pourquoi ? Simple, en voulant rattraper un vase, il s'est brisé dans mes mains et les bouts de verres se sont gentiment inviter à prendre place dans la paume de ma main droite ! C'est sympa n'est-ce pas ? Je trouve aussi… J'éprouve donc quelques difficultés à taper correctement sans rouvrir mes entailles… Nif !

**_Note2 : il y aura pas mal de coupure dans le temps dans les chapitres parce que sinon on ne s'en sortirait pas de raconter chaque jour les uns après les autres et puis ça serait répétitif. Voilà ! _**

_Note3 : les paroles en italiques sont les pensés de Harry, celles en gras : ce sont les pensées de Gabriel et celles en italiques gras sont les discussions télépathiques…_

_« JE VEUX LA TETE DE CES MOLDUS SUR UN PIQUET APRES LES AVOIR TORTURER MOI-MEME ! » Hurla-t-il surprenant tout le monde même son père. _

**Chapitre 3 partie2**

« Harry, calme-toi ! » Ordonna Asher en se levant rapidement pour rejoindre le jeune homme.

« Tu le savais depuis le début ! » Cracha Harry dont les traits étaient déformés par la rage et la haine.

Asher hocha simplement la tête, triste.

« C'était son secret… »

« Un secret bien trop lourd pour un enfant comme lui ! » Les coupa la voix froide de Severus Rogue qui entra à son tour dans la salle.

Son expression était neutre mais tous ceux qui le connaissaient, virent la haine et la colère faire scintiller ses yeux noirs.

« Severus, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe ! » Exigea Lord Voldemort.

« Gabriel a été abusé par les moldus qui le gardent, Maître ! » Lâcha-t-il d'un coup.

Des murmures d'indignations s'élevèrent dans la salle. La puissance qui se dégagea du Lord les calma aussitôt.

« Harry. » Appela-t-il. « Tu ne pourras malheureusement pas les tuer tout de suite, il te faudra attendre que les Weasley viennent te chercher. Mais je suppose que tu te feras une joie de leur apprendre à vivre. »

Le sourire de Harry et de Voldemort glaça le sang des Mangemorts. Ils étaient pareils : carnassiers, froids, calculateurs et machiavéliques.

« Severus, tu pourras venger ton fils comme tu le souhaites dans quelques temps. Je te demande juste un peu de patience. »

Severus s'inclina face à son Lord en le remerciant. Puis sortit. Il avait des potions à mettre au point.

« Lucius. Je veux que tu te rendes au Ministère dès maintenant, que tu te débrouilles pour qu'une inspection soit faite chez ces erreurs de la nature durant le séjour de Harry. Il se pourrait qu'une petite surprise les attende là-bas. Qu'en dis-tu Harry ?»

« Tout à fait d'accord avec vous. » Répondit Harry dont les émeraudes flamboyaient.

« Bien. Dolohov, Rabastan et Rookwood, vous veillerez nuit et jour sur Harry quand il sera chez ces monstres mais vous n'interviendrez en aucun cas. Je suppose que vous saurez, au moins, remplir cette mission ? »

Le sourire hypocrite de Lord Voldemort les effrayèrent plus que de raison. Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à échouer.

« Quant à toi, Bellatrix, il est temps de racheter ta faute du Ministère. Il semblerait qu'il y ait un moyen de tirer ton cher cousin de son voile. Je veux que tu mettes tout en œuvre pour me rapporter ce voile ici. » Ordonna sèchement son maître.

« Mais Maître… Il s'agit d'un traître. Je… »Commença la sorcière.

« Suffit ! » S'écria-t-il. « Tu feras ce que je te dis de faire, Bella. Sinon il pourrait bien t'arriver malheur. Je te l'ai dit, il faut que tu rachètes ta faute et qu'y a-t-il de mieux que de te faire sauver ton cousin ? »

Bellatrix se renfrogna en pestant contre ce foutu clebs. Narcissa regarda sa sœur devenir plus pâle alors qu'elle-même affichait un sourire en coin. Elle n'avait pas pardonné à sa sœur le meurtre de leur cousin.

« Narcissa. Je souhaiterais que tu t'occupes de Gabriel. Il lui faudra des vêtements pour la rentrée et je crois que Rogue sera trop occupé avec ses potions pour remplir cette tâche. »

« Bien, Maître ! » S'inclina-t-elle.

Il fit signe à ses serviteurs de s'en aller ce qu'ils ne manquèrent pas de faire.

« Tu les tiens toujours avec une main de fer. » Commenta Asher.

« Ce qui ne les a pas empêchés de me trahir à la première occasion venue. » Grogna Voldemort en sortant de la salle de réunion.

« Ils te pensaient morts. Moi-même, je ne croyais pas que tu aies pu survivre d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Voldemort émit un petit reniflement dédaigneux avant d'entrer dans un petit salon très éclairé. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil en face de sa cheminée et à droite de sa grande bibliothèque. Nagini vint se lover contre lui.

« Ce que je ne comprends toujours pas, c'est pourquoi mon sort m'a-t-il été renvoyé surtout qu'il ne s'agissait pas du véritable Harry Potter. » Murmura-t-il.

Asher sourit en le regardant.

« C'est pourtant simple. C'est à cause du sang qui a coulé par trois fois pour la protection de cet enfant. »

Voldemort le regarda avec attention.

« Cela, c'est déjà produit avec Dumbledore et Grindelwald. Par trois fois, une personne du même sang que Dumbledore s'est sacrifiée pour le protéger : sa mère lors de la première attaque, sa sœur et son oncle. »

« Comment sais-tu cela ? » S'étonna Voldemort. « Moi-même, je l'ignorais. »

« N'oublie pas quel âge j'ai, Tom. J'ai assisté à la plupart des guerres du monde magique et non magique, je sais des choses dont personne ne se doute… Même un petit peu. » L'éclaira le vampire.

Voldemort hocha la tête : c'était logique.

« Si je suis ton raisonnement, personne ne pourra tuer cet enfant ? »

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Aucune magie ne pourra le tuer mais tu as bien vu que les moldus ont failli y parvenir. Je pense que Gabriel reste protéger contre toute forme de magie grâce au sacrifice qu'ont fait Valentine, Lily et James. »

« Dumbledore devait le savoir. » Marmonna Voldemort qui avait encore une fois la preuve du machiavélisme poussé du directeur de Poudlard.

Les deux hommes continuèrent de parler de Gabriel et Harry très longtemps.

**« » « » « » « »**

Gabriel se réveilla doucement mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. Il se sentait bien dans la chaleur qui l'entourait. Il avait l'impression d'être entouré d'une bulle chaude et sécurisante.

La dite bulle commença à remuer le faisant ouvrir de grands yeux paniqués. Il se releva d'un coup et regarda l'intrus.

« Harry ! » S'écria-t-il en relâchant sa respiration.

Mais qu'est-ce que cet abruti foutait dans son lit ?

« Hmm ! Laisse-moi dormir, Gab. » Marmonna Harry en le forçant à se recoucher pour le serrer contre lui.

Gabriel poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme avant de contempler le plafond magique qui représentait une prairie immense et fleurie.

« Ca a l'air de te plaire ! » Souffla Harry en remarquant le sourire paisible sur le visage de son camarade.

« Oui. C'est une vision très calme. Mais on ne voit plus beaucoup ce genre de lieux à cause de la pollution et des villes moldus qui s'étendent un peu partout. » Murmura Gabriel aussi bas qu'Harry.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler à voix basses mais ils voulaient profiter du calme, de la sérénité du moment.

« Les Moldus sont une plaie pour ce monde ! » Marmonna Harry dont les yeux s'étaient enflammés de haine. « Ils devraient tous disparaître. »

Gabriel ne répondit rien, se contentent de regarder le plafond dans une étreinte rassurante.

« Je sens que nous allons nous réveiller souvent de cette manière ! » S'amusa Harry qui s'étira lentement.

« Ah parce que tu comptes dormir dans mon lit souvent ? » S'étonna Gabriel qui se leva.

« Bien sûr ! Tu n'as personne, je n'ai personne, où est le problème ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Questionna le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs. « Nous nous connaissons à peine. »

Gabriel paniquait. Tout allait tellement vite autour de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être emporté par un tourbillon.

Il découvrait qu'il n'était pas Harry Potter mais Gabriel Rogue ; que son père était en fait Severus Rogue, la personne qu'il haïssait le plus après Voldemort et Dumbledore ; qu'Harry Potter était en vie ; que Lucius pouvait être d'une aide précieuse quand il voulait…

Il avouait son secret à son père et Harry le découvrait peu de temps après.

Tout ça en à peine quelques jours.

C'était épuisant…

C'était de trop…

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais tout ça ! » Répondit Harry le coupant dans ses pensées. « Ca ne me ressemble même pas. Pourtant j'ai le besoin de te protéger depuis que je t'ai vu inconscient sur le sol de la demeure de mon Père. Je n'ai même pas hésité à entrer dans ta pensine. Pas une seule seconde. Alors que je suis d'un naturel très méfiant. Je ne me comprends pas moi-même mais je sens que je dois faire tout ça, que je ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi. Que je le veuille ou non. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Je sais que nous sommes liés. Par quoi ? Par qui ? Je l'ignore mais j'ai besoin de tous ces petits gestes, de ces moments où je sens que tu es normal, que tu es bien là où tu es. »

Harry reprit son souffle doucement en gardant son regard fixé sur celui stupéfait de Gabriel.

« Pourtant nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis longtemps… »

Gabriel passa une main dans ses cheveux légèrement emmêlés en rougissant légèrement.

« Va t'habiller ! Nous devons parler de nos vies ! » Grogna Gabriel.

Harry ricana légèrement avant de sortir du lit… Nu.

Gabriel se mit à rougir en se rendant compte qu'il était resté toute une nuit dans les bras d'un type nu.

« Ne fais pas une crise cardiaque surtout ! » Railla Harry avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain pour éviter un coussin.

« Crétin ! » Marmonna Gabriel en se laissant tomber sur le lit. **« Un crétin vachement bien foutu quand même... »**

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

(**Quelques heures plus tard)**

« Ta vie a été palpitante ! » Se moqua Harry. « Entouré d'adorateurs moldus, de Sang de Bourbe avec une bibliothèque à la place du cerveau et d'un maniaque des bonbons au citron. Comment as-tu fait pour survivre ? »

Gabriel plaça son visage dans ses mains en pestant contre cet « imbécile heureux » alors que Rogue et Malefoy Senior ricanaient dans leur coin.

« Allez Gaby, calme-toi ! Je rigolais… » Déclara Harry en souriant légèrement compatissant. « Récapitulons : Voldy (toussotement indigné de Lucius et Rogue) est ton ennemi, Ron Weasley est ton meilleur ami ainsi que Hermione Granger, la Sang… »

« N'oublie pas de ne pas l'appeler Sang de Bourbe ! » Le coupa Rogue en ricanant et en ajoutant une plante étrange dans son chaudron.

« Exact ! » Souffla Harry avec fatalisme. « Je sens que ça va être dure de ne pas tous les tuer. »

« Notre Maître t'a assuré que tu pourrais le faire mais plus tard. »

« C'est pas justeuh ! » Pleurnicha Harry.

« De quoi te plains-tu encore ?» Demanda Armand en entrant dans le cachot.

« Tu te rends compte que je vais devoir vivre avec des malades mentaux sans pouvoir les tuer, les torturer, les massacrer, les… »

« Je crois avoir compris, Harry ! » Rigola-t-il en voyant son « fils » faire une mine des plus abattues. « Mais tu pourras passer tes nerfs sur eux plus tard. »

« J'aime pas attendre ! » Marmonna le sorcier en croisant les bras et en fusillant du regard un point invisible.

Armand lui ébouriffa les cheveux en sortant du cachot après avoir déposé un pot sur la table de travail de Severus.

« Bon… la suite…Tu es un pro en Défense contre les forces du mal mais nul en potion. (Petit reniflement sarcastique venant de Rogue). Tu détestes Divination où tu ne fais que prévoir ta mort à longueur de temps. Métamorphose, tu es bon. Histoires de la magie, tu ne fais pas plus que ça. Quant aux autres cours, tu te débrouilles pas mal. » Harry fit une petite pause le temps de parcourir les notes qu'avait eu son ancien lui. « Mouais ! Y a du travail à rattraper. »

« Il y aura intérêt à ce que tu te mettes au travail quand tu seras à Poudlard, Gabriel. Je ne tolèrerais pas que tu aies des notes aussi basses. » Grogna Severus en finissant sa potion.

« Bon… Tu as eu une petite amie dernièrement ? » Questionna Harry en coupant volontairement la réplique qu'allait lancer Gabriel à son père.

« Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? » S'étrangla le garçon aux longs cheveux noirs.

« Pour ne pas commettre de bourde en draguant un mec alors que tu préfères les filles ou de mettre le grappin sur une ou un de tes ex. » Répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Gabriel devint très rouge et bredouilla :

« Je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce alors que trois paires d'yeux le fixaient, abasourdis.

« Sans déconner ? »

Gabriel hocha simplement la tête.

« Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un au moins ? »

Les yeux de Harry étaient, maintenant, de la taille d'une soucoupe. Il n'en revenait pas. Lui, avait eu sa première relation à quinze ans.

« J'ai déjà embrassé une fille mais… »

« Ce n'était pas concluant. » Acheva Harry en revenant à lui et en souriant légèrement.

Gabriel hocha la tête en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Gabriel. » Lança Lucius. « Tu emmêles tes cheveux. »

« J'EMMERDE MES CHEVEUX ! » S'écria Gabriel qui se leva de sa chaise, les joues rougies par la colère. « NON, JE N'AI PAS EU DE PETITE AMIE ; JE NE SAIS MÊME PAS SI JE PREFERE LES MECS AUX FILLES. QUANT A MES CÔTES, ELLES SONT BIEN COMME CA. (Il se tourna vers Rogue) J'AURAIS EU PLUS DE POINTS EN POTIONS SI VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS ETE AUSSI PARTIALE AVEC MOI DURANT SIX PUTAIN D'ANNEES. ALORS CA VOUS VA BIEN DE ME DONNER DES LECONS MAINTENANT APRES TANT D'EMMERDES, D'ENGUEULADES. ET POUR LE RESTE ? JE SAIS QUE J'AI MAL CHOISI MES CONNAISSANCES MAIS AVEC UN MALADE MENTALE AUX TROUSSES ET UN AUTRE QUI PASSAIT SON TEMPS A ME MANIPULER JE N'AI PAS VRAIMENT REFLECHIS SUR LE FAIT QUE JE HAISSAIS MES MOLDUS ET LES SANG DE BOURBE ! »

Les trois autres occupants regardèrent Gabriel reprendre son souffle devenu haletant.

« Au moins les choses sont claires maintenant ! » Souffla Harry légèrement amusé.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« N'empêche : quel langage ! »

Seul Severus resta silencieux alors qu'il versait un peu de sa potion dans une fiole. Il sortit ensuite, toujours calme.

Gabriel s'affala sur son siège, ses mains sur son visage. Il avait fait une bourde immense.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Gabriel. Severus réfléchit simplement. Il a besoin un peu de temps pour comprendre que tu n'es pas un enfant et que tu as déjà vécu énormément et sans lui. » L'éclaira Lucius avant de sortir à son tour.

« Lucius a raison. Ton père a besoin de temps comme toi, tu en as besoin pour comprendre que maintenant, tu as une famille qui attendra de toi certaines choses. » Sourit Harry. « Reprenons notre conversation : quelle est l'heureuse élue ? »

« Heureuse élue ? » S'étonna Gabriel en lançant un regard sceptique au brun qui affichait un sourire carnassier sur son visage.

Ca lui faisait encore bizarre de voir le visage qu'il avait eu, il y a encore quelque temps, afficher des expressions comme le sadisme, l'envie, la haine à l'état brut, la cruauté,…

« Ta dulcinée, ta futur compagne, ton âme sœur,… » Enuméra Harry.

« Personne ! » Fut la réponse laconique que le brun reçu.

Un petit silence tomba dans la pièce.

« Putain ! »Cria le sorcier. « Tu es vierge-vierge ? »

Gabriel le frappa sur le crâne.

« Crétin ! Crie-le plus fort, je suis certain que l'elfe de maison dans l'aile ouest ne t'a pas entendu. »

Harry rigola joyeusement. Toute cette histoire allait être amusante.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

« Ne lui en veux pas, Severus. Il est encore chamboulé. »

« Si un jour, on m'avait dit que tu prendrais la défense de Potter, j'aurais envoyé cette personne à Sainte Mangouste sur le champs après quelques doloris. » Railla Rogue, assis devant la cheminée de sa chambre.

« Ce n'est plus Potter mais ton fils, Rogue ! » Trancha la voix froide de Lucius. « Un gosse perdu qui apprend qu'il a été trompé depuis dix sept ans. Son monde vient de s'écrouler. A quoi t'attendais-tu ? A ce qu'il te saute dans les bras en t'appelant Papa et en obéissant à tous tes ordres ? Le Harry Potter que tu as connu, n'est plus, Severus. Il est devenu ton fils, ta chaire et ton sang que tu le veuilles ou non… »

« Il ne veut pas de moi dans sa vie ! » Souffla Rogue qui regardait la photo de Valentine lui sourire chaleureusement.

« Tu te trompes. Quand tu es parti, il était effondré mais comme je te disais, il a vécu son enfance, son adolescence sans famille et du jour au lendemain, il en a une et pas n'importe laquelle : une famille faite de Mangemorts… Chouette famille, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand on pense à l'enseignement qu'il a reçu d'un Vieux fou : la magie noire est mal. Voldemort est un méchant vilain pas beau ! Mangemorts égal méchant à mettre prison. »

Vu de cette façon.

« Laissez-vous du temps pour vous connaître et apprendre ce que vous avez occultés pendant six années. »

Rogue regarda Lucius qui le fixait.

« Tu as bu quelque chose de spéciale, ces derniers temps ? » Questionna Severus en fronçant les sourcils. « Parce que tu me sembles bien plus intelligent… Ou peut-être que tu as pris une potion de sensibilité ? »

« Très drôle, Severus. » Grogna Lucius.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

**(Une semaine plus tard, chez les Dursley)**

Comment Gabriel avait-il pu vivre avec ces monstres aussi longtemps ? Une journée et il avait déjà envie de les massacrer. Malheureusement aucun de ses sorts ne pouvaient fonctionner dans cette maison. Vivement que Lucius arrive avec ces incompétentes du ministère. Il avait de quoi leur montrer : un bleu énorme sur la joue droite, les marques de ceintures sur le dos, un poignet gonflé.

Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ils allaient payer.

Sa baguette le démangeait de plus en plus et pourtant cela ne faisait qu'une journée et une nuit qu'il se trouvait dans cette baraque.

Heureusement pour eux, il ne l'avait pas touché outre mesure. Parce que promesse ou pas, ils allaient le sentir passer s'ils essayent d'aller plus loin que de misérables coups.

Il se leva et se posta devant la fenêtre. Deux silhouettes sombres se dessinèrent dans un arbre.

**_« Père ? Armand ?» _**

**_« Comment cela se passe-t-il avec ces moldus, Harry ? »_**S'enquit Asher.

**_« Je te jure que lorsque cette mascarade sera terminée, ces pauvres animaux me serviront de cibles mouvantes dans mes entraînements._**_ » _S'énerva Harry. **_« Heureusement que la douleur ne me fait plus rien depuis longtemps. »_**

**_« Ils seront à toi sans aucun doute. A toi et à Gabriel. »_**Le rassura Armand.

**_« Comment va-t-il au fait ? »_ **

**_« Il est inquiet pour toi. Il voulait venir te voir mais Voldemort a su être très persuasif. Lucius arrivera dans la soirée avec Fudge et quelques membres du Conseil. J'ignore comment il s'y est pris mais il a réussi sa mission. » _**

Un bruit de porte le tira de sa discussion télépathique avec son père et Armand. Vernon Dursley se tenait sur le seuil de la porte de son débarra et le regardait haineusement. Il tenait dans ses mains une ceinture et des lanières en cuir.

Une heure plus tard, la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Pétunia alla ouvrir et découvrit cinq hommes devant sa maison.

« Bonsoir, Miss. Nous sommes venus voir Harry Potter. » Déclara l'homme qui semblait être quelqu'un d'important.

« Il dort ! » Répondit-elle précipitamment, le teint extrêmement pâle.

Un cri de douleur déchira le silence dans la maison. Lucius fronça les sourcils.

« Monsieur le Ministre. » Commença Lucius. « Je crois qu'il faudrait aller au secours de Monsieur Potter maintenant. »

« Voyons Lucius. Il s'agit probablement du fils de Miss Dursley qui s'est fait mal. » Rigola Fudge, l'air indulgent.

« Alors expliquez-moi ce que son fils fait justement derrière elle ? » Railla Lucius sans y toucher.

Fudge devint pâle, fit signe à deux aurors postés plus loin d'entrer dans la maison. Ceux-ci forcèrent le passage car Pétunia refusait de les laisser entrer. Ils montèrent à l'étage, suivant les pleures qu'ils entendaient. Fudge suivait le mouvement, de plus en plus pâle tandis que Lucius fronçait les sourcils.

Ils ouvrirent une porte et restèrent ébahis devant le spectacle. Une chose immense et très large levait ce qui devait être un bras serrant une lanière en cuir pour l'abattre sur un corps pâle, très mince mais grandi et légèrement plus musclé que dans les souvenirs du Ministre.

« Stupéfix ! » Cria Lucius qui fut le premier à se reprendre.

L'homme s'écroula sur le sol, figé.

Harry Potter se releva difficilement, du sang coulant de son dos, de ses bras et de ses jambes. Il était mal au point.

Il regarda les sorciers, surpris.

« Monsieur Potter… » Murmura Fudge alors que les Aurors encadraient le jeune homme qui se remettait difficilement sur ses pieds.

« Monsieur le Ministre ? Que me vaut cette visite surprise ? » Sourit Harry avant de s'écrouler inconscient dans les bras d'un des Aurors.

« Vous aviez raison Lucius. Notre Harry Potter était en danger. » Paniqua Fudge.

« Monsieur le Ministre reprenez-vous. Il faudrait emmener Potter à Sainte Mangouste. Il a besoin de soin, ne croyiez-vous pas ? »

« Oui ! Oui ! Vous avez raison mon ami. Emmenez-le. » Ordonna Fudge alors que les Aurors sortaient pour amener le garçon à l'hôpital sorcier.

Lucius laissa le ministre transplaner avant lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux cinq personnes qui entrèrent puis transplana à son tour.

« Emmenez les ! » Ordonna la voix froide d'Asher.

Les trois Mangemorts s'occupèrent des habitants de la maison en les ligotant grâce à un sort. Puis disparurent dans un Pop sonore.

« Comment ont-ils pu lever la main sur Harry ? » Gronda Asher dont les pouvoirs vampiriques brisèrent plusieurs cadres, verres et armoires.

« Calme-toi. » Murmura Armand en lui prenant le bras droit. « Ils payeront cet acte. »

Asher se tourna vers son compagnon, remit une mèche des longs cheveux blancs et caressa de ses lèvres celles d'Armand.

« Tu as raison et je sens que nous allons nous amuser. »

Les deux vampires sourirent sadiquement puis sortirent de la maison à présent vide.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

Harry mangeait avec appétit le dîner que lui avait servi une infirmière quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Harry, mon chéri. Comment te sens-tu ? » S'écria une femme d'un certain âge, habillée de manière affreuse.

« Madame Weasley. » Salua-t-il en passant en mode parfait petit gryffondor. « Je me sens très bien et vous ? »

Elle fondit en larmes en s'accrochant à son cou. Son parfum attaqua le sens olfactif du jeune sorcier qui réprima une envie de se boucher le nez.

« Si seulement nous avions su ce que ces moldus te faisaient lors de tes vacances, nous t'aurions tiré de là plus tôt. »

« _C'est ça et moi, je suis ministre moldu. » _

« Ce n'est pas grave Madame Weasley. Je m'en suis sorti. »

_« Disons plutôt que ces saloperies de moldus s'en sont bien tirés. Je vais les dépecer, les écarteler, les torturer longuement avant de me servir d'eux comme cobaye. Je suis certain que Rogue sera heureux de pouvoir tester ces potions instables… » _

Harry réprima un ricanement froid. Son sourire s'élargit quand il vit entrer deux adolescents qu'il reconnu de suite. Le premier grâce à sa chevelure des plus rousses et l'autre avec ses cheveux emmêlés et son expression de Miss-je-sait-tout dont il devait se méfier particulièrement.

« Salut, Harry. Comment te sens-tu ? » S'écria Ronald Weasley.

« Je vais bien et vous ? »

La Sang de Bourbe alias Hermione Granger alias la Chieuse de service fondit sur lui pour pleurer abondamment sur sa blouse d'hôpital (« _et heureusement sinon il y a longtemps qu'elle se serait prise un doloris entre les deux yeux »)_ en marmonnant des excuses pitoyables.

_« Note à moi-même pour quand je serai de nouveau avec Gab : lui apprendre à choisir ses connaissances…. Si je me tire vivant de cette expérience. Une chose me console, si je ne m'en sors pas, ces abrutis non plus. Manquerait plus que j'aille en Enfer sans compagnie… Où serait l'amusement ? Pouvoir les torturer pendant des siècles : le pied. »_

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arriver de Dumbledore qui congédia tout le monde.

« Harry ! » Salua le vieil homme en s'asseyant sur chaise.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! »

Un léger silence tomba dans la chambre.

« Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé et… »

« Professeur, j'aimerais une faveur. » Le coupa Harry d'une voix tranchante mais s'en se départir d'une touche de malaise.

« Tout ce que tu voudras. Je te dois bien ça après ce qu'il s'est passé. » Répondit le Vieux Fou d'une voix navrée.

Harry, n'étant pas né de la dernière pluie et ayant vécu avec des Maîtres dans l'art de dissimuler leurs véritables émotions, comprit rapidement que Dumbledore calculait ses chances de rester dans les faveurs du pseudo gryffondor.

« Et bien voilà…je… » Balbutia Harry en triturant nerveusement les draps de son lit et gardant les yeux baissés vers ceux-ci. « J'aimerais repasser sous le Choixpeau. »

« Repasser sous le Choixpeau ? » S'étonna Dumbledore. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« J'ai longuement réfléchi durant les vacances et je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrai pas battre Voldemort si je ne connais pas ses troupes et le chemin par lequel il est passé. Le Choixpeau a voulu me mettre à Serpentard en première année mais par la suite de circonstances, j'ai demandé à aller à Gryffondor. »

« Tu voudrais changer de maison en résumé pour pouvoir mieux connaître tes ennemis. » Conclut Dumbledore qui avait retrouvé le léger pétillement dans ses yeux, signe qu'il mettait en route son cerveau calculateur. « Si le Choixpeau avait décidé de te mettre à Serpentard… Pourquoi pas. Mais cela ne sera pas simple. Monsieur Malefoy a une dent contre toi, il te mènera la vie dure comme tous les autres membres de sa maison. »

« Ne vous en faites pas pour lui, Monsieur le Directeur. Je réglerai notre dispute rapidement. » Sourit Harry, très candide.

Dumbledore sourit à son tour, lui proposa un bonbon au citron (_« Etouffe toi avec Vieux Fou, malade mentale, vieil imbécile, calculateur de mes deux, …. »)_, puis prit congé en lui souhaitant bon rétablissement.

Les deux affreux… Pardon. Ses deux meilleurs amis (_« Les toilettes ! Où sont les toilettes ? Je dois gerber ! ») _entrèrent et commencèrent à se disputer sur ce qui serait bien à apporter à leur ami pour qu'il ne s'embête pas trop durant la soirée qu'il passerait encore à l'hôpital (_« Un moldu a torturer, ce serait bien. Non, j'ai mieux ! Vous, sur une table de médecin légiste. »)_ .

A la suite d'une longue heure de babillage incessant sur tout et rien, d'une migraine affreuse, d'hurlements de l'infirmière pour que les visiteurs partent, Harry se retrouve enfin seul et put respirer.

« Alors, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? » Questionna une voix amusée qu'il reconnut tout de suite.

« Comment es-tu entré ? »

« Un sort de dissimulation. »

« Je croyais que Voldemort ne voulait pas te voir en dehors du Manoir ? » S'enquit Harry qui regarda Gabriel apparaître.

Ce dernier portait un pantalon noir moulant et une tunique blanche qui le saillait parfaitement bien.

« Disons que Asher a craqué au bout d'un moment et a bien voulu me conduire jusqu'ici. » Répondit le jeune homme avec un énorme sourire coller aux lèvres.

Harry lui rendit son sourire en lui ébouriffant le devant des cheveux.

« Père ne fait jamais rien gratuitement. Que t'a-t-il demandé ? »

« Un baiser. » Répondit-il en rougissant furieusement.

« Oh ! Et où ? » Questionna le brun en haussa un sourcil.

Il pensait connaître la réponse mais mieux valait être sûr.

« Au début, je pensais qu'il parlait d'un baiser sur la bouche mais au dernier moment, il a changé de trajectoire et m'a embrassé dans le cou. »

Le visage de Gabriel valait vraiment le détour. Il était rouge, les pupilles dilatés et une moue ennuyée collée aux lèvres.

Harry rigola.

« Il t'a marqué, Gab. » L'éclaira-t-il. « Quand un vampire vous marque le cou d'un baiser, cela signifie que vous êtes sa propriétés et que personne d'autre ne peut vous toucher. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste porta une main à son cou et ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Alors ça veut dire qu'il…enfin…je… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, petit serpent. C'est juste un moyen de savoir où tu es, dans quel état… Une protection en somme. » Le rassura Harry qui l'obligea à se coucher contre son torse.

Gabriel poussa un soupire rassuré et se blotti un peu plus contre son ami.

Ils parlèrent des visiteurs qu'avait eu Harry et de Dumbledore jusque tard dans la soirée. Armand finit par venir chercher Gabriel qui s'était endormi contre Harry. Le vampire le prit dans ses bras, salua Harry puis rejoignit Asher sur le toit de Sainte Mangouste.

**« » « » « » « » « » « »**

« Tiens donc, Potter est revenu… » Railla une voix froide qui entra dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express.

« Draco ! » Salua Harry. « Comment ont été tes vacances ? »

Cette question et l'emploie de son prénom surprirent au plus au point l'héritier Malefoy.

« Tu te sens bien ? » Demanda le blond avec hargne.

« Malefoy, bouge-toi de là. Je dois passer ! » Grogna une voix exaspéré derrière lui. « Au fait, tu as perdu tes gorilles ? »

Cette réplique sonnait mieux comme celle du Survivant. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec jeune garçon, un peu plus petit que lui, de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux améthystes amusés, le teint pâle, un corps très mince mis en valeur par un pantalon blanc large et un t-shirt sans manche mauve comme ses yeux.

« N'inondes pas le couloir, Draco ! » Se moqua Harry.

Le jeune inconnu le poussa sur la banquette près de Potter, ferma la porte du compartiment derrière lui puis s'assit sur les genoux d'Harry.

« Tu vas devoir y aller. Granger et Weasley t'attendent sur le quai. » Déclara le jeune homme sous le regard intrigué de Malefoy.

« Draco Malefoy, je te présente Gabriel Rogue. »

« Alors cette histoire est vraie. »Souffla le blond.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête.

« C'est exact. Mais tu ne dois le raconter à personne. »

« Pourquoi mon père a-t-il eu le droit de tout me révéler alors ? »

Gabriel haussa les épaules, n'en sachant pas plus que lui sur cette question. Les deux garçons regardèrent Harry qui leva les yeux au ciel avant d'afficher un sourire immense qui ne rassura pas Gabriel.

« C'est moi qui ait demandé à Lord Voldemort de permettre à Lucius de te raconter l'histoire. Pour la simple raison que je veux que tu veilles sur Gabriel tant que je n'aurai pas été répartie. Donc il faudra attendre une petite semaine maximum. Sauf si le Vieux Sénile, décide de le faire aujourd'hui avec les premières années, ce dont je doute quand même. »

« Mais je n'ai pas besoin de protection ! » S'exclama Gabriel.

« Bien sûr que si. » Rétorqua Harry. « Regarde-toi bon sang. Tu es magnifique et naïf comme je ne sais quoi. N'importe quel serpentard vicieux aurait tôt fait de te mettre le grappin dessus… Il est hors de question que quiconque touche à mon petit serpent ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Draco ? »

Ce dernier était stupéfait. Il voyait Harry Potter, son ex ennemi de toujours physiquement parlant, lui ordonner de veiller sur un autre garçon, qui fut son ex ennemi de toujours mentalement parlant. Il avait dû manger quelque chose d'avarier, d'hallucinogène ou que savait-il encore.

« Eyh ! Je t'ai demandé quelque chose, blondinet. »

« Moi, c'est Draco Malefoy pas blondinet ! » Rétorqua-t-il sèchement. « Et je veux bien veiller sur ton ami… »

« Gabriel. »

« Ouais. Gabriel. »

« Alors tout est arrangé. » S'écria joyeusement Harry avant de se lever pour poser son ami sur la banquette devant eux et de sortir.

« Harry, je refuse que… Harry ! » S'énerva Gabriel.

Mais son ami était déjà dehors pour rejoindre les deux abrutis de service.

Draco et lui se regardèrent longuement dans le blanc des yeux. Ils ne savaient pas comment réagir.

« Je suppose que nous pouvons repartir sur de meilleurs bases ? » Souffla Draco, gêné.

« Sans doute ! »

Le blond lui présenta sa main.

« Ami ? »

Gabriel la lui prit pour la serrer.

« Ami ! »

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

Harry sortit précipitamment du wagon pour échapper à Gabriel. Ce dernier avait l'air en rote contre lui. Mais cette décision avait été prise pour son bien… Surtout à cause de Voldemort pour dire vrai.

Celui-ci avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un touche à Gabriel sans son consentement. Cet ordre l'avait étonné au départ mais après réflexion, c'était plutôt logique : Dumbledore pourrait très bien envoyer une personne vers Gabriel, qu'elle se mette dans ses bonnes grâces et qu'elle le mène là où le Vieux Fou avait envie de le mener.

Bien entendu, Harry se doutait bien qu'il n'y avait pas que cette raison. Tonton Voldy avait des vues sur le fils de Roguinout depuis le début. Fallait pas le prendre pour une bonne poire non plus.

Il fixa son sourire made in Gryffy et alla à la rencontre de la Famille de Weasmoche et de la Sang de Bourbe adorée.

Salazard qu'il les aimait du fond de son petit cœur de serpent.

« Harry ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu au Terrier durant la semaine ? » Demanda une jeune fille avec un visage couvert de tâches de rousseurs.

Ginny Weasley, la petite dernière, celle qui avait le béguin pour l'ancien Harry. Elle était tellement banale, quelconque.

« J'avais des choses à faire à Londres ! » Répondit-il simplement la plantant bêtement sur le quai.

Il s'approcha de Weaseyl et la Sang de Bourbe…. Oups ! De Ron et Hermione et les salua.

_« Il faut me mettre dans la tête, c'est Hermione et Ron… Ca va aller ! Ca va aller ! »_

Ils se saluèrent, parlèrent avec les parents de Ron puis montèrent dans la train. Harry passa avec ces deux pseudos amis devant le compartiment de Draco et Gabriel. Le jeune homme lança un lourd regard à la porte avant de s'installer dans le compartiment voisin.

« Ron, il va falloir mettre ton insigne. La réunion est pour bientôt. » Lança Hermione qui sortit un objet doré de sa valise.

« Ouais… Ouais… On est obligé d'y aller Mione ? »

« Ron Weasley ! » S'écria la jeune fille en une parfaitement imitation de Molly Weasley. « Tu as des responsabilité. Tu es préfet maintenant…. »

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers Harry qui les regardait sans rien dire. Préfet hein ?

_« Le Vieux Fou a encore abusé des bonbons citrons durant les vacances. Weaseyl préfet… Le monde va à sa perte ! » _

« Désolée, Harry. Nous avons oublié de te prévenir… »

« Sans déconner ? » Railla le jeune homme surprenant ses deux amis.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en se souvenant qu'il devait garder les apparences.

« Désolé Mione. Je suis ravi pour vous… Vraiment. »

Son sourire était tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plus faux mais les deux erreurs de la nature ne s'en rendirent pas compte.

« Merci Harry. On va devoir te laisser. Nous devons aller à la réunion. »

Les deux gryffy sortirent du compartiment après avoir promis à leur ami de revenir très vite.

« Prenez votre temps. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! » Minauda-t-il en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Il se rassit à sa place en soupirant.

« Encore quelques heures… Je tiendrai jamais. »

« Mais si tu vas y arriver ! » Clamèrent deux voix amusées.

« On voit que ce n'est pas vous qui devez les endurer. » Marmonna-t-il avant de se tourner vers Gabriel. « Et toi ? Comment as-tu fait pour les supporter autant de temps ? »

Le fils de Rogue s'assit à côté de Draco. Harry remarqua de suite leur proximité : leurs bras se touchaient et leur cuisses avec.

« Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis avant et quand je suis arrivé dans le Poudlard Express, je ne connaissais personne. Ron a été ma première connaissance et il a été gentil avec moi. Ca a suffit pour que je le considère comme un ami. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il pouvait comprendre.

« Je te signale que je suis la première personne que tu as rencontré. » S'écria une voix froide. « Et tu ne m'as pas du tout considéré comme un futur pseudo ami. »

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

« C'était différent. Tu m'avais semblé tellement imbu de toi-même, tellement gâté… Je crois que je l'ai mal pris. »

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Ron qui portait une bouteille dans ses mains.

« Harry, je suis vite passé te donner ça. C'est une infusion de plantes calmantes. Maman te l'a préparé spécialement pour toi. Elle te trouve très nerveux ces derniers temps…. »

Un petit ricanement sarcastique fit prendre conscience à Ron de la présence d'intrus dans le wagon.

« Malefoy ? Que fous-tu là ? » S'écria le roux en pointant sa baguette sur le blond.

« Ron, range ta baguette ! » Ordonna Harry.

« Non, il va t'attaquer. »

« Weaseyl, ça fait vingt minutes que je suis ici. Tu crois vraiment que je n'aurais rien tenté si je ne l'avais pas voulu ? » Se moqua Draco.

« Tu n'es qu'un perfide Serpentard, tout le monde sait que vous n'êtes que des lâches et des traîtres. »

« Et lancer un sort sur une personne qui n'a pas de baguettes ? C'est du courage ? » Railla le blond.

Gabriel ne disait rien du tout depuis le début de l'échange. Il regardait d'un air critique toutes les répliques. Il vit enfin que Ron était quelqu'un de très fermer niveau esprit. Tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas des lâches et des traîtres…

« Laisse Harry tranquille. »

« Ca suffit Ron ! » Explosa Harry. « Il est ici parce que je le veux bien. Le reste ne te regarde pas. Maintenant va à ta chère réunion des Préfets et laisse-moi faire ce que j'ai envie de faire ! »

« Bien, Harry. Si tu penses que tu peux lui faire confiance… Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après. »

Ron fixa une dernière fois Draco.

« Tu la veux ? » Demanda-t-il à Harry. « Ca pourrait te remettre les idées en place ? »

« Si tu pouvais aller te noyer avec, ça serait mieux pour toi et ça éviterait que l'un de nous ne le fasse. » Grogna la voix froide de Gabriel.

Il en avait marre de voir le roux jouer les hypocrites. Ce dernier le fixa durement.

« Et tu es qui toi ? »

« Gabriel Rogue ! » Lâcha la voix polaire. « Et si tu continues à nous pourrir le voyage, je t'assure que je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas… »

Ron avait pali à l'annonce du nom de l'inconnu. Il déposa la bouteille sur la petite table et fila dehors.

« Enfin… Bon débarras ! » Soupira Gabriel qui plaça un sort de verrouillage sur la porte.

« Oh putain ! Ca pue ce machin ! » Déclara le Gryffondor en refermant en vitesse le récipient. « Comment veux-tu boire ça ? »

Les trois amis parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à la fin du trajet. Harry rejoignit ses deux amis qui le regardèrent bizarrement. Ils descendirent tous du train quelques minutes plus tard.

« Prêt pour une nouvelle année ? » Se moqua Draco en présentant son bras à Gabriel qui sourit goguenard.

« Ai-je le choix ? »

« Certainement pas avec Harry ou moi ! »

Ils rirent puis se dirigèrent vers une calèche où ils furent rejoint par Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson qui se colla à Draco en éjectant Gabriel près de Blaise Zabini.

« Mon Dray chéri, comme tu m'as manqué. »

« Etrange ! L'inverse n'est pas réciproque ! » Fouetta la voix de Draco qui était devenue glacial. « Pansy, lâche-moi le bras maintenant et présente tes excuses à Gabriel, veux-tu ? Avant que je ne décide de t'arranger le portrait à ma façon… »

« Peut-être qu'elle deviendra plus belle si tu mets en pratique ta menace ! » S'amusa Blaise qui ne se gênait pas pour coller le nouveau.

« Blaise, fous lui la paix ! » Grogna Draco qui attrapa le bras de Rogue pour le tirer sur ses genoux. « Je vous présente Gabriel Rogue, c'est le neveu de notre directeur de maison. »

« Ravi de te rencontrer. Mais comment cela se fait-il que tu n'entres à Poudlard que cette année ? » S'étonna Blaise que Draco maudit pour ses questions indiscrètes.

« Mes parents sont morts, l'année dernière, mon parrain a donc décidé de me prendre avec lui. » Les éclaira Gabriel.

Un léger silence tomba dans la calèche jusqu'à ce que Pansy se remette à coller Draco qui grogna de mécontentement.

Gabriel s'amusait vraiment de voir combien la jeune fille pouvait être têtue.

Un léger nœud d'appréhension se fit au creux de son estomac quand le château fut à porter de vue. Il agrippa sans s'en rendre compte les mains du blond qui les serra en retour.

Draco ignorait complètement pour quelles raisons il était sympa avec l'ancien Potter. Il avait envie de repartir sur de bonne base avec lui et non pas en le voyant comme son ancienne Némésis mais bien en le prenant pour ce qu'il était : le fils de Rogue. Il se demandait juste une chose : dans quelle maison, Gabriel allait-il finir ?

Il ne semblait pas vil, méchant ou froid comme le sont la plupart des Serpentards. Justement, il était trop doux, trop naïf pour son propre bien. La demande de l'autre Harry le confortant dans son opinion que Gabriel était tout sauf une personne des Ténèbres, amoureuses du sang.

Cependant, Harry avait bien dit que Draco devrait veiller sur lui, donc… Gabriel allait finir à Serpentard. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres, surprenant la seule personne qui remarqua ce changement d'émotion chez leur Prince.

Les calèches se stoppèrent et les élèves descendirent pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le banquet de bienvenue.

« Monsieur Rogue ! Monsieur Rogue ! » Appela une voix féminine qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Minerva McGonagall

Il la rejoignit avec les premières années sans se préoccuper des murmures interrogatifs qui s'élevaient sur son passage.

Minerva lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable avant de l'obliger à le suivre pour être le premier de la longue file de nouveaux étudiants.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle au bout d'une bonne demi heure d'attente.

La haine de Gabriel fit surface quand il vit le visage souriant du vieux directeur qui les accueillit. Il n'avait qu'une envie : lui arracher la tête à main nue et à coups de dents…

Il regarda chaque professeur pour s'arrêter sur le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal… Il haussa un sourcil intrigué en voyant les deux vampires assis à la table.

L'année allait, peut-être, être amusante…

A suivre…

Lilician : Mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs… Ôo C'est fou ça !

Gabriel : je suis pas naïf !

Lilician : presque pas mon chou ! (Grand sourire encourageant.) Bon, le prochain chapitre sera celui d'Amour Interdit qui a pris un peu de retard, il me semble. Oups !

Alors ? Jugement ?

Bon ?

Mauvais ?


	6. 4part1: peurs et honneurs

**_Reviews _**:

**Crystal d'Avalon** : J'espère que tu n'es pas morte à cause de l'attente mais tu verras que ce chapitre a été particulièrement dur à écrire. Un vrai bonheur pour moi mais très fatiguant quand même. Pour le pairing : je n'en sais absolument rien ! (Grand sourire) J'hésite. Certains couples vont se mettre en place dans quelques temps mais pas encore en ce qui concerne, Gabriel, Harry ou Draco. Malheureusement. Je commence à me demander si la lecture de cette fic te réussit bien ? Tu m'inquiètes. Mais impose-toi ma grande ! Impose-toi ! Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient…. Pour Amour Interdit, l'écriture prend plus de temps, je suis arrivée à un point critique de la fic ; Où sa rédaction sera primordiale pour la suite et la fin de la fic (t'inquiètes, elle est loin d'être finie !) Donc elle prend plus de temps à se former mais elle viendra très bientôt.

Kiss.

**Luna 051** : MON AMOUUUUR TU M'AS ABANDONNEUH ! Nif ! Et vi, Luna ou Ertis n'est plus sur le net pendant 10 jours car elle se trouve dans sa famille en Belgique. Snif ! Je suis toute seuleuh ! Etant donné que ce chapitre est coupé en 2morceaux, tu auras ce que tu demandes dans le prochain chapitre qui est aussi presque fini… J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre-ci que tu lis en même temps que les autres… Nif ! Reviens moi vite ! Tu me manques !

Nepheria : Merci ! Voilà la suite et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi…

Egwene Al' Vere : Merci de m'avoir accordé ton pardon… je mets du temps parce que les chapitres sont, comme tu dis, de plus en plus longs… Au point que je doive les couper en deux parties. Je te rassure beaucoup de lecteurs se demandent avec qui Gaby finira et je réponds : J'EN SAIS RIEN DU TOUT ! Vilà. La suite : j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi.

Onarluca : OOOH chouchou ! Comment va-tu ? Je suis vraiment toute folle en apprenant que tu aimes cette fic. Je me surpasse complètement dans l'écriture de mes chapitres… J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas.

Vif d'Or : Kikou Maîtresse Vénérée. Si vous allez lu la suite, vous saurez donc que le fait que Ryry ne sache pas utilisé la magie s'explique avec le sort de Dumby sur la maison. Méchant Dumby ! Méchant ! Si tu aimes alors ça me rassure. Voilà le chapitre suivant.

Zaika : (rougit, gênée) Merci… Merci… mais que veux-tu que je fasse avec la lune et le soleil ? En plus, le soleil me crame mon salon… Nif ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre-ci… Kiss tout plein !

Khisanth : (s'incline face à Khisanth) je te remercie lectrice assidue que j'aime… Pour la relation Gaby/Harry, je sais qu'elle est un peu spéciale, on pourrait croire qu'ils finiront ensemble mais pour la énième fois, j'en sais fichtrement rien du tout. Mais je suis contente de voir que beaucoup de lecteurs se posent la question, ça m'aide dans mes choix de couples et de relations. Tu vas voir que l'année scolaire ne va pas être très reposante pour les élèves de sixième et septième année. Loin de là. Asher et Armand vont s'en donner à cœur joie mais je te laisse découvrir ça… J'ai hésité longuement avant de programmer des cours comme ceux-là puis je me suis dis que ça collait aux personnages… J'espère que tu as eu ton bus… Kiss.

Petite elfe : Qui n'aime pas Gaby ? Il est tellement choupinout ! Jolie proposition…. Pourquoi pas (note l'idée sur son carnet) oui, ça serait pas mal ça ! Mouhahahahaha ! Merci ! Merci ! Je sens que je t'aime déjà toi ! Vilà la suite.

Whitangel : ça c'est de la review : woua !

**_« Je n'est qu'une chose à dire, " knor, j'adore ! " (L'auteur de la rewiev vous prie de l'excuser car elle est parti faire réparer les connexion défectueuse de son cerveau et reviens dans qque minute) ... »_**

(Attends patiemment le retour de la folle tout en étant morte de rire)

**_« ... (L'auteur de la rewiev vous prie de l'excuser car le réparateur en cerveau déranger et partie en vacance du coup la rewiev risque d'être un amoncellement de crétinerie en tout genre)... »_**

Pas de problème…. J'adore les reviews faite par des folles.

**_  
« D'ou elle sort cette voix off ? »_**

Je pensais que c'était ta conscience, moi !

**_« Je disais donc, j'adore de plus en plus ton histoire, et bon comme je suis une feignasse_** **_patenté j'en profite pour te dire que j'adore aussi un amour interdit. Et pour la longueur des review, eh bien, elle va et elle vient ... entre tes reins (l'auteur de la rewiev vous prie de l'excuser, elle est partie se taper la tête contre le mur, histoire de se remettre le cerveau a l'endroit ... " pourvu que ça marche ! «) ... ta gueule la voix off, je tu suis rien demandé !_**

Mdr ! N'empêche que la petite voix n'a pas tord…

**_« Bon trêve de plaisanterie (yes, ça a marché !) La voix off tu veux savoir ce dont je suis capable avec un scalpel ? (Gloups ! part en courent) bien continuons maintenant que nous ne serons plus si grossièrement interrompus ! »_**

Maieuh ! Je l'aimais bien cette petite voix ! Reviens ! Reviens !

**_« Moi aussi j'aime bien mon pseudo, mais j'aime moins mon prénom ! Qu'est ce que c'est galère de l'entendre écorché une fois sur deux ! En fait je m'appelle Gwenaëlle qui veut bien dire " ange blanc " en breton ! »_**

ÔO Il me semble que tu es loin d'être un ange… (Regarde la petite voix souffler que Lilician n'a pas tord sur ce point-là) J'ai connu une fille qui s'appelle comme toi… Pas personnellement mais un copain de classe qui est sorti elle… Moi j'aime bien ce nom, c'est pas courant et en plus, j'aime pas le prononcer j'ignore si je le prononce bien mais ma prononciation me plait bien à moi !

**_« Bon passons a un sujet plus intéressant, c a d ta fic ! Je suis aller faire un tour sur tes review, pour savoir ce que les autres pense de l'histoire. J'aime bien faire ça de temps en temps ! Et je suis resté morte de rire sur le nombre de personne qui se pose des questions sur les couples possibles. »_**

Toi aussi tu es morte de rire en voyant ça ? Pareil ! La première fois que j'ai reçu une review où la lectrice me demandait avec qui je mettrai Gaby, Luna et moi étions morte de rire. On s'amusait comme des petites folles… Mais en fait, au départ, ce n'était pas fait exprès. Luna voulait que je mette Gaby avec Remus… Puis on s'est rendu compte que Remus, il avait disparu au fin fond de l'Ecosse… pis que Siri était coincé dans le voile (d'ailleurs faudrait penser à le sortir de là un jour où l'autre)… Rogue s'est son père alors c'est à exclure… Et pour finir, j'ai décidé de faire de l'ancien Harry, un Gabriel tout mignon que tout le monde adorerait et qui serait super naïf en apparence. Vilà pour la petite histoire pas complètement parce que sinon tu sauras le fin mot de l'histoire… Na !

**_« Et bah moi j'aime bien me dénoter, alors je pose cette question : pourquoi le coller avec une seul personne ? »_**

****

Euh… (Crains le pire)

**_« Après tout il vient de passer 17 ans à vivre une vie de merde, il a bien le droit de se dévergonder un peu et de s'éclater au pieu, surtout entourer de telles bombes ! »_**

Mdr ! Mdr !

**_« Alors moi je vois pas de couple fixe, du moins pour l'instant (faut bien s'assagir un jour ou l'autre !), bien au contraire et ses encore mieux quand il y en plus de 2 ! bave littéralement en imaginent les scènes! du genre : gr/HP/dm, gr/HP/lv, gr/lv/asher, bon j'arrête sinon je vais faire toute les permutations possible et imaginable a 2, 3, 4 ou plus ! »_**

****

Mdr ! Je préviens que je ne fais pas plus de 3 parce que sinon après pour écrire le lemon… va falloir faire ça sous forme de tableaux schématiques… Asher, tu vas voir qu'une relation à long et court terme n'est pas trop possible sauf si… Mais tu verras bien dans ce chapitre-ci en petite partie et dans les suivants… Niark ! Niark ! Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée quand même…

**_« sinon quoi d'autre , tu va faire revenir Sirius , hein , dis , dis , c'est pas un faux espoir et mumus y va revenir aussi , hein , dis , dis frétille de partout au cas ou tu l'aurait pas remarquer j'adore les deux ancien maraudeur surtout quand y suivent un dark Harry ou en l'occurrence Gabriel ( au fait je te l'est déjà dit , j'adore ce prénom , ça lui va trop bien ! ) »_**

Sirius va revenir ne t'en fais pas, Bellatrix doit ramener le voile à Voldy chéri. Pour Mumusse, il s'est perdu dans les landes… Il va revenir bientôt…

**_« Mwahahahaha, les dursley chez voldy chez hâte de voir ça. Vive l'idée des cibles mouvantes ! »_**

C'est véridique, je t'assure ! Ils vont payer le prix fort…

**_« une chose aussi, j'ai hâte de voir la réaction du choixpeau, est ce qu'il va aller cafter a dumby le changement d'identité ? » _**

Elle arrive à grand pas… Niark !

**_« Asher et Armand en prof de dcfm ? »_**

Bien vi ! Je ne voulais pas les abandonner sur le côté… Tu vas voir…

**_« Dumby aurait-il finalement virait barge ? »_**

****

Depuis le temps… Et encore, tu n'as rien vu !

**_« J'ai hâte de voir la gueule des élèves à l'annonce de l'identité de leur prof ! »_**

Ils n'auront pas le temps de faire aller de leur gueule.

« **_Bon aller je vais te laisser et j'attend AVEC ENORMEMENT D'IMPATIENCE LA SUITE !_**

(Voix off : ça y est elle est sortie, je crois qu'elle va enfin allez ce faire soigner voit whitangel revenir avec une tronçonneuse euh ... bon bah moi je vais y aller a la prochaine !) Oh non pas a la prochaine parce que la prochaine fois ta tête servira de deco d'intérieur a mon garage ! (OSKOR !) Un sourire sadique au lèvre et sans se presser whitangel suis la voix off

a+ »

Mdr ! NAN TUE PAS LE VOIX OFF. Je l'aime bien moi ! (Grand sourire) j'adore recevoir des reviews aussi longue ! Mdr ! Callliiiiins ! (Sers Whitangel contre elle) Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

Angel of the moon : Voilà la suite et merci pour la review, ça fait plaisir.

Fitz of Amber : Oh ! Merci ! Vilà la suite ! Kiss

Vif d'or bis : Mais nan, les chapitres resteront aussi longs… (Grand sourire) Celui-ci fait une page en plus… Kiss

Lilith Lliane Myrddin : Mdr ! Vilà la suite ! Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes… N'empêche, je me demande comment on prononce ton pseudo…

La Bande à Tiyi : Kikou ! Gabriel est un petit cœur, je sais… Je vous avoue une choses : je ne les ai jamais mis ensemble sauf une fois mais c'était au tout début de ma carrière d'auteur de fics et je les ai tué dans d'atroces souffrances (Se cache loin de la Bande à Tiyi)… Oki ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous. Heureuses ou heureux ? Kiss

6 eireann : Vilà la suite… Merci pour l'encouragement. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Severia Rogue : Luna ne voulait pas que Draco approche de Gabriel mais moi, je l'adore le petit blond alors je me suis dit qu'ils pourraient oublier leurs querelles passées pour s'entraider. Et je crois avoir réussi mon pari… (Sautille partout) A bientôt ! Kiss

Eliwan : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours… Merci pour les compliments… Franchement, j'en suis à court de mots pour te remercier…

Bellasidious : C'est la question de cette fic : avec qui Gaby finira-t-il. Mdr ! J'en sais riiiien ! Na ! Je verrais avec le temps… Voilà la suite… Kiss

Michat : Tout lu en une nuit ! Woua ! T'as du courage mais ça va, cette fic est encore assez courte…. Voilà la suite. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je mets un peu de temps à écrire parce que ce n'est pas une fic des plus simples. Kiss

Tchaye : Merci pour les compliments. Gabriel n'en a pas encore finit avec ses anciens amis mais tu vas voir… Maintenant qu'il n'est plus le Grand Survivant, il va voir qui ses amis étaient… Kiss…

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé une review : merci ! Merci encore… Kiss à tous et à toutes.

Note : les pensés de Harry en _italique_, Gabriel en _gras_, télépathie en **_gras italique_** et la discussion du Choixpeau entre _/ italique / _

**Chapitre 4 : Peurs et honneurs. **

Harry était assis à la table Gryffondor le visage dans ses bras croisés sur la table. Il végétait complètement. Tu m'étonnes….

**Flash back :**

Un poteau… un autre poteau… encore un poteau… une vache… un poteau… un grand poteau… un petit poteau… un arbre… un poteau… un âne… un poteau…. Un autre poteau… un saule pleureur desséché … un poteau… et un poteau… un éléphant rose en tutu… un poteau… re-un poteau… deux poules qui font une valse… un poteau… Et deux abrutis qui jouent à s'envoyer des vannes toutes aussi stupides qu'eux…

**Fin du Flash éclair….**

En plus, la Grande Salle dont tout le monde parlait avec entrain et émerveillement lui faisait plutôt penser à une sorte de gros poulaillers géants où les poules, les coqs et les poussins caquetaient sans arrêt….

Mal de crâne assuré…

Il reporta son attention sur la répartition quand le nom de Gabriel fut cité après une explication sommaire du Vieux Débris sur l'arrivée du neveu de Snape et d'une terrible tragédie et blabla et blabla…

Gabriel se tenait sous le Choixpeau, celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de parler et de parler…

_/ Tu es certain de ton choix ancien Harry Potter /_

**/Tu comptes me faire chier encore longtemps /**

_/Respect jeune homme… Je suis plus vieux que toi et si tu m'emmerdes, je t'envoie à Gryffondor. En plus, tu n'en serais pas là si tu m'avais écouté… alors je voudrais savoir si tu vas encore faire ta tête de mule ou m'écouter/_

**/Oki ! Je me tais mais franchement, ça devient lourd de tous les voir s'agiter nerveusement en me fixant/**

_/Oui, bon… Tu es certain de le vouloir /_

**/Oui pour la centième fois/**

_/Sûr de sûr parce que je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision cette fois-ci /_

**/tu le fais exprès ? Tu veux vraiment que je te transforme en chiffons pour les vitres du manoir de Voldemort /**

_/Si on ne peut plus rigoler ! Aucun sens de l'humour, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui/_

**/Je n'ai pas envie d'y passer la semaine nan plus /**

_/Ta maison sera donc…/_ « SERPENTARD ! »

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » Soupira-t-il.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre à la table des serpents. Mais c'était surtout dû à leur Prince qui semblait, étrangement, heureux de cette nouvelle. Gabriel replaça le choixpeau sur le tabouret et alla se placer à droite de Draco.

« Bien maintenant que notre nouvel élève est placé, j'ai le devoir de vous informer d'un petit changement… (Des murmures surpris s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle)…. Un élève a émis le souhait de repasser sous le Choixpeau et pour cela, il m'a soumis un tas d'arguments qui m'ont obligé à accéder à sa demande. Bien entendu, j'ai pris le temps de vérifier dans le règlement scolaire si une telle chose serait possible et ma foie… Elle l'est. C'est donc avec honneur que je vous annonce qu'Harry Potter repasse sous le Choixpeau dès à présent. »

Un silence de mort tomba sur les cinq tables, chaque élève et professeur avait le regard tourné vers lui. Harry leva discrètement les yeux au ciel, sourit aimablement à ses amis qui faisaient une tête de strangulots laissés trop longtemps hors de l'eau _(Ca ne les change pas d'habitude, me direz-vous !)_, se leva en vitesse, puis s'assit sur le tabouret (d'ailleurs, quelle idée de faire passer les élèves sous un vieux truc miteux et sur une estrade, à la vue et au sue de tous) et plaça le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

_/Tiens donc… Une nouveauté… Tu es donc le vrai Harry Potter mais dis-moi pourquoi veux-tu changer de maisons /_

_/J'ai l'air d'être un Gryffondor sans cervelle ? Je sauve mes fesses et ça me suffit amplement/_

_/Pourtant tu possèdes beaucoup de courage en toi ! Les Gryffondors seraient bien pour t'amuser mais trop moutons pour toi…/_

_/ Autant pour moi… Bon, tu veux bien donner le nom de ma maison maintenant /_

_/Laisse moi réfléchir veux-tu… Serdaigle /_

_/No comment /_

_/Tu es loin de posséder leur sérieux. Poufsouffle peut-être /_

_/ J'ai l'air d'un abrutit amoureux de la bibliothèque /_

_/Tu as raison…Trop paresseux /_

_/Je ne suis pas paresseux. Disons que je n'aime pas me bouger pour rien. Ca me met de mauvaise humeur /_

_/Aucun sens de l'humour et aucune patience… Misère. Il est temps que je prenne ma retraite/_

_/Je t'appuie à deux cents pour cents…Tu racontes des bêtises/_

_/Mouais… Sale gamin ! Fait bien attention à Gabriel surtout…/ _

_/Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il avec Gabriel ? Tu comptes le vendre à Dumby /_

_/Aurais-je touché un point sensible /_

_/Le feu… Ouais, j'aime bien le feu. Dis… Tu crois que tu tiendrais combien de temps dans un feu de cheminée /_

_/Gloups / _« SERPENTARD »

Un silence à couper à la tronçonneuse (le couteau n'étant pas assez coupant) s'était installé dans la salle, Dumbledore se leva machinalement, tapa dans ses mains pour faire revenir les étudiants à un semblant de vie et présenta les nouveaux professeurs :

« Cette année, comme toutes les autres années, nous accueillons dans notre château, un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je vous présente donc Asher De Lorvent. »

Des applaudissements explosèrent dans la Grande Salle, après un moment de flottement, mais c'était surtout dû aux filles qui semblaient être devenues hystériques en le regardant. Les cheveux blonds d'Asher étaient retenus dans sa nuque par un ruban noir. Il portait l'uniforme de Poudlard ouvert sur un pantalon noir en cuir qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la…marchandise, une chemise orientale du même bleu que ses yeux, bouffante aux manches, le col fermé par une onyx brillante, l'ensemble orné de broderies argentés. Quand il se pencha légèrement et qu'il se rassit, les pans de sa chemise s'écartèrent sur son ventre plat, aux abdominaux parfaitement dessinés. Sous la table, les étudiantes purent voir des bottes en cuir noir montantes jusqu'aux genoux du professeur. Asher finit de les faire baver en leur sortant son plus beau sourire.

« Vous devez sans aucun doute vous demander qui est l'autre homme présent à la table des professeurs. Je vais donc vous répondre que pour la première fois depuis la fin de la première guerre, nous avons engagé un professeur de combats. (Des murmures stupéfaits s'élevèrent parmi les étudiants). Comme vous le savez tous, Voldemort est de retour. Il est donc nécessaire que chacun d'entre vous sache se défendre correctement. Bien sûr j'interdirai toutes mises en pratique de vos connaissances en dehors des cours donnés par votre professeur : Armand MacOwen. Sur ce… Bonne appétit ! »

Dumbledore claqua des mains et le dîner apparu. Mais certains élèves n'avaient pas remarqué que les plats étaient apparus, plus occupés à examiner Armand dont les cheveux blancs étaient lâchés pour tomber sur un uniforme étrange. Le nouveau professeur portait une longue veste noir fermée sur le devant par des boucles en argent en forme de serpents et qui s'arrêtaient un peu au dessus de la taille, et un pantalon en cuir noir surmonté à partir des genoux par des bottes retenues par trois petits ceinturons (le premier sous les genoux, le deuxième à une vingtaine de centimètre plus bas et le dernier au niveau des chevilles). Armand portait aussi des mitaines en cuir noir et des bracelets en cuir surmontés d'un serpent pour le poignet droit et d'un dragon en vol pour la gauche.

Mais un simple regard froid fit retourner tous les élèves à leurs assiettes.

« Tiens ! Pour une fois, nous n'avons pas eu droit au discours de mise en garde. »

« Je crois qu'Armand ou Asher va s'en occuper ! » Ricana Harry.

« N'empêche. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, notre maison si honnit accueillerait le grand Harry Potter ! » Railla un jeune homme assez grand, légèrement musclé, des cheveux bruns bouclés courts, des yeux gris foncé presque noirs.

Gabriel pouvait le qualifier de garçon séduisant sans plus.

« Zabini ! La ferme ! » Trancha la voix froide Draco Malefoy.

« Mais Draco… » Commença Zabini avant d'être coupé par un regard aussi glacial que la Pôle Nord.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel avant de repartir à la drague de Gabriel mais là aussi, il fut stoppé par un regard des plus haineux.

Harry Potter semblait vouloir le tuer tandis qu'il refermait sa prise sur les épaules du neveu de Rogue qui rougissait furieusement.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

« Allez 'Ry, debout ! » Hurla une voix amusée alors que l'intrus sautillait sur le lit à baldaquin. « C'est l'heure ! Allez Feignasse.»

Le dit 'Ry émit un grognement indistinct avant de plaquer l'intrus sous lui.

« Dormir ! »

« MALEFOY ! » Hurla-t-il, paniqué. « MALEFOY ! »

La porte de la chambre commune s'ouvrit à la volée sur un blond tout aussi paniqué.

« Quoi ? Qui t'attaques ? »

« Aide-moi ! Il pèse son poids. » S'écria Gabriel qui tentait vainement de se soustraire à l'emprise.

Draco s'assit à côté des deux corps l'un sur l'autre et sourit à Gabriel.

« Et que gagnerais-je à t'aider Gaby ? »

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Demander de l'aide à un Serpentard et en contrepartie, il vous bouffera le bras. Il commença à insulter à voix basse le blond.

« Et que proposes-tu ? »

« Un rendez-vous à la sortie Pré Au Lard qui aura lieux dans deux semaines ! »

« Je m'y oppose ! » Grogna la voix d'Harry étouffé dans le cou de Gabriel qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

Draco fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

« Alors ? »

Gabriel réfléchit, un sourire sadique entendu avec Draco étira ses lèvres fines.

« Ok ! J'accepte ! »

« QUOI ? » Hurla Potter en se relevant dans la seconde et en éjectant le blond de son lit. Ce dernier tomba lourdement sur le sol en faisant un bruit étouffé par la moquette. « Je refuse catégoriquement. »

« Je ne suis pas ta propriété Harry et j'ai accepté la proposition de Dray. » Lâcha nonchalamment le fils de Rogue en se déplaçant jusqu'à la porte.

« DRAY ? » S'étrangla Potter.

Gabriel s'élança vers la porte, sortit pour descendre les escaliers en trombe et traversa la salle commune des Serpentards en coup vent surprenant les élèves présents.

Draco, qui était resté dans la chambre, ricana en voyant Potter hurler après Gabriel.

« TOI ! » Gronda-t-il.

« Moi ? » S'amusa le Prince des Serpentards.

« Tu… m'énerves ! »

« Au moins maintenant, tu es debout ! » Déclara Draco de sa voix redevenue lente et froide. « Dépêche-toi de venir en cours. Nous avons potions et Rogue est très à cheval sur la ponctualité. »

Harry grogna, prononça un sort pour lui enlever ses vêtements avant d'entrer dans la salle de douche commune.

« Jolies fesses ! » S'exclama Malefoy avant de disparaître dans l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune.

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

**« » « » « » « » « »**

« Bien ! Comme vous le savez tous, cette année sera capitale pour vous. Et je ne compte pas vous faire de cadeaux ! Est-ce bien claire ? » Claqua la voix froide de Rogue.

« C'est pas comme s'il nous en avait fait les années précédentes ! » Souffla Ron.

« Vous avez quelque chose à me dire Monsieur Weasley ? » Demanda le professeur sur un ton doucereux.

« Non, monsieur ! » Répondit Ron, insolent.

Gabriel leva un sourcil en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait plus envie de rire face à l'insolence de Ron. Auparavant, il aurait ricané, sourit ou un truc du genre face au culot de son meilleur ami mais cette fois-ci, il avait juste envie de voir son père s'énerver contre les Gryffondors.

« Bien. Alors cela fera dix points en moins à Gryffondor pour mensonge, quinze autres pour avoir dérangé la classe et vingt pour insolence. Maintenant si vous ne voulez pas finir votre année dans le couloir et en retenue tous les soirs, vous feriez mieux de refermer ce qui vous sert de bouche. »

Le cours de potion se passa plutôt bien si on omettait les septante six points en moins pour les Gryffondors. Et vingt gagné par les Serpentards grâce à Harry pour son excellente potion.

Dire que les Gryffondors avaient la rage contre lui aurait été le plus doux euphémisme du siècle. Ils semblaient partagés entre l'incompréhension et la rage de voir leur chef dans le camp ennemi.

**« » « » « » « » « »**

« Bonjour à tous. » Les salua le nouveau professeur de DCFM, Asher. «Je tiens à vous prévenir que je n'ai jamais enseigné à des enfants humains sorciers… »

Des sourcils se levèrent tandis que des murmures d'incompréhension s'élevaient dans la classe.

« Silence ! » Les coupa la voix froide d'Asher. « Oui, Miss ? »

« Hermione Granger, Gryffondor. » L'éclaira la jeune fille. « Si vous n'êtes pas un sorcier alors qu'êtes-vous ? »

« Un vampire. En fait, je suis ce que vous appelez un Alpha. » Rigola-t-il.

« Un chef de clan. » Murmura Hermione devenue bien pâle comme bon nombre de ses compagnons.

« C'est exact. Dix point à Gryffondor. Je suis un Chef de Clan… Le Clan De Lorvent. »

« Vous… Vous n'êtes pas dangereux ? » Questionna un jeune homme légèrement rondelet.

« Et vous êtes ? »

« Neville Londubat. »

« Oh ! C'est vous le jeune Londubat… »

Asher le fit rougir en le détaillant de son regard acéré.

« Pensez-vous que votre ancien Professeur, Monsieur Lupin, ait été dangereux ? »

Des « Non » sur d'eux s'élevèrent du côté Gryffondor tandis que les Serpentards étaient plutôt partagés.

« Le tout est de savoir si vous arriverez à vous retenir de vous nourrir de l'un de nous ! » Lança Ron d'une voix faible.

Les Serpentards eurent un reniflement moqueur à son encontre avant que leur Prince n'ouvre leur bouche.

« Weasley, tu sauras qu'un vampire ne peut devenir Chef de meute qu'en ayant découvert son Calice, son âme sœur… Notre professeur ne peut donc pas nous mordre comme il le souhaiterait ! »

« Le professeur Rogue n'avait donc pas tord en vantant vos mérites, Monsieur Malefoy. Quinze points à Serpentards. » S'amusa Asher. « Maintenant que vous êtes rassurés, je vais mettre quelques points au clair avec vous pour que cette année se passe bien entre nous. »

Les élèves présents se regardèrent un peu anxieux.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour vous lire des définitions, des conte rendue ou autres trucs tout aussi soporifiques. Comme notre cher directeur l'a fait remarqué au souper d'hier soir, Voldemort est de retour. Il est donc primordiale pour vous de savoir vous défendre et défendre ainsi vos proches. Le professeur MacOwen et moi-même avons décidé de vous faire part à un entraînement spécial. C'est bien beau de savoir lancer des sorts, si vous êtes incapables de prendre vos jambes à votre cou en un temps record, alors vous pourrez dire adieux à vos amis dès à présent. »

Harry se permit un petit sourire caché par sa main.

« Vous aurez donc un cours de remise en forme le lundi matin durant deux heures. Le mardi, deux heures de cours théoriques où vous devrez apprendre toutes les particularités de chaque bestiole peuplant notre monde de zéro à plus de quatre pattes. Et le vendredi, durant vos quatre heures, entraînement par groupe dans un endroit qui vous plaira, j'en suis certain ! » Claironna Asher avec un sourire qui effraya ses élèves.

Gabriel regarda Harry qui se bidonnait en voyant les visages de ses camarades de classe.

« Bien. Maintenant que vous connaissez vos emploies du temps pour mon cours, je vais diviser vos classes en groupe. »

Il commença à citer des noms pour former des groupes de cinq.

Gabriel finit avec Harry, Draco, Olivia Alucite (de taille moyenne, un peu forte tout en restant bien proportionnée, de longs cheveux bleu, des yeux bleu froid)et Laure Gantier (Grande, mince, des cheveux roux demi longs et des yeux verts bleu chaleureux) , toutes deux à Gryffondor.

Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini (qui avait réussi à prendre la place à côté de Gabriel au grand malheur de Harry) firent équipe avec Ron, Hermione et Seamus. Tandis que Crabbe, Goyle se groupèrent avec trois autres gryffondors peu heureux de les voir parmi eux.

Les autres formèrent des groupes en soupirant ou en s'ignorant complètement.

« Sachez que lors de l'entraînement par groupe se déroulera à tour de rôle. Chaque groupe se verra confier une mission dans un lieux de mon crûe chacune à son tour. Oui, Miss ? »

« Miss Parvati Patil. En quoi consisteront ces missions ? »

« C'est très simple, je vous demanderai de résoudre une énigme très précise et vous devrez partir à la recherche de la solution en groupe. Mais… (Un sourire étrange se dessina sur le visage du professeur)… Il vous faudra déjouer les différents pièges présents. Cela vous demandera autant vos capacités intellectuelles que physiques. »

Des grimaces d'angoisse se formèrent sur les visages des élèves.

« Il nous reste une heure quinze… Allons jeter un coup d'œil à l'endroit que le premier groupe ira visiter ! »

Il claqua des doigts. La classe se retrouva face à un Manoir au centre même d'une immense forêt très lugubre.

L'entrée du Manoir se trouvait en haut d'une centaine de marches très longues, cassées à certains endroits et couvertes de mousses. Il faisait très sombre malgré la lune qui éclairait l'ensemble du domaine. Un hurlement de loups fit sursauter quelques élèves qui coururent près de leur professeur qui émit un ricanement moqueur en leur jetant un coup d'œil.

Harry s'avança à la suite de son père en veillant sur Gabriel qui détaillait l'endroit avec effarement, curiosité et un peu de crainte. Draco, non plus, ne semblait pas à l'aise.

L'une des filles de Gryffondor affichait un visage curieux de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, tandis que l'autre était étrangement calme mais ses yeux la trahissaient facilement.

Un grognement les tira de leur rêverie. Tous les élèves se retournèrent d'un coup pour se retrouver face à une sorte de gros loups la bave aux lèvres, les yeux injectés de sang. Gabriel fut le premier à réagir en hurlant après les élèves proches de la bête.

« Il faut se mettre à l'abris ! »

Harry remarqua qu'Asher avait disparu, les laissant avec leurs ennuis. Trois autres loups énormes firent leurs apparitions après avoir sautés un mur gigantesque sur leur droite.

Gabriel et Draco poussèrent les élèves vers la porte du Manoir. Harry rejoignit ses deux amis en lançant des sorts sur les quatre animaux qui voulaient se ruer sur eux. Les sorts ne les tuaient pas mais les ralentissaient quand même pas mal. Juste assez pour leur permettre de fermer la course. Les premiers élèves arrivés devant la porte l'ouvrir grâce à un sort de Granger et attendirent que les autres soient entrés pour refermer la porte d'un geste sec.

« Putain ! » Jura Harry. « Nous l'avons échappé bel ! »

« Mais où est le professeur ? » S'alarma une gryffondor qui était à bout de souffle comme bon nombre de ses condisciples.

« Il a disparu au moment quand le premier loup est apparu. » Les éclaira Olivia d'une voix calme et légèrement essoufflée.

Elle continuait de détailler le hall d'entrée dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Le hall était immense avec un escalier en bout de salle recouvert d'un tapis rouge troué et très sale. Les lampes aux murs éclairaient la pièce en laissant des zones d'ombres qui les plongeaient dans une atmosphère digne d'un film d'horreur.

« Comment allons-nous rentrer chez nous ? » Paniqua un élève de Serpentards qui regarda une immense horloge en haut des marches. « Il est déjà dix heure cinq et… »

« Ma montre indique neuf heure quarante cinq. » Le coupa Laure en haussant un sourcil tout en jetant un regard à Harry.

« Je suppose que le temps s'écoule différemment ici. » Murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Et que fait-on ? » Demanda Gabriel qui rejoignit le brun près de l'escalier.

« Le Professeur Asher voulait nous faire visiter alors visitons ! » S'exclama-t-il en grimpant les escaliers.

« Pourquoi devrions-nous te suivre ? Après tout, tu n'es qu'un traître… » Aboya Ron d'une voix mauvaise.

« Peut-être as-tu envie de servir de bouffe aux loups qui tentent de défoncer la porte ? » Ironisa Draco qui gravit les marches d'un pas souple.

Les portes d'entrée frissonnaient sous les coups et étaient fissurées à plusieurs endroits. Elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps à ce rythme-là. Ron ferma sa bouche en fusillant du regard le blond et son ancien ami.

Tous les élèves montèrent l'escalier, baguette à la main. Une seule porte se trouvait à l'étage, juste à leur droite, à côté d'une grande fenêtre à carreau rouge.

« C'est pas pour dire mais moi, je la sens mal cette histoire ! » Murmura Seamus complètement paniqué.

« Reste calme et tout ira bien. » Le rassura Gabriel en lui souriant.

Seamus hocha simplement la tête positivement.

Ils ouvrirent la porte pour tomber dans un couloir qui donnait vers l'extérieur. Une sorte de passerelle qui menait vers une autre partie du Manoir et qui était penchée vers les grilles dont la base finissait avec des piques couvertes de sangs séchés. De la mousse recouvrait le sol et le rendait légèrement glissant. La grille juste à leur gauche était couverte de lierres qui tombaient tout le long du mur extérieur du Manoir. Les élèves se mirent en marche, s'aidant à garder un certain équilibre pour ne pas tomber et ainsi s'empaler. Harry ouvrit la porte suivante pour entrer dans une grande roseraie circulaire. Les parterres étaient couverts de roses rouges et noires. Lavande Brown s'approcha des roses, avança sa main pour toucher une des fleurs et finit par pousser un cri de terreur qui alarma tout le reste du groupe.

Une sorte de grosse tige s'était enroulée autour de son poignet qui virait au mauve foncé.

« Que fait-on ? » Paniqua Dean Thomas qui tentait d'arracher la plante du sol.

« Ne fait pas ça ! » Hurla Draco en le poussant. « Tu risquerais de faire sortir le corps entier. »

« Tu connais cette plante ? » S'enquit Gabriel tout en analysant les gestes du blond.

Ce dernier enterra le corps à moitié sorti du sol puis prit sa baguette, murmurant un sort. Un liquide noirâtre sortit du bout de la baguette et aspergea la tentacule qui libéra le poignet de Lavande. La plante émit un sifflement aigu tandis qu'elle se déterrait elle-même en se tortillant dans tous les sens. Elle ressemblait à un gigantesque bulbe pourvu de poils et d'un œil tout petit. Elle finit par se laisser tomber au sol en faisant ses derniers spasmes et devenir brunâtre.

« Bien joué Dray ! » S'exclama Gabriel qui terminait de soigner le poignet de Lavande.

Cette dernière remercia le nouveau d'une petite voix puis rejoignit ses camarades Gryffondor.

« Comment savais-tu ce qu'il fallait faire ? » Demanda Harry qui levait un sourcil surpris en poussant la créature du bout de ses chaussures.

« Mère a la même dans la serre aux plantes. Sauf que la nôtre est immunisée contre ce poison. » Sourit Malefoy.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter ! »

Ils quittèrent la roseraie pour monter des marches menant à un couloir immense. Sur leur droite, quatre immenses fenêtres étaient ouvertes alors que les rideaux noirs poussiéreux et déchirés s'envolaient à l'intérieur. Sur la gauche, Harry compta quatre portes dont une plus grande que les autres. Son instinct lui souffla que c'était celle-là qu'ils devaient prendre. Mais avant, les Serpentards virent les Gryffondor ouvrirent une porte juste derrière eux puis se figer.

Ils virent trois personnes (une femme et deux hommes) occupées à dévorer un corps étendu dans une flaque de sang.

Olivia fut la première à réagir, cette fois-ci, et ferma la porte d'un geste sec tandis que la créature femelle s'élançait vers eux. Le bruit du choc occasionné par la femme contre la porte les fit tous reculer.

« Bravo, les Gryffondor. Courageux et en plus stupides ! » Cracha Blaise.

Un pan de la porte céda sous les coups des trois montres.

« C'est la grande porte qu'il faut prendre ! » S'écria Harry à ses congénères.

Ils se ruèrent dessus, évitant les chiens qui arrivèrent dans la couloir, l'ouvrirent puis s'enfermèrent dedans.

« Vous en avez mis du temps. » S'exclama leur professeur assis dans un fauteuil un verre de vin rouge en main et un sourire aux lèvres.

Il claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts et ils se retrouvèrent dans leur classe.

« Alors ? Comment trouvez-vous votre prochain lieu d'aventures ? »

« Vous êtes malade ! » S'exclama Ron en rangeant ses affaires, les mains tremblantes et le front en sueur.

« Ravi de l'apprendre. Donc ça vous a plu. Alors je peux déjà vous annoncer que le premier groupe reprendra à partir du salon. »

La cloche sonna. Les élèves se dépêchèrent de sortir de la salle de classe traitant leur nouveau prof de cinglé.

Harry, Gabriel et Draco furent les derniers à avoir finit de ranger leurs affaires.

« Tu y as quand même été un peu fort, Père. » Lança Harry en affichant un énorme sourire sur son visage.

« Pourtant ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche. »

Gabriel et Draco frissonnèrent en se lançant un regard légèrement inquiet. Ils n'avaient pas montré leur peur mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils n'en avaient pas ressenti.

« Vous pourriez nous faire tuer. » S'exclama Gabriel.

« Bien sûr que non. Personne ne mourra dans ma classe. Il s'agit d'un entraînement. D'ailleurs si tu n'avais pas guéri Lavande dans la roseraie, tu aurais pu voir qu'en revenant ici, elle n'aurait eu aucune marque sur son poignet. Mais Harry vous expliquera plus en détails ce midi. Ma prochaine classe arrive et votre professeur va s'impatienter si vous n'arrivez pas à l'heure. »

Les trois Serpentards se dirigèrent vers le cours de métamorphoses en silence. Gabriel et Draco plongés dans leur pensé pendant qu'Harry s'amusait de voir leur mine inquiète.

Le professeur MacGonagal détaillait ses élèves avec scepticisme. Ils semblaient morts de peur. Ils étaient tous plus pâles que jamais, les traits tirés, les mains de certains tremblaient, certaines filles pleuraient silencieusement. Elle se demanda ce que le professeur De Lorvent avait bien pu leur faire.

Elle commença le cours après les avoir tirés de leur pensés noires. Le silence était total et avait quelque chose d'inquiétant.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

Le repas de midi fut assez étrange. Les élèves de Serpentards de sixième année discutaient avec un sérieux étrange. Ceux de Gryffondor de la même année parlaient avec plus d'entrain mais tout aussi gravement. Certains étaient toujours pâles ou tremblotants. Ne parlons même pas des élèves de septième année de Serdaigle et Serpentards qui semblaient statiques, effrayés ou ébahis tout en restant dans les teintes pâlots et les tressaillements de terreur.

Asher s'amusait comme un petit fou en examinant ses élèves. Pourtant il y avait été très doucement pour un premier cours. D'accord pour le cours de sixième, il y avait été lentement. Pour celui des septièmes, peut-être avait-il eu la main trop légère sur les apparitions de fantômes, de bêtes à moitiés mortes, de plantes étranges, de murs qui bougent tous seuls ou des loups.

Il allait devoir se calmer s'il ne voulait pas que l'un d'eux meurent d'un arrêt cardiaque.

« Donc si je comprends bien, il ne peut pas nous tuer pour de vrai dans ce monde-là. » S'exclama Pansy.

« C'est exact. Tu mourras dans son monde à lui mais pas ici. »

Des soupirs de soulagement s'élevèrent autour de la table faisant rire Harry.

« Mais comment sais-tu tout cela ? » S'enquit Blaise qui continuait de coller Gabriel.

« J'ai rencontré le Professeur De Lorvent durant les vacances et il m'a un peu expliqué le fonctionnement des mondes qu'il créait. » Mentit-il facilement.

« Et en ce qui concerne les blessures ? »

« C'est assez simple. Dans le monde du professeur, les blessures auront le même effet que si nous les avions ici mais en revenant, elles disparaîtront entièrement. »

« Il vaudra donc mieux apprendre à nous guérir magiquement pour éviter de se retrouver en mauvais états face à ces monstres ! » Remarqua Blaise.

Les autres acquiescèrent puis repartir à leurs assiettes qu'ils n'avaient presque pas touchées.

Gabriel jeta un coup d'œil à la table de Gryffondor, il y vit Ron se pavaner et parler avec assurance.

« Il a vite éjecté le Grand Harry Potter de la maison Gryffondor ! » Lança Blaise de sa voix froide tout en fusillant du regard le roux.

« Weasmoche est une véritable lavette sur deux jambes. Quand je pense que les Gryffondors le mettent sur l'ancien pied d'estal que tu tenais Potter ! »

Harry haussa les épaules avant de regarder du coin de l'œil Gabriel qui était pâle. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis lui sourit. Gabriel mangea silencieusement. Draco le surprit en posant une main sur son genoux pour le serrer doucement en signe de soutient.

C'était très étrange de voir comment les Serpentards se conduisaient : ils étaient très soudés, ils formaient un tout et protégeaient les gens plus faibles qu'eux en le poussant à se remettre sur les rails. Maintenant il se rendait compte que les Serpentards n'étaient pas pire qu'une autre maison et certainement pas de Gryffondor. Ils étaient même plus soudés que les autres. Ils s'entraidaient. Bien entendu, ils n'acceptaient personne d'autre que les leurs mais comment les blâmer quand on voyait comme les autres élèves et même certains profs les jugeaient et les condamnaient. Sous prétexte, que les sorciers noirs sortaient de cette maison, tous les élèves étaient catalogués : noirs. Pourtant certains membres étaient doux comme des agneaux et pas tous de Sang Pure. Peut-être était-ce à cause de cette fierté que chaque Serpentard entretenait ? Une fierté, un port noble, une assurance qui faisait défaut aux autres maisons…

De la jalousie, sans aucun doute ! Mais c'était tellement stupide…

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

Gabriel se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil noir de l'appartement de son père. Il était exténué.

« Dure journée ? » Se moqua Severus en lui tendant un verre rempli de jus d'orange.

« Ca va encore. »

« J'ai entendu dire que le cours d'Asher avait été éprouvant ? »

« Eprouvant ? » S'exclama Drac qui entrait dans la pièce. « Ce type est un fou furieux. »

Severus et Harry ricanèrent en regardant les deux amis pousser un soupir de désespoir.

« Et je suppose que le prochain cours sera pire que celui-là. »

« Tout juste ! » Rigola Harry en le rejoignant sur le divan vert sombre avant de se tourner vers Severus. « J'ai entendu bien des choses sur de futurs alliés à la cause de Dumbledore… »

Le professeur se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Ce n'était pas un sujet à aborder en ce lieu.

« Pour le chien dont tu m'as parlé, Gabriel, tu trouveras la réponse à ta question dans le bouquin « Les êtres vivants après la Mort. » »

Gabriel fit une grimace.

« Tout compte fait, je me demande si j'ai envie de le lire. »

« Il vaut mieux que vous soyez documenter un maximum sur ce que vous avez déjà vu pour pouvoir les neutraliser plus facilement. » Expliqua le Maître des Potions.

« J'avais pourtant crû qu'ils étaient indestructibles ! » Ironisa Harry en prenant deux verres de jus d'orange pour en tendre un à Draco puis boire le sien.

« Rien n'est indestructible. »

« Merci pour la leçon ! »

« Vous ne devriez pas traîner trop longtemps, le couvre feu va tomber dans peu de temps. »

Les trois élèves se levèrent, saluèrent leur professeur puis rejoignirent leur dortoir. Blaise était couché sur son lit, lisant une lettre qui semblait le préoccuper.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Gabriel en posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon qui sursauta.

« Vous êtes déjà là ? »

« Il semblerait ! » Répondit Draco en réprimant l'envie de lui lancer une pique ironique. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Blaise hésita avant de répondre.

« Mes parents ont décidé que je devais passer mon intronisation… »

Les trois garçons se regardèrent, sceptiques.

« Intronisation ? »

Blaise soupira.

« Est-ce que vous connaissez La Guilde ? »

« Un clan de voleurs et de tueurs. » Répondit simplement Harry.

« C'est exact et mes parents en sont les chefs. De ce fait, arrivé à dix sept ans, les enfants des Chefs de clan doivent participer à des tests qui permettront d'identifier le groupe avec lequel il sera le plus en osmose. Et puis, à partir de là, de nouveaux tests sont faits pour pouvoir voir la catégorie dans laquelle on se trouve. »

« Et en étant le fils aîné des Chefs de Clan, tu te dois de réussir les deux grandes épreuves : tuer et voler. » Remarqua Draco.

Blaise acquiesça.

« Voler ne me pose aucun problème mais tuer… Cependant, je sais que si je ne réussis pas à tuer, mon père lui n'hésitera pas en ce qui me concerne. » Soupira le jeune homme.

« Nous trouverons une solution. Ne t'inquiètes pas. » Le rassura Draco.

Malefoy aimait bien Blaise même si ce dernier avait toujours été très secret. Le jeune homme était très calme, détestant la violence gratuite mais cela ne l'avait jamais empêché d'ennuyer les Gryffondors à l'aide de piques bien senties.

Draco avait appris à l'apprécier au fil des années.

En plus, Blaise l'avait aidé lorsque son père avait décidé de faire de lui un Mangemort. Les entraînements avaient été épuisants. Souvent, il était rentré chez lui couvert de bleu, de coupures, de côtes cassées et Blaise avait toujours été là pour le soigner sans jamais rien demander. C'était Draco, lui-même, qui, un soir, lui avait expliqué la situation. Son camarade ne l'avait pas jugé. Il l'avait simplement soigné avant de l'aider à se coucher.

Maintenant que c'était Blaise qui avait des ennuis, il l'aiderait du mieux qu'il pourrait.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

« Les Mercenaires de la Lune Bleue sont arrivés, Maître ! » Déclara Lucius en s'agenouillant en face de Lord Voldemort.

« Bien. Amène-moi leur Chef. »

Lucius s'inclina avant de sortir pour aller chercher Julius, le Chef de la Lune Bleue.

Ce clan était fait de parias sorciers, moldus, elfes, garous en tout genre et autres créatures qui s'étaient recyclés dans le combat en tout genre. Julius, leur Chef, était le pire de tous : Elfe Noir, il avait les sorts de morts très faciles.

« Julius ? »

L'elfe se tourna vers lui. Il avait de longs cheveux bleu foncé qui lui arrivaient aux genoux et retenus dans sa nuque par des fils d'argent avec des perles de rubis, des yeux rouges flamboyants et une peau très noires au point que beaucoup de monde pensait que la peau des elfes noires étaient bleutées. Sur son front reposait un pendentif en forme de gouttelette rouge attachée à une chaîne en argent qui se perdait dans ses cheveux sombres.

Julius portait une tunique noire dont les bords étaient brodés de fils rouge brillant, un pantalon serrant de la même couleur sous des bottes au-dessus des genoux en peau de dragon et dont, les lacets étaient d'argents et de perles de rubis. Une ceinture tombaient sur sa hanche gauche et tenait une épée au pommeau à tête de Licorne.

Déesse du clan de la Lune Bleue.

« Lord Voldemort souhaiterait s'entretenir dès maintenant avec vous. » Expliqua Lucius en le conduisant à travers les dédales de la forteresse.

Quand il s'agissait de s'entretenir avec des êtres de l'extérieur, Voldemort prenait son siège dans un château qui avait appartenu à Salazard Serpentard. De cette manière, même si ses ennemis découvraient le Manoir, il pouvait toujours venir ici. Surtout que le château était entouré de barrières plus puissantes les unes que les autres et de pièges par milliers. Même Voldemort n'avait pas su tous les identifier tellement ils étaient nombreux et bien cachés.

Personne n'irait penser qu'une bête petite fleur bleue puisse être, en réalité, une plante carnivore qui pourrait dévorer un dragon en un coup de dents.

Seul le maîtres des lieux avait le droit d'indiquer la seule route possible à emprunter dans la forêt qui soit sans danger. Heureusement, elle changeait toutes les heures mais restait répertorié sur une immense carte dans une chambre secrète qui semblait avoir appartenue aux amants de Salazard.

Lucius fit entrer Julius dans l'immense salle de réunion où se trouvait Lord Voldemort, assis sur son trône.

Malefoy Senior finit par s'éclipser laissant son Maître parler avec l'Elfe Noir.

Il regarda ensuite par la fenêtre les Mercenaires parler, s'amuser, frotter leurs armes. Les mercenaires de la Lune Bleue étaient connus pour leur cruauté et pour leur besoin de sang à faire couler.

« Lucius ! » S'exclama une voix masculine.

L'homme se retourna pour faire face à un des mercenaires. Il était grand, musclé, un visage souriant avec les traits bien dessinés, des yeux verts sombres, des cheveux noirs coupés courts et coiffés en pique sur sa tête. Il portait une très longue tunique elfique bleu ciel avec les bords verts, une ceinture verte qui maintenait la tunique fermée et des bottes en cuir brun.

« Comment va-tu ? » Demanda-t-il.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

Gabriel attaqua de plus belle. Draco tenta de reculer pour reprendre son équilibre mais son adversaire suivit son mouvement, le forçant à rester sur la défensive.

Gabriel finit par estoquer aux jambes. Draco réussit une parade en bloquant les deux cimeterres par son épée. Gabriel doubla les attaques.

Il était très doué.

Gabriel le toucha à la cuisse et au mollet. Ecoeuré, Draco jeta son arme à terre. Gabriel recula, déconcerté. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Malefoy de se mettre en colère en plein combat.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû tomber dans le piège ! » Nota Harry assis sur les marches de l'estrade avec quelques autres élèves.

« C'est ma fichue parade qui est mauvaise…. » Maugréa le blond.

Gaby baissa ses armes, attendant des explications.

« La parade horizontale bloque ton attaque, d'accord, mais à quoi bon ? » Poursuivit le blond. « Mon arme reste trop basse pour pouvoir contre attaquer efficacement et en plus, tu peux facilement reculer, le temps que je relève mon épée. »

« Mais tu as bloqué mon coup. C'est le principal non ? »

« Pour en encaisser un autre ! » Nota Harry qui comprenait où voulait en venir le Draco. « Le Professeur MacOwen nous a bien dit que chaque mouvement doit apporter un avantage ou devenir un désavantage pour l'adversaire. »

« Or il n'y a aucun avantage à cette parade. J'encaisse mais je n'arrive pas à t'attaquer et toi, tu peux tirer un plus de cette position.» Expliqua Draco.

« Reprenez votre combat. » S'exclama le professeur qui se tenait sur son estrade un peu plus haut que celle des combattants.

Draco ramassa son épée. Il s'agissait de l'épée familiale. Son père la lui avait envoyée après qu'il ait été mis au courant des cours donnés par Armand. L'épée se métamorphosait suivant son possesseur. Au départ, fine et à un seul tranchant, l'épée était devenue dans les mains de Draco, plus large et à double tranchant avec le pommeau en forme de dragon dont les ailes se refermaient sur son poignet. Harry avait froncé les sourcils en voyant le pommeau. Le dragon était normalement le Dieux d'un clan de combattant dans le nord de l'Ecosse, réputé pour sa dextérité au combat à l'épée et à l'utilisation de magie via cette dernière.

Gabriel attaqua avec une lame en attaque haute, Draco se retrouva coincé contre un mur. Il frappa. Gabriel plongea pour esquiver l'arc de l'épée puis percuta la jambe exposée de Draco. Avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait le blond se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. Gabriel pointa ses cimeterres sur la gorge du perdant.

« Autre chose à nous faire savoir ? »

« Mon esquive reste nulle ! » Répondit Draco, les sourcils froncés.

Gabriel sourit, présenta sa main à Draco qui la prit.

Ils s'assirent ensuite près d'Harry qui pouffait.

« Il faudra donc chercher un moyen pour résoudre ton problème. » Commenta Gabriel.

Draco hocha simplement la tête avant de regarder les autres combattants.

Les Gryffondors se défendaient pas mal surtout Seamus et Neville. Ce qui était étonnant venant de ce dernier. Il avait opté pour une épée large et lourde, et pourtant, il la maniait avec une certaine dextérité. Les filles, par contre, semblaient empotées comme jamais surtout Granger avec son fleuret. Olivia avait pris deux cimeterres comme Gabriel et les maniait avec classe. Laure, quant à elle, semblait se débrouiller avec ses deux épées courtes mais Draco remarqua de suite que sa vitesse d'analyse des mouvements de son adversaire lui donnait un certain avantage à défaut de savoir bien manier ses épées courtes.

Du côté Serpentard, Pansy et Blaise s'en donnaient à cœur joie en faisant une petite démonstration d'escrime. Crabbe et Goyle utilisaient la manière brute avec leurs haches.

« A mon avis, ils ont dû être nains dans une autres vie ! » Murmura Harry en les regardant défoncer le parquet.

Mais leurs attaques étaient parfaitement bien synchronisées. Ils feraient de bons combattants.

Armand mit fin à l'entraînement.

« Vous vous en tirez pas mal. Bien sûr en combat réel, certains d'entre vous seraient déjà morts (petit regard vers certaines filles de Gryffondor et vers certains garçons) mais c'est pour cette raison que je vous exerce après tout. Certains d'entre vous ont plus de talents que d'autres, ont plus d'esprit analytique que d'autres, c'est pour cette raison…. Là, je réponds à votre question Miss Granger… que le professeur De Lorvent et moi-même avons décidé de vous entraîner en vous emmenant dans des mondes comme celui que vous avez eu la chance de visiter lundi matin. » Ironisa Armand. « Vous verrez, au bout de quelques mois, que vous aurez augmentés considérablement vos chances de survie face à des Mangemorts ou à d'autres créatures à la solde de Voldemort. »

La cloche sonna la fin du cours. Les élèves rangèrent leurs armes dans leur fourreau et les placèrent dans l'armoire fermée magiquement ; la plupart des armes étant la propriété de leurs utilisateurs.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

Contrairement au midi de lundi, celui de ce jour était chaleureux. Les élèves parlaient avec joie de leur cours de combat.

« Monsieur Potter, Malefoy et Rogue, le professeur Dumbledore désire vous voir dans son bureau dès à présent. » Les informa le professeur MacGonagal.

Les trois amis se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules puis sortirent de la Grande Salle pour se diriger vers le bureau du Vieux Fou.

A suivre….

Voilà, la première partie… J'espère qu'elle vous a plu… j'y ai passé du temps… Vous avez déjà essayé de décrire un combat à l'épée vous ? Ouais, ben je peux vous dire que ça prend du temps… Niveau vocabulaire technique en plus, ce n'est pas trop ça ! Nif !


	7. 4part2 disputes

**Whitangel** : _j'aime pas blaise (voix off le retour: j'adore comment elle commence ses reviews !) _**Moi aussi j'adore ! (Grand sourire !) C'est original au moins… **

_La voix off, ce n'est pas parce que, grâce à Lilician, tu es toujours vivante que tu peux tout te permettre ! (Oh ça va, si on peu plus plaisanter !) Mouai, je disais donc j'aime pas blaise, il arrête pas de coller Gaby (jalouse) _**Je sais ! C'est fait exprès… Niark !**

_whitangel sort le scalpel qu'elle a garder sous le coude, on sait jamais TU DISAIS ? (Rien, rien, continu je t'en prie -.-;), j'aimerais bien que Gab l'envoi balader un peu ! Et ça serait bien qu'il montre à Harry et à Draco qu'il n'est pas si naïf que ça aussi ! (Comme tout bon serpentard qui se respect !) Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord !_

**Je me demande pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Blaisounet ? **

**En ce qui concerne Gabriel et son côté serpentard, j'essaye de le faire ressortir mais il reste quand même un petit angelot tout mimi… Nif ! Puis Draco et Ryry, ils le couvent comme des mères poules alors il ne sait pas trop s'exprimer. **

****_(Je profite que whitangel soit partie se chercher du chocolat, pour te remercier d'être encore vivante : merci, merci, merci. et pour répondre a ta question non je suis pas sa conscience, parce que si tu la connaisses t'aurai foutrement peur !)_ **Mais nan, Whitangel est trop marrante pis je ne suis pas en reste nan plus ! Niark ! **

_Conscience qui passait justement par là on parle de moi ? (Non, non, qu'est ce que tu fais ?)Oh je suis venu piquer les affaires d'équitation de whit, enfin surtout les éperons et la cravache(Euh ! j'ose pas demander mais ... euh pourquoi faire ?)Pour voir si j'arrive à monter un léopard-garou, j'ai la conscience de nathaniel à la maison !_ **Naaaaan ! Ne touche pas à Nathaniel… Mon petit loupios ! (Câline le léopard-garou) trop mignon… Je l'adore… **_Conscience fait un grand sourire a voix off et part en sifflotant, laissant une voix off avec une mâchoire traînant par terre (ouais d'ailleurs, ça serait bien de me la rendre j'en est encore besoin !)_

_Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait, voix off ? (Rien jette discrètement un sort sur l'écran, promis jurer !) whitangel jette un regard méfiant a vox off puis se rassoit (ouf ! merci magie !). Bon, j'ai relu l'histoire depuis le début (accro !) qu'est ce que t'as dit ? (Rien, rien) est j'ai quelque question :  
- la cicatrice de Gabriel ou elle est passer ? Et Harry lui, il en avait pas comment y ont fait ?_

**Pour la cicatrice de Gabriel, je l'ai mis dans le prologue : elle devient une fine ligne invisible aux yeux non entraînés. Pour Harry, j'aurais dû préciser qu'il s'en est fait une sous les directives de Gaby… Oups ! Désolée…**

_- dans un des chapitre Gaby transplane, euh depuis quand il sait transplaner ?_

**Il ne sait pas censé le savoir mais comme le dit Severus, Gabriel possède une magie très puissante et sans s'en apercevoir, il a utilisé sa puissance pour transplaner…**

_- quand Lucius va chercher Harry chez les dursley, il les stupéfix et il transplane, y avait pas un sort pour empêcher la magie a l'intérieur de la maison ?_

**Pour le transplanage, Lulu (Lucius : ne m'appelle pas comme ça !) ne l'a pas fait à l'intérieur mais à l'extérieur… Pour les sorts lancés par Lucius, il va expliquer plus tard ce qui c'est passé quand il est allé chercher les Dursley. **

_- et que devienne les Dursley, après tout entre le temps ou ils sont emmener et le temps ou Gaby et les autres rejoignent Poudlard, sevy et Gaby (oh, ça rime ! euh désolé, pas pu m'en empêcher !) ils ont eu le temps de faire joujou avec non ?_

**Voldy n'est pas en reste avec eux mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de décrire les vacances des Dursley au sein des Mangemorts. Mais ça va venir. **

_(Pouah ! comment chercher des poux dans la tête de l'auteur !) Oh ça va c'est juste des question, elle est pas obliger de répondre ! _

**Tu soulèves des ombres dans le texte et c'est très bien… J'aime bien voir que les lecteurs sont assidus lors de la lecture… **

_Sinon, c'est trop cool, j'adore les réaction du choixpeau, je veux le même a la maison (pourquoi faire tu sait déjà que t'atterrirais a serpentard si tu passais le test !) je voit vraiment pas pourquoi tu dis ça ! (Parce que a chaque fois que tu fait un de ses foutu test que tu trouve sur le net tu tombe a serpentard !) Même pas vrai part en boudant_

**Serpentard comme MOI ! Pour une raison qui m'échappe je finis toujours à Serpentard lorsque je fais un des nombreux tests sur le net… A chaque fois… Je ne sais pas si je dois en être heureuse ou me dire que j'ai un sacré problème ! Qui sait. **

_(Bon, bah me voila en charge de terminer la review, alors comme d'habitude, on attend la suite !) voix de whitangel au loin dit voix off t'aurait pas vu ma cravache et mes éperons ? (voix off secouant la tête désespérer tous barge ici !)_

**La suite qui arrive le plus rapidement possible. Le problème que j'ai eu avec ce chapitre, c'est que j'avais plein de morceaux de discussions, de faits et gestes différents qui ne s'emboîtaient pas ensemble ! Nif ! **

**Je suis avec toi petite voix off ! Je sais ce que tu vis tous les jours avec cette folle… Moi-même vivant avec moi, j'ai du mal à me supporter parfois ! **

**Lucius : Narcissique en plus !**

**Pas plus que toi. Qui est-ce qui se fixe dans le miroir de MA salle de bain pendant trois heures tous les jours (et encore… c'est quand il n'est pas en forme) ? **

**Lucius : Oui, mais moi je suis beau. **

**(Frappe Lucius avec le clavier de son pc et l'assomme) Nan mais ! **

**Bliblou alias Fliflou** : Ma fic n'est pas foutu…

Lucius : je confirme que si. C'est le cas.

La ferme toi ! Un dark fic ? Meuh nan.

Lucius : et pourquoi je n'apparais pas dans l'ancien chapitre ?

Parce que tu es puni… Ca t'apprendra à me piquer mes mangas…

Lucius : Ce n'est pas pour ton âge. Laisse les plus vieux fantasmer tranquilles.

Rabat-joie !

Lucius : Tu te rends compte qu'elle aime tes fics au point de t'envoyer des mails personnels ?

Je sais, elle est géniale.

Lucius : folle tu veux dire. Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi malade depuis Bellatrix.

Tu veux vraiment finir avec Crabbe Senior toi !

Lucius :… (S'en va bouder dans son coin)

Enfin tranquille !

Bon, merci pour la review, pour les mails

J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre-ci

Lucius : aucun doute, elle est tellement folle qu'elle aimera…

**Vega 264** : Vi mon petit Ryry est dark…

Lucius : pas encore suffisamment, il me semble.

Maieuh ! Laisse-moi le temps de définir le caractère de mes personnages avant de juger.

Lucius : je te signale que nous sommes les personnages de J.K. Rowling pas les tiens… Et qu'Asher appartient à Hamilton…

Mais pourquoi t'es méchant comme ça avec moi ?

Lucius : peut-être parce que je suis enchaîné dans une cave pourri et que je me nourris de souris depuis deux jours.

(Grand sourire) C'est peut-être ça…

Lucius : sûrement, tu veux dire.

Vilà la suite…

Lucius : malheur à nous !

**Drake miako** : Lucius : et encore une malade… donc une petite ligne sur le mur.

T'es enchaîné, comme tu fais ?

Lucius : mystère !

Je veux pas savoir.

Lucius : vaut mieux pas !

Harry/Voldy ? Ben… J'en sais rien.

Lucius : ça fait 5chapitres que tu le dis… faudrait que tu saches pour finir.

Mais j'hésite tout le temps…

Lucius : (soupir profondément)

Encore une partisane du Ryry/Gaby ou Dray…

Lucius : laisse mon fils en paix.

Tu débarques, Lulu. Depuis le temps que Dray me tanne pour que Gaby soit à lui.

Lucius : on ne doit pas parler du même Draco Malefoy alors.

Je crois que si… (Grand sourire pervers)

Pour ce que veut Dumby, tu le sauras prochainement.

Lucius : quand ?

Je sais pas.

Lucius : Salazard tout puissant !

Non, tu dois dire : « Mon Dieux ! Que Lili est intelligente, belle, charismatique… »

Lucius : ouais et avec ça, j'irai me prosterner aux pieds du Vieux Fou.

Si ça te chante…Mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour décrire le lemon…

Lucius : AIDEZ MOI !

Niark !

**Fliflou bis** : re kikou !

Lucius : encore ! J'avais dit que cette fille était folle.

Mais nan, je l'aime bien moi.

Lucius : étrangement, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout !

Mais oui, tout le monde se retrouvera casé… Mais quand ?

Lucius : elle en a encore aucune idée !

Disons que j'hésite. C'est dur. Ils sont tellement beaux, lugubres… Je fonds littéralement.

Lucius : et moi je meurs.

Mange tes souris !

Et vi, je suis seule, l'unique auteur de cette suite de fic ! Na !

Lucius : fière en plus

Très…

Mot spéciale pour Fliflou : je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre mais je te dis déjà que je suis d'accord pour que tu publies le prologue…. Kiss. Je t'expliquerai pour quelles raisons je n'ai pas été là ces derniers jours par mail…

**La Bande à Tiyi** : Lucius : ils sont plusieurs en plus.

Faut croire… Kikou à vous tous…

Lucius : vraiment rien à redire ? Moi, j'ai des réclamations : DEPUIS QUAND JE SERS DE PSY A ROGUE ?

Depuis que je t'ai drogué…

Lucius : c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Quand Siri revient ? Euh…

Lucius : en résumé, elle ne sait pas.

Une chose est certaine, il reviendra.

Lucius : malheureusement.

Ben pourquoi ?

Lucius : ça va encore sentir les poils de chiens mouillés…

Utilise du déodorant.

Lucius : tu connais la taille de mon Manoir ?

Euh…

Lucius : c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Alors pour épargner Miss-Je-Sait-Tout.

Lucius : je peux la tuer ?

Non.

Lucius : pourquoi ?

Parce que je dois la garder en vie…

Lucius : Pourquoi ?

JE T'EN POSE MOI DES QUESTIONS ?

Lucius : euh… nan.

Alors ferme la…

Lucius : ce que tu es susceptible. (Se tait quand il voit les yeux devenir très rouges) J'ai rien dit.

Manquerait plus que je ne puisse pas tuer Ron… Pfff ! (Marmonne) Peux même plus écrire ses fics comme on veut maintenant…

Lucius : je serais d'avis que vous n'écriviez pas du tout !

Tu sais où tu peux te le caler ton avis ?

Lucius : Rhoo ! Quelle grossière.

Rhoo ! Quel pervers !

**Nepheria **: Lucius : moi aussi je me demande ce qu'il va se passer…

Y a pas que vous.

Lucius : je pensais que c'était toi l'auteure de ce truc.

Ca veut pas dire que je sache ce qu'il s'y passera…

Lucius : je ne vais pas chercher à comprendre….

**L'Anonyme** : Lucius : comme dis plus haut, elle n'en sait rien.

Merci quand même pour le compliment…

Khisanth :** Lucius : Longue review débile. **

**Tu vas finir castrer. **

**Lucius (protège ses parties) Vade rétro démon de l'enfer. **

**Faut que tu arrêtes de regarder l'Exorciste. **

**Lucius : j'en peux rien, ça me fait marrer ce film. **

_J'adore comment Asher et Armand sont habillés pour la répartition bave j'aime le cuir, ça moule bien, c'est zoli et surtout comme tu l'as dit dans ton chapitre ça laisse pas de doute sur la marchandise ;)_

**Lucius : enfin une lectrice qui a du goût.  
Je te signale que c'est moi qui ais écrie…**

**Lucius : c'est pas la même chose. Tu m'as en modèle alors…**

_Alors alors essayons d'être un peu logique dans cette reviews (ce qui changera de d'habitude donc c'est pas gagné)... J'avais envie de partir sur quelque chose de sérieux mais en fait j'ai une aute idée en tête, donc avant tout je te pose une question, as-tu penser à un couple à trois_?

**Lucius : Logique ? Ce n'est pas gagné d'avance. Mais la question est intéressante… réponse ? **

**J'y pense sérieusement. **

**Lucius : génial. **

**J'ai pas dit que je le ferais ; J'ai dit : j'y pense…**

**Lucius : laisse nous rêver. **

_Oui? Non? Parce que je suis en train de m'imaginer des Gaby/Harry/Dray à tout va, c'est terrible, t'imagines pas, je vais jusqu'a en rêvé ! Faut avouer quand même que leurs relations sont plus que ambiguës et pis ils iraient trop bien ensemble, et pis t'oserais quand même pas mettre de tels étalons avec des mecs de seconde limite? Bon d'accord Zabini est pas mal à_ _première vu_

**Lucius : Jusqu'à en rêver. LAISSEZ MON FILS EN DEHORS DE VOS REVES COCHONS…**

**Pour Zabini, Gaby le dit lui-même, il est séduisant mais sans plus. **

**Lucius : et moi alors ? Je suis aussi un étalon de première classe…**

**Un étalon marié avec une jument farouche. **

**Lucius : ça n'empêche que j'aurais mes chances…**

**Faut pas faire attention. Crise de quarantaine. **

**Lucius : et dans les deux sens du termes. Deux semaines d'abstinence. **

**Fais toi un rat. **

**Lucius : Peter n'est pas à mon goût. **

**Pour une fois, je te comprends… Eurk !**

_En parlant de Zabini je suis tombé sur plein de fic ou il est en FILLE, rassure moi, dans tout les tome de Hp, c'est bien un mec avec ce qu'il faut entre les jambes et pas de seins si ce n'est des bons pectoraux?)_

**Je te rassure, Zabini est bien un mec (dans le livre). Il a bien ce qu'il faut entre les jambes et pas de seins. **

**Lucius : t'as vérifier. **

**Toujours quand je réponds à une lectrice assidue. **

_Rembobinage, donc oui Zabini, je t'accorde qu'il semble plus intéressant que les autres mais derrière mes trois chouchou quand même, Enfin bref je vais m'arrêter là je pense._

**Il est loin derrière en fait… Pas de panique. Puis ça j'en suis certaine, je n'ai jamais pensé à le mettre avec Ryry, Dray ou Gaby. JAMAIS. **

**Lucius : rassurant. Avec qui alors ? **

**Aucune idée… **

**Lucius : et Parkinson ?**

**Bonne idée tiens…**

_Oh j'ai oublié, tu aurais pas regardé résident Evil ou the descent? Parce que les choses cannibales ça m'y fait penser ;)_

**En fait, l'idée des choses cannibales m'est venue après deux heures à écouter un copain parler des livres. J'ai complètement déconnecté en imaginant Asher envoyer ses élèves faire un coucou aux gentils loups cannibales. Les goules par contre sont plus classiques mais tout aussi vicieuses… Mais c'est quoi The Descent ? **

**Lucius : aucune idée. **

**Tu t'y mets aussi ? **

**Lucius : (tire la langue)**

**Très mature. On se demande qui est le plus vieux ? **

_Allez je te dis au prochain chapitre, parce que franchement j'ai hâte de savoir comment tout ça va se dérouler (ben vi Harry qu'est pas le même Harry, Dumby qui l'a dans le cul, les cours de fou avec des bébête cannibales, Remus, ..., et j'en passe)_

**Lucius : j'avoue que là, si elle ne tue pas tous les personnages, je lui tire mon chapeau…**

**T'as pas de chapeau. **

**Lucius : c'est normal. **

**Ne comprends pas. **

**Lucius : c'est normal aussi. **

**Chieur ! **

**Lucius : comme d'habitude. **

**Nan mais t'as fini ? **

**Lucius : Non ! **

**Il m'énerve. **

**Lucius : et j'en suis fier…**

**(Se tape la tête contre son bureau) Salut ! Au prochain chapitre et merci pour la review… **

**Satya :** Intéressante ?

Lucius : aucun doute !

Qu'est-ce que tu dois encore me demander toi ?

Lucius : me libérer !

Même pas en rêve… Vilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira…

**Tchaye** : Un Gaby/Ryry ? Comme beaucoup de monde… Mais tu fais dans le soft.

Lucius : enfin quelqu'un de plus ou moins normal.

Je suis pas certaine qu'elle le soit vraiment.

Lucius : laisse moi espérer.

Si ça te fait plaisir…. Bon… Vilà le prochain chapitre… j'espère qu'il sera aussi chouette que les autres…

**Zaika** : Lucius : y a encore beaucoup de monde ?

Tais-toi et laisse-moi répondre…

Lucius : avare de mots.

Ouais mais c'est clair au moins. Merci…

**Egwene Al' Vere** : Lucius : ça c'est un pseudo.

Je confirme… Faut dire qu'avec le combat, j'ai mis du temps à le décrire et à chercher les mots techniques sans tomber dans le compliqué. Merci beaucoup pour la review.

**Muirgheal :** J'ai toujours pris soin de me documenter avant de commencer à parler d'un sujet ou l'autre… Même sur les vampires. Faut avouer qu'avec eux, c'est un peu plus dur. Il y a tellement de sites sur les vampires, tellement de différences qu'il a fallu faire le tri… Merci encore pour la review.

**Onarluca :** Merci ! Merci ! Voilà la suite…

**Crystal d'Avalon :** (rougit très fortement)

Lucius : qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es malade ?

Gênée ! Tu as vu, j'ai uptadé Amour Interdit et voilà la suite de cette fic !

Lucius : c'est vrai comment sait-il manier l'épée ?

C'est dans le sang et puis Harry l'a entraîné lors de leur semaine chez les Mangemorts…

Lucius : c'est plus clair !

Nia ! Nia ! Nia !

Kiss…

**Selena : **Et **bien je sui ta fic depuis le debut, (j'ai jamais mis de revieuw avant honte sur moi, se tape la tete sur le mur) **

Ouais, honte sur toi ! Tiens voilà un fer à repasser…

**Bon apre avoir refrener mes pulsion maso, petite revieuw pour te dire mon admiration devant ta fic. ENFIN une fic qui tien la route avec Harry qui change d'identité.**

A merci ! Merci beaucoup !

**Bref tout sa pour dire que j'accroche bien, bon j'avoue au debut sa ma rebuter et puis je me sui forcer et maintenan je peu plu men passer c'est une drogue ton truc. Bon j'adore un amour interdit aussi j'avoue, les Tom/Harry j'adore. **

Ah merci ! Merci ! (Pleure de joie) je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as appris à aimer les Ryry/Tom… Nif !

**Mais dans la vengeance du trahis j'arrive pas a voir Gabriel ( appelon le par son nom) avec voldemort, Draco ou Harry d'accord mais voldemort ji arrive. Mais bon peut etre que tu arrivera a les mettre ensemble sans choquer les lecteurs parce que avec les mentals de ces deux Zouaves franchement je les vois pas ensemble.**

Ben, pour tout t'avouer, j'ai jamais dit que Gaby serait avec Voldy. De toute manière, je suis loin de ce couple pour le moment. Voldy, il a juste flashé sur le corps de Gaby, rien d'autre !

**Après tu fais ce que tu veux ce n'était qu'un conseil. Bon courage pour la suite, (je suis en manque j'avoue, merde fallait pas le dire oups!) Allez Bzouxx**

En manque ? Toi aussi ? (Rire sadique) Je fais ce que je peux pour vous donner vos doses mais ce n'est pas simple d'écrire une fic qui tienne la route et qui rejoigne pas Amour Interdit. Pour le moment ça a l'air d'aller. Kiss à toi aussi et merci pour la chouette review. Ca m'a remonté le moral…

**Luna051 alias Ertis :** MA CHERIIIEUH ! Bisouuux ! Ouais, Asher, c'est le meilleur… sadique, beau, ténébreux… Comme je les aime. Merchi d'être toujours là pour m'aider ! Nif ! Merci de me supporter ! Merci !

**Yumi44 **: Kikou ! Voilà ce que leur veux Dumby… J'espère que tu aimeras… Tout le monde aime Gaby et j'en sui fièreuh ! Kiss et merci pour la review…

Rappel : cette scène se passe après le temps de midi et le cours d'Armand.

Pour vous aider à vous retrouver dans les emplois du temps :

Les cours, je fais un récapitulatif : 6ème année Gryffondor et Serpentards.

**Lundi **: 8h00 à 10h00 : Potion avec le professeur Rogue

10h10 à 12h00 : DCFM avec le professeur De Lorvent (remise en forme)

12h10 à 13h20 : métamorphose avec le professeur MacGonagal.

13h20 à 14h 20 : repas de midi

14h20 à 16h30 : combat avec le professeur MacOwen.

**Mardi :** 8h00 à 10h00 : cours optionnel (divination, rune, moldus,…)

10h10 à 12h00 : soin au créature magique avec le professeur Rubéus.

12h00 à 13h00 : repas de midi

13h10 à 15h10 : DCFM avec le professeur De Lorvent (cours théorique)

15h20 à 16h30 : Botanique avec le professeur Chourave (serre numéro3)

Note 3 : les termes concernant les garous sont tirés des livres de Laurell K. Hamilton même si certains sont utilisés par nombreux auteurs, les définitions viennent d'elle (auteure de génie !)

J'ai changé certaines utilisations comme Alpha qui désigne, dans ma fic, le Chef Vampire d'un clan (exemple Asher, chapitre 4 partie 1)

Les moldus savent que les garous existent…

**Chapitre 4 partie 2.**

Harry se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur très lentement. Gabriel avait accompagné Draco dans le bureau du professeur MacOwen pour essayer des nouvelles épées envoyées par Voldemort de la part des Elfes Noirs.

« Harry ! » L'appelèrent deux voix bien trop connues à ses oreilles.

Il se retourna vers Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger en leur souriant de son sourire le plus hypocrite possible.

« Nous aurions une question à te poser. » Déclara Hermione le visage fermé.

« Nous ne te comprenons plus. » Poursuivit Ron. « Nous sommes amis depuis très longtemps et depuis ta venue au Terrier, tu sembles ailleurs, loin de nous. »

« Alors nous aimerions savoir pourquoi tu ne veux plus être avec nous ? Aurions-nous fait quelque chose de mal ? » Questionna Granger, les larmes aux yeux et la voix tremblante.

« Pourquoi je ne suis plus avec vous ? » Répéta Harry en regardant ses deux pseudo meilleurs amis, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Tu es étrange ces derniers temps. » Ajouta Hermione.

« En plus, cette sale fouine qui a osé te serrer dans ses bras ce matin en te câlinant. Je savais bien que c'était une tapette en réalité. C'est répugnant ! » Cracha le roux.

La respiration d'Harry s'était arrêtée en entendant ses mots. Il serra les poings en imaginant la mine dévastée de Gabriel caché avec Draco dans un coin du couloir sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Le visage de Potter se figea, surprenant Hermione qui n'avait pas manqué de voir les émeraudes s'enflammer de colère.

« Alors je vais mettre les points sur le i avec vous deux. Premièrement, si jamais tu reparles comme ça de Draco, Weasley, je t'arracherai la langue de mes mains. Deuxièmement, je suis gay. » Lâcha Harry avec un sourire dénué de chaleur.

Hermione était bouche bée. Ron, quant à lui, était rouge écrevisse.

« QUOI ? Mais c'est répugnant. » Hurla le roux. « Quand je pense que j'ai été ton ami durant tout ce temps. C'est dégueulasse. »

Ron s'en alla en vitesse, d'un pas rageur. Hermione resta face à Harry, la tête penchée sur le côté, ses sourcils froncés en signe de concentration.

« Tu as changé. » Souffla-t-elle. « C'est… étrange. Tu nous as évité dès le début, tu semblais ailleurs quand nous étions ensemble, tu es protecteur avec quelqu'un dont tu ne nous as jamais parlé avant… Tes yeux ne sont plus les mêmes, tes expressions, elles-mêmes, sont inhabituelles… J'ai l'impression de faire face à un étranger… Qui… »

« Harry. Grouille-toi ! Nous devons aller voir le Vieux Fou. » Les interrompit Draco aux côtés d'un Gabriel à l'expression neutre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux en face de Granger. Draco la toisa, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres mais Gabriel fut plus rapide :

« Tu as perdu Poil de carottes, Granger ? » Ricana Rogue en la regardant dans les yeux. « Tu devrais mieux veiller sur ton animal de compagnie, il pourrait se perdre dans un coin sombre et ne pas en sortir indemne. »

« Serait-ce une menace ? » Gronda la jeune fille.

Gabriel fit une grimace de dégoût.

« Pas le moins du monde. Qui aurait envie de se salir les mains avec du sang souillé. »

Il passa ensuite son chemin sous les regards inquiets de ses nouveaux amis. Harry et Draco plantèrent la Gryffondor dans le couloir après s'être regardés, quelques instants, sceptiques.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au bureau du directeur et entrèrent.

« Vous voilà enfin ! » Lança gaiement Dumbledore. « Puis-je d'abord m'entretenir seul à seul avec Harry ? »

Les deux autres jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil vers Harry qui hocha simplement la tête.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

« Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui veut… » Souffla Draco en s'accroupissant à côté de Gabriel qui s'était glissé contre le mur.

Celui-ci haussa simplement les épaules.

« Tout va bien ? »S'enquit le blond en regardant le jeune homme très pâle.

« Je suis un peu perdu… » Murmura Gabriel en fermant ses yeux améthystes puis en les plongeant dans les perles grises de son nouvel ami. « J'ai l'impression d'être un bébé qui apprend tout juste à marcher et qui découvre enfin le monde autour de lui… J'ignore si je dois m'en émerveiller ou en avoir peur. »

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'aider. » Soupira Malefoy.

« C'est tout aussi étrange de t'entendre dire ces mots. » Rigola Gabriel.

Draco se contenta d'un minuscule sourire aux coins des lèvres. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants avant que le fils de Rogue ne rougisse et ne détourne son visage, gêné. Il se sentait bizarre en regardant l'héritier Malefoy. Il avait chaud au creux de l'estomac, il avait du mal à déglutir correctement et ne supportait pas de le voir le fixer trop longtemps sans en être gêné.

Quand il décida de voir ce que faisait Malefoy, il faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque en le voyant si près de son visage. Seul, une quinzaine de centimètres les séparait un peu l'un de l'autre. Autant dire tout de suite que Gabriel se tapa le fard le plus grand de tous les temps passés et à venir.

« Je… euh… » Bégaya-t-il faisant sourire son homologue qui lorgnant ses lèvres charnues.

Draco se pencha et effleura de ses lèvres, celles de Gabriel qui se tétanisa. Ils se fixèrent un peu incertains avant que le blond ne recommence à se pencher pour réitérer son geste. Ils se séparèrent de quelques millimètres, pour ensuite approfondir leur baiser, à leur aise. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent timidement au départ, essayant de s'apprivoiser tranquillement. Le baiser devint un peu plus enflammé, plus exigent. Ils se séparèrent une dernière fois à bout de souffle, front contre front, les améthystes étaient brillantes tandis que les yeux de Draco étaient plus profonds, plus luisants, très gris…

« C'était vraiment la vision la plus sensuelle qu'il m'ait été donné de voir depuis longtemps… » Railla la voix d'Harry qui se trouvait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du bureau.

Ils se relevèrent en vitesse puis entrèrent dans le bureau. L'air était chargé, suffoquant.

« Notre cher Directeur ici présent a eu une idée des plus amusante ! » Railla Harry s'attirant un regard mauvais de Dumbledore. « Il voulait que je vous espionne et que je te rallie à notre cause, Gabriel, pour que tu épies ton oncle. »

Draco leva un sourcil, mi surpris mi amusé tandis que Gabriel serrait ses poings et fixait le Directeur haineusement. Ce dernier se sentit très intimidé face au regard améthyste mais ne le montra pas.

« C'était ça ce que vous vouliez nous demander ? De trahir nos familles et amis ? » S'exclama Gabriel, dégoûté.

« Jeune homme, baissez d'un ton voulez-vous. »

« Allez vous faire foutre, Vieux Sénile. » Hurla le fils de Rogue avant de partir avant de claquer la porte.

Gabriel enchaînait les coups les uns après les autres. Il était enragé. Comment ce Vieux Fou avait-il pu ? Gabriel planta ses cimeterres dans un tronc d'arbre. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, essoufflé. Il tapa ses poings sur le sol en réprimant une envie d'hurler sa rage dans la nuit.

« Tu devrais te calmer, Gabriel. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça. »

« Pas grave ? » Explosa Gabriel. « Ce type veut encore diriger nos vies… »

« Tu crois vraiment que nous allons le laisser faire ? » Questionna Harry qui sortit de l'ombre d'un arbre.

Gabriel s'assit sur le sol, son visage dans ses mains tremblantes de rage.

« J'en ai marre, c'est tout. »

Harry s'agenouilla en face du jeune homme prostré.

« Nous ne laisserons pas faire, Gaby. »

Gabriel lui sourit, peu sûr de lui. Harry le serra contre lui. Draco, sur le côté, s'approcha des deux garçons et prit les mains de Gabriel dans les siennes. Ils savaient tous les deux combien Gabriel avait souffert par le passé à cause de Dumbledore. Encore maintenant le jeune homme était peu sûr de lui, avait une opinion bien piètre de ce qu'il était.

« Harry a raison, même si ça me coûte de le dire. »

« Voyons Dray chéri (grimace de Draco), tu ne vas pas mourir parce qu'encore une fois, j'ai raison. » Ricana Harry en lui faisant des yeux innocents.

« Mais qu'avons-nous là ? » S'amusa une voix profonde et chaude.

Les trois adolescents se tournèrent pour voir un homme très grand, bien bâti, des cheveux noirs mi longs tenus par un nœud brun, habillé d'une longue toge brune.

« Fous leur la paix, Hubert ! » Souffla une voix que Gabriel reconnu tout de suite.

Remus Lupin se tenait en face d'eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. » S'excusa Remus tout en fixant Gabriel qui bouillonnait de l'intérieur. « Allez chenapan, viens dans mes bras. Ne te fais pas prier ! »

Gabriel sauta sur ses pieds et courut jusqu'à Remus qui le réceptionna avec joie.

« Andouille. Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais oublier ton odeur quand même. » S'amusa Lupin. « J'ai un cadeau pour toi, au fait. »

Hubert lui tendit une boîte assez grosse d'où sortait un bruit bizarre. Remus la lui remit dans les bras. Gabriel l'ouvrit et découvrit un minuscule chaton noir aux yeux jaunes striés de verts clairs.

« Il est trop mignon ! » Gagatisa Gabriel en le serrant contre lui mais fut moins ravi quand il finit sur le sol, le souffle coupé par une bête immense qui lui léchait la joue droite.

Remus était effondré de rire en voyant Gabriel écrasé par une panthère de quatre vingt kilos et de deux mètres de longs qui le léchouillait gentiment. Draco et Harry aidèrent leur ami à se relever en enlevant la magnifique panthère de sur lui.

« Mais pourquoi m'as-tu ramené une bête pareille ? C'est interdit à l'école. » S'étonna le jeune homme en caressant le crâne de son nouvel animal.

« Demande lui de se changer en chaton. » Ordonna Remus d'une voix douce.

Gabriel le fit donc et se retrouva avec le minuscule chat qu'il avait découvert dans la boîte.

Harry fixa Remus, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation.

« Ne me dites pas qu'il s'agit de qui je crois ! »

Lupin se contenta d'un sourire et d'une lueur espiègle au fond de ses yeux chocolat pour convaincre Harry de ce qu'il croyait. Un hurlement les prit par surprise avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent une nouvelle fois de rire en voyant la tête rouge tomate du brun cloué au sol une deuxième fois.

« Tu avais raison Rem, il est magnifique ! » Claironna le jeune homme nu sur les cuisses de Gabriel.

Le dit Rem lui lança une cape sur les épaules pour qu'il s'en recouvre.

« Ravie de te revoir Mica » Le salua Harry avec un énorme sourire sur son visage.

« Moi aussi mon prince ! Et toi, tu dois être Gabriel… Je sens que je vais beaucoup aimer veiller sur toi. »

« Veiller sur moi ? » S'étonna le jeune sorcier. « Remus ? »

« Je te considère comme un membre de ma meute, Gabriel, ainsi que Harry, il est donc normal qu'à défaut de moi, quelqu'un de la meute veille sur toi… Mica est le plus bas dans l'échelle de la hiérarchie mais il reste très dangereux pour un sorcier ou humain normal. Il devra donc rester avec toi le plus souvent possible. Il ne te gênera pas, Gabriel. Ni toi, ni quelqu'un d'autre mais je tiens vraiment à ce qu'il reste à tes côtés. Je me sentirais mieux ainsi. »

Face au visage inquiet et triste de Remus, il abdiqua facilement.

« Ok. Mais qu'il ne s'avise pas à se métamorphoser en humain ou en panthère dans l'école en face de tout le monde. Sinon je risquerai des ennuis. »

Mica fut très heureux du choix de Gabriel et se frotta en ronronnant contre lui, faisant rougir encore plus le jeune homme.

« Il fait souvent ça ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Très souvent. Il a trop l'habitude d'être sous sa forme féline. »

« Chouette ! » Grimaça Gabriel s'attirant les rires des personnes autour de lui.

Mica se retransforma en chaton puis se buina contre son nouveau maître.

« Bien. Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore maintenant ! » Cracha Remus en accompagnant les trois Serpentards jusque dans le hall de l'école. « A plus tard, les enfants. »

Remus disparut avec Hubert dans le couloir menant au bureau du directeur sans que ni Harry ni Gabriel ni Draco ait pu lui demander ce qu'il devait faire chez le Vieux Fou.

Les trois amis rejoignirent leur dortoir. Heureusement ce dernier était encore vide. Blaise n'était pas encore revenu.

Gabriel posa Mica sur le lit. Ce dernier leva des yeux incertains vers le brun.

« Reprends ta forme humaine. » ordonna Gabriel au chaton qui se métamorphosa une nouvelle fois.

Mica piqua du nez vers la moquette, pâle et semblant très fatigué.

« Ca ne va pas ? » Questionna Draco en aidant son ami à le mettre dans le lit aux couvertures vertes.

« Les transformations sont épuisantes pour un garou quel qu'il soit. Cela va faire la deuxième fois en à peine une heure qu'il se retransforme en humain. Ca lui demande beaucoup d'énergie. En plus, demain c'est la pleine lune et les garous doivent, normalement, se trouver dans leur lupanar avec les siens pour se transformer sans être épuisé et devoir dormir deux jours de suite. » Expliqua Harry assis en tailleur sur le lit voisin.

« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. »

« Pas grave ! » Souffla Mica en souriant doucement au garçon aux yeux améthyste.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un se souciait de lui. Bien sûr, Remus, son chef de clan, s'angoissait aussi mais ce n'était pas pareil.

« Je voulais juste savoir ce que Remus venait faire à Poudlard. »Expliqua Gabriel.

« Il est venu sur les ordres de Dumbledore à propos de l'adhésion du à sa cause. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il préfère que je reste avec vous. » Murmura Mica avant de s'endormir profondément.

Gabriel regarda Mica dormir dans son propre lit. Il était petit pour un homme (un mètre soixante cinq, peut-être deux trois centimètres en plus), des cheveux châtains blonds coupés au niveau de ses épaules, des yeux jaunes striés de verts clairs, la peau bronzée et un corps assez féminin.

Harry s'approcha de Gabriel, totalement hypnotisé par le corps étendu sur le lit, et le prit dans ses bras pour ensuite le déposer sur son lit.

« Euh… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne solution… je vais dormir par terre et… »

« La ferme ! » Murmura Harry en lançant un pantalon de pyjama au jeune homme dans le lit.

Harry se changea dans la salle de bain après s'être débarbouillé un peu. Il prit place, ensuite, dans le lit aux côtés d'un garçon tétanisé.

Il ricana légèrement en embrassant le cou pâle puis se cala dans les coussins pour dormir.

« Et moi comme d'habitude, je suis mis de côté ! » Bougonna Draco qui avait revêtu un splendide pyjama vert en soie.

Harry et Gabriel se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Potter ne prenne sa baguette, murmure un sort qui cola le lit du blond au leur puis ne surmonte Gabriel pour que celui-ci ne se retrouve entre eux.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » Ironisa Harry.

Draco se contenta de lui jeter un regard froid, puis se cala contre le corps de Gabriel qui se demandait pour quelles raisons ils le collaient sans arrêt. Harry, lui, connaissait les raisons…

Enfin LA raison d'un tel comportement chez le blond et chez lui-même mais il n'était pas certain que le jeune sorcier puisse en supporter les conséquences. Ils s'endormirent un peu en même temps sans voir l'ombre qui se faufila, au beau milieu de la nuit, entre eux pour entourer de son bras la taille du garçon aux longs cheveux noirs.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

Lucius écarquilla les yeux en faisant face à l'inconnu qui répondait au doux nom d'Abigael Lestrange, chef des Léopards garou.

« Lestrange, quel bon vent t'amène ici ? » Questionna Lucius d'une voix neutre.

Les yeux verts devinrent presque noirs. Abigael Lestrange, cousin éloigné de Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, était très en colère. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir Lucius Malefoy lui sauter au cou (même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais osé l'imaginer) mais de là à le voir parler aussi naturellement, aussi sobrement en face de lui, il se sentit humilié, trahi. Abigael passa son chemin sans un mot et sans un regard. Cependant, s'il s'était retourné, s'il avait mieux regardé, il aurait certainement pu remarqué le visage crispé de douleur de Lucius.

**« » « » « » « » « » « »**

« En toute franchise, je ne m'étais pas attendu à cela ! » Murmura Julius en scrutant les yeux rubis de son interlocuteur.

« Je vous avais pourtant prévenu, il y a de cela des années. » Rétorqua Voldemort.

Julius ne répondit rien, fronçant simplement les sourcils.

« Il va falloir que j'en parle aux chef de groupes. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que certains sont devenus les Dominants de leur meute. » Expliqua l'Elfe Noir. « Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de décider pour eux et de créer des mutineries dans mon clan. »

« Je comprends parfaitement. » Acquiesça Lord Voldemort.

« Et quand pourrons-nous voir les deux petits prodiges ? » Ironisa Julius.

« Ce week-end, si tout va bien. »

Julius se leva et sortit sans un mot de plus. Sur le chemin, il croisa Abigael qui irradiait de pouvoir.

« Tu l'as revu. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais juste un constat malheureux.

« Pas un mot de trop. Pas une phrase écorchée. Rien. »

« Il est marié, tu sais. » L'éclaira Julius en prenant la direction du grand parc.

« Marié ? » S'étonna Abigael dont la colère s'était un peu atténuée faisant place à la stupeur.

« Marié avec Narcissa Black et ils ont un enfant, Draco Malefoy. »

Le léopard était choqué… Stupéfait.

« C'est… »

« Incroyable ? Je le sais bien. » S'amusa le chef de La Lune Bleue.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Abigael ? » Questionna une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds coupés courts et des yeux brun clair cerclés de jaunes en voyant le regard triste du jeune homme.

« Tout va bien Syrpha… » La rassura-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il poussa un soupir en voyant les regards sceptiques des membres de sa meute.

« Tout va bien. Julius a quelque chose à nous expliquer. Allons-y. » Ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la tente de l'Elfe Noir.

Les loups-garous, dirigés par Remus Lupin, l'Ulfric, étaient aussi présents. C'était le Geri, Patricia, qui guidait la meute en attendant leur Chef et le Freki, Hubert. Par conséquent, ce serait elle qui prendrait la décision de continuer à suivre ou pas Julius.

Julius commença à expliquer les intentions de Lord Voldemort à chaque groupe, l'histoire de Harry et Gabriel, la décision des ministères moldus et sorciers de créer des centres fermés pour garous où ils seront enfermés pour toujours, marqués par une boucle d'oreille en argent magique et recensé comme du bétail.

Plusieurs cris d'horreur et de colère s'élevèrent dans les groupes vite tus par un geste de la main de Julius. Il expliqua que les elfes subiront le même traitement mais qu'ils serviraient aussi de rats de laboratoires (petits signes d'excuse aux rats-garous plus loin) pour des expériences et ainsi étoffé les connaissances sorcières sur leurs espèces.

Une haine sans borne commença à s'élever dans les rangs. Ils n'étaient, pourtant, pas très soudés mais là, la situation dépassait les vieilles rancunes, les haines ancestrales.

« Un soulèvement est donc nécessaire ! » Déclara Jonas, Roi des rats-garous. « Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire. »

« Ca ne peut plus durer. Nous nous cachons depuis des centaines d'années. Nos ancêtres ont vécu dans une ère de terreur à cause de tous ces 'normaux '. » Cracha un des loups-garous.

Des cris outragés s'élevèrent une nouvelle fois.

« Lord Voldemort nous propose de se rallier à sa cause. Pas d'être notre chef à par entière mais de nous allier. »

« Que veut-il vraiment ? » Questionna Patricia de sa voix claire alors que ces yeux avaient déjà tourné au doré, signe de son appartenance aux loups-garous.

« Que les sorciers reprennent leur place. Que la nature récupère son droit d'origine. Les moldus saccagent tout sur leur passage, nous forçant tous à nous retrancher derrière des barrières de plus en plus épaisses qui nous empêchent, tous, de vivre, d'être ce que nous sommes. » Les éclaira Julius.

Des sourires satisfaits se dessinèrent sur de nombreux visages. La Lune Bleue adhéreraient donc à la cause de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

Gabriel se réveilla dans un cocon de chaleur assez étrange. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux puis analysa la situation : Harry se trouvait à sa droite… Normal

Draco à sa gauche… Normal aussi

Mica au niveau de sa taille…. Ca, ça cloche par contre...

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de sursauter en entendant le réveil de Malefoy hurler à la mort.

Les trois autres occupants du grand lit sursautèrent à leur tour, le regard hagard. Mica s'étendit en serrant la taille de Gabriel contre son visage.

« Salut tout le monde ! » Hurla la voix grave de Blaise qui claqua la porte du dortoir contre le mur avant qu'il ne pousse un cri outragé. « Salopards... Vous ne m'avez même pas attendu avant de vous envoyer en l'air et avec un chat en plus… »

Les trois garçons regardèrent le chat assis sur le lit, fixant le nouvel arrivant avec une expression neutre. Blaise s'approcha du minet mais ce dernier le snoba, sautant du lit pour se presser contre les jambes de Draco qui s'était levé pour partir se doucher. Le blond l'attrapa par la peau du cou et le plaça sur les jambes de Gabriel assis sur le lit dans l'étreinte pieuvresque de Potter.

« Il est à toi ? » Demanda Blaise en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de Gabriel et tentant de caresser le chat qui le griffa. « Sale bête ! »

Harry ricana mais fixa Blaise d'un œil tout à fait réveillé et soupçonneux. Il y avait deux solutions au comportement de Mica :

La première, il était simplement en pleine crise de jalousie en ressentit le désir du brun.

La deuxième, Blaise était un danger pour Gabriel.

Dans les deux cas, Harry veillerait à ce que Zabini ne reste pas seul avec le fils de Rogue. Lui-même ne ressentant pas spécialement de la sympathie pour ce garçon. Ce n'était pas à cause de son appartenance à La Guilde mais plus parce qu'il savait pas son père que les parents de Blaise avait refusé de se joindre à Lord Voldemort et voulait faire leur petit plan de leur côté. Problème : ils avaient en vue Gabriel qui semblait détenir une forte puissance magique et bien entendue, lui-même qui était loin d'être en reste vu son apprentissage.

Et si Blaise n'avait pas envie de se faire mal voir de ses propres parents, il obéirait aveuglément aux ordres de ces derniers.

Quand Draco ressortit et était préparé, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry qui était sur la défensive avec Zabini. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Gabriel fila sous la douche, échappant à l'air pesant installé dans le dortoir.

« Je vais déjeuner. Tu viens Draco ? » Demanda le brun en fusillant du regardant Harry qui caressait le chaton.

« J'attends Gabriel d'abord mais vas-y avant nous comme ça, tu nous réserveras des places. »

Blaise haussa les épaules puis partit. Harry vérifia que le Serpentard ne soit vraiment plus là et que Gabriel en ait encore pour un moment pour ordonner à Mica de se transformer en humain.

« Qu'as-tu ressenti ? »

Mica enroula le drap de lit autour de ses reins et plongea ses yeux verts foncés dans les émeraudes de Harry.

« Il est chamboulé. Il semble hésiter dans son choix mais ce que je n'ai pas aimé, c'est son regard envers Gaby. »

« Beaucoup de gens désirent Gabriel. Je ne vois pas où est-on problème. » Commenta Draco qui rangeait son pyjama dans un tiroir de sa commode.

Mica secoua la tête, le visage grave.

« Pas de cette manière. Pour les autres et même pour vous, il s'agit d'un désir simple. Pas de puissance. »

« De la puissance ? » S'étonna Harry. « Mais Zabini ne possède pas du tout la même quantité de magie que Gabriel. Pour le moment, elle est juste retenue par le lien qui nous unit tous les deux. »

« Mais ça, il l'ignore. » Souffla Draco qui comprenait un peu mieux la situation. « Donc il doit penser qu'en mettant Gaby dans son lit, il pourra se lier avec et par la même occasion partager leur magie. »

« Ridicule. » Cracha Harry.

« Ne t'en fais pas Harry ! » Le sécurisa Mica. « Il faudrait déjà qu'il arrive à mettre le grappin sur Gabriel et franchement, vu sa réaction à chaque fois que ce garçon l'approche, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir pour lui. »

Harry et Draco hochèrent simplement la tête. Mica reprit son apparence de chaton au moment où la porte s'ouvrait sur Gabriel, habillé avec les vêtements qu'il avait acheté avec Narcissa Malefoy.

Il portait un pantalon noir qui mettait ses jambes en valeur, une chemise blanche fermé avec des boutons d'argent, une cravate verte et grise dont il tentait de faire le nœud, son gilet noir au creux de son bras gauche.

« Draco, tu devrais l'aider à s'habiller. Je crois que notre petit serpent a du mal. » S'amusa Harry en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain à son tour, évitant le coussin qui tapa contre la porte.

« Ne l'écoute pas et viens ici. » Rigola Draco en lui montrant une place en face de lui sur le grand lit en désordre.

Gabriel s'assit sur le bord du lit entre les jambes du blond qui prit les deux pans de la cravate et commença à faire le nœud en souriant d'une façon tout à fait adorable. Il prit, ensuite, une brosse, fit tourner Gabriel sur lui-même, et brossa la longue chevelure noire, puis la natta. Il fit apparaître un beau ruban vert en soie et attacha le bout de la tresse avec.

« Fini. » S'exclama-t-il faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui s'était apaisé sous les coups de brosses si doux et calmant.

Il rougit en voyant le sourire ravi de Malefoy. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux, cherchant une étincelle, un signe qui pourrait calmer leurs cœurs qui s'emballaient. Gabriel se plaça à genoux sur le lit pour se trouver à hauteur du visage du blond et l'embrassa doucement. Il se sentait bien en sentant les lèvres de Draco sur les siennes, sa langue cherchant la sienne, la caressant tendrement, leurs mains qui électrisaient leur peau, leurs bras les unissant. Mais ce baiser n'eut rien à voir avec celui de la veille dans le couloir du bureau de Dumbledore. Non, celui-ci était plus doux, plus lent…

Ils se séparèrent, très calmes. Un sifflement bizarre les fit froncer leurs sourcils. Mica crachotait sur le lit, les poils hérissés en regardant la porte du dortoir. Pansy Parkinson se trouvait en face de la porte, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte.

« C'est bon, calme-toi Mica. » Murmura Gabriel en prenant le chaton sur son torse.

Gabriel se retira du lit et sortit en passant à côté de la jeune fille en tenant le chaton qui ronronnait contre lui.

Quand il fut parti, Pansy explosa :

« C'est avec moi que tu dois te marier et personne d'autres ! ».

Draco ne répondit rien. Un peu surpris de voir la jeune fille enragée.

« Tu vas te marier avec moi… Je ne veux donc plus te voir faire des choses anormales comme je viens de voir. »

« Anormale ? » S'amusa une voix grave.

Harry entra dans le dortoir, une simple serviette autour de la taille qui se détachait de sur la peau bronzée. Il se mit presque à baver devant le brun qui eut un sourire en coin amusé. Le regard vert émeraude d'Harry était dur, rempli d'un pouvoir contenu en grande partie et tout son corps irradiait de magie éclatante. Draco déglutit péniblement. Il se sentait attiré par cette force comme un papillon face à une lumière trop éclatante.

Selon ses propres critères, Draco devait bien avouer que Potter possédait un corps parfait : un torse musclé, des biceps bien dessinés, des jambes puissantes. Draco se mit à rougir légèrement quand la serviette glissa au sol. Il se demanda durant un instant ce qui plaisait autant à Harry : lui ou Pansy ?

Vu son regard, ce n'était sans doute pas la jeune fille.

Harry s'approcha à quatre pattes de Draco et l'entoura de ses bras. Pansy serra les poings et se planta devant les deux garçons.

« Qui est anormal ? » Susurra Harry près de l'oreille du blond qui surchauffait sur place.

« Vous êtes anormaux. Lâche mon fiancé. » Hurla-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerf.

« Le lâcher ? » Murmura Harry d'une voix sensuelle. « Non, je ne pense pas. »

Il mordilla le lobe d'oreille du blond qui se laissa aller contre le torse nu du brun en gémissant. Pansy voulut s'approcher du blond mais une sorte de bouclier électrique la fit reculer et brûla les manches de son uniforme. Les yeux d'Harry devinrent brillants avec les contours de ses pupilles argentés. Son énergie inonda le dortoir faisant frissonner de peur la jeune fille.

« Tu t'approches encore de Draco, de Gabriel ou d'une personne qui est sous ma protection et je te tue. » Gronda Harry.

Pansy était morte de trouille. Harry dégageait une puissance meurtrière.

« Je n'abandonnerai pas. » Bégaya-t-elle en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

Draco se laissa tomber sur le lit, son visage dans ses mains.

« Ca ne va pas ? » Questionna Harry en s'agenouillant en face du blond.

« Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe. » Grogna ce dernier en le fusillant de son regard gris devenu foncé avant de partir à son tour, enragé.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel puis s'habilla en vitesse. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit en retard.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

La matinée se passa plutôt bien pour les trois amis, si ce n'est que Draco semblait très étrange. Il évitait Harry comme la peste ou le fusillait du regard à chaque fois.

Ce ne fut pas plus amusant lors du cours théorique d'Asher qui sentit tout de suite l'atmosphère s'alourdir quand les Serpentards entrèrent. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Draco et Harry ainsi que Gabriel qui ne comprenait pourtant rien. Asher haussa un sourcil amusé en les regardant. Il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre ces trois-là.

Il murmura un sort qui les fit disparaître.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux. Ils reviendront avant la fin du cours. Bien… qui peut me dire ce que signifie le terme Fenrir chez les garous ? »

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

Draco, Harry et Gabriel se retrouvèrent dans une immense ville délabrée.

« Mais je n'avais rien fait, moi. » Hurla Gabriel avant qu'un cri inhumain vienne briser le silence.

Les loups de la première fois se montrèrent sur les toits des maisons. Leurs yeux rouges luisaient dans les ténèbres, de la bave coulait le long de leur mâchoire. Le plus gros sauta devant les trois garçons qui déglutirent.

« Quelqu'un sait ce qu'est ce truc ? » Questionna Harry en créant un bouclier sommaire.

« Ce sont des loups-garous. » Expliqua Gabriel. « Ce sont des humains qui n'ont pas su empêcher leur bête de prendre le dessus sur leur côté humain. »

« Je vois. Et comment allons-nous les battre ? » Demanda Draco qui soutenait le bouclier avec Harry.

« Je n'ai pas pris le temps de regarder ! »

« T'aurais pu achever la page ! » Gueulèrent Harry et Draco en même temps, prenant chacun un bras de leur camarade pour fuir.

Ils entrèrent dans un immeuble en piteux état et bloquèrent les portes avec les armoires en fer tombées sur le sol.

Un grognement bizarre les prit par surprise. Deux femmes étaient à quatre pattes devant eux : la plus proche se trouvait dans l'escalier qui montait à l'étage supérieur, la plus éloignée était accrochée au mur sur leur droite. Leurs vêtements pendaient sur leurs corps putréfié tandis que des crocs luisant de rouges, de brun et de vert sortaient de leurs bouches. La goule dans l'escalier leur sauta dessus mais fut vite empaler sur une magnifique épée au manche en dragon alors que l'autre se retrouva vite sans tête sous le tranchant d'une lame sertie d'une magnifique opale.

Ils montèrent en vitesse à l'étage supérieure, leur épée dans une main ou accrochée à leur ceinture et leur baguette dans l'autre prête à lancer des sorts.

Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle de bal et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

Gabriel soupira en faisant quelques pas dans la salle. Il vit un énorme tableau accroché au mur entre deux grandes fenêtres aux tentures rouge sang. La jeune femme sur le tableau se tenait assise sur un muret couvert de fleurs blanches, noires et rouges claires. Elle portait une longue robe ancienne blanche et mauve pâle, aux épaules dénudées et aux manches bouffantes. Ses longs cheveux noirs cascadaient le long de ses épaules jusqu'aux creux de ses reins et étaient serties d'améthystes et de perles éclatantes. Les yeux mauves semblaient étudiés avec soin Gabriel qui fixait la peinture avec émerveillement.

Sa mère, Valentine Macpherson était magnifique. Il comprenait que Rogue soit tombé amoureux d'elle dès le premier regard. Elle semblait si douce, si gentille et pourtant, pleine d'énergie, de pouvoirs.

Gabriel sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son bras. Draco lui montra d'un signe de la tête un homme assis sur un fauteuil derrière eux. Il semblait être de leur âge : grand, la peau très blanche, des yeux blancs très étranges et des cheveux courts en piques rouges, noirs et blanches.

« Minkar Moreli. » Murmura Harry en souriant sadiquement.

Ses yeux verts s'étaient cerclés d'argent et brillaient étrangement. L'atmosphère devint lourde d'un coup.

« Lechy… Où devrais-je t'appeler Harry Potter… » Salua froidement Minkar en se levant souplement.

Gabriel eut la certitude que le nouveau venu était un vampire. Et encore plus quand celui-ci se matérialisa à cinq centimètres de lui. Gabriel fut embarqué dans une valse assez bizarre. Il poussa un cri en voyant le sol s'éloigner de ses pieds. Il s'agrippa aux bras de Minkar comme un noyé à sa bouée. Ils continuèrent de monter dans les airs et à tourner. Minkar se mit à chanter calmement, ravi de voir le corps du garçon dans ses bras s'affaisser dans son étreinte.

Gabriel se sentait étrange : fatigué, au chaud. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel bien être depuis des années. Il fut tiré de sa léthargie par un coup. Il se sentit tomber dans le vide mais fut rattrapé de justesse par quelqu'un. Draco le tenait fermement contre lui. Gabriel remarqua le changement de couleur des yeux du blond ; ils étaient devenus gris foncé, s'étendaient sur toute la surface de l'œil et des stries bleu ciel apparaissaient un peu partout.

Draco le posa à terre. Ils se tournèrent vers Harry.

Celui-ci se trouvait à cheval sur Minkar qui suffoquait sous les mains emprisonnant son cou.

« Harry ! » S'écria Gabriel en se dégageant de l'étreinte du blond pour s'agenouiller à côté de Harry et Minkar.

Il posa ses mains sur les bras tendus à l'extrême du brun. Mais il s'arrêta dans son geste en voyant les yeux émeraude injectés d'argent et devenir de plus en plus foncés, des griffes apparaissant au bout des longs doigts.

« Tu ne touches pas à ce qui m'appartiens. » Gronda Harry en approchant son visage de celui, rageur, de Minkar dont les dents étaient sortis de sa bouche.

« Lâches-moi Lechy ! C'était pour rire… » Marmonna le jeune vampire en tentant de reprendre un peu d'air dans ses poumons.

Harry finit par le relâcher. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et reprit un peu son physique normal. Gabriel le regarda légèrement craintivement quelques instants avant de se pencher sur Minkar qui se massait le cou en grimaçant.

« Tu t'énerves vraiment pour n'importe quoi. » Grogna-t-il en fusillant Harry du regard. « Et que faites-vous ici au fait ? Tu n'es pas censé te trouver à Poudlard ? »

Harry paru légèrement embêté puis répondit :

« Asher nous a envoyé ici. Il semblerait que la petite mésentente entre Draco et moi ne lui plaise pas beaucoup. »

Minkar ne répondit rien, se contentent de le dévisager avec colère puis se tourna vers Gabriel.

« Et tu es ? »

« Gabriel Rogue. » Répondit timidement le jeune sorcier.

Minkar lui sourit sensuellement avant de lui tendre sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Gabriel la lui prit et se retrouva propulsé contre un torse fin mais dur comme le roc.

Gabriel se recula et regarda Minkar qui semblait statufié, comme si on avait poussé sur un bouton pour le stopper en plein mouvement. Pas un geste, pas un mouvement de respiration au niveau de la poitrine. Rien du tout.

C'était époustouflant et en même temps carrément flippant.

« Comment fais-tu ça ? » Demanda Gabriel les sourcils froncés.

« Faire quoi, petit ? »

« Ca ! Comme si tu étais sur arrêt image. »

Minkar éclata d'un rire cristallin qui se répercuta dans le corps de Gabriel qui frissonna.

« Tu n'as encore rien vu, petit. » S'amusa Minkar qui fit un geste de la main pour ouvrir une énorme porte au fond de la salle qu'aucun des trois garçons n'avaient remarqué jusque là. « Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de revoir tes anciens compagnons, Harry et à vous, de les rencontrer. »

« Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour prendre le thé, Minkar alors abrège avec tes fantaisies. Que t'a ordonné de faire Asher ? » S'énerva Harry en le toisant.

Son énergie inonda la salle de bal faisant voler les tentures.

« Voyons Lechy, tu me connais. Je ne ferai jamais rien contre toi. » Minauda le vampire.

« Cesse de m'appeler Lechy. » Hurla Harry faisant trembler les murs et les vitres. « Et dis-moi maintenant ce qu'il se passe avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon. »

L'air devint électrique et légèrement bleuté. Les yeux de Minkar devinrent rouges, ses traits se figèrent. Il ressemblait, à cet instant, à une statut de marbre.

« Il m'a juste demandé de vous conduire au Cercle. » Répondit-il d'une voix neutre, sans intonation.

Harry se calma légèrement mais restait sur ses gardes.

« Alors conduis nous ! »Ordonna-t-il.

Minkar reprit vie, son buste se remit à bouger comme s'il respirait vraiment, ses yeux redevinrent blancs et sa peau moins marbrée.

Draco n'avait pas bougé durant toute la scène, reprenant son apparence normale et son calme légendaire. Il se plaça aux côtés de Gabriel quand Harry décida de suivre le vampire.

Il avait hâte de voir l'endroit où avait vécu le véritable Harry Potter mais se demandait aussi en quoi tout cela pouvait bien les aider à se réconcilier ! Bien entendu, il leur avait fallu qu'un regard pour opérer le « secours » de Gabriel qui s'était retrouvé sous l'emprise hypnotique du vampire mais à part ça, il n'était pas près de pardonner le comportement du brun dans leur dortoir. Il les avait mis en danger tous les deux et ça, ça lui restait au travers de la gorge.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils se retrouvèrent devant une gigantesque porte donnant sur une petite ville qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Enfin… Il verrait bien.

A suivre…

**Note** : PERSONNE NE TOUCHE A MICA, JULIUS, JONAS, ABIGAEL, PATRICA, MINKAR, LECHY, … C'est mon petit personnage dans une histoire originale que j'écris pour le moment… Donc chasse gardée. A moi ! Na ! Sinon vous mourrez dans d'atroces souffrances na !

Lechy : Dieux des Ténèbres chez les Russes…

Minkar : étoile principale de la constellation du corbeau, dites aussi l'étoile qui voit tout… (LUNA que ferais-je sans toi ?)

Note bis : quiconque ne reviewera pas ce chapitre se verra maudit jusqu'à la CENT VINGTIEME GENERATION vilà ! pour ceux qui ne veulent pas d'enfants : je vous maudis jusqu'à vos 64 ans…

Lucius : t'y vas pas un fort.

Même pas vrai d'abord ! Nif ! Nif !

Lucius : ne faites pas attention. Elle déprime grave. (regarde l'auteur pleurer sur son épaule) tu es entrain de ruiner ma chemise fraîchement lavée et repassée…


	8. 5: harry et, chats et souris

**Pour ce chapitre, je prendrai l'aide de Mica pour vous répondre, trop de travail. (Retourne à son bureau écrire et mettre de l'ordre dans ses papiers) **

**Mica : (arrive en courant) KIKOU A TOUS… Alors… je me présente : Mica, panthère noir garou, spécialisation chaton mignon…**

**Myschka** :

Merci ! Merci ! (Grand sourire) C'est toujours plaisant de recevoir ce genre de review.

**Egwene Al' Vere** :

**Mica** : C'est une bonne question qui sera éclairée plus tard dans la fic. Vi, Lilician a fait un petit plan avec tout ce qu'elle devait raconter sur Gabriel, Harry, Draco et les autres… Le couple ? Mouhahahahahahaha ! Pour le moment, vous avez tous l'impression qu'il va s'agir d'un threesome… ben… Vous verrez bien ! Niark ! Niark ! Euh… Un Indice ? Même Bliblou et Luna qui sont un peu ses bêtas lectrices n'en savent rien… Parce que j'en sais rien moi-même. Je crois qu'elle fait avec son envie du moment. On verra bien ; Si ça tombe, ça sera un threesome comme ça sera un couple à deux ou Gaby finira tout seul. Elle ne sait pas. C'est pas de la mauvaise volonté, c'est juste qu'elle ne les voie pas avec quelqu'un de fixe pour le moment. Que ce soit Ryry, Dray, Gaby, Voldy ou un autre sauf peut-être… nan, tu le sauras en temps et en heure. Sadique ? Même pas vrai !

Voilà la suite…

Kiss.

**Lilician** (qui lit derrière l'épaule de Mica) j'aurais pas mieux résumé la situation.

**Sorcha** :

**Mica : **Pas de problème… Pas de problème. Elle comprend que ce soit un peu compliqué à comprendre… Tout est expliqué…

**Onarluca** :

**Mica : **Tout à un fin ma chérie.

**Lilician :** depuis quand tu es aussi familier avec une étrangère ?

**Mica : **Oups ! (Rougit mais continue de répondre) Ah merci ! Merci ! C'est gentil… Voilà la suite…

**Bliblou **:

**Lilician : **Choupette ! Calme ! Calme ! Tu sais que je ne souvenais même plus que ce personnage était là… Honte sur moi !

J'adore le titre de notre fic ma choupette. Vraiment ! Ca définis bien la fic en fait.

Heureusement que je comprends le patois ! Mwarf ! Merci pour la review.

**Whitangel **:

_J'ADORE MICA !_

**Mica : **Moi aussi je m'adore !

_saute partout (voix off : ça y est elle a définitivement griller un fusible, vla ti pas qu'elle se prend pour un kangourou !) oh ça va (tu parle c'est juste parce qu'il peut pas encadrer blaise que tu l'adore) et aussi parce qu'il est tout mimi, j'adore les félins ! J'ai une chatte (qui est aussi barge que ça maîtresse) que je vénère totalement, elle s'appelle Isis, mais tout le monde l'appelle zizou. Et ma chatte n'est pas folle, enfin pas totalement, disons qu'elle est juste très caractérielle et qu'elle ne se laisse pas manipuler par grand monde ! (Ouai, en fait juste par toi !) C'est pour ça que je l'aime !_

**Mica : Help ! Une folle… **

**Lilician : Elle ne te fera rien… Elle est juste un peu folle. **

**Mica : On dit souvent que le maître et la bête se ressemble alors je veux pas rencontrer son chat…**

**Lilician : méchant !**

**Mica : réaliste… **

**Lilician : (voit Mica hurler et foncer sur Gabriel qui passait par là) Parfois je plaindrais presque Gaby… **

_Toi aussi tu va a serpentard, c'est marrant je m'en serait pas du tout douter :-) . C'est vrai que jusqu'a présent j'ai toujours atterrie a serpentard mais toujours avec une bonne part de gryffondor (ouai son coeur balance entre les deux, et c'est réponse aussi d'ailleurs, je pense que ça doit être son asociabilité qui la fait atterrir a serpentard) serais ce une critique ? (Du tout)Conscience : elle n'est pas asocial, elle est juste difficile pour le choix de ses amis, enfin pas toujours quand on voit avec qui elle traîne jette un coup d'oeil dédaigneux a la voix off(C'est de moi que tu parles ?) Je sais pas, tu te sens viser ?grand sourire moqueur(voif off fusille conscience du regard alors que celle ci part en sifflotant pas étonnant qu'avec une conscience pareil elle atterrisse a serpentard, au fait ou est passer whit) whit revient en sifflotant avec un papier dans la main (t'été ou ?) t'es pas ma mère ! ( encore heureux , ça ferait longtemps que je me taperer la tete contre les mur ! nan , mais bon on est en plein milieu d'une review c'est pas tres serieux de partir ce balader ! ) je suis aller chercher un ticket pour la liste d'attente du lynchage de ron weasley ( ah bas les homophobe ! ) j'ai le numéros deux , c'est cool comme ça il ne serait pas encore trop amocher et je pourrais bien me defouler ! ressort son scalpel avec un sourire sadique ( cool pour une fois que c'est pas pour moi !)_

**Mica : Mon Dieux, sauvez-moi ! Une dingue avec une conscience complètement barge et une voix off débile… Mouhahahahahahahaha ! J'ai trouvé plus folle que moi ! Ca soulage. **

**Lilician : En fait, avec Ron je veux juste faire ressortir son côté plus étroit d'esprit, jaloux d'Harry Potter et arriviste de première…**

**Mica : je me demande comment il a fini à Gryffondor… **

**Lilician : Je me le demande aussi. Mais dis-moi Whitangel, après Blaise et Ron qui détestes-tu encore ? **

_sinon j'ai adorer le passage ou les garcon se mettent au lit , ils me fond irrémédiablement penser a une porter de chiot , c'est trop mimi ! ( surtout que blaise n'est pas avec eux , d'ailleur il été ou celui la ? et t'a toujours pas repondu a sa question , pourquoi t'aime pas blaise ?) j'en sais rien , c'est viscéral , ca ne s'explique pas ! en plus y faudrait pas que tout les serpentard soit tous du bon coté , c-a-d du coté de mon Gaby bien sur , ça serait pas drôle , ils commencerait a ressembler a des poufsouffles ( ouh ! l'insulte suprême ! )_

**Mica : c'est vrai ça, il était où Zabini ? **

**Lilician : Je sais pas… Une conquête à mon avis… **

**Mica : Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas du côté de Gabriel, ça se voit avec Pansy et Blaise… **

_bon allez on te laisse et comme toujours LA SUITE !  
A+_

**Voilà la suite… **

**A+ aussi… Tes reviews me font de plus en plus rires. J'ai toujours hâte de pouvoir la lire…C'est une véritable drogue ! **

**Eme666 :**

**Mica : **Ce qu'est Harry ? Tu le sauras assez tôt, ne t'en fais pas. C'est un peu normal qu'elle ne dévoile pas tout de suite… Ca n'aurait plus d'intérêt d'écrire cette fic… Kiss

**Satya :**

**Mica : **euh… Ouais ! La connaissant, t'es obligé aussi… Merci quand même…

**Luna051 :**

**Mica : **Mais nan, toi, tu seras pas maudite. Après tout, tu lui dis déjà ce que tu penses quand tu lis sa fic….

**Lilician : **Mais ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir une ch'tite review de toi…

**Cassie :**

**Mica : **Merci ! Merci ! Et re merci ! Au moins c'est clair !

**Lilician : **Je trouve aussi !

**Kida Saille** :

**Lilician : **D'un coup ?

**Mica** : elle a du courage.

**Lilician** : je confirme…

**Mica** : c'est vrai ça, les Dursley sont où ?

**Lilician** : (Regarde Voldy s'amuser à jeter de nouveaux sorts) Ils vont biens… Très bien…

**Mica** (regard consterné) en résumé, tu le verras plus tard.

**Lilician** : Parfait ? (Regard brillant)

**Mica** : ça y est, elle est repartie dans un trip (regarde Lilician se jeter des fleurs à tout va) Navrant

**Drake Miako **:

**Mica** (sort sa banderole avec son nom dessus) : Encore une partisane du Gaby/Harry/Draco… ET MOI ALORS ? (Pleure sur l'épaule de lilician)

**Lilician** : c'est bon mon choupinou, je vais te trouver quelqu'un avec qui t'amuser. Promis.

**Mica** : C'est vrai ?

**Lilician** : Moui ! Moui !

**Mica** : merci !

**Lilician** : (cache son sourire sadique)

**Mica** : Pourquoi je peux me transformer en chat et en panthère à la fois ? Parce que…

**Lilician **: La ferme ! (Sourit à Mica) Elle le saura plus tard. C'est un secret.

**Mica** : Oh ! D'accord ! Désolé pour toi…

**Lilician** : ben vi, je sais bien que Remus ne peut pas se transformer en loup et en loups-garous. Mais c'est normal que Mica lui puisse le faire… Maieuh ! Tu ne sauras assez tôt.

**Mica** : De l'ordre dans les perso… Comment ça ?

**Lilician** : (hausse les épaules) aucune idée. Surtout que t'en as après Gaby sauf que toi, tu ne craches pas sur les autres… Niark ! Niark !

**Mica** : (Gros sourire) ben si j'ai crachoté sur quelqu'un.

**Lilician** : (lève la tête de ses écrits) qui ça ?

**Mica **: Ben Blaise !

**Lilician** (retourne écrire) : oh lui ! Pas grave !

**Mica **: tu ne l'aimes pas hein…

**Lilician** (mord son bic) : ben c'est pas ça… C'est juste qu'il me fallait des Serpentards qui soient chiants avec Ryry, Gaby et Dray, par élimination, c'est lui qui a été choisi pour jouer le rôle d'emmerdeur de première à l'école…. Sans compter Dumby dedans bien sûr.

**Mica **: alors pour Gaby… Ce n'est pas un mec normalement.

**Lilician **: (prend la place de Mica devant le pc) NAN MAIS C'EST GABRIEL ! PAS GABRIELLE ! C'est un mec… Un type… Une femme sans poitrine et avec un service trois pièce entre les jambes… Pfff !

**Mica** : (grand sourire d'excuse) Elle est un peu à cran ces derniers temps. Elle travaille pour trouver un boulot, elle écrit cinq fics en même temps plus sa nouvelle donc faut lui pardonner ses écarts de langage. (Se tourne vers Lilician) Et pour la fic Vengeance, sexe et amour, tu comptes la finir un jour ?

**Lilician** : (marmonne en mâchouillant son bic)

**Mica** : il semblerait qu'elle la reprendra quand elle aura plus d'inspiration parce que le thème de cette fic est un peu trop délicat à manipuler pour elle…

**Lilician** : surtout sans aide.

**Mica** : j'espère que nous avons pu t'éclairer. Bonne lecture….

**Crystal d'Avalon :**

**Mica** : Elle ne cherche aucunement à te tuer

**Lilician : **(part dans un rire sadique)

**Mica : **Presque pas en fait ! Pour les garous, petite explication des thermes plus loin juste avant le chapitre… merci pour la review.

**Lilician : **C'est fou le temps que je prends pour voir quand tu me laisses une review et les lire vingt fois de suite !

**Selena :**

**Mica :** Kikou ! Ce n'est pas bien de faire ça dans le dos de ses parents…

**Lilician :** (lance un regard sceptique à Mica) tu peux causer !

**Mica : **(grand sourire) Je sais ! Ils sont quoi Ryry et Dray ?

**Lilician : **Tu le sauras plus tard ! Surprise ! Nan pour Ryry, tu vas savoir très vite en fait ; Dray, ce sera un peu plus compliqué…

**Mica : **Voir ce que Gaby est capable niveau magie ?

**Lilician : **Mais qu'ils sont impatiens ma parole. Je fais ce que je peux…

**Mica : **Elle te dit qu'elle est de tout cœur avec toi dans la bataille contre Ron et Blaise…

**Lilician : **Merci ! NAN MAIS JE FAIS QUOI AVEC CETTE FICHE MOI ?

**Mica : **Comme tu vois, elle est occupée… Merci pour la review… Kiss…

**Livia :**

**Mica : **Une fic tordue ? Moi je trouve pas…

**Lilician :** Pourquoi tu chuchotes ?

**Mica : **Pour rien ! Pour rien. Elle demande la suite sinon elle appellera Voldy et sa table de torture.

**Lilician** : Bah ! Elle peut ! De toute façon, la salle de torture de Voldy est déjà utilisée. (Regarde Voldy faire mumuse avec sa mère)

**Mica :** (sort sa muselière) tu veux essayer ?

**Bellasidious :**

**Mica : **J'avoue que moi aussi j'ai hâte de les revoir ensemble. J'ai trouvé leur rencontre assez courte.

**Lilician :** Tu veux écrire peut-être ?

**Mica : **pourquoi pas…

**Lilician :** (Jette ses papiers sur Mica) DEBROUILLES TOI ALORS !

**Mica :** (Hurle après Lilician) mais reviens ! Me laisse pas ! Je rigolais… Maieuh ! (Ne fais pas attention à Bellasidious qui pelote Lucius dans la cave alors que la maison est emplie de hurlement « au viol »)

**Lilu Malfoy Potter**

**Mica** : Je suis tout seul ! (Pleure dans le bureau) Lilician m'a abandonné. Nif ! Comme Lili, m'a abandonné, c'est moi qui vais écrire ce chapitre-ci ! Nif ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir…. (Hurle après Remus pour qu'il l'aide mais ces cris sont couverts par les hurlements de détresse de Lucius qui se débat contre Bellasidious)

**Pithy**

**Mica :** Heureusement que tu review… Elle est insupportable pour le moment…

**Lilician :** (s'arrête de torturer Lucius) Même pas vrai… je suis gentille tout plein.

**Mica :** des images dans ta tête ? Tu sais qu'à partir de ce moment, tu devrais aller consulter un psychiatre ? Ca devient urgent ! Non ! Non ! Tu as bien tout compris à la fic… Un couple à trois… Quatre avec moi. Merci pour la review…

**Tchaye**

**Mica :** Les trois là ? Qui ça ?

**Lilician :** Harry, Draco et Gabriel…

**Mica : **Merci de me remonter le moral.

**Lilician :** Je suis là pour ça.

**Mica :** (part en pleurant) Méchante.

**La bande à Tiyi**

**Mica :** 45 virus ? Que fais-tu avec ton ordi. (Regard suspicieux puis voit le couple proposé) MAIS ET MOI ? On n'y pense pas ? Je suis invisible ? Et BEN RIEN QUE POUR CA RON ET HERMIONE MOURRONT. NA. Ca vous apprendra. (¨Pleure abondamment) Merci quand même pour la review.

**Vif d'or**

**Mica **: Honte à toi ! Lilician a fait une dépression à cause de toi. Elle pensait que t'aimais plus ce qu'elle écrivait… Les couples ? Ah vi ! Le dilemme de cette fic autant pour les lecteurs que pour l'auteure.

Merci pour la review.

**Lilician : et je maudis tous ceux qui n'en ont pas laissé. Ca vous apprendra. Na ! **

(Lilician revenue exprès pour faire la note de début avant de laisser Mica s'occuper du reste)

**Disclamers** : Les perso sont pas à moi sauf ceux de la Lune Bleue, Gabriel, les vampirous sauf Asher…. Je crois que c'est tout. Ah vi, je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant ceci sinon ça se saurait… Le site est pas à moi… L'ordi non plus notez…. ESSAYEZ DONC DE ME RECLAMER QUELQUE CHOSE…. (Pars dans un rire hystérique)

**Série** : à la base, c'est censé raconter l'histoire d'Harry Potter dans le monde magique avec un méchant vraiment pas beau et vilain comme je ne sais quoi… ben maintenant c'est plus trop ça…

**Auteurs** : Logiquement Lilician mais bon, vu les remarques désagréables d'un personnage, j'ai nommé Mica, c'est lui l'auteur de ce chapitre… (Regarde Mica pleurer) M'en fout ! Ca t'apprendra…

**Couple :** Mon frère a une nouvelle petite amie à part ça rien de neuf….

**Chapitre5.**

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Gabriel à l'oreille de Harry qui aurait pu jouer de cette scène si la situation n'avait pas été telle qu'elle était à ce moment-là.

Harry détestait parler de lui. C'était sa vie privée et il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un s'en mêle d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et puis, cette personne risquait de découvrir des choses pas très nettes.

« Minkar est un copain d'enfance. On était un petit groupe de gamins qui semaient la zizanie un peu partout où nous passions. » Répondit finalement Harry en fixant la silhouette de Minkar.

Gabriel ne posa pas plus de questions. Il sentait qu'Harry ne voulait pas en parler plus que cela.

Ils se figèrent tous les quatre en face d'un spectacle très délicat : un des loups s'acharnait sur le corps d'un homme. Il lui arrachait la gorge tandis qu'un autre loup arrivait pour s'attaquer aux jambes du malheureux heureusement déjà mort.

« Vraiment… Ce n'est pas que je soies une petite nature mais ne pourrions nous pas nous en aller ? » Questionna Gabriel qui semblait quand même mal à l'aise.

Harry fonça sur la masse de chien. Gabriel eut un sursaut de recul. Draco et Minkar regardaient le jeune homme démembrer le chien qui s'était occupé de la gorge du mort avec un calme détonant et encore plus effrayant que le spectacle donné par Potter. Les yeux habituellement verts d'Harry étaient à présent argentés avec des paillettes noires dedans. Des griffes étaient sorties au bout de ses doigts. Il déchiquetait le chien avec rage.

L'autre loup avait du sentir le danger car il était parti sans demander son reste et en emportant une jambe.

Gabriel s'approcha doucement d'Harry. Il sentait que le garçon le reconnaîtrait.

« Harry ? Tu me reconnais ? »

Harry le regarda de ses yeux devenus argents. Il le sonda puis répondit :

« Gabriel… »

Il regarda ses mains couvertes de sang et frissonna de dégoût.

« Désolé. » Murmura-t-il au jeune homme en face de lui.

Gabriel lui sourit pour le rassurer.

« Pas de problème. »

Gabriel se surprit à penser qu'il était bien compréhensif pour quelqu'un qui venait de voir un type, qui, en passant, était devenu un ami, dépieuter un loup à mains nus…

Bon, le loup avait tué un homme mais quand même. Lui-même n'aurait pas pris le risque de se trouver comme le mort en s'attaquant à la bestiole.

Ou alors il était, lui-même, trop cinglé pour écouter la petite voix de sa raison qui s'égosillait au fond de lui en hurlant « _Nous avons un problème cerveau central. Nous avons un problème… »_. A son cerveau de répondre : « _Si ce n'était qu'un seul._ »

Ils finirent par entrer dans la petite ville derrière la grande porte. Gabriel eu un mouvement de recul en sentant une énergie bizarre… Pas malsain… Juste étrangement chaude, bruyante aussi, le frapper le plein fouet.

Minkar passe le premier. Il discute violemment avec ce qui semble être des gardes. Ces deniers sont verts…

Oui, verts…

Des yeux globuleux orange jaunâtres qui regardent avec attention les trois Serpentards sur le qui vive.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces choses ? » Questionna Draco avec une voix dégoûtée.

« Aucune idée. » Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

En réalité, il s'en foutait royalement. C'est vrai que ces créatures étaient nouvelles dans le coin. Il faudrait qu'il demande à son Père les autres changements qu'il avait opérés dans son dos.

« Si dans deux secondes, vous ne nous laissez pas passer. Je vous assure que je me ferai une joie de le faire en piétinant vos deux cadavres. » Grogna Minkar, montrant ses deux pointus et ses doigts aux griffes acérés.

Gabriel remarqua immédiatement le tatouage qui se dessinait sur la joue gauche du vampire.

Il se apparaissait lentement : une sorte de serpent enroulé autour d'une clé à quatre lames.

Le regard d'Harry lui coupa toute envie de poser des questions. C'était la première fois que Gabriel voyait Harry devenir sec, froid et dont les yeux brillaient de méchanceté. Pas que ça l'effraye mais après avoir vu sa méthode de tuerie, il n'avait pas trop envie de servir d'autre exemple.

Très peu pour lui.

Gabriel se détourna donc de ses camarades et regarda les bâtiments…

Sordide.

C'était le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit à ce moment-là.  
Les immeubles étaient gigantesques, les fenêtres cassées à tous les étages, les murs étaient tagués de dessins bizarroïdes, les gens regardaient par les fenêtres sur lesquelles ils finissaient par placer une plaque en bois. Les seules personnes présentes, c'étaient des gosses de leur âge qui les fixaient avec dégoût pour Draco et Gabriel, et émerveillement pour Harry et Minkar.

Ils arrivèrent en face d'une maison assez bien entretenue : les fenêtres entières, des tentures attachées et fermées, la porte d'entrée intacte.

Draco se permit un sourire moqueur en pensant que cette baraque miteuse devait, sans aucun doute, être le rêve de pas mal des habitants de cette partie de la ville.

Trois jeunes gens en sortirent. Une fille, un homme et un type qui ne semblait appartenir à aucun genre précis.

La fille possédait un regard malveillant qui fit frémir Gabriel. Elle avait des cheveux roux bouclés qui encadraient un visage mangé par des yeux jaunes gigantesques.

Gabriel la regarda correctement. Elle n'était pas jolie… Voir carrément laide et pourtant, ses yeux trop grand aux couleurs si incongrues, captivait le jeune homme et lui donnait une certaine séduction qu'elle exacerbait, en portant des tenues très affriolantes comme cette robe ridiculement petite, jaune aussi, qui lui arrivait à mi cuisse et lui moulait tout son corps de planche à pain.

Draco la regarda de la tête au pied avant d'émettre un petit soupir moqueur. Il aimait la beauté mais là, cette gamine était loin du compte.

Gabriel revint sur terre en entendant le blond se moquer silencieusement. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant pour quelle raison il avait été subjugué par cette fille somme toute quelconque.

Il regarda l'homme, grand, musclé, des cheveux indigo clairs et foncés, des yeux de la même couleur avec la pupille doré. Il portait un pantalon en cuir noir collé à ses jambes, une chemise noire aussi sans manches et une main dont les ongles avaient été remplacé par des pointes en argent.

Gabriel rougit en imaginant ses doigts parcourir sa peau…

Bizarre.

Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il s'agisse de ses propres pensés.

L'homme eu un sourire dénué de chaleur en le regardant qui lui confirma ses doutes.

L'autre personne au sexe inconnu est de taille moyenne, à peu près celle de Gabriel, des cheveux roses aux pointes rouges, des yeux violets, un visage féminin mais un corps un peu trop musclé pour une femme. Il portait un short court noir et un top de la même couleur et tout cela en cuir. De fines attaches descendaient du bord du short à des bottes arrivant à mi cuisses et à talons hauts.

« Lechy ! » Salua l'homme en souriant de façon très mauvaise. « Que nous vaut ta visite ? Tu es venu voir le résultat de ton sale caractère ? »

Draco et Gabriel se regardèrent, sceptiques. Le blond haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait pas plus que Rogue.

Harry envoya l'homme s'encastrer dans un mur d'un immeuble juste sur la droite. Et ce, d'un simple revers de la main droite.

Gabriel ricana légèrement. Les autres s'étaient accroupis, leurs dents pointus sortant de leurs bouches, en crachotant comme un chat le ferait devant un autre félin qui ne serait pas le bien venu sur son territoire.

« Et si nous entrions ? » Lança la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la maison d'un pas guilleret.

Harry fit signe aux deux Serpentards de le suivre. Minkar vint se placer à droite de Gabriel en lui souriant aimablement. Gabriel haussa un sourcil en le voyant mais ne lui retourna pas son sourire. Tout le petit monde prit place sur les divans miteux et les fauteuils et fut vite rejoint par l'homme qu'ils avaient laissé dans le mur.

« Alors… Je suppose qu'il faut nous présenter. » S'amusa la jeune femme. « Moi, je m'appelle Julia. Je suis une goule… Enfin, un vampire en devenir, si vous préférez. »

« Une goule ? » S'étonna Draco en la sondant de son regard redevenu foncé. « Les créatures que nous avons tué dans le couloir à notre arrivée, étaient des goules mais toi… »

« Il existe plusieurs types de goules, Dray. » L'éclaira Harry d'une voix anormalement calme. « Il y a les goules animaux, celles que nous avons massacré, et les goules humaines, comme Julia. »

Draco comprit rapidement l'explication, se cala un peu mieux dans le divan à côté de Gabriel qui sentait sa patience mise à male avec l'abrutit à sa droite.

« Et toi ? Es-tu aussi une goule ? » Demanda-t-il à Minkar.

Ce dernier sourit en pénétrant ses yeux dépourvus de pupilles dans les améthystes du jeune sorcier. Gabriel sentit quelque chose bouger au fond de son ventre, remonter lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Moi, je suis un vampire. Mais je ne suis pas assez fort pour devenir un chef de clan donc je reste un peu à l'écart de tout. »

Il approcha son visage de celui de Gabriel et tenta de l'embrasser mais quelque chose le percuta de plein fouet et l'envoya valser dans la pièce. Tous les occupants regardèrent, avec un air bovin, Gabriel qui affichait un sourire très cruel sur ses lèvres fines, ses yeux mauves étaient étincelants, ses cheveux s'étaient défais et voletaient autour de lui.

« Approche-toi encore une seule fois de moi quand je ne le veux pas et je te tuerai. » Siffla-t-il menaçant.

Gabriel retomba sur le divan, un peu hagard, comme s'il s'était shooté avant. Il fixa son regard sur le vampire qui s'était relevé nonchalamment avec une grâce féline à couper le souffle. Minkar épousseta son pantalon légèrement froissé et remit quelques mèches de ses cheveux blancs, rouges et noirs.

« Alors moi, c'est Alexis. A la base, je suis un métamorphe mais j'ai été transformé en goule, il n'y a pas longtemps. » Les informa l'asexué, plus si asexué vu qu'il venait de les informer qu'il était un mec.

« Erik, goule depuis un siècle à peu près. » Enchaîna l'homme qu'Harry avait encastré dans un mur.

Gabriel mémorisa leur nom sans difficulté. Il était intrigué par le picotement dans son estomac et son envie soudaine de se coller à une des personnes dans le salon… Même à Minkar qui le regardait comme un chien l'aurait fait avec un maître qui venait juste d'être un peu brutal avec lui. Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel. Ce simple geste rassura Minkar qui vint se coller à lui en affichant un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête.

Gabriel savait que sa réaction avait été injuste. Après tout, Minkar n'obéissait qu'à ses pulsions vampiriques… A savoir, se lier avec un humain dont l'odeur de sang lui apparaissait très proche du sien avant de devenir ce qu'il était devenu.

« Au passage, Harry, tu pourrais nous expliquer ce que tu es au juste ? » Questionna Draco en fusillant du regarda Julia qui lui faisait des grimaces.

Harry et Draco se fixèrent dans les yeux durant quelques instants. Le premier semblait prêt à bondir sur le second pour lui arracher la gorge.

« Je suis une goule humaine comme les autres… »

« Et pas n'importe quelle goule… » Enchaîna Alexis. « Il s'agit de notre cher Prince Lechy futur héritier du trône de Asherinouville… »

« Asherinouville ? » Répéta Draco qui venait de sortir de sa léthargie dû à la révélation de l'année.

Les trois goules et le vampire étaient morts de rire.

« Ouais, la ville en rose où les habitants vous souhaitent la bienvenue si vous amenez une pochette de sang. » Rigola Alexis.

Un gros bruit de verres cassés coupa les quatre « abrutis » (dixit Draco) dans leur petite blague pourrie.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Demanda Gabriel d'une voix étranglée en entendant les hurlements et les coups sur les murs.

« Oh ! Rien de spéciale. Juste un poltergeist qui aime faire fuir les nouveaux arrivants. »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle était la seule à être en aussi bonne état. » Marmonna le blond en fixant le lustre qui bougeait dans tous les sens au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« J'y vais ! » S'écria Julia en entrant dans une cuisine.

Harry eut tout juste le temps de voir des ustensiles voler dans la pièce avant que les hurlements de colère de Julia ne retentissent. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, juste un peu échevelée.

« Pardonnez le remue ménage. Mais l'ancien proprio nous a laissé de chouettes cadeaux. »

« Il n'y a pas moyen d'exorciser le bâtiment ? » Demanda Draco.

« C'est de la magie bénéfique, ce n'est donc pas possible pour nous d'emmener quelqu'un au service de Dieux dans la ville. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Murmura Gabriel les sourcils froncés.

« Toute la ville est protégée par des artefacts de magies noires pures et de protections vampiriques installés par le Seigneur des lieux. Un prêtre ou un sorcier exorciste ne pourrait pas entrer dans les lieux à cause de sa magie entièrement blanche. Elle entrerait en conflit avec les protections de la ville et ces dernières l'attaqueraient sans aucun doute. » Expliqua Minkar.

« Oh ! D'accord ! »

Gabriel sursauta en voyant le bureau caché derrière un paravent détruire ce dernier en s'agitant dans tous les sens. Minkar fit un simple geste de la main qui bloqua le bureau dans son élan. Une sorte de brume opaque fit son apparition. Des visages déformés et laids comme pas possible se dessinèrent dans les airs.

Grotesque.

Absolument ridicule.

Les autres semblaient être de l'avis de Gabriel car les amis de Harry se tordaient de rire sur leur siège, Draco cachait un début de fou rire sous une main et Harry imitait les têtes autant que possible mais ce n'était pas facile quand le tête tournait à trois cent soixante degrés, que sa langue en faisait le tour et que les yeux pendaient hors de leurs orbites.

Le spectre disparut en imitant un hurlement de haine humain.

« C'est possible de faire apparaître des poltergeist où l'on veut ? » Questionna Gabriel, un sourire machiavélique sur son visage.

« Ca dépend de l'endroit. »

« Poudlard ? »

« Asher nous a dit que là-bas, c'était possible. »

« Chouette ! Chouette ! Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez comment on s'y prend alors. » Murmura Rogue junior en ricanant.

Une petite boule de poils se frotta à sa jambe. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit le plus mignon des renardeaux au monde. Il était minuscule, un pelage roux magnifique, de grands yeux fauves tellement innocents.

« Oh qu'il est mignon ! » S'exclama Gabriel en le serrant contre lui.

La petite bestiole lui mordilla le bout du pouce en ronronnant.

« Dites, les renards, ça ne ronronnent pas quand même. »

« Les renards normaux, non. Mais les renards zombis, c'est possible. » Répondit Julia en lui souriant innocemment.

« ZOMBI ! » Hurla Gabriel en rejetant le renardeau qui atterrit lourdement sur le sol.

Gabriel s'était recroquevillé sur le fauteuil enfonçant ses ongles dans le bras de Minkar qui grimaçait. Le vampire ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction, en vérité alors il ne s'était pas protégé d'attaques externes.

« Un zombi… » Répétait le jeune sorcier en regardant la bête comme si elle allait lui sauter à la gorge à tout moment.

« Il ne va rien te faire. » Tenta de le rassurer Minkar qui ne sentait plus son bras.

« C'est ça… Enlevez ce machin de ma vue. » S'étrangla le jeune homme.

Il semblait mort de peur. Julia prit la boule de poils et la fit sortir.

« Ce n'était qu'un zombi. » Marmonna-t-elle ne comprenant pas la réaction excessive du jeune homme.

« Il y a aussi des humains zombis ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

« Je crois qu'il doit y en avoir deux dans la ville. » Répondit Erik. « Pourquoi ? »

Gabriel ne lui répondit rien. Il repensa à cette satanée nuit-là… Celle où son cousin avait crû amusant de l'emmener dans un cimetière et l'attacher à une des tombes. Une heure après il était proche de l'attaque cardiaque en voyant une des tombes bouger et une main en sortir. Il n'avait pas trop attendu que la chose, la personne ou autre sorte pour prendre ses jambes à son cou et courir jusqu'à la maison de son oncle et sa tante, monter les escaliers et se terrer dans sa chambre jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Chaque jour passé avait été un véritable enfer, il s'était réveillé en sursaut toutes les nuits au moindre bruit, croyant que la chose allait venir le chercher.

Pour l'emmener où ?

Ca, il l'ignorait et préférait ne jamais le savoir.

Gabriel revit la main sortir de la tombe plusieurs fois avant d'être sorti de son cauchemar éveillé par Minkar qui le regardait, inquiet.

« Dis moi, Harry… Les goules ont-elles besoin de sang pour vivre ? » Questionna Draco pour détourner l'attention générale et aussi parce que la question le chiffonnait depuis qu'il savait ce que Potter était.

« Beaucoup moins qu'un vampire normal. Disons que si nous découvrons notre calice, ou des personnes possédant un sang proche de celui de notre futur calice, nous pouvons avoir besoin de boire son sang d'une manière ou d'une autre. » Répondit Harry le plus clairement possible.

Il préféra ne pas regarder Gabriel en expliquant cela car il était certain que ses yeux l'auraient trahi sur le champs. Cependant Draco ne fut pas du tout dupe. Il avait vite compris la situation.

« Bien… Je pense que votre petite altercation est enfin passée. » S'amusa une voix que tous reconnurent dans la seconde. « Alors revenez. Le cours est terminé. »

Gabriel, Draco et Harry disparurent laissant les trois goules et le vampire seuls.

« Au fait, Minkar, j'ai besoin de toi. » Déclara l'Alpha en faisant un geste de la main qui fit disparaître le vampire surpris.

« C'est pas juste ! » S'exclama Alexis. « C'est toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent. »

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

Le cours de botanique se passa plutôt calmement pour les trois Serpentards s'ils omettaient les tentatives de drague de Blaise sur Gabriel qui lui enfonça cinq fois ses cisailles dans sa main, les discours de Pansy sur l'utilité d'avoir des descendants pour Draco et les piques d'Harry à l'encontre des Gryffondors, en particulier sur Weasley et Granger.

Le souper en fut pas mieux : Harry fixait sa tasse de café comme pour l'hypnotiser. Draco picorait son petit pain les yeux dans le vague.

Gabriel les regardait avec amusement.

Puis finit par se lever et se rendre dans les cachots. Il toqua à la porte des appartements de Rogue qui hurla :

« J'espère que c'est pour une raison de vie ou de mort sinon vous n'aurez pas le temps de regretter votre geste inconscient. »

Gabriel ricana. Rogue ouvrit la porte et leva un sourcil étonné en le voyant.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai juste besoin… »

Besoin de quoi au juste ? Parler… Savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un, étranger à tout ce bordel, qui tenait à lui et pourrait le réconforter même s'il s'agissait de Rogue, son père depuis un mois et demi, et celui qu'il avait haï durant six bonnes années…

Oui ! Oui ! L'équilibre était terriblement injustement disproportionné.

« Entre. » Ordonna Rogue en le tirant légèrement par le bras.

Le tact légendaire de Severus Rogue venait de se mettre en marche de façon très abrupt.

Ils s'assirent sur le grand divan en face de la cheminée où brûlait un feu doux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Questionna Rogue en lui tendant un cacao fumant.

Gabriel se demanda vaguement quand il avait été le chercher.

« Juste besoin d'entendre quelqu'un de plus calme avant le début des cours. » Souffla Gabriel en buvant doucement le liquide qui le réchauffa doucement.

Rogue ne répondit rien et but son café calmement.

« Les autres ne sont pas avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Si ! Si ! Mais… Je ne voulais pas les déranger et… »

« Merci pour moi. » Ricana Rogue.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » S'empressa d'expliquer le jeune homme en renversant un peu de cacao sur son t-shirt mauve.

« Allez ! Dis-moi ce qui te turlupine, Gabriel. »

La voix de Rogue était un peu plus tendre que d'habitude. Pas comme un soleil dans le désert du Sahara qui aurait pu faire fondre n'importe quel glacier mais un peu plus que celui du Pôle Sud.

C'était déjà une nette amélioration à marquer d'une croix rouge dans le calendrier.

Etonnant.

« Mes amis ne sont pas humains. Malefoy junior n'est pas comme je le croyais. Le véritable Harry est une goule… Est-ce moi ou bien ma vie est pourrie. » Ironisa-t-il en fusillant sa tasse d'un regard dégoûtée.

Rogue émit un petit rire cynique en posant la sienne sur la table basse.

« Ce n'est pas la vie qui est pourrie mais les gens autour de soi. Sans Dumbledore, toute cette situation n'aurait peut-être pas eu lieu… Potter n'aurait pas vécu avec une bande de gamins et côtoyé la mort d'aussi près s'il avait été adopté par quelqu'un d'autre qu'Asher. Tout aurait pu être différent pour chacun mais les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on le souhaiterait… »

« Je comprends. » Murmura Gabriel en finissant son chocolat chaud. « C'est étrange de vous parler ainsi… enfin… de te parler aussi civilement. »

Ou alors Rogue n'avait pas du café dans sa tasse mais de l'alcool fort.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel mais au fond de lui, il était aussi retourné que son fils.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, le temps que Gabriel se vide de tout son stress et finisse par se sentir vide…

Toujours aussi perdu mais moins mal à l'aise et l'esprit plus clair.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

« Vous avez tous les trois une mission précise. Je veux que vous l'ayez rempli avant demain matin. Vos méthodes, m'importe peu ! Je veux des résultats positifs. Suis-je clair ? » Gronda la voix de Lord Voldemort dans la Grande Salle de Réunion.

Les deux hommes et la femme s'inclinèrent en face de leur maître. C'était très clair.

« Allez-y ! »

Les trois personnes transplanèrent au lieu de leurs « rendez-vous ».

« Êtes-vous certain que ce soit une bonne idée de les envoyer là-bas ? » Demanda Julius en finissant son verre de vodka, cul sec.

« Ils sont les meilleurs. J'aurais bien envoyé, Adramelech, Apolyon et Abigor mais ils sont retenus à Poudlard. »

« Quels noms quand même. » Ironisa le Chef de la Lune Bleue.

« Ce sont des noms de démons, Julius. Tu devrais le savoir… » Se moqua Lord Voldemort en remplissant une nouvelle fois son verre.

« Oh mais je le sais et pas n'importe lesquels en plus. Tous de puissants démons. » Soupira Julius en souriant. « Mais après tout, ils valent bien leur petit nom. »

« Il ne manquerait plus que ça. »

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

Guillaume Hadison se faufila dans les couloirs de l'hôtel trois étoiles sans se faire remarquer. Il passa devant un miroir où il se regarda quelques instants : grand, des cheveux blonds clairs courts, des yeux bleus froids, un visage sec voir osseux, un corps élancé. Il portait un ensemble très chic, moldu. Il sourit cruellement à son reflet, posa des lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Ce n'était pas son apparence mais il se trouvait quand même pas mal.

Assez séduisant.

Il se dirigea vers une porte en chêne massif qu'il crocheta assez facilement.

Il était dans les temps.

Parfait.

« Lilith ! » Murmura Guillaume d'une voix grave.

« Samaël. » Rétorqua une jeune femme assise dans un fauteuil avec pour seul vêtement un collier en perle noire avec lequel elle jouait distraitement.

La dite Lilith eut un sourire cruelle en observant le corps étendu sur le lit.

L'ancien Chef des Aurors avait les viscères à l'air, les yeux grands ouverts ainsi que sa bouche de porcin.

Guillaume ou Samaël la détailla : son corps était fin, ses cheveux noirs cascadaient le long de son corps blanc comme la neige ou comme un cadavre, c'était au choix, elle possédait de grandes mains fines, une poitrine assez généreuse, des yeux bruns où se reflétaient une folie pure et dure et une bouche aux lèvres fines. Du sang coulait le long de son visage et continuait sa course le long de son cou, de sa poitrine puis finissait par se perdre sur le fauteuil.

Lilith fit un signe de la main. Une porte s'ouvrit sur le côté, un corps féminin y émergea et vint s'écraser le corps de l'Auror mort. La jeune femme hurla mais aucun son ne se fit entendre hors de la chambre. Heureusement qu'il avait pris soin de placer un sort de silence assez puissant ;

« Je te l'ai gardé pour que tu puisses t'amuser à ton tour. »

« Comptes-tu regarder ? » Demanda-t-il alors que ses yeux s'éclairaient d'une lumière vicieuse.

Elle se lécha simplement les lèvres en réponse puis éclata d'un rire cristallin qui le fit frémir de plaisir. Cette femme était une démone comme lui. Sa folie n'avait d'égal que la sienne.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui se tortillait sur le lit pour les fuir.

« Tu n'es même pas belle. » Cracha-t-il en lui empoignant ses cheveux blonds teints.

Elle hurla de plus belle en les suppliant de la laisser en vie. Lilith reposa sa tête sur le fauteuil et regarda Samaël s'amuser. Il était magnifique mais elle le préférait vraiment sous sa véritable apparence.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle émit un gémissement sourd en le regardant.

Son corps avait repris cette couleur mâte qui lui allait si bien, ses yeux étaient de nouveaux bruns comme les siens, ses cheveux bruns tombaient à la perfection sur ses épaules carrés.

Du sang coulait de sa bouche et caressait son torse musclé. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, le même sourire amusé sur leurs visages. Il lécha ses doigts couverts d'hémoglobine avec délectation, de l'autre main, il fouillait dans le corps de la femme étendue sous lui et qui agonisait. Il la ressorti poisseuse de sang à demi coagulé, la passa sur son torse en titillant ses tétons déjà durcis par le plaisir.

Lilith glissa de son fauteuil et s'approcha à quatre pattes de lui, ses yeux violets s'éclairant considérablement. Arrivée à quelques centimètres de lui, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, mélangeant le sang de leurs victimes sur leurs peaux.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

Loin de cette scène, un jeune homme arpentait les rues de Londres sous un long manteau de fourrure noire. Ses yeux sondant chaque passant. Il s'apprêtait à vivre une nuit inoubliable, une aventure sans pareille, un rêve inavouable. Il émit un petit rire de gorge amusé.

Pour l'occasion, il avait sorti le grand jeu : ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés courts et coiffés en piques, ses yeux étaient devenus bleus claires avec une nuance de vert foncé au fond, il avait fait bronzé sa peau, il s'était un peu plus musclé que d'habitude (après tout, il voulait une proie plus difficile que d'habitude) et il avait revêtu des habits plus classes aussi (enfin pour le monde moldu bien entendu).

Il allait s'éclater, il le sentait.

Tout à coup, il repensa à une blague débile qu'il avait lue dans un livre policier et qui l'avait encore plus rapproché du sérial killer dans le bouquin :

_« Les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont bleues, je suis schizophrène, et moi aussi. »_

Il s'empêcha d'éclater de rire en y repensant. Mais ça l'avait fait moins rire quand il avait vu la mort de son lui-même littéraire dans le tome suivant. Il avait haï l'auteur de ce chef d'œuvre. Le tueur était un personnage magnifique tout comme lui, intelligent comme lui, ironique comme lui et cet imbécile d'auteur l'avait fait tuer par un inspecteur psychiatre complètement à côté de ses pompes. Il avait même pensé aller trouver le romancier et le tuer comme le tueur le faisait mais il avait changé d'avis en lisant les romans suivants.

Ca aurait été dommage.

Il vit sur le devant d'une boîte de nuit : _Votre bonheur se trouve ici_

Ridicule.

Son bonheur… Il se trouvait à un mètre de lui, grand, fin, des cheveux roux très courts, des yeux noirs, un visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs qui ne l'enlaidissait pas du tout, au contraire, un costume trois pièce qui était très cher sans aucun doute et qui s'accordait à la perfection avec ses yeux et ses cheveux teints.

Il se demanda un instant ce que tous les jeunes cherchaient à produire comme effet en se teignant leurs cheveux de cette façon.

Où pouvait donc se trouver leur intérêt ?

Il pressa le pas en voyant son « amant » se hâter de rentrer au chaud. Il sourit. Un sourire d'enfant face à ses cadeaux de Noël.

Aujourd'hui, il avait la pêche. Il était certain que cette nuit allait être d'enfer.

Il regarda des enfants tenir les mains de leurs parents en piaillant. Il grimaça. Tous ces enfants, tellement mignon quand ils sont si petits…

De sales petits parasites, des sangsues sans intérêt. Juste bon à procréer à leur tour pour pouvoir s'extasier devant un autre petit bout de chou.

_Si mignons, si beaux… _

Il faillit éclater de rire en entendant l'autre lui dire qu'il avait tords, que c'était vraiment mignon un bébé.

Ouais, un petit nain rose qui pleurnichent pour une petite coupure superficielle, qui hurle quand on ne lui donne pas c qu'il veut, qui n'obéit pas aux conseils donnés.

Une fête foraine…

Il eut une nouvelle grimace en voyant les ballons de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs.

Petit, il avait toujours eu horreur de ces choses, les comparant à des têtes décapités flottant des les airs pour les apprécier un peu et faire comme tous les autres enfants.

Passons ce détail.

Il suivit son « amant » pendant quelques instants avant que ce dernier ne rentre dans une boîte de nuit : Thanatonautes. **(1)**

Ironique vraiment.

Il entra dans la boîte. L'atmosphère était lourde, tout était plongé dans la pénombre…

Ca faciliterait son boulot.

Il repéra son « amant » dans la foule et se plaça à cinq mètres à peu près, puis se déhancha sur la musique. Il avait les yeux à demi fermés mais il remarqua tout de suite qu'il avait eu l'effet escompté. L'homme le regardait avec des yeux avides de désir. Il lui fit un petit sourire en coin pour le défier de venir le trouver sur la piste. L'homme courra droit dans son piège.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à se défier autant sur le plan danse que caresses en tout genre.

Qui craquerait le premier ?

Ils se reculèrent de la foule pour se coincer dans un coin très noir de la boîte.

Oui, la soirée avait été magnifique. Il adorait ce jeu…

Il donna la place à l'Autre. L'Autre était plus doué que lui pour donner du plaisir à ses partenaires. Lui préférait la douleur. Il tirait sa propre jouissance des cris de douleurs, des supplications, des gargouillements quand son « amant » mourrait. Savoir combien de temps prendrait pour que son « amant » meure après avoir reçu autant de coups de couteaux.

« _Que le jeu commence. »_ Souffla-t-il à l'homme qui haletait devant lui. « Et n'oublie pas. Appelle-moi, Abalam. »

Devant tout le monde…

Sans cris…

Sans larmes…

Le défi…

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

Un hurlement déchira le silence établi dans le dortoir, surprenant les deux personnes étendues à ses côtés.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? » Répète Mica en tournant sa tête dans tous les sens, envoyant ses cheveux dans la figure d'Harry qui grommela des insultes bien senties.

« Gabriel ? » Appela Potter en regardant le jeune homme en sueur, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement. « Ca va ? »

« Moui ! Moui ! » Répondit le jeune homme d'un air absent en essayant la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Questionna Harry en enlevant une couverture pour rafraîchir son ami.

« Je pensais que le lien avec Voldemort avait été coupé après que j'ai retrouvé ma véritable apparence… et bien… »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. » Acheva Mica à sa place.

Le sorcier hocha la tête positivement.

« Il tuait quelqu'un ? »

« Non ! » Rougit Gabriel en repensant à ce qu'il avait vu. « Pas du tout. »

« Ben alors où est le problème ? » S'étonna le brun sans se rendre compte qu'il gratouillait le crâne de Mica qui ronronnait comme un malade.

« Ben… Juste…. Euh …. » Bégaya Gabriel en imitant un joli coquelicot.

« Il s'envoyait en l'air… » Ricana le léopard chat garou.

« Sans déconner ? Et avec qui ? »

« Un type assez costaud avec de très longs cheveux bleus foncés, la peau noire et des yeux rouges. »

Mica partit dans un fou rire qui étonna les deux autres garçons.

« Julius est le chef de la Lune Bleue, un groupe de renégats, d'exclus en tout genre dont Remus fait partie d'ailleurs. » Les éclaira-t-il. « Je savais bien qu'ils fricotaient ensemble… Dis-moi… Qui était au dessus ? J'ai toujours voulu savoir qui tenait les rênes. »

Gabriel rougit encore plus. Harry était écroulé de rire sur le lit.

« Les deux… Chacun leur tour ! » Murmura le sorcier en baissant les yeux vers ses poings qui tripatouillaient les draps verts.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as tout vu… »

Il hocha simplement la tête, un petit sourire gêné sur ses lèvres.

« Pauv' Gaby ! » S'écrièrent les deux autres garçons en lui emmêlant ses cheveux un peu plus avant de repartir dans un fou rire

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

« Taïoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo » Hurla Mica en sautant sur les lits.

Gabriel attrapa une jambe qui passait en vitesse devant ses yeux, faisant tomber son propriétaire.

« Bordel Gaby! Ca fait mal ! » Maugréa le fouteur de trouble en massant ses poignets qui avaient amortis sa chute sur le sol.

« Your tongue will be torn your bowels my food. Your body impaled with shit will be full. Now foolish warrior hears my words » Chantait Harry sous sa douche. (Traduction: ta langue sera tordue tes intestins ma nourritures. Ton corps empalé de merde sera empli. Maintenant guerrier stupide écoute mes paroles.) 

« Vous vous êtes drogués ? » Questionna Gabriel en leur jetant un regard suspicieux.

« Pas du tout ! » Répondit le brun habillé de son uniforme. « Allez debout tout le monde… Aujourd'hui sortie Pré-Au-Lard. »

« Hein ? » S'étonna intelligemment Rogue junior.

« Et oui, mon choupi. Si tu es encore au lit à huit heure moins le quart, c'est pour une bonne raison : Dumby a annoncé au déjeuner qu'il organisait une sortie Pré-au-Lard pour que les préfets en chef organisent un bal pour la fin semaine prochaine…. »

« J'adore Halloween. » S'exclama Mica en sautillant sur le grand lit.

Harry et Mica partirent dans un trip de chansons gores tandis que Gabriel prit ses vêtements et partit vers la salle de bain.

« Hors de question que tu sortes avec moi sans porter des vêtements à la hauteur de ton compagnon. » S'exclama Draco qui entrait dans le dortoir avec un immense sourire sur son visage pâle.

« Sortir avec toi ? » Répéta le jeune garçon en voyant le blond prendre ses vêtements et les changer par un pantalon en cuir taille basse, un débardeur noir et une chemise mauve comme ses yeux.

Gabriel les prit en maugréant tandis que Draco et Harry se fusillaient du regard. C'était à qui ferait le regard le plus mauvais…

Mica les fixa quelques instants avant de se diriger vers Harry et de l'embrasser rapidement puis de faire pareil avec Draco.

« MICA ! » Hurlèrent en même temps les deux jeunes hommes en voyant le chat se barrer en courant hors du dortoir.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

« Je veux que vous les tuiez tous les trois… Je veux que demain leurs cadavres soient en première page des journaux. » Gronda un homme.

Quatre autre personne s'inclinèrent en face de lui puis disparurent dans un Pop léger.

L'homme, resté seul, se tourna vers le ciel et eut un sourire mauvais. Quand ces trois-là seraient morts, son ennemi le sentirait passer.

Il possédait déjà l'un des Morts, les autres ne seraient que des formalités après que leur petit chef de groupe soit mort.

A suivre….

1 : ceux qui traversent la mort sans jamais se laisser séduire par elle.

**Note : je me suis vraiment éclatée à écrire ce chapitre-ci. Selon Luna, ça se sent. Dites-moi quoi… **

**Avez-vous aimez ou pas ? **

**Pour les « pas », adressez-vous à Mica…**

**Pour les « aimez », c'est à moi ! Na ! **


	9. explication part1

Suite à plusieurs demandes, je mets un chapitre explicatif sur les Garous au sein de mon histoire, ainsi que les vampires et leur hiérarchie. Je précise que pour les garous, je me suis servie des livres de Laurell K. Hamilton et que je les ai remixés à ma sauce.

**Loups-garous :**

**Ulfric** : un dominant loup-garou mâle alpha qui dirige la meute.

**Geri** : le second aux commandes de l'Ulfric dans la meute. Généralement une femelle.

**Freki **: un autre second aux commandes de l'Ulfric dans la meute. Un mâle dominant qui pourrait se retrouver Ulfric après une bataille contre le Chef de meute. Il mit sur le côté la plus part du temps pour éviter les combats de pouvoir tout de suite après la nomination de l'Ulfric.

**Lupa :** Femme loup-garou alpha qui sort avec l'Ulfric. Les couples alpha se lient généralement pour la vie.

Il se peut aussi que le Freki devienne le compagnon de l'Ulfric.

**Munin **: Esprit des loups-garous morts qui a été mangé par la meute sur le territoire de cette dernière.

_Première meute rencontrée_ :

Ulfric: Remus

Geri: Patricia

Freki: Hubert

Membres :

1° : Mica : panthère garou qui se transforme en chat et en panthère. Mica, étant trop fable, a été recueilli par Remus et intégré à la meute de ce dernier. Il n'est pas très fort mais quand même plus que des sorciers et des humains normaux.

2° : Gabriel et Harry. (Membre à titre honoraire)

**Membres des léopards garous : **

**Nimir-Ra : **chef femelle Léopard

**Pard : **Nom donné aux meutes de léopards.

**Léopard Lionné** : un chef des léopards garous qui est un protecteur ou un vengeur de la meute.

**Lion Passant** : Chef des léopards qui commande mais ne protège pas les membres de sa meute.

_Première meute rencontrée :_

Léopard Lionné : Abigael

Membres :

1° : Syrpha.

**Membres des Rats garous :**

**Roi :** Jonas.

**Lune Bleue :**

Clan regroupant les parias de la sociétés moldus et sorcière, humaines et non humaines.

Il comprend : une meute de loups-garous, rats-garous, léopard garous, des vampires, des humains appelés Mercenaires, des elfes dont les Elfes Noirs.

**Chef :** Julius, Elfe Noir.

**Vampires :**

**Alpha **: vampire qui peut donner la Malédiction à un humain et qui est Chef de Clan. Il existe trois grands clans en Angleterre. Les Alphas ont la capacité de créer de la magie blanche ou noire.

**Malédiction **: terme désignant la transformation d'un humain en vampire.

**Dominant** : vampire moins puissant que l'Alpha mais plus qu'un vampire classique. Il peut utiliser la magie mais juste la noire et à faible échelle.

**Calice** : Certains vampires trop puissants se servent d'un calice pour partager leurs dons vampiriques. De cette manière, le vampire garde un certain contrôle sur ses pouvoirs et ceux donnés au Calice. Le Calice est un humain (sorcier ou non) qui est capable de réceptionner la puissance du vampire et de la garder en lui. Un vampire reconnaît son calice lors de l'acte sexuel.

**Hati :** Nom donné à l'exécuteur en Chef des Vampires. Il ne s'agit pas nécessairement d'un vampire ou d'un calice. Un Hati peut être aussi un sorcier, un humain normal. Sa mission est de tuer pour l'Alpha ou le Dominant, ou de venger un membre du Clan qui a été bafoué.

**Exécuteurs** : les subordonnés de l'Hati.

Les Hati et Exécuteurs peuvent très bien opérer pour un humain normal mais dans ce cas-là, le gouvernement moldu et sorcier doit le mandater pour qu'il puisse exécuter les ordres donnés sans problème.

**Goule :** vampire en devenir.

Goule humaine : goule qui va devenir un vampire, il garde son caractère d'humain avec sa conscience, ses sentiments, etc…

Goule animale : Goule qui n'a pas gardé son côté humain et qui mange ses victimes qu'elle attaque n'importe où et n'importe comment. Elle ne supporte pas le soleil contrairement aux goules humaines.

**Clans déjà rencontrés :**

_Clan : De Lorvent_

Alpha : Asher

Calice : Armand

Membres :

1° : Minkar (vampire très jeune)

2° : Julia (goule humaine)

3° : Erik (goule humaine)

4° : Alexis (goule humaine métamorphe)

**Divers**

**Métamorphe : **autre nom donné pour les métamorphomage, mais les métamorphes n'ont pas reçu de cours pour leur apprendre à utiliser correctement leur pouvoir.

_Le reste viendra en temps et en heure… Normal. Sinon tout vous serait dévoiler un peu… voir beaucoup trop tôt… _


	10. 6part1:sentiments

**Note : Oui, mes chapitres se font attendre mais essayez toujours d'écrire en déprimant à longueur de temps et en lisant du Barbara Cartland à longueur de journée… (Gros soupir) Je suis tombée bien bas, il me semble. Nif ! **

**Pour les reviews anonymes, j'y répondrai sur mon blog. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je lis toutes les reviews, je les dévore donc n'hésitez pas. **

**Personnages apparaissant dans ce chapitre : (aide mémoire) **

**Harry : Goule humaine. **

**Draco : pas humain mais vous en saurez prochainement plus.**

**Gabriel : humain jusqu'à présent (en aurais-je trop dit ?)**

**Mica :** **Léopard garou, chat garou. **

**Asher: Alpha Vampire, père adoptif d'Harry. **

**Darven : Alpha Vampire de Russie, ennemi d'Asher. **

**Remus : Chef de meute appartenant à la Lune Bleue. **

**Astarte : Princesse démone, Maîtresse des succubes et l'un des quatre fondateurs du Grand Conseil des Enfers,**

**Cali : Princesse démone, Reine des démons, Sultane de l'enfer indien et l'un des quatre fondateurs du Grand Conseil des Enfers,**

**Jonas : rat-garou. **

**Abigael : Roi des Léopards Garou. **

**Julius : Chef de la Lune Bleue, Elfe Noir. **

**Voldemort : Plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. **

Couple : et vi, il semblerait qu'il y ait un pseudo couple dans cette fic : Julius X Voldemort.

**Chapitre6 : sentiments. **

« Alors on se revoit dans deux heures devant la banque. A tantôt les tourtereaux. » S'exclama Mica en entraînant Harry jusqu'à un bar de l'allée des embrumes plus loin.

Exceptionnellement, Remus lui avait permis de garder son apparence humaine durant toute la sortie Pré au Lard.

Draco et Gabriel se détournèrent du regard noir du brun qui se faisait traîner par une boule d'énergie épuisante.

« Que fait-on ? » Demanda Gabriel.

« Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais d'abord passer chez le tatoueur, Gus. »

« Pas de problème. » Répondit le jeune homme qui se demandait ce qu'allait faire le blond chez un tatoueur sorcier.

Ils entrèrent dans un petit commerce qui était vide de toute présence vivante ou non. Gabriel regarda les dessins qui bougeaient sur des feuilles accrochées aux murs, les photos de piercings en tout genre et à tous les endroits possibles (même celui… enfin… Ca avait du faire un mal de chien pas possible !). Il retourna près de Draco qui parlait avec un petit homme qui était le prototype même de toutes les caricatures de tenancier de magasins de tatouages : costaud, tatoué de partout, des piercing aux arcades sourcilières et aux oreilles, et surtout le crâne chauve…

« Vous avez ce que je vous ai commandé ? » demanda Malefoy en regardant le commerçant fouiller dans un tiroir de son armoire juste en dessous de sa caisse enregistreuse.

Il en sortit un petit paquet qu'il ouvrit pour dévoiler une magnifique boucle en forme de serpent.

« Je vous la mets maintenant ? » Questionna le gérant d'une voix bourrue.

Draco acquiesça. L'homme fit asseoir Draco sur un tabouret, fit pencher sa tête sur la droite, sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule rapide. Quand la mise en place fut terminée, Gabriel admira le serpent qui faisait tout le contour du cartilage de l'oreille droite en partant du lobe au dessus de trois autres boucles dont une d'où pendait une magnifique rose noire entourée d'un minuscule serpent. Mais il fallait vraiment être tout près pour voir les voir.

Rogue s'étonna de ne pas avoir remarqué avant que son ami portait des boucles d'oreilles. Il fallait avouer, quand même, qu'avec sa nouvelle coupe sans gel, on ne remarquait pas de suite les anneaux.

« Et pour vous jeune homme ? » Demanda le tatoueur perceur en lui montrant des anneaux différents qui le tentaient assez bien.

« Non. Pas maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? Ca t'irait super bien. Même Harry possède des piercings. » S'étonna Draco.

« D'abord parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'en dirait Ro… Enfin… Mon père et ensuite, depuis quand Harry a-t-il des piercings ? »

« En fait, son père lui a demandé de ne pas les mettre dès la rentrée et je crois qu'il a fini par oublier qu'il en avait. » L'informa le blond en payant le commerçant et en l'entraînant dehors.

Ils se promenèrent dans la rue remplie de monde et d'élèves qui courraient dans tous les sens. Discrètement, Draco prit la main de Gabriel qui rougit furieusement en avisant des regards surpris, dégoûtés, attendris, autour d'eux mais il ne lâcha pas la main étonnamment chaude du Serpentard.

Draco fit, brusquement, une halte devant le magasin de glace, pria Gabriel de l'attendre à une table en lui disant qu'il allait revenir très vite. Gabriel le regarda partir distraitement. Il prit une table à l'écart d'un peu tout le monde, commanda un sorbet fraise citron et attendit le retour de Draco en regardant les élèves passer en couple, seul ou avec des amis. Il partit rapidement dans ses pensés en mangeant son sorbet.

« Voilà ! » S'écria une voix qui le fit sursauter sur sa chaise.

Il releva ses yeux améthyste vers Draco qui lui tendait, en rougissant légèrement, des fleurs magnifiques, emballées ensemble dans un beau plastique entourée de fils vert clair blanc, noir et rouge sang.

Il y avait une rose noire tachetée de rouge sang, un lys blanc très grand, une Bengale à fleurs vertes appelé aussi Rose Verte de Chine (magnifique fleurs aux multiples pétales verts avec des tâches au bout mauves, roses et jaunes et dont le centre possède un petit renflement bleu comme une petite perle), une amaryllis rose et rouge (grande fleurs à six grands pétales roses clairs presque blanc aux contours et aux centre rouges et de grands pistils blanc), du jasmin rouge, du mimosa jaune et un Gardénia blanc.

« Je te préviens que chacune de ces fleurs ont une signification bien particulière. Harry a choisi de te donner l'Amaryllis et le Jasmin. Mica a pris le Mimosa et le Gardénia. Moi, je t'offre la rose noire qui provient du jardin au Manoir et la Bengale. »

Gabriel prit le bouquin et constata que chaque fleur sentait étonnamment fort.

« Et nous avons jeté un sort sur tout le bouquet pour que les fleurs ne fanent jamais. »

Rogue était très gêné. Il ne savait plus quoi dire en plus tout le monde les regardait avec insistance. Le jeune homme soupçonnait que tous les sorciers présents connaissaient déjà la signification de toutes ces fleurs. Il remercia Draco en rougissant puis acheva sa glace sous l'œil amusé de son compagnon.

Il pensa soudainement qu'il avait bien fait de ne s'en tenir qu'aux fleurs pour cette sortie. Sinon il aurait effrayé Gabriel.

Draco commanda un capuccino et une poire belle Hélène. Gabriel le regarda manger sa glace lentement comme s'il risquait d'en laisser une seule goutte hors de sa bouche. Draco se délectait du goût de poire et de vanille qui fondaient sur sa langue. Il vit que Gabriel le fixait avec attention, il lui sourit et lui tendit sa longue cuillère remplie d'un morceau de poire couverte de glace vanille et de chocolat chaud.

« Ne te fais pas prier. » Murmura Draco d'une voix atrocement sensuelle.

Gabriel finit par prendre la cuillère dans sa bouche et avaler son contenu sans quitter le blond du regard dont les yeux s'étaient obscurcis d'un coup. Draco lui refit un sourire lumineux, prit une bouchée avant de retendre la glace.

Ils finirent la poire Belle Hélène en se la partageant, Draco lui donnant la becquée avec joie.

Draco paya le serveur en interdisant à Gabriel de sortir sa bourse.

C'était lui qui l'avait invité, c'était lui qui devait payer.

Gabriel rouspeta mais dû vite abdiquer face aux regards noirs de son compagnon. Il leva les yeux au ciel en pensant que Draco resterait à jamais un Malefoy même s'il lui apparaissait plus humain et moins gamin qu'avant.

Ils furent surpris en entendant des chants qui leur rappelèrent ceux du matin, chanté par Harry Potter.

En parlant du loup…

Harry était bras dessus, bras dessous avec un Mica quelque peu éméché.

« Je suis ton âme, je suis ton monstreuh !" Hurlait Mica en riant comme un dément.

"Je te sens, viens à moi pour que je goutte ton sang unique… " Enchaîna Harry.

« Mais ils sont morts pleins. » Murmura Gabriel les yeux exorbités en voyant les deux autres garçons titubant et riant aux éclats alors que Potter draguait une petite vieille qui commença à le frapper avec son sac de courses.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant Draco et Rogue, Harry passa son bras autour du cou du jeune homme aux yeux améthyste et déclara :

« Alors Gaby chou, tout va bien ? »

« Moi oui mais toi… Vous êtes saouls. »

« Même pas vrai ! » S'écria Mica. « Nous avons juste noyés notre chagrin. »

« Tout à fait, my love ! » Se lamenta Harry en s'accrochant au cou du garou qui lui tapota le dos. « Nous avons été abandonné. »

« Mica ! » Hurla une voix forte qui les fit tous sursauter.

Remus Lupin se tenait devant les jeunes gens, une aura de colère l'entourant. Mica se recroquevilla sur le sol en émettant un petit gémissement de peur.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« Voyons Mumusse, faut pas le punir. C'est moi qui l'aie forcé à avaler le même nombre de Whisky pur feu que moi. » Les éclaira Harry en s'appuyant contre le loup-garou qui n'avait pas perdu son air furieux. « Il manque d'entraînement en plus… Va falloir remédier à cela. »

« Ca, je ne pense pas jeune homme. » Gronda la voix d'Asher.

« Père… Que faites-vous donc ici ? Vous venez vous amuser avec nous ? »

Asher avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son regard bleu assombri par la colère. Il portait une chemise blanche en dessous d'une longue veste noire dont la ceinture voletaient autour de lui (comme quoi les pouvoirs vampiriques peuvent aussi servir pour des futilités) et un pantalon noir à pattes légèrement éléphants. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tressés en une longue tresse tenue par un ruban blanc.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi stupide pour te faire remarquer devant autant de monde. »

Harry eut le bon goût de paraître gêné.

« Ne dit-on pas tel père tel fils ? » Ricana une voix froide derrière le petit groupe.

Asher se retourna d'un coup et fit face à un autre vampire : des cheveux bruns courts qui tombaient en mèches désordonnés sur un visage pâle alors que les cheveux au niveau de la nuque étaient longs jusqu'aux épaules et retenus en catogan, des yeux mauves et noirs, deux petits crocs dépassant de sa bouche aux lèvres charnues. Deux tatouages en « v » (un peu comme les oiseaux que dessinent les enfants) étaient dessinés en dessous de son œil droit et soulignaient son regard pénétrant. Il portait autour de son cou un collier de chien en cuir avec une boucle en argent. Un t-shirt mauve bleu foncé était passé en dessous d'une veste brune aux bords plus foncés avec des lanières au milieu (au dessus du t-shirt) qui formaient des « x ». Et enfin, un pantalon, de même couleur que la veste, serrait des jambes fines mais puissantes.

« Darven. » Souffla Asher d'une voix mauvaise.

« Asher ! » S'amusa le nouvel arrivant en faisant une courbette théâtrale moqueuse. « Ravi de te revoir. »

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

« C'est très simple. Dumbledore m'a fait venir de Russie. Un problème avec Voldemort, à ce que j'ai compris. »

Harry et Mica avaient complètement désaoulé en voyant leurs aînés se mettre en mode défensif et en sentant la puissance du vampire russe.

Darven les salua une dernière fois en lançant un drôle de regard à Gabriel qui inquiéta de suite Draco.

« Rentrez immédiatement. » Trancha la voix d'Asher.

Lupin plaça une main sur l'épaule de Mica.

« Tu restes avec moi. Nous devons avoir une petite discussion. »

Le garou hocha la tête, piteusement.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

(**Poudlard salle de DCFM)**

« Je suis affreusement déçu, Harry. Je te pensais plus responsable que cela. » Gronda Asher en face de son fils qui avait la tête baissé et qui trouvait le bout de ses chaussures bien plus captivante que son engueulade. « Tu ne m'as donc pas laissé le choix. J'ai fait appel à d'autres personnes qui assureront TA protection et celle de Gabriel. »

Harry releva sa tête, fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Mais pourquoi a-t-on besoin de protection ? »

« Ma parole mais tu régresses au contact des humains ou quoi ? » S'exclama Asher.

Harry se renfrogna mais oublia vite sa déconfiture en entendant deux voix féminines.

« Ne touche pas à ça Cali » grogna une voix féminine grave.

« Aieuh. »

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas y toucher. »

« Ouais je sais mais c'est tellement beau. » S'extasia une voix fluette.

« Mais n'y retouche pas ! » S'écria la voix plus grave.

« Mais j'aime bien ce machin. C'est quoi au fait ? »

« Aucune idée. Arrête ! Asher va nous tuer si tu… »

Un bruit de verres brisés se fit entendre.

« Trop tard. »

« Oups ! Si on lance un sort de réparation, ça ira. Pas de problème… Tiens ça marche pas. »

« Cali, cet objet était protégé contre toute forme de magie. »

« On ne sait pas le réparer alors. »

« Bonne déduction. » Soupira l'autre.

« Merdum ! »

« Au lieu de tout casser dans mon bureau, entrez. » S'écria Asher, le visage toujours aussi grave même si une lueur d'amusement brillait dans ses yeux.

Deux jeunes femmes, avec des cornes sur le haut de leur front, entrèrent dans la classe. La première était grande, de longs cheveux blonds arrivant sous les omoplates et très fins et ornés de fleurs violettes, des yeux violets qui brillaient étrangement grâce au léger maquillage sur ses paupières et les contours de ses yeux. Elle portait une longue robe ancienne de la même couleur que ses yeux, aux épaules dénudées avec une ceinture de tissus tombant sur le côté droit de sa taille qui la mincissait encore plus et donnait à sa silhouette une grâce unique. Une rivière d'améthystes et de perles noires entouraient son cou, des bagues surmontées de pierres différentes et brillantes saillaient ses longs doigts très fins aux ongles acérés colorés de noirs et de petits dessins mauves qui ressemblaient à des runes anciennes.

Astarte, Princesse démone, Maîtresse des succubes et l'un des quatre fondateurs du Grand Conseil des Enfers, était toujours aussi magnifique.

Sa compagne portait la même robe qu'elle mais en noir avec des ornements blancs et avec un décolleté un peu plus prononcé. Elle avait de très longs cheveux noirs cascadant jusqu'à ses genoux avec des tresses sur lesquelles tournaient des rivières de perles blanches. Ses yeux argentés brillaient de malices. Contrairement à Astarte, elle ne portait qu'un collier en cuir noir autour du cou et une bague en forme de tête de mort à l'annulaire de la main gauche.

Cali, Princesse démone, Reine des démons, Sultane de l'enfer indien et l'un des quatre fondateurs du Grand Conseil des Enfers, paraissait plus effacé que sa compagne mais n'en restait pas moins très séduisante.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter, je suppose. » Railla Asher.

« Cali ! Astarte ! » S'écria Harry en se dirigeant vers les deux démones qui souriaient. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Nous allons très bien et toi ? »

« Ca va. »

« Asher nous a expliqué que tu n'étais pas très sérieux dans ton travail. » Se moqua Cali.

Harry fit une moue boudeuse avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

« Père vous a déjà mis au courant des derniers évènements, sans doute. »

« Il n'en a pas eu besoin. Les Enfers se sont retrouvés sans dessus de dessous après que Gabriel ait retrouvé son apparence. » Répondit Astarte. « Heureusement, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. »

« Comment cela se fait-il ? » S'étonna Harry.

« Tu comprendras dans pas longtemps, Ry. » S'amusa Cali. « En attendant, je suppose qu'il vaudrait mieux nous présenter à Dumbledore sous une forme plus humaine. »

Asher hocha la tête.

« Il vaudrait mieux. »

Astarte fit disparaître ses six cornes en forme de serpents et ses quatre ailes noires de chauve-souris, changea sa robe par une robe noire en velours dont la jupe, au bord en dentelle mauve, arrivait au dessus des genoux, des chaussures à talon haut, avec de très longues chaussettes noires et de la dentelle mauve entourée d'un nœud noir. Ses épaules étaient toujours nues, les manches de la robe étaient très longues et ne montraient que le bout de ses doigts dont, les ongles restaient vernis de noirs. Ses cheveux blonds étaient bouclés à présent et retenus par un gros nœud mauve et noir. Ses yeux étaient soulignés par du noir et ses lèvres recouvertes d'un léger rouge à lèvres noir.

Cali, quant à elle, fit disparaître ses quatre cornes blanches entourées de perles et ses quatre ailes noires. Elle portait, à présent, un pantalon et un top noir surmonté d'une veste longue noir de l'époque Louis quatorze. Elle portait toujours son collier en cuir noir autour du cou mais il y avait une pierre de lune qui pendait au centre. Ses cheveux étaient tenus en couettes sur sa tête par des rubans blancs en soie.

« Maintenant que tout est fait, allons voir Dumbledore. » Déclara Asher. « Harry, tu retournes auprès des Serpentards et tu ne te fais plus remarquer. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Harry hocha la tête puis parti. Il connaissait suffisamment son père adoptif pour savoir quel risque il encourait à braver ses ordres.

Les deux démones suivirent Asher jusqu'à une statue qui tourna quand il prononça le mot de passe. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans un bureau ovale où se trouvaient déjà deux autres personnes en plus du directeur.

« Monsieur le directeur, voici, les deux nouvelles élèves de sixième. » Les présenta Asher sur un ton neutre.

« Merci, Asher. »

Le vampire finit par sortir. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème avec les deux princesses. Elles étaient passées maître dans l'art du mensonge et au besoin, Cali utiliserait ses dons pour renverser la situation si celle-ci venait à se détériorer.

« Mesdemoiselles, je vous présente le Professeur Rogue et le Professeur MacGonagal. Quant à moi, je suis le Directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Un bonbon citron ? »

Elles saluèrent leurs professeurs et refusèrent le bonbon. Etonnement, Rogue fixait Astarte de façon très appuyée mais pas par animosité, il semblait chamboulé, étonné…

« Bien. Puis-je connaître vos noms ? »

« Je m'appelle Astarte De Wickers. »

« Moi, c'est Cali Tetburys. »

« Vous venez de Salem et vous étiez toutes deux en sixième. » Déclara Dumbledore en feuilletant deux dossiers. « Vous avez été choisi pour un échange inter scolaire de deux ans car vous êtes les premières de votre promotion. »

« C'est exact Monsieur. » Approuvèrent-elles d'une même voix.

« Bien. Parlons de votre admission à Poudlard. Comme vous le savez, lors du souper de ce soir, vous passerez sous le Choixpeau qui choisira votre maison, votre nouvelle famille jusqu'à la fin de l'année prochaine. Connaissez-vous le système des maisons ? »

« Bien entendu. Il y en a quatre et chacune d'entre elles possède plusieurs critères de sections définis par leur fondateur. Nous avons étudiez Poudlard en début d'année pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. » Répondit Cali en souriant innocemment.

Bien entendu, elles n'allaient pas lui dire qu'elles avaient été présentes lors de l'innovation de Poudlard et qu'elles avaient connu personnellement les quatre fondateurs.

« Bien. Parlons de votre matériel scolaire. D'abord, vos uniformes. En possédez-vous ? »

« Uni-quoi ? » S'exclamèrent les deux démones.

« Un-ni-formeuh » Répéta lentement Rogue en affichant un sourire ironique qui lui attira deux regards noirs.

« Hors de question ! » Trancha Astarte. « Jamais. Plutôt mourir. »

« On ne peut pas mourir, Choupi ! » Souffla Cali.

« C'est une expression. »

Cali se cala dans son fauteuil, gênée. Elle avait un peu de mal avec les expressions des humains.

« Vous serez élèves de Poudlard, vous devez donc porter l'uniforme réglementaire. » Claqua la voix de MacGonagal.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'emmerde la vieille. » Souffla Cali.

« Comment osez-vous ? » Hurla le professeur de Métamorphose.

« J'ose si je veux ! » Rétorqua Cali en lui tirant la langue de façon très mâture.

« Cali, calme-toi. » Soupira Astarte.

La démone ne fit plus attention à la « vieille » et écouta le directeur leur donner des directives sur leur scolarité.

Au bout de cinq minutes, elle bailla allégrement puis sortit un ordinateur de son sac. Elle l'ouvrit en silence puis hurla :

« Pourquoi il fonctionne pas ? Pourquoi ça ne s'allume pas ? » Paniqua-t-elle.

« Les appareils moldus ne fonctionnent pas à Poudlard. » Lâcha la vieille d'une voix mauvaise.

« Ah ouais ? Vous pariez ?»

Cali jeta un sort sur son ordinateur qui se mit en marche tout seul.

« Gagnez. »

MacGonagal fusilla la nouvelle du regard puis sortit la tête haute.

« Vieille Bique ! »

Astarte s'empêchait de rire en voyant son amie faire des grimaces au dos du professeur puis redevenir sage quand elle se tourna une dernière fois avant de claquer la porte.

« Bien. Avez-vous vos baguettes ? »

« Nous n'en avons pas besoin en fait. » Répondit Astarte.

« Il leur en faudra quand même une, Monsieur le Directeur. Les élèves risqueraient de paniquer en les voyant utiliser la magie sans baguette. » Intervint Rogue qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Astarte qui lui sourit.

Cali pouffa en les voyant faire mais gémit de douleur quand son amie lui écrasa le pied assez violement.

« Bien. Vous avez donc le reste de la journée… deux heures trente précisément… Pour vous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse et faire vos courses qui se trouvent sur les parchemins que je vous ai envoyés. »

Les deux démones se regardèrent, penaudes.

« Euh… Nous n'avons plus nos parchemins. »

« Pourquoi cela ? » S'étonna Dumbledore.

« Je… J'ai alimenté le feu de ma cheminée à Salem avec… » Répondit d'une petite voix Astarte.

Cali s'écroula de rire sur son fauteuil.

« Oh ça va. Ca arrive. Il n'y avait plus de bûches, j'ai donc pris ce qui me tombait sous la main. » Râla la blonde en faisant une moue adorable.

« Oui… » Souffla Dumbledore en faisant apparaître une liste. « Vous ferez vos courses ensemble. »

« Comme d'habitude. »

« Non mais franchement, nous sommes obligés de mettre des uniformes ? On peut pas se contenter de la cape avec l'effigie de la maison ? » Questionna Astarte, les yeux mouillés et la lèvre inférieure tremblante.

Dumbledore la considéra quelques instants puis sourit :

« Bien entendu, jeune fille. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas vraiment d'ici mais j'aimerais que l'année prochaine, vous ayez un uniforme plus réglementaire. »

Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent vivement la tête.

« Monsieur le Directeur, je ne sais pas si vous avez reçu la lettre de notre Directrice mais en ce qui concerne nos spécialisations… » Commença Astarte.

« Ah oui. Bien… » Il feuilleta les dossiers. « Miss De Wickers, vous êtes donc en année supplémentaire de potions classe maître. »

Rogue se retourna sur la jeune fille qui fit comme si de rien n'était en face du regard surpris de l'homme.

« Et bien… Severus, mon ami, que diriez-vous d'avoir une assistante pour cette année ? » S'amusa le directeur dont les yeux brillaient d'espièglerie.

Rogue grommela dans sa barbe inexistante puis acquiesça.

« Que les choses soient claires, si je vois que vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur, je me ferai un plaisir de vous remettre au banc des morveux à qui je tente d'enseigner. » Lança-t-il d'une voix froide et moqueuse.

« Le plaisir sera sans doute partager. »

« Ah ! Les ondes de l'amour planent sur nos têtes… Aieuh ! »

Astarte venait tout juste d'éclater la cheville de son amie qui s'était foutu de sa gueule.

« Quant à vous, Miss Tetburys, vous êtes en année supplémentaire de métamorphose classe maître. »

« Ouais mais il est hors de question que j'assiste la vieille peau. »

« Mais je vois aussi que vous êtes en seconde années de Défense contre les forces du mal en classe maître aussi. »

« Ouais BOTONS LE CUL DE NOS ENNEMIS. » Hurla-t-elle en levant le poing en l'air.

« Hum ! Avez-vous quelque chose contre les vampires ? »

« Elle préfère les vampires aux momies desséchées. » Ricana Astarte. « D'ailleurs, ton ex n'était pas un vampire ? »

Cali poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en repensant à ses nuits torrides.

« Miss Tetburys ! » S'exclama Rogue qui avait légèrement rougi en était assailli d'image pas catholiques sur la liaison Cali et vampires.

Cependant son rougissement s'accentua quand il croisa le regard améthyste de sa future assistante.

« Je vais vous laisser faire vos courses. Nous vous retrouvons au souper pour vous répartir. »

Les deux démones sortirent du bureau, mortes de rire après avoir transformé l'ensemble de Dumbledore en une belle robe jaune fluo, avec des cœurs verts lumineux, et sa barbe grise en couleur rose bonbon.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

« Cali et Astarte sont ici ? » S'étonna Mica.

« Qui ? »

Harry sourit à Gabriel et Draco.

« Ce sont deux Princesses Démones. Elles sont ici pour jouer les protectrices. »

« Faut avouer que vous vous êtes relâchés… » Railla Draco qui reçut un magnifique coussin vert sur le visage.

« Ferme-la. » S'écrièrent Mica et Harry en même temps.

Draco ricana en se recoiffant légèrement.

« Draco ! Draco ! » Hurla une voix féminine en bas des escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons. « Dépêche-toi. »

Pansy Parkinson se tenait sur la dernière marche et était complètement affolé.

« Le directeur t'appelle. C'est vraiment urgent. Je crois que ton père est là aussi… Oh ! Draco, il faut que tu te dépêches »

« Mais que se passe-t-il pour finir ? » S'énerva le blond.

« C'est… C'est ta mère, Draco. » Pleurnicha la jeune fille.

Draco la poussa et courut vers le bureau du directeur. Gabriel et Harry le talonnaient de près, suivit par un petit chat noir. Ils rencontrèrent Lucius Malefoy en chemin.

« Père ? Que se passe-t-il donc ? »

Le visage de Lucius était très neutre mais une drôle de lueur éclairait ses yeux. Gabriel et Harry se regardèrent, soucieux.

« Le Manoir a été brûlé, Draco. » Répondit Malefoy Senior sur un ton las.

« Et Mère ? Où est-elle ? »

Lucius se raidit mais ne répondit pas.

« Père ? Répondez-moi. Où se trouve Mère ? » Le pria Draco d'une petite voix hachée.

« Elle est morte, Draco. »

Draco ne répondit rien mais le manque flagrant de couleur sur son visage parlait pour lui. Lucius ne fit pas un geste car Gabriel fut plus rapide. Il prit la main droite de son ami et la serra. Il savait ce que ça faisait de perdre quelqu'un de cher. Il repensa à Sirius tombant dans le voile. Draco lui resserra la main mais ne dit pas un mot. Il avait trop peur de commencer à pleurer en plein couloir alors que les classes se vidaient et que les élèves de cinquième, sixième et septièmes rentraient de leur promenade à Pré Au Lard.

« Je t'enverrai un hibou pour te mettre au courant du jour de l'enterrement. » Déclara Lucius d'une voix qui aurait sonné normal aux oreilles des gens qui ne côtoyaient pas Malefoy mais Harry et Gabriel ne furent pas dupes.

Lucius finit par laisser son fils après avoir posé une main sur son épaule ce qui représentait beaucoup pour Draco.

Gabriel et Harry emmenèrent leur camarade dans leur dortoir, virèrent Blaise qui s'époumona derrière la porte pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Mica reprit sa forme humaine, se calla près des jambes du blond assis contre les coussins sur le grand lit à baldaquin que Gabriel avait changé de couleur le matin même, virant le vert en bleu nuit argenté.

Draco se trouvait, la tête callé sous le menton d'Harry tandis qu'il tenait lui-même contre son torse Gabriel.

Ils se réconfortèrent du mieux qu'ils le purent sous les yeux amusés de Remus qui était passé voir Gabriel et Mica.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

**(Soir, Grande Salle, Poudlard)**

Dumbledore commença un long discours sur l'entente entre maisons qu'il avait négligé en début d'année avant de passer à la nouvelle, qui avait circulé durant toute l'après-midi sous forme de rumeur, sur le fait que deux nouvelles élèves entraient à Poudlard et qu'elles venaient de la célèbre école Salem.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur deux jeunes filles portant juste les capes noires de l'école. La grande blonde portait une jupe longue mauve ouverte à une trentaine de centimètre en dessous de la ceinture et qui montrait des bottes hautes noires en peau de dragon, et un chemisier fermé avec un seul bouton au niveau de sa poitrine laissant apparaître un collier de jade noir autour de son cou et un ventre très plat et pâle.

Sa compagne avait ses cheveux noirs en demi couettes. En dessous de sa cape, elle portait un short et un top noir ainsi que de très longues bottes qui remontaient jusqu'à dix centimètre en dessous de son short et qui étaient entourés de petits ceinturons aux boucles en argent. Un petit serpent fit son entrée sur son ventre, siffla légèrement puis disparu hors de la vue des étudiants qui avaient frémi en le voyant. En fait, le serpent était un tatouage magique. Tous ceux qui avaient donc vu l'animal se confortèrent dans le fait qu'elle irait à Serpentard sans aucun doute car tous les sorciers savaient que les tatouages magiques n'étaient pas dessinés par le tatoueur mais c'était le totem de la personne, un peu comme la forme animagus et ce tatouage pouvait disparaître et apparaître sur la peau à volonté, au contraire d'un tatouage dessiné par le tatoueur qui pouvait bouger mais pas disparaître ni même émettre un son particulier.

MacGonagal se leva, prit le tabouret et le Choixpeau.

« Tetburys, Cali. »

La jeune fille aux couettes se plaça sur le tabouret en s'asseyant avec une grâce féline qui fit baver plus d'un garçons dans la salle et ricaner Harry.

Elle capta le regard bleu d'un garçon roux chez les Gryffondors alors que le Choixpeau lui faisait la discussion.

« Serpentard ! » Cria-t-il la faisant sursauter légèrement.

Elle enleva le Choixpeau puis se dirigea vers Harry et ses amis. Elle prit place à côté de Draco qui affichait une petite mine mais qui gardait sa prestance et son port noble.

« De Wickers, Astarte. »

La jeune fille prit place sur le tabouret en jetant un regard à Rogue, impassible.

Le Choixpeau lui tint la grappe cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne se taise sous peine de se retrouver à laver les bottes de peau de dragons de la démone ou qu'il n'alimente les bûchers en Enfers.

Il finit par crier :

« Serpentard. »

« COOL ! » S'écria Cali surprenant tout le monde.

Un semblant de vie repris dans la Grande Salle.

« Qui est le roux à la table des rouge et or ? » Questionna Cali en jetant un coup d'œil au garçon qui la fixait.

« Mon ex meilleur ami ; » Grogna Gabriel.

Harry tapota son épaule en souriant malicieusement.

« Un crétin du nom de Ron Weasley, étroit d'esprit, ringard, bête comme ses pieds et super chiant. » Répondit Harry.

Cali sourit bizarrement ce qui n'échappa pas à Astarte.

« Toi, tu mijotes quelque chose. » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne reçut en réponse qu'un regard innocent qui ne la dupa pas du tout.

« Raconte moi tout. » Ordonna la démone en souriant sadiquement.

Cali et Astarte se firent donc des messes basses durant cinq minutes avant de se séparer le même sourire collé sur leur visage.

« C'est parti ! » Ricana la blonde.

Cali se concentra légèrement en gardant son regard fixé sur le roux.

« Ne bouge pas ! » Ordonna son amie à Pansy qui allait se mettre en plein dans le champ de vision de la brune.

Elles virent Ron rougirent de plus en plus jusqu'à atteindre la couleur de ses cheveux tandis qu'il fuyait du regard la jeune fille qui le regardait fixement.

« ALLEZ CHOUPI ! » Hurla Cali en se levant d'un coup.

Astarte claqua des doigts en souriant comme une malade. Des cris et des hurlements de rire s'élevèrent chez les Gryffondors et bientôt dans toutes la Salle. Ronald Weasley se trouvait en caleçon en plein milieu de la Grande Salle devant tous les élèves de Poudlard avec la plus belle érection de tous les temps sous un slip orange de très mauvais goût.

« QUI EST LA MEILLEURE ? » S'écria Astarte.

« C'EST NOUS ! » Répliqua Cali en tapant dans les mains tendues de son ami.

« MISS DE WICKERS ET TETBURYS QUE SIGNIFIE TOUT CE TAPAGE ? » S'époumona MacGonagal.

« Doucement la vieille, vous allez vous étouffer à hurler comme ça. » Ricana Cali.

« Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard. » Gronda la vieille en recouvrant Ron, mort de honte, d'une cape gryffondor.

Au moins, cette blague avait eu un bon effet : Draco riait aux éclats devant tout le monde.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

_**L'Angleterre tremble !**_

_C'est une vague de meurtre sans précédent qui a ravagé l'Angleterre durant cette semaine. Nous ne savons que très peu de choses concernant ce nouveau groupe d'assassin appelé les Morts et qui semble ne s'en prendre qu'à des cibles bien précise. Chef d'entreprise, héritier de grandes fortunes, personnes célèbres moldues, les meurtres sont toujours d'une incroyable sauvagerie et très sanglant. Serait ce une nouvelle tactique de Vous-Savez-Qui ou l'Angleterre verrait elle l'émergence d'un nouveau mage noir ? Ici à la Gazette du Sorcier, nous commençons sincèrement à nous demander si Harry Potter, le Survivant, n'avait pas raison en déclarant que des heures sombres allaient bientôt arriver et nous espérons que le Garçon-Qui-a-Survécu n'a pas trop perdu espoir dans le monde magique et qu'il acceptera de nous sauver._

_Yvan Desmoules, reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier. »_

Harry éclata de rire. Les partisans de Dumbledore se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux au sein du Ministère vite remplacés par ceux de Voldemort.

« _Les sauver ? » _

Ridicule.

Qu'ils se débrouillent seuls. Ca leur ferait les pieds. Comment osaient-ils remettre tous leurs espoirs sur les épaules d'un gamin de seize ans.

Il se calma en voyant une page sur la mort de Narcissa Malefoy et de l'incendie du Manoir. Incroyable, cet imbécile de Rita Skeeter osait remettre ça sur le dos de Voldemort…

Il roula en boule le journal puis se leva pour rejoindre ses camarades entrain de faire connaissance dans la salle commune.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

Lucius sortit du bureau ministériel italien en remettant sa veste correctement. Rien de tel que le sang chaud pour le remettre d'aplomb. Surtout en sachant la future nuit de veillée qu'il allait devoir entreprendre avec son fils. L'enterrement de Narcissa aurait donc lui dans trois jours.

Lucius poussa un soupir avant de transplaner jusqu'au château de Lord Voldemort. Il marcha jusqu'à ses appartements mais en chemin, il s'arrêta en voyant un spectacle qui lui glaça le cœur et le corps.

Abigael était collé contre un mur par Jonas, Roi des rats-garous. Jonas posa ses yeux dorés sur Lucius à deux mètres d'eux. Abigael avait la moitié de son visage en sang, un filet coulait de sa bouche jusqu'à son menton.

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

« Tiens donc… Serait-ce lui, le fameux Malefoy ? » Railla Jonas en se collant au corps d'Abigael.

« Que faites-vous ? » Questionna Lucius de sa voix froide.

Abigael poussa un petit rire moqueur en fermant ses yeux avant de gémir de douleur quand Jonas poussa ses griffes dans une blessure au niveau de son ventre.

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

« C'est de ta faute. » Cracha Jonas. « Si tu n'étais pas apparu, il serait à moi »

Jonas lâcha Abigael qui prit appui sur le mur pour éviter de s'effondrer. Lucius remarqua que Lestrange était sérieusement blessé au ventre et au visage.

« Laisse-le Jonas. » Souffla-t-il.

Le rat garou s'approcha de Lucius qui recula de quelques pas. Le sorcier n'était pas assez fou que pour rester devant un garou furieux.

« Tu lui as promis monts et merveilles avant de la jeter comme un malpropre. Tu as souillé le lien qu'il t'a offert, cette promesse éternelle. » Gronda Jonas. « Je te l'avais dit : fais lui du mal et tu le regretteras de ta vie d'humain. Tu ne m'as pas écouté. Tu n'en a jamais qu'à ta tête. »

Lucius se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour. Il avait, lui-même, pensé qu'il ne le quitterait jamais mais son père avait été plus fort.

Bien plus fort.

« Et cet imbécile qui te protège. Sais-tu qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser entrer. Alors il a fallu que je le malmène un peu. » Ricana le rat garou.

Il voulut s'élancer sur Lucius qui recula d'un coup et trébucha mais Abigael avait réussi à agripper la taille de Jonas qui gueula.

Jonas se retourna et frappa Abigael au visage ce qui le fit valser contre les grandes vitres du couloir mais il resta agrippé à son agresseur. Abigael supporta les coups mais ne lâcha pas prise sur le corps fin mais puissant.

« Jonas… Je t'en pris… arrête. » Gémit Abigael entre les coups qu'ils recevaient.

Jonas se figea, ses yeux redevinrent jaune clair. Des larmes se mirent à dévaler sur son visage.

« Imbécile. Imbécile. » Pleura-t-il en passant ses bras autour du cou de son ami.

Lucius fixait les deux corps emmêlés avec appréhension. Il savait qu'il était responsable de cette scène…

En partie.

Il se releva puis s'approcha des deux hommes l'un sur l'autre. Jonas se releva, le visage ruisselant de sang et de larmes. Il s'excusa du bout des lèvres auprès de Lucius puis fila en vitesse dans ses appartements. Abigael et Lucius se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Le garou se releva mais ne regarda jamais Malefoy dans les yeux.

« Désolé pour cette scène. » Murmura le loup. « Jonas s'est laissé emporté… »

Lucius ne répondit rien du tout. Ils finirent par se regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est de ma faute aussi. » Lâcha Lucius en soupirant.

Il voulut poser sa main sur le bras d'Abigael mais celui-ci se recula d'un geste brusque, les traits durcis. Lucius lui jeta un regard blessé et chargé d'incompréhension.

« C'est une ancienne histoire. Tu seras bientôt tranquille. Et toutes mes condoléances pour ta femme. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

« Tranquille ? » Répéta Lucius, les sourcils froncés.

« Nous allons repartir dans très peu de temps. Nous étions juste de passage. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé mon compagnon alors il faut que je me dépêche avant la prochaine lune bleue qui aura lieu dans deux semaines. » Répondit le loup.

Le cœur de Lucius se contracta à cette nouvelle. Il se sentait blessé parce que même s'il avait dû quitter Abigael, il ne l'avait jamais oublié.

Jamais.

« Un compagnon ? » Répéta Lucius.

Celui-ci avait l'impression que son cerveau… Tout son être se bornait à digérer les informations et les sentiments qui l'assaillaient.

Voilà des années qu'il n'avait plus rien ressentit de pareil.

« Les garous ne peuvent pas rester éternellement célibataire, Luss. » Railla le garou qui remarqua la soudaine tension du blond.

Il savait parfaitement qu'utiliser ce diminutif était mesquin voir cruel mais il voulait le blesser, le voir réagir, le voir hurler, tempêter comme il savait si bien le faire.

Abigael finit par s'en aller laissant Lucius dévasté par la nouvelle.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu le rassurer, lui dire qu'il ne chercherait jamais un autre compagnon mais c'était impossible.

Ils se bornaient tous deux dans leurs pensées, à savoir que tout était terminé.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

Gabriel se réveilla une nouvelle fois en sursaut.

Il essayait de le rendre fou ou quoi ?

En tous les cas, une chose était sûr : son corps réagissait fichtrement bien à leurs petites séances.

Un peu trop bien d'ailleurs.

_« Rejoins nous si tu le veux. » _

La voix de Julius retentissait dans son crâne comme une litanie. Et les soupirs de Voldemort l'électrisaient de plus en plus. Ces bâtards avaient même osé prononcé son prénom en se touchant et en arrivant à leur point de chute.

Un frisson étrange remonta dans son dos, le long de sa colonne, le faisait frémir des pieds à la tête.

Foutu lien.

Gabriel se rendit dans la salle de bain où il se soulagea rapidement (jamais il n'avait fait autant de travaux manuels que depuis l'arrivée de Julius et depuis que Voldemort avait appris que leur lien existait encore) puis se recoucha entre Draco et Harry, Mica se trouvant dans le dos du blond et lui encerclant la taille. Il soupira puis se rendormit en priant pour qu'ils lui foutent la paix le reste de sa nuit.

A suivre…

J'adore ce genre de fin sadique ! Niark !

Votre jugement bon ou mauvais sera le bien venu pour le prochain chapitre !

Kiss.


	11. 6part2: dérapages de mauvais augures

**Cours du Vendredi:**

8h00 à 12h00 : DCFM (cours de pratique) avec Professeur De Lovent.

12h00 à 13h00 : dîner

13h10 à 15h10 : potions avec le professeur Rogue.

15h10 à 16h30 : temps libre

Note : il ne faudra pas me rendre responsable de ce qui sera écrit dans ce chapitre… Je n'arrête pas de boire de la limonade grenadine et ça commence à me monter au cerveau… Oooh ! Joli petit éléphant vert à pois jaune et rouge… Le poisson vole… hihihihihihihihihi !

Note spéciale pour Vif d'Or : regarde quelques heures après ton message, voici la seconde partie du chapitre 6. Heureuse ?

**Chapitre 6.2**

Autant dire que Lucius était dans un état second depuis quelques jours. Pourtant il l'avait aimé, Narcissa. Bien entendu, il ne s'agissait pas d'un amour comme la plupart des gens le pensaient… Non, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un amour fraternel. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour qui avait signé sa rupture avec Abigael. Son père s'était montré très persuasif, son corps avait mis un an et plus pour s'en remettre malgré les soins de Severus. Lucius soupira en regardant le cercueil de Narcissa.

Elle, non plus, ne l'avait jamais aimé d'un amour autre qu'amicale. Ils avaient eu un héritier pour éviter de s'attirer le courroux de leur famille respective mais ça s'était arrêté là. Ils avaient mené leur vie sentimentale chacun de leur côté jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais ceux qu'ils avaient aimé.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

« Ce sont nos deux derniers cours de la semaine et ce sont les deux plus fatigants. » Marmonna Harry en se dirigeant vers le cours du professeur De Lovent qui allait durer quatre bonnes heures.

« Mais ça ira, non ? Cali est son assistante. » Rétorqua Gabriel.

« A ta place, je me méfierais encore plus. » Rigola Astarte. « Elle est aussi sadique qu'Asher. »

Les trois garçons déglutirent péniblement.

Ils furent les derniers à entrer dans la classe.

« Bonjour à tous. » Les accueillit Asher avec les traits légèrement tirés. « Comme vous le savez, nous avons deux nouvelles élèves parmi nous : Miss De Wickers et Miss Tetburys qui vont se joindre au groupe de Monsieur Potter, Rogue et Malefoy. Miss Alucite et Gantier, je vous mets avec Monsieur Londubat et Miss Patil. »

« Chouette, nous allons nous retrouver avec blondie boy. » Cracha Astarte en jetant un regard noir à Malefoy.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

« Non, il se donne des airs que je hais. »

Asher feuilleta un paquet de feuilles détachées.

« Miss Tetburys vous accompagnerai votre groupe dans le monde que je leur ai choisi juste cette fois-ci pour que vous vous fassiez une idée plus précise de ce que j'attends de mes élèves. »

La jeune démone hocha la tête. Elle savait déjà de quel monde Asher parlait mais il fallait bien donner le change.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle de taille moyenne avec une table pour une dizaine d'invités, une cheminée en marbre avec au dessus un immense miroir sur lequel étaient dessinés des roses. Un bruit de respiration se fit entendre dans leurs dos Les cinq étudiants se retournèrent comme un seul homme pour tomber sur une femme grimpant au mur telle une araignée avec ses seins pointant vers eux et sa tête retournée à trois cent soixante degrés. Son sourire avait quelque chose d'inquiétant… Il était monstrueusement grand avec des dents très pointues et couvertes de bave.

« C'est encore une goule ? » Questionna Gabriel en se reculant.

La chose leur bondit dessus, envoya Draco dire bonjour au mur derrière lui d'un revers de main et fit passer Astarte au dessus de sa tête en lui attrapant le col de son t-shirt. Cali, aidée de Harry et Gabriel, renversa la table sur la bête qui s'effondra au sol.

Draco, qui s'était remis du choc, fit appel à son épée et la planta dans le cœur de la goule qui cracha du sang avant de disparaître.

« Tout va bien ? » S'enquit le blond.

« Ca se voit non ? » Grogna Astarte » J'avais oublié que ces satanés créatures ne se reflétaient pas dans les miroirs. »

Ils analysèrent la pièce : il y avait deux portes l'une en face de l'autre.

« Laquelle prend t-on ? » Questionna Harry.

« Regardez ! » S'écria Cali en leur montrant le miroir.

_« Vous n'aurez qu'une chance pour trouvez l'Oeil du Chat mais sachez que ce que vous verrez de vos yeux ne sera peut-être pas la clé de votre énigme. »_

« Chouette ! » Maugréa Harry. « Nous sommes bien avancé. Ca ne nous dit pas quelle porte nous mènera à cet œil. »

Le message sur le miroir changea : _« La première donne la vie, la seconde choisit le chemin et la troisième reprend ce qui a été donné. Chacune porte un nom mais seule la coupe restera votre seule issue. » _

« Ha ! Ha ! » Rigola Cali.

« Tu as la réponse ? » S'écria Gabriel, avide de savoir.

« Non ! » Lâcha la jeune fille après une minute de silence. « Mais je sais que ce type est fou. Aieuh ! »

Astarte venait de la frapper sur l'arrière du crâne.

« Si tu n'as rien à dire, alors ferme la. »

« T'es méchante avec moi ! » Bouda la brune en avisant les portes.

Celle de droite représentait une quenouille d'où sortait un fil et celle de gauche une paire de ciseaux ouverte prête à couper le même fil.

Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à se décarcasser la tête avant que Cali ne s'approche de la porte représentant la paire de ciseaux.

« Où vas-tu ? » S'enquit Harry, méfiant.

« C'est cette porte-ci. » Déclara la démone en souriant.

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

« C'est très simple pourtant. _La première donne la vie _: il s'agit sans aucun doute de Clotho, la déesse fille de Zeus qui tisse un fil à l'aide d'une quenouille comme sur la porte de droite. _La seconde choisit le chemin _: Lachésis dispense le sort réservé à chacun ou plus communément le destin de tout être vivant. Et pour finir, _La troisième reprend ce qui a été donné :_ Atropos qui coupe à l'aide d'une paire de ciseau forgé sur ordre de Zeus le fil créé par Clotho. _Seule la coupe restera votre seule issue_ C'est donc cette porte-ci, celle avec le ciseau prêt à couper le fil du destin. » Expliqua Cali d'une voix très sérieuse qui surprit les trois garçons mais pas Astarte qui sourit.

La démone blonde avait souvent vu Cali parler avec cet air sûre et plus adulte surtout quand il s'agissait de faire taire les grandes gueules du monde des Enfers pour la plupart masculines et par conséquent macho à souhait.

« Ok. Nous te faisons confiance. » Décréta Gabriel qui suivit la démone brune dans la pièce suivante.

Celle-ci n'était autre qu'un escalier descendant certainement sur l'extérieur car un vent froid les fit frissonner. Ils le descendirent puis poussèrent la porte qui menait à un autre escalier qui descendait dans une cave.

Ils entrèrent dans une gigantesque cave où l'eau suintait le long des murs en briques.

« Nous faisons quoi maintenant ? » Railla Draco.

« Tu la fermes et tu suis comme le bon toutou que tu es. » Répondit la blonde.

Cali leva les yeux au ciel et fit un signe à Draco pour qu'il ne réagisse pas.

Deux cercueils se trouvaient au bout de la pièce. L'un d'eux étaient ouverts. Astarte fronça les sourcils puis releva la tête. Elle vit une ombre bouger sur les poutres bancales qui empêchaient l'édifice de tomber. L'ombre se mit à bouger plus rapidement. Elle tenta de la manipuler mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'il s'agissait d'une autre goule et pas de n'importe quelle espèce : une goule animale.

« A l'abris. » S'écria-t-elle en tirant Draco vers elle alors que la goule touchait le sol en grognant.

Harry se plaça face à Gabriel dont l'attention fut attirée par une présence dans son dos.

Un homme couvert de sang et de blessures en tout genre se tenait devant lui, tendit ses bras et lui serra le cou de ses doigts visqueux. Gabriel gémit de douleur en sentant les os entrer dans sa peau. Il commença à étouffer. Il retomba au sol comme une poupée de chiffon en reprenant son souffle et en se massant la gorge. Cali le protégeait en formant un mur de magie en face d'eux.

Gabriel vit Harry et Astarte aux prises avec la goule animale féminine. Draco le rejoignit rapidement.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Ca va. » Répondit Rogue en se relevant.

« Je crois que notre entraînement avec Armand va servir plus tôt que prévu. »

Gabriel fit apparaître ses cimeterres, jeta un coup d'œil à Draco puis fonça avec son ami sur l'homme qui tenta de les griffer avec ses griffes rétractiles sur ses mains et ses jambes.

Cali se plaça sur une des poutres en hauteur et regarda les deux petits groupes se battre.

« Je ne peux jamais m'amuser moi. » Râla-t-elle.

Gabriel et Draco se débrouillaient pas mal. Ils entaillaient profondément la chair de l'homme même si cela ne semblait pas l'affecter outre mesure.

« Et cette fois, tu t'es renseigné pour tuer les goules ? » Questionna Draco dos à dos avec Rogue.

« Il faut transpercer leur cœur puis leur couper la tête et si possible les faire brûler. » Répondit celui-ci d'une voix assurée.

« Alors au boulot. »

Gabriel s'occupa de distraire la goule pas très futée alors que Draco se plaçait dans son dos et lui trancha la tête d'un coup de lame bien placée.

Rogue lui enfonça son cimeterre dans la cage thoracique jusqu'à ressortir dans le dos en prenant soin de transpercer le cœur. Draco et lui se sourirent, fier de leur travail avant de blêmir en voyant Harry être blessé par la goule qui enfonça ses mains dans l'estomac du jeune homme crachant du sang. Même Cali était redescendu de son perchoir.

Gabriel sentit un déclic se faire dans sa tête. Un vent violent se levant. Les deux filles et Draco se reculèrent, effrayés par la puissance que dégagea Gabriel. Il s'agissait d'un vent doux et en même temps rempli de colère et de puissance à l'état brute. Les yeux améthyste s'obscurcirent considérablement. Les deux démones remarquèrent de suite le mince filet de magie qui s'écoulait du corps d'Harry pour s'attacher à celui de Gabriel.

Ce dernier leva sa main droite, une bourrasque envoya la goule percuter le mur ce qui fit trembler les fondations. Il fit, ensuite, apparaître une centaine de couteaux qui se plantèrent dans le corps de la goule, la clouant sur le mur. La créature continua de se débattre sans se préoccuper des morceaux de chairs qu'elle perdait en route. Gabriel eut une moue dégoûtée avant de trancher l'air horizontalement d'un coup de bras : la goule perdit sa tête. Il sera ensuite son poing : la cage thoracique de la chose éclata, le cœur en sortit puis s'écrasa. Et pour finir, le corps entier s'enflamma sur un simple claquement de doigt de Rogue qui s'agenouilla en face du corps couché de Potter.

Un halot de lumière les enveloppa et les fit réapparaître dans la classe remplie de monde qui les regarda avec effarement. Asher s'approcha, ses yeux bleus brillants d'une petite flemme d'inquiétude pour son fils adoptif perdant son sang.

Gabriel se pencha sur le corps, plaça ses mains sur le ventre ouvert puis ferma les yeux. Il voulait sauver son ami. Il ne voulait plus perdre un être cher. Il fit appel à cette force au fond de lui qui sortit d'un coup et se dirigea vers Potter dont le corps s'arqua vers les mains.

La blessure se referma doucement, des couleurs revinrent sur le visage du blessé. Gabriel s'écroula dans les bras de Draco et s'endormit. Astarte et Cali virent le lien qui unissait Harry à Rogue se détacher et revenir dans le corps de chacun des garçons. Asher fit léviter son fils jusqu'à l'infirmerie et Draco porta Rogue qu'il coucha doucement dans un lit blanc.

Pomfresh hurla en voyant le blond couvert de sang avec des entailles sur le visage et les bras. En voyant l'infirmière engueuler le serpentard, les deux démones préférèrent s'éclipser pour aller se soigner elles-mêmes et se changer.

Draco fut donc obligé de rester au lit toute la fin de journée en compagnie d'Harry et de Gabriel qui dormaient profondément.

Asher, de son côté, ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait pas réussit à tirer les élèves de leur monde. Ce qui n'était pas normal. Il vérifia les liens, les passages et les codes une nouvelle fois mais ne trouva rien d'anormal jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un minuscule résidu de magie.

« Saloperie » Hurla-t-il en reconnaissant la marque.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

**(Couloir de Poudlard)**

Darven eut un sourire très séducteur en avisant le calice de son ennemi juré. Armand portait une blouse à lacets bleu très pâle qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus d'un pantalon en cuir noir avec des ouvertures sur le côté exposant une peau blanche certainement très douce. Darven amplifia son pouvoir dans le couloir ce qui drogua légèrement le calice qui ne se sentit pas bien du tout. Sa tête lui tournait, il se sentait fatigué. Il regarda le vampire s'approcher et caresser son visage. Il voulut se reculer mais son corps refusait de lui obéir.

Armand ne put retenir Darven de se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser passionnément. Son coeur s'emballa par la panique tandis que son corps réagissait un peu trop bien aux caresses. Le rouge lui monta aux joues quand le vampire se recula pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens et lui faire un sourire carnassier... Il fallait qu'il s'en aille mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est tombé sur ses fesses en un bruit mât. Darven en profita pour le relever et le plaquer contre un mur qui entailla son dos. Il voulut parler mais Darven lui ravit sa bouche pour un second baiser qu'il ne rendit pas...

« Je ne suis donc pas assez bien pour toi?" Gronda le vampire entre ses dents.

« Je ne t'aime pas. » Répondit Armand sur un ton venimeux.

Darven eut un petit rire moqueur.

« Et alors? Je veux juste ton corps... Rien de plus. »

Armand eut un frisson de dégoût et de peur en le voyant passer ses mains sous sa tunique. Il tenta de se dégager mais une autre bourrasque de pouvoir le cloua contre le mur. Armand commença à paniquer quand une voix forte retentit dans le couloir.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu comptes faire au juste? »

Asher se tenait sur leur droite, une vague de chaleur l'englobant. Darven se recula du calice qui se laissa glisser au sol en soupirant de soulagement.

« C'est un magnifique jouet que tu possèdes. Je me suis dit que tu ne dirais rien si je m'en servais un peu... » Ricana le russe qui dégageait un vent froid rempli de haine.

Asher le toisa avec colère, leva sa main droite. Darven tomba à genoux, du sang coulant à gros filets d'une plaie qui commençait de sa gorge et qui finissait sur son flan droit.

« Comment... Comment peux-tu faire ça?" S'étonna-t-il.

Seuls les vampires Alpha de très hautes puissances magiques pouvaient créer des coupes d'énergie comme celle qu'il venait de se prendre en pleine poire.

« Je te l'ai dit... Tu ne m'arriveras jamais à la cheville. » Cracha Asher en l'envoyant à travers la vitre se manger le sol deux étage plus bas.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Ce serait inutile et pas très futé de sa part de le massacrer sous le toit de Dumby-Mes-Heures-Sont-Comptées... Il regarda Armand avec une expression hautaine et froide. Il lui agrippa le bras et le tira derrière lui.

« Asher... Asher… » S'écria Armand, alarmer par l'expression du visage du vampire. « Je t'en pris... Ce n'est pas ma faute... je t'en supplie, arrête... »

Armand tenta de se soustraire de la poigne d'Asher mais il ne parvint qu'à faire craquer l'os de son poignet qui se brisa presque entièrement. Il eu une grimace de douleur furtive avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent en voyant la porte de leur appartement approchée aussi rapidement. Ses supplications redoublèrent mais le vampire ne les entendit pas du tout ou alors fit semblant de ne pas les entendre... Il crevait de trouilles. Il devait fuir très loin.

« C'était son pouvoir hypnotique. Je n'ai rien su faire contre... j'ai essayé... Je te jure que j'ai essayé. » S'écria-t-il de plus en plus désespéré que l'autre l'écoute un instant seulement. « Asher, je t'en pris... Pas ça... Pitié... »

Asher le poussa dans leurs appartements, le laissant faire la bise au tapis rouge. Il referma la porte brusquement, la verrouilla d'un sort puis se tourna vers Armand qui chercha une porte de secours ou quelque chose dans le genre mais il su à l'avance que le vampire avait répandu sa magie même sur les fenêtres, les rendant incassables.

Il recula rapidement en voyant Asher s'approcher. Il tremblait de peur en voyant l'expression froide mais haineuse de son vis-à-vis.

« Il faut que tu m'écoutes. » Souffla-t-il.

« JE NE SUIS PAS ASSEZ BIEN POUR TOI C'EST CELA ! » Hurla le vampire en l'agrippant par le bras où sa main pendait lamentablement vu que son poignet était brisé.

Armand ferma les yeux en pleurant.

« Maintenant tu peux bien pleurnicher. Tu es à moi, tu entends. A MOI ! »

Il repoussa Armand sur le sol. Celui-ci étouffa un gémissement de douleur quand sa tête cognant le tapis. Il recula vivement et tenta de se fondre dans le mur derrière lui. Il avait peur. Il savait de quoi était capable Asher dans de tel moment de colère et de crise. Il ne voulait pas revoir ça.

Jamais.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Asher l'empoigna une nouvelle fois et l'entraîna dans la chambre rouge et noir. Il le poussa sur le lit à baldaquin. Armand tenta de s'en aller mais il fut bloqué par Asher qui lui agrippait les chevilles.

« N'essaye même pas. » Cracha-t-il.

« Je t'en pris, Asher. Je n'ai rien fait. Il faut que tu me croies. »

« Rien fait ! » S'emporta le vampire. « Tu as laissé ce malade te toucher, t'embrasser. C'était comment hein ? Meilleur que moi. Je comprends mieux pour quelles raisons il t'a fallu un an avant d'accepter de coucher avec moi. Tu te réservais pour lui ? »

Armand secouait la tête en dénégation. Asher devenait dingue. Il délirait.

« Tu es malade. Ce n'est pas vrai. Pas vrai du tout. » Murmurait le Calice en s'efforçant de ne pas voir son « maître » lui enlever ses vêtements.

Les deux canines du vampire étaient entièrement sorties de sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient à présent rouges. Sa peau encore plus blanche que d'habitude luisait étrangement.

« Tu savais ce qui allait se passer si tu laissais quelqu'un d'autre te toucher avant moi. Mais tu ne tiens jamais compte de mes mises en garde. Tu fais toujours comme toi, tu le veux. » Gronda Asher en déchirant le pantalon en petits morceaux et en les dispersant dans la pièce. « Des mois que j'attends que tu me laisses te toucher comme je le veux. Des mois que je vais à ton rythme, attendant ton bon vouloir mais je comprends mieux maintenant. Est-il meilleur que moi au lit ? »

« Il n'y avait personne d'autre. » S'écria Armand en pleurant. « Personne. Je le jure. »

Asher le fixa quelques instant, la colère restant imprimée sur son visage mais ses yeux redevenus plus normaux.

Il se releva du corps secoué de soubresauts tandis que des larmes mi sang mi eau dégoulinaient le long des joues pâles d'Armand. Il plaça une couverture sur le corps pâle et nu puis sortit de la pièce.

Armand éclata en sanglot en entendant la porte claquer.

Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé psychologiquement.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

**(Cours de potion)**

Astarte ne participait pas vraiment à la leçon donnée par Rogue. Elle pensait plutôt à Gabriel et à Harry. Ces deux-là apportaient beaucoup trop de problème. Elle ne savait plus si elle devait rempli sa mission ou les aider.

« Astarte ! » Souffla Cali en lui jetant des morceaux de gingembres. « Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais. »

La démone lui jeta un regard surpris et suspicieux.

« Faudrait pas que tu te retrouves parmi les crétins congénitaux que nous sommes sinon t'auras aucune chance. » Ricana la brune.

Astarte leva les yeux au ciel mais suivit le conseil de son amie : elle fit un peu plus attention à sa potion qui mijotait.

« Merdum ! » S'exclama Cali dont la potion fumait étrangement et qui se brûla les doigts aux deuxièmes degrés.

« Miss Tetburys ! Mais qu'avez-vous fait ? » S'écria Rogue en s'approchant de la jeune fille dont le teint devenait bleu clair et qui alla mettre sa main sous l'eau froide.

Rogue fit disparaître la fumée qui menaçait de se répandre dans toute la pièce et d'intoxiquer tout le monde. Puis regarda les bouts des doigts fins devenir légèrement noirs.

« Ca fait vachement mal. » Pleurnicha-t-elle.

« Au lieu de vous préoccuper de Miss De Wickers, vous auriez dû regarder à votre propre potion. » L'engueula Severus d'une voix froide.

Cali fit une moue d'enfant pris en faute et marmonna :

« J'en peux rien si je déteste cette matière. »

« Prenez un parchemin et décrivez-moi ce que vous avez pu faire pour que votre potion rate. » Ordonna Severus qui retourna près des Gryffondors et enleva vingt points à Neville pour sa potion verte à pois fushia.

Cali haussa les épaules, écrivit le titre de la potion mais changea d'avis en affichant un sourire sadique.

Trente minutes plus tard, la cloche sonna la fin du cours. Les élèves placèrent leur échantillon sur le bureau du professeur puis sortirent en vitesse, trop heureux de fuir Rogue. Même Cali s'était dépêchée et avait emmené Astarte avec elle, prétextant un besoin pressant.

« MISS TETBURYS ! » Hurla Rogue qui regardait le parchemin noirci.

« _Comment déclarer votre flemme à Astarte De Wickers en vingt leçons »._

Cali éclata de rire en entendant son cri outragé avant de se prendre une baffe derrière le crâne.

« Maieuh ! Pourquoi me frappes-tu ? »

« Et toi, pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas tes bêtises ? » Rétorqua la blonde.

« Vas-y, dis-moi que tu ne veux pas te taper Rogue et je te promets de ne plus jamais me brûler. » Railla la démone qui savait parfaitement que jamais, elle ne pourrait s'arrêter de se brûler.

Pas qu'elle le fasse exprès (elle n'était pas sado maso nan plus) mais elle avait le don de toujours se faire mal d'une manière ou d'une autre et pour l'instant, c'était les brûlures aux seconds degrés qui semblaient être son terrain de prédilection. (**Ndl : tout comme l'auteure qui a le pouce blanc et noir d'avoir mis sa main sur un plat sorti du four ! (Pleure abondamment) Ca fait vachement mal !) **

Astarte ne répondit rien mais le léger rougissement de ses joues parlait pour elle.

« Je t'ai connu moins timide. »

« La ferme. » Grogna la blonde en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

« Il est temps de partir les enfants. » S'exclama Cali en sautillant autour des lits.

Draco et Gabriel étaient parfaitement réveillés même si Rogue avait les traits tirés mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry qui était blanc comme les draps qui le recouvraient.

« Il va se réveiller ? » S'enquit Gabriel quand Astarte se pencha au dessus du corps étendu.

« Sans doute mais je ne sais pas quand. » Souffla la jeune fille en jetant un regard entendu avec Cali.

« Que ne ferais-je pour voir Voldy. »

Elles placèrent leurs mains au dessus d'Harry et prononcèrent une formule. Un rayon noir s'échappa de leur main et entra dans le corps d'Harry qui ouvrit les yeux.

« Harry. » S'exclama joyeusement Gabriel qui pensait que son ami était réveillé.

« Gaby… Il faut que je t'explique. » Commença Cali avec une expression soucieuse sur son visage. « Il n'est pas vraiment là… »

« Comment cela ? » S'étonna Draco.

« En fait, nous ne l'avons pas vraiment réveillé. Comment vous expliquer cela ? »

« C'est un comme un zombi. » L'aida la brune. « Nous sommes capables de relever des morts en fait. »

« Vous êtes nécromancienne ? » Demanda Draco.

« Ouais, autant que toi, tu peux être intelligent. » Railla la blonde.

« Putain ! Fous lui la paix, Astarte. » Râla son amie.

« En fait, nous avons le pouvoir de faire lever des corps inconscients ou morts et de les faire agir comme la personne elle-même en faisant appel à la magie en eux. C'est la différence avec un nécromancien qui insuffle une sorte de vie dans le corps mort de n'importe qui. » Expliqua Astarte.

« En fait, nous pouvons relever seulement les personnes possédant une petite partie de magie en eux. Sinon notre sort ne fonctionne pas. Harry, étant un sorcier, possède une source magique au fond de lui qui va donner vie à son corps et nous suivre où que nous allions. »

« De cette manière, nous pourrons sortir de Poudlard sans être inquiété par ce que Dumbledore pourrait lui faire. »

Les deux démones hochèrent la tête positivement. Elles ne voyaient pas d'autres moyens de pouvoir sortir de Poudlard sans devoir transporter un corps inconscient.

« Et s'il se réveille en cours de chemin ? »

« Il n'y aura aucun problème. Il se réveillera simplement et nous lui expliquerons ce que nous avons fait. » Répondit Cali qui suçait son pouce pour faire partir la douleur.

Astarte lui tendit un glaçon dans un mouchoir qu'elle venait de faire apparaître. Cali la remercia tout en soupirant de soulagement. Ils se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée pour partir avec Harry qui ne disait pas un mot ce qui était assez bizarre en soit.

« Tu sais quoi Astarte ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne sens plus mon pouce maintenant. »

La démone se tourna vers son amie qui recommençait à sucer son pouce, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et puis, ton homme n'a même pas pris la décence de me soigner avec une de ses crèmes miracles. »

« Ce n'est pas mon homme. » Grogna la blonde en montant dans le train à la suite de Gabriel et Draco.

Cali poussa Harry dans le compartiment où ils s'assirent et où elles enlevèrent le sort sur Harry qui tomba comme une souche sur les genoux de Draco.

« Dis, Gabriel, ton père sera au Manoir aussi ? » Questionna Astarte l'air de ne pas y toucher ce qui fit pouffer Cali.

« Je suppose, pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle a flashé dessus. » Rigola Cali en se prenant une énième baffe derrière la tête.

Gabriel avait levé un sourcil, surpris mais rigola avec la brune en voyant les joues rougies de la blonde, même Draco se permit un sourire sarcastique.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

« Disparu ? » S'étonna Voldemort. « Comment cela ? »

« Nous n'en savons rien, Maître. Armand reste introuvable. Asher est entrain de retourner tout sur son passage mais rien n'y fait, personne ne l'a vu. » Expliqua Minkar.

Voldemort se mit à réfléchir.

« Nous allons rester un peu plus que prévu pour vous aider. » Déclara Julius qui ne remarqua pas qu'Abigael avait serré ses poings jusqu'à se transpercer la paume des mains.

Il n'avait pas envie de rester, pas envie de voir Lucius pleurer son épouse décédée, ni de le voir le fuir sans arrêt. Mais vu qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre de son supérieur, il ne pouvait pas discuter outre mesure.

« Salut tout le monde. » Gueula Cali en entrant dans la grande salle de réunion.

Voldemort poussa un soupir à rendre l'âme : il ne manquait plus qu'elles. Mais il se calma en voyant Gabriel rouge de honte. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage ce qui n'échappa pas à Julius qui se retint d'éclater de rire. Les yeux rouges rencontrèrent les améthystes qui s'obscurcirent lentement. Gabriel détourna son regard, gêné.

« Que faites-vous donc ici, Astarte et Cali ? » S'enquit Julius en leur souriant.

« Asher a fait appel à nous pour surveiller Gaby et Harry. » Expliqua Astarte tandis que Cali papouillait sa chauve-souris aux yeux roses foncés.

« Et peut-on savoir où se trouve Harry ? » S'enquit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les trois élèves se regardèrent, légèrement inquiets.

« Harry est dans le coma. » Lâcha Cali d'une petite voix.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la grande salle.

« QUOI ? »Hurla Voldemort fou de rage.

Astarte soupira en levant les yeux au ciel en voyant Draco et Cali se faire tout petits.

« Le cours donné par Asher a mal tourné mais nous ignorons pour quelles raisons. » Expliqua Astarte.

« Faites venir Asher. » Ordonna Voldemort d'une voix froide puis hurla en voyant que personne ne bougeait. « MAINTENANT ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le vampire était en face de tout le monde, ses yeux bleus délavés, son teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude et ses lèvres serrés en une fine ligne.

« Tout le monde dehors. » Cracha Tom d'une voix acide.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

« Harry est dans le coma. Je veux en connaître les raisons. »

Asher darda son regard clair dans les yeux de Voldemort qui menaçait de lui lancer quelques doloris bien sentis s'il ne répondait pas dans les secondes.

« Doloris »

Asher poussa un léger cri de souffrance et tomba à genoux au sol avant de lever une main pour repousser le sort.

« Crois tu réellement que j'irais jusqu'à risquer volontairement la vie de mon fils? » S'écria-t-il hors de lui. « Quelqu'un a interféré et a bloqué le passage transitoire, entre les deux mondes, qui permet aux élèves d'être soignés correctement. »

Voldemort se calma doucement en entendant les explications.

« Qui aurait pu faire cela ? Dans quel but ? »

Asher eut un rire sarcastique.

« Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée ? Vraiment ? »

Lord Voldemort ne répondit pas mais ses yeux parlèrent pour lui.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis entrain de manger avec Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. » Souffla Cali en trépignant sur son siège.

Elle examina chaque mangemort les uns après les autres, grimaça en voyant Bellatrix Black et Peter Pettigrew.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Lucius Malefoy et Abigael Lestrange qui se jetaient de furtifs regards sans jamais les accrocher. Elle ferma ses yeux et entra dans les esprits…

Intéressant ! Vraiment…

Un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres. S'attendant à recevoir un coup de la part d'Astarte, elle se tendit mais rien ne vint. Elle se tourna vers son amie et la surprit à reluquer Severus Rogue qui tentait de l'ignorer mais il n'était vraiment pas doué.

Cali ricana en même temps que le Lord qui avait déjà remarqué la petite scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Si l'un de ses Morts pouvaient se lier avec l'une des princesses démones, il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient…

Justement.

« Severus ! » Appela le Lord arrêtant la plupart des conversations. « Serait-il possible de créer une potion qui puisse sortir Harry de son coma ? »

Severus réfléchit.

« Etant donné qu'il s'agit d'un coma très léger dû à son manque de magie dans son corps, il serait, en effet, possible de créer une potion. Mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il se réveillera immédiatement après l'avoir bu. »

« Bien. Nous tenterons le coup. » Décréta Voldemort. « Comme je veux la potion avant la fin du week-end, je suppose que tu auras besoin de renforts… Astarte t'aidera sûrement de bon cœur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cali tenta vainement de garder son sang froid et ne pas éclater de rire mais peine perdue, elle s'effondra sur la table en riant comme une baleine.

« Vous êtes épatants. » Rigola Cali en pouffant.

Voldemort lui fit un sourire ravi qui étonna plusieurs des personnes présentes autour de la salle.

« Pour continuer sur cette joyeuse note, j'ai une surprise pour toi, Gabriel. »

Le fils de Rogue reporta son attention sur le Lord qui fit signe à deux mangemorts d'ouvrirent une double porte derrière son trône cachée sous des draps verts accrochés aux murs.

Gabriel tourna son regard vers son père, pour y chercher un petit éclaircissement mais il ne reçut rien d'autre qu'un haussement d'épaules d'incompréhension.

Il regarda la personne entrant dans la salle : des cheveux demi longs noirs presque bleutés, de grands yeux bleus brillants même s'il y avait une petite lueur inquiétante au fond, une peau mâte, une allure assez athlétique quoiqu'un peu moins fier qu'avant.

« SIRIUS ! » S'écria Gabriel qui hésita à sauter dans les bras de l'homme.

Black se planta en face du garçon qui avait quand même de sacrés craintes quant à la réaction de son ancien parrain. Cependant, celui-ci le prit dans ses bras en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du garçon qui le serra à son tour.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Soufflèrent-ils en même temps.

« Ca ne vous fait rien de le revoir ? » Demanda Astarte à Rogue qui semblait serein.

« Etrangement… Non, moins qu'avant. »

« Pourquoi ? » S'étonna la démone.

Rogue haussa une nouvelle fois ses épaules. Il n'en savait rien. Il ne se sentait plus autant menacé par Black. Bien entendu, il restait une part de colère en lui qui ne s'en irait probablement jamais mais il arrivait à mieux la contenir. Et vu le regard du rescapé, lui aussi, semblait penser la même chose que lui.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de la présence de son fils qui atténuait sa jalousie et sa colère face à l'homme qui avait tenté de lui voler la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimée jusqu'à présent….

En pensant cela, Severus regarda Astarte qui discutait avec Lucius Malefoy. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour elle… Peut-être était-ce juste une sorte d'attirance parce qu'elle possédait le même regard troublant que Valentine ?

Non.

Il n'était pas ainsi. Il n'aimait pas comparer les autres femmes à celle qu'il avait aimé de toute son âme.

Alors que ressentait-il ?

Du trouble quand elle le regardait : c'était déjà un fait.

Une certaine attirance : indéniable (qui ne craquerait pas pour cette jeune femme ?).

Une certaine curiosité l'éveillait quand il l'entendait parler. Il avait envie de tout connaître d'elle, ses peurs, ses envies, ses passe-temps, son passé,…

Tout un tas de chose.

« Merci ! » Murmura Gabriel en rougissant et en fuyant le regard sombre du Lord.

Ce dernier était assez satisfait de lui-même. Demander à deux puissantes démones de faire sortir Black du voile ne fut pas gratuit mais au moins, il augmentait ses chances de voir ce bel éphèbe sous lui, se tordant de plaisir, demandant ses baisers et ses caresses.

Un toussotement le sortit de ses pensés. Il vit Cali lui faire un gigantesque sourire.

Tom se traita de tous les noms pour avoir oublier que cette démone pouvait lire dans les pensés des gens surtout quand il s'agissait de pensés peu catholiques.

Cali jubilait littéralement : cet endroit regorgeait de couples en tout genre qu'elle se ferait une joie d'aider… Oh bien sûr, elle ne le faisait pas par but lucratif mais juste pour pouvoir mâter un peu et s'amuser à les torturer psychologiquement.

Premier couple à mettre ensemble : Lucius et Abigael… Elle faillit se griller en éclatant d'un rire sadique mais réussit à se contenir faisant simplement briller ses yeux argentés d'une façon anormale et inquiétante.

Gabriel de son côté était fou de joie d'avoir retrouvé Sirius même si ce dernier n'était plus, à proprement parler, son parrain. Il discutait joyeusement avec ce dernier. Il lui demanda à qui il devait son retour, ce par quoi Sirius montra les deux jeunes filles qui s'occupaient de leurs petites affaires avec les autres invités présents.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi. Surtout quand tu as retrouvé ta véritable apparence. Je t'ai menti et je m'en veux horriblement. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à cela même derrière le voile. » Déclara Sirius d'une voix triste.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. » Souffla Gabriel qui regardait ses pieds. « Même quand j'ai su la vérité, tu es la seule personne à qui je n'en ai pas voulu du tout, sans compter Remus bien sûr. Vous avez aidé ma mère et Lily. Vous nous avez sauvé Harry et moi. Et c'est énorme pour moi. Ca veut dire que je compte pour des gens. »

Gabriel était très gêné de son aveu mais fut heureux quand il se retrouva dans deux bras puissants et chaleureux, et que Sirius le remerciait infiniment.

Ils étaient heureux de s'être retrouvé.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

« MAIS OU EST-IL ? » hurla le vampire en mettant à sac les appartements qu'ils partageaient. « Où es-tu passé ? Je t'en pris reviens. »

Asher s'effondra au sol à genoux entourant son ventre de ses bras, des larmes de sang coulant le long de ses joues.

« Je suis tellement désolé mais je t'en supplie reviens-moi. Je t'en pris. Je t'en supplie. » Murmurait-il en pleurant doucement.

Son cœur se brisait. Il savait qu'il avait agi comme un imbécile. Il s'insulta lui-même en se répétant que c'était de sa faute. Mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, Armand ne serait jamais parti en le laissant seul sans explication. Des siècles auparavant, ils avaient déjà eu ce genre de dispute et Armand n'était pas parti. Il lui avait fait la gueule, l'avait engueulé et s'était même vengé d'une certaine manière mais jamais, il ne serait parti.

Ce n'était pas possible.

« Armand… Armand… Armand… ARMAND ! » Hurla-t-il fou de douleur et d'inquiétude.

Ses joues devenaient de plus en plus rouges, ses yeux débordaient de larmes de sang, ses poings étaient abîmés d'avoir trop tapé dans les murs de la chambre vide.

Il se leva et retourna tout le salon, passant les divans par les fenêtres, déchiquetant les tableaux vides de ses occupants, détruisant les lampes, les tapisseries. Le tapis de sol lui-même ne survécut pas à sa rage.

La pièce se retrouva sans dessus dessous, dévasté du sol au plafond.

Asher tomba dos à un mur et se laissa glisser par terre en pleurant toujours.

« Putain, Asher qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » S'exclama Minkar qui venait d'entrer pour voir son Alpha.

Ce dernier le regarda et lui dit :

« Va-t-en. »

Mais Minkar ne bougea pas, trop choqué par la vue de son chef dévasté.

« DEGAGE D'ICI AVANT QUE JE NE TE TUE ! » Tonna-t-il.

Le jeune vampire ne demanda pas son reste et dégagea de sa vue sans un mot.

Asher ferma ses yeux et murmura tristement :

« Mon cœur et mon âme sont entre tes mains. Mon sang pour ta gloire et ta survie. »

Il éclata de rire soudainement tandis que du sang s'écoulait en filet de sa bouche.

« Où es-tu ? Montre-toi à moi, Amour. Je t'en conjure. » Souffla-t-il alors qu'un pentacle noir apparaissait sur le sol du salon qui n'y ressemblait plus du tout.

Une ombre apparut en son centre. Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité quand il reconnu la personne.

« Armand. Amour. Regarde-moi. » Supplia le vampire en s'approchant à quatre pattes du pentacle.

Armand se tourna vers lui, son visage si parfait dévasté par des griffures en tout genre. Son corps entier était sanguinolent.

« Aide-moi. » Murmura-t-il. « Viens me chercher. J'ai mal. Je suis désolé… Tellement… tellement désolé. »

De véritables larmes cascadèrent sur son visage fin et tellement beau.

« Où es-tu ? » Demanda Asher qui paniqua quand il vit le pentacle commencer à disparaître. « Je t'en pris, fais un effort. Dis-moi où tu te trouves, Amour. »

« Poudlard. » Souffla ce dernier en un dernier effort. « Tu sais… je t'aime. »

Le sourire que son Calice lui fit, dévasta un peu plus le vampire qui culpabilisait. Le pentacle disparut entièrement, signe que le récepteur venait de perdre conscience.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. » Murmura Asher qui, cette fois, pleura de soulagement.

Mais sa détresse fut vite remplacée par la colère. Dumbledore était derrière toute cette histoire. Si jamais il tuait son Calice ou que son fils ne s'en sortait pas, il allait se faire un plaisir de découper en morceaux le Vieux Fou et d'en distribuer les morceaux aux animaux de la Forêt Interdite. Ou peut-être qu'il allait le garder en vie en lui administrant un soupçon de vie éternelle qui le garderait en vie suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il le torture puis le tue définitivement quand il en aurait assez.

Oh que oui, il allait se délecter de ses cris de souffrances au moins durant un bon millénaire.

Asher essaya son visage, remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue puis sortit. Astarte et Cali pourraient certainement l'aider à retrouver son Calice.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

**(Dans la tête de Harry) **

Il courrait jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Il fuyait quelque chose qui le rattrapait malgré ses efforts. C'était une ombre menaçante qu'il connaissait déjà mais qu'il avait enfuit au plus profond de lui-même.

Il trébucha ce qui permet à la chose de se retrouver sur lui, derrière, devant, partout autour de lui.

« Tu ne peux pas m'échapper. » Grogna la chose. « Je ne te veux pas de mal… En tous les cas, pas pour le moment. »

« Rassurant. » Ironisa le jeune homme.

« Je te mets en garde. Tu ne dois pas me laisser sortir pour le moment. Pas encore. Si l'Autre récupère toute la magie, il n'y survivra pas. Il n'est pas encore prêt. »

« Quel Autre ? De qui parles-tu ? » Questionna Harry.

« Tu sais de qui je parle. Réfléchis mais Obéis. Empêchez votre ennemi de lui prendre sa puissance sinon vous mourrez tous. »

La chose disparut… Enfin pas vraiment… Elle repartie se terrer là où elle était depuis le début. Harry respira de nouveau correctement jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente une étrange douleur dans la poitrine qui le fit hurler de douleur. Ca le déchirait de part en part.

« Saleté de gamin. » Gronda la voix froide de Dumbledore.

Malgré la douleur, Harry perçut les yeux bleus ciel du Vieux Fou, le regardant, l'inspectant, tentant de rentrer dans son cœur et d'y voir ses secrets. Harry fit appel à son restant de magie pour contrer les sorts du Vieux Fou. Il sentait parfaitement qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps mais espéra que les autres trouveraient un moyen de l'aider.

Il plaça tout le restant de sa magie sur son cœur puis tout devint noir.

A suivre…

**Le 06/12/05**


	12. sondage

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais une sorte de petit sondage. Le chapitre 7 est déjà écrit (enfin presque terminé) mais j'hésite à le poster.

Donc voici le sondage :

Pensez-vous que Astarte et Cali prennent trop de place dans la fic ?

Si oui tapez 1

Si non tapez 2

Ensuite :

Cette fic régresse-t-elle ?

Si oui tapez 3

Si non tapez 4

Je suis entrain de stressée comme une malade alors s'il vous plaît répondez à mes questions

Pitiez !


	13. 7: relations

**Note** : Bonjour à tous. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont répondu à mon sondage. Cela m'a permis de mieux appréhender la suite de ma fic. En ce qui concerne Astarte et Cali, je ne peux pas vraiment dire qu'il s'agit de personnages vraiment secondaires. Elles ont leur importance dans l'histoire tout comme Draco, Mica et les autres… Pas sur le même pied que Harry, Gabriel ou Voldemort mais quand même un rôle important.

J'espère que vous serez contents de ce chapitre.

Et je remercie mille fois les lecteurs qui laissent des reviews. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir.

**Note bis **: ce chapitre est basé sur les relations entre personnages et des réponses à certaines questions posées.

**Chapitre7 : Relations. **

Asher parcourut le Manoir à la recherche des deux démones. Au bout d'une demi heure, il entra dans la cuisine des elfes, certain d'y trouver l'une des démones.

« J'ai besoin de toi. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

La démone suspendit son geste : à savoir mettre une cuillère de stracciatella à la vanille dans sa bouche. Asher ne la laissa pas achevé son pot, la prit par le bras dont la main tenait la cuillère qui tomba au sol et la conduisit dehors du Manoir.

« Tu pourrais au moins me dire où nous allons. » S'exclama la démone.

« A Poudlard, récupérer ce qui est mien. »

« Voldy est au courant ? »

« Non ! »

« Oh ! Ca va alors. » Marmonna-t-elle en transplanant avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard. Asher ne la lâchait pas une seconde. Il se précipita dans le bureau du directeur. Il toqua puis entra.

« Monsieur le Directeur, je sais où se trouve Armand. »

« Direct et clair. » Murmura la démone en riant sous cape.

« Et où se trouve-t-il ? » Demanda le Directeur qui ne se débarrassait pas de son sourire hypocrite.

« Il n'a pas quitté Poudlard. » Lâcha Asher d'une voix sûre. « Vous savez qu'il existe de puissants liens entre un vampire Alpha et son Calice. Nous avons réussi à entrer en contact quelques secondes… le temps qu'il me dise où il se trouve. »

« Pouvez-vous être certain que le professeur MacOwen se trouve encore dans le château ? » S'inquiéta le directeur.

« Oui ! Sans aucun doute possible. »

« Bien. Allons le chercher alors. » Lança gaiement Albus en sortant du bureau.

Asher et Cali se jetèrent un regard sceptique avant de le suivre à travers les couloirs de Poudlard.

Cali était sûre d'une chose : le Vieux Fou était très doué en mensonge.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

« Mais je vous dis qu'ajouter de la cannelle ne va pas foutre en l'air votre potion. » S'impatienta Astarte en tapant du pied sur le sol.

« Et moi, je vous dis que je ne veux pas prendre le risque de voir ma potion foutu en l'air pour une raison aussi puéril. » Grogna Rogue en finissant de découper les queues de salamandres rouges.

Astarte se rebiffa légèrement. Elle avait beau trouvé Rogue canon, il n'en restait pas moins le type le plus froid de toute la planète si pas des enfers mêmes.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre le nombre de tours avec sa louche dans le liquide qui devint jaune canari.

Rogue plaça les morceaux de queues de salamandres dans la potion qui vira au vert fluo.

Il prit ensuite les yeux de chats, les ouvrit un par un, les vida soigneusement puis les plongea pour que le liquide devienne noir.

Astarte touillait le liquide qui chauffait très fort. Elle en avait encore pour vingt tour dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis soixante dans l'autre. Etrangement, elle y prenait vraiment plaisir. Elle adorait préparer les potions depuis toute petite. Ca la calmait. Ca l'évadait de son monde.

La démone ne remarqua pas que Severus la détaillait du coin de l'œil, au point qu'il réussit à se couper le doigt.

Il jura en voyant le sang se mélanger aux herbes. Astarte se tourna vers lui alors qu'elle finissait son dernier tour de louche.

« Vous vous êtes fait mal ? » S'enquit-elle en fronçant ses beaux sourcils blonds.

Rogue ne répondit rien. En fait, il n'en eu pas le temps car la jeune fille suçotait déjà son doigt pour faire partir le sang. Il n'y avait pas assez d'eau dans le tonneau que pour le salir avec du sang.

« Mais… » Bégaya Severus qui ressemblait étrangement à une écrevisse. « Lâche mon doigt. »

La langue caressant sa peau le mit presque dans tous ses états. Astarte lécha une dernière fois le doigt avant de relever son visage en souriant :

« Vous êtes guéri. »

Sa voix était joyeuse, ravie même ce qui n'échappa pas à Severus qui plongea son regard noir dans les deux améthystes illuminés et légèrement plus sombres.

Il déglutit péniblement en imaginant des scènes pas très avouables. Il vit les yeux assombris par le plaisir, cette bouche rougie par son propre sang légèrement ouverte pour laisser passer des gémissements, la peau pâle rosie par ses touchés et ses suçons….

Rogue secoua la tête en se traitant de tous les noms. Il voulut retourner à sa potion mais il trébucha sur un bac d'herbes et tomba sur la jeune fille qui se cogna contre le mur derrière eux. La pièce était tellement petite.

Rogue appuya ses mains sur le sol de part et d'autre de la jeune fille assise sur le sol. Il la regarda et ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander si tout allait bien mais ne put que rougir en voyant dans quelle position, ils se trouvaient.

La jeune fille était assise au sol, les jambes écartées alors qu'il se trouvait au milieu et que leurs bas ventres s'épousaient à la perfection comme deux boîtes s'imbriquant l'une dans l'autre. Il rougit subitement en se rendant compte que la jeune fille pouvait sentir une partie bien précise de son corps se réveiller un peu trop rapidement.

« Vous ferais-je de l'effet Monsieur Rogue ? » Souffla-t-elle avec une lueur de lubricité qui acheva littéralement Severus.

« Non… Euh… »

Les neurones restant du maître des potions grillèrent quand il sentit deux lèvres douces mais sûres se poser sur les siennes et deux petites mains agripper ses fesses pour le pousser un peu plus contre le corps de son élève…

Elève !

Ce simple mot fit reculer Severus.

« Excusez-moi pour ce dérapage, je vais… »

« Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, Severus. » Déclara Astarte d'une voix très sensuelle.

« Veuillez vous reprendre, Miss De Wickers. » Gronda-t-il de sa voix froide habituelle. « Je suis votre professeur. »

Mais il remarqua qu'en faisant cela il électrisait encore plus la jeune fille.

« Et si je vous dis que je suis une démone appelée pour protéger Harry Potter et votre cher fils. Changeriez-vous d'avis sur moi… sur nous? » Questionna-t-elle avant de reprendre ses lèvres si tentantes.

Severus Rogue lui avait plu dès les premières secondes où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Elle s'était sentie toute chose quand il avait parlé de sa voix si froide, si lente… Et ses yeux noirs profonds qui sondaient l'âme, qui gelaient le corps des imbéciles qui le dérangeaient… Remplis de promesses de nuits d'ivresses sans précédentes.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas été enflammé rien qu'en entendant une voix d'hommes, d'un vrai ? Ou par un simple regard?

A bien y réfléchir… depuis… Depuis que le Comte Tepes… Oui ! Oui ! Celui que tous ces imbéciles d'humain appelaient Dracula… donc depuis que le Comte Tepes était retourné piquer un somme dans son château perdu dans des montagnes quelque part en Russie.

Elle poussa un gémissement rauque en sentant les mains aux longs doigts fins parcourir la peau de son dos.

Elle ferma ses yeux et respira les effluves d'herbes qui se dégageaient du corps musclé qui se mouvait contre elle.

Un brasier naissait dans le creux de son ventre.

Il lui enleva son petit chemisier mauve pâle, dévoilant un soutien-gorge de la même couleur et en dentelle. Il passa un doigt sur les seins tendus. Il aimait bien la sensation de la dentelle entre leurs peaux.

La démone poussa un soupire de plaisir tout en lui enlevant sa chemise blanche, pour admirer un torse tout en muscle, des abdominaux bien dessinés, des biceps comme elle les aimait… Elle pensa de suite que Severus plairait à pas mal de femmes s'il ne s'habillait pas avec des vêtements aussi ample et disgracieux.

Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche quand il lui mordilla la gorge et qu'il emprisonnait entre ses doigts ses tétons déjà durcis par le plaisir.

Il releva la jupe longue noire jusqu'à la taille, ne prenant pas la peine de l'enlever glissant ses mains sur les cuisses puis sur le string mauve pâle aussi en dentelle.

« Vous en cachez des choses Miss De Wickers. »

Astarte éclata de rire avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière quand il passa son pouce sur son mont de vénus.

Le feu qui sommeillait en elle jusqu'à présent, s'embrasa d'un coup. Elle touchait, griffait, léchait chaque bout de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

Il passa sa langue sur le corps de la jeune femme, l'attisant encore plus, la rendant folle de désir. Il mordilla sa poitrine tout en retirant le soutien-gorge qu'il jeta négligemment à côté de leurs corps emmêlés. Il frotta ses joues sur le ventre, lécha la peau douce, mordilla les flans sensibles tout en écoutant le souffle d'Astarte devenir haletant et les gémissements se faire plus prononcés. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : la faire hurler d'un plaisir immense.

Il plongea deux de ses doigts dans son intimité. Le corps sous lui trembla fortement avant de se tendre et se détendre inlassablement, demandant plus.

Il mordit le cou de la jeune femme, tout en continuant ses allées et venues dans la chaleur moite de son corps ensorcelant. Elle commença à prononcer son prénom dans une litanie insatiable.

« Oh Severus…. Encore… Plus vite. » Souffla-t-elle en lui griffant le dos tout en crispant son corps.

Astarte sentit un voile blanc passer devant ses yeux et son corps trembler très fortement quand l'orgasme la saisit brusquement.

Elle retomba sur le sol, essoufflée. Severus retira ses doigts, mordilla les seins dressés et rougis.

« Déjà fatiguée ? » Se moqua-t-il en voyant le corps de son amante alanguie à même le sol, ses yeux à moitié fermés.

Elle fit un sourire narquois.

« T'aimerais bien, hein ? »

Elle renversa la situation, se retrouvant à califourchon sur son corps.

« Nous ne sommes pas à égalité, mon cher. Il faut remédier à cela. »

Elle enleva le pantalon noir montrant deux jambes musclées qui la fit saliver. Elle sentit le désir revenir aux triples gallots dans ses reins.

Elle se lécha les lèvres en avisant la bosse déformant le boxer noir (comme par hasard).

« La nature n'a pas été trop ingrate avec toi, à ce que je vois »

« Ravi de savoir que ça te plaît mais si tu continue, je vais perdre le peu de patience que j'ai. » Gronda Severus en lui empoignant les fesses de ses mains et en la plaquant contre lui pour lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille et se frotter contre son corps. Ils gémirent bruyamment. Astarte enleva le boxer pour voir apparaître un sexe aux proportions très généreuses.

Rogue murmura un sort sur le ventre de la démone… Un sort de protection habituellement réglementaire quand des sorciers avaient des relations sexuelles.

Il plaqua ses mains sur les hanches d'Astarte, la positionna au dessus de son membre dressé puis l'empala brusquement.

Astarte poussa un cri. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir basculer dans un monde de lumières aveuglantes. Son sang battait ses tympans mais elle entendait parfaitement son amant gémir, haleté tandis qu'il venait en elle. Ils renversèrent une nouvelle fois leur position : Rogue se tenant au dessus du corps tremblant et qui se recouvrait d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Il se courba légèrement pour prendre entre ses dents un des mamelons tendus. Il le suçota, le mordilla, le lécha inlassablement tandis qu'il continuait ses mouvements dans le corps tremblotant de sa compagne qui s'agrippa aux pieds de l'armoire derrière elle comme si elle avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose de réel pour rester lucide.

Il sourit légèrement, prit les mains dans les siennes et accéléra encore les mouvements de son corps qui se fracassa contre celui de la démone. Leurs cris, leurs gémissements emplissaient la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils hurlent leur plaisir et qu'ils s'élèvent jusque dans les étoiles.

Rogue se laissa retomber sur le corps moite de sa compagne qui récupéra doucement son souffle et ses forces.

C'était…

Fabuleux.

Enivrant.

Fantastique !

Astarte se mit à rire légèrement. Rogue se releva, la fixa puis murmura:

« C'est bien la première fois que je perds le contrôle de moi-même en si peu de temps. »

« Tu m'en vois flattée. » Ironisa la démone en se léchant les lèvres de manière suggestive.

Mais ils finirent par se relever. Et c'est en voyant les ailes noires tatouées sur le dos de la démones qu'il percuta sur ce qu'ils avaient dit avant de se laisser aller à leur désir.

« Une démone. » Souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise tout en tenant dans ses mains sa chemise légèrement froissée.

« Severus ? » Appela la démone.

« Tu m'as menti, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais une démone »

« Tu ne m'as rien demandé toi non plus! »

« C'est pas une raison! » Grogna-t-il en sachant qu'il avait tord sur ce point.

"C'est pas vrai! T'es encore plus têtu que Vlad!" Soupira la démone en réajustant son chemisier.

« Qui est Vlad ? » Demanda Rogue d'une voix polaire qui fit sourire la démone.

« J'oubliais que vous, les humains, l'appeliez Dracula. »

« TU ES SORTIE AVEC DRACULA? » S'exclama Rogue, abasourdi.

« Ouais! Et avec Salazar Serpentard aussi… Mais il a fini par préférer Cali! » Dit-elle fataliste. « Faut avouer aussi qu'il avait bien besoin de se décoincer et que je déteste faire ce travail. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour sortir avec Voldemort alors? » Cracha-t-il légèrement jaloux et disons carrément écoeuré en se rendant compte que la jeune fille n'était sorti qu'avec des hommes puissants et pas très humains.

« C'est déjà fait mon cœur » Sourit-elle.

Heureusement qu'il était déjà assis sinon il serait tombé net sur le sol. Fait qui aurait achevé de l'humilier.

« Enfin… Il était jeune à l'époque et ce n'était que purement sexuel. » Ajouta-t-elle en finissant la potion bien consciente que son amant ne pourrait pas le faire.

« Et pour nous ? C'est aussi purement sexuel ? »

Sa voix était glaciale et tranchante.

"Ca dépend de toi Sev! Ca peut être plus que ça si tu t'en donnes le droit! » Déclara-t-elle mine de rien.

Bizarrement elle appréhenda un peu sa réponse. Elle n'avait pas très envie de l'entendre dire que ce serait fini avant même d'avoir commencé une histoire qu'elle sentait super.

« Et qui me dit que tu es sincère? Après tout tu es une démone... tu as eu et tu peux avoir les mâles les plus puissants de la Terre. Pourquoi t'encombrerais-tu d'un mortel comme moi ?"

« J'ai beau être une démone ça ne signifie pas que je n'ai pas de coeur et comme le dis si bien Cali, j'ai tendance à être un peu trop humaine pour une immortelle! »

« Nous verrons cela avec le temps mais que les choses soient claires, ne t'avise pas de me donner des noms bizarres en public comme le fait si bien ta copine sinon tu le regretteras et si tu vas voir ailleurs, je te botterai tes charmantes fesses jusque chez toi, en Enfer. Est-ce clair? » Menaça-t-il doucement.

« Parfaitement mon choupinou! » Répondit Astarte avec un grand sourire angélique plaqué sur son visage d'ange. « Mais ce sera la même chose pour toi : Ne t'avise pas d'aller voir ailleurs ou je t'enverrais chez moi en Enfer avec un gros noeud rouge autour du coup comme cadeau à Cerbère! »

Ils se sourirent, certain que l'autre n'irait pas voir ailleurs tant qu'ils se restaient fidèles. **(Gaby : et cette phrase est pourrie ma chérie. Lili : ouais, je sais. (Grand sourire))**

Ils achevèrent la potion en tentant de ne pas trop faire attention à leurs corps qui réagissaient un peu trop bien à des frôlements tout à fait anodins.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » » « » « »**

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Asher en avait marre de chez marre. Dumbledore les menait à travers les dédales de Poudlard mais il avait la nette impression que le Vieux Fou se jouait d'eux. Asher bouillonnait sur place, menaçant d'étriper le directeur à tout moment. Il ne cessait de penser au regard douloureux que son amant, son amour, avait posé sur lui. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Il allait égorger ce vieux fou, lui ouvrir le ventre et le pendre à la tour d'astronomie avec ses propres intestins ou le donner en pâture à ses goules animales… elles manquaient de chair fraîche ces derniers mois.

Cali, ayant parfaitement suivit le cheminement des pensées du maître vampire, agrippa le vieux fou par sa superbe ceinture en satin rose bonbon et le força à s'arrêter.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Nous devons chercher Armand » minauda le directeur d'une voix sirupeuse.

Asher lui envoya une regard lourd dans le genre « ajoute un mot et je te bouffe la langue » et Cali lui intima le silence. Elle posa sa main droite à plat sur le mur comme Salazar le lui avait appris quelques mille ans auparavant. Ne disait on pas que le château était vivant après tout ? Elle murmura quelques paroles incompréhensibles pour les humains. C'était un mélange de langue des démons, de fourchelangue et d'ancien anglais. Autant dire que le vieux fou ne comprenait rien du tout. Le mur ondula comme l'eau du lac et une carte apparut. Les pièces étaient notées avec des signes cabalistiques étranges et des petits points se promenaient ici et là. Elle suivit du doigt les contours des étages plissant ses yeux pour trouver Armand. Son joli front se fronça.

« Il doit y avoir un escalier pas loin d'ici. Armand est dans le sous sol et il n'y est pas seul. » Déclara doucement la démone cherchant les émotions dans les yeux du vampire.

Il était inquiet c'était certain.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la carte et commença à courir dans les couloirs, poussa une lourde porte artistiquement travaillée et courut dans les escaliers en colimaçon.

Des gémissements et des rires leur parvenaient décuplant la folie meurtrière des immortels.

Asher et Cali entrèrent dans la pièce. Ce qu'ils virent leur retournèrent le cœur et l'estomac. La colère de l'Alpha fut dévastatrice, elle balaya tout sur son passage, les miroirs, les vases, les meubles.

Les trois vampires qui se trouvaient au-dessus du corps étendu du calice furent éloignés et percutèrent les murs pour s'imprimer dedans. Cali était assez impressionnée. La seule fois où elle avait assisté à ce genre de colère, elle s'en était mordue les doigts. Salazard n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié le fait que Godric se trouve au dessus d'elle alors qu'ils devaient s'entraîner au combat à l'épée. Le Fondateur avait été furieux.

Asher explosait de rage. Il fit apparaître une longue épée sertie d'émeraudes et de rubis qui brillèrent fortement. Cali s'éloigna de quelques pas en sentant la colère monstrueusement grande du vampire. Elle était peut-être légèrement folle et agaçante mais pas suicidaire.

L'un des vampires vit sa cage thoracique transpercée de la magnifique épée puis sa tête coupée. Des flammes brûlèrent un autre qui hurla en se sentant consumé de toute part.

Quant au dernier, Asher lui sourit d'un air sadique. Il claqua des doigts, crucifient son ennemi sur le mur puis lui arracha sa peau lambeaux par lambeaux, le faisant hurler de douleur. Asher mit fin à ses douleurs en le brûlant vif.

Le vampire s'agenouilla ensuite auprès du corps d'Armand qui gémissait légèrement.

Asher le souleva délicatement dans ses bras. Avec une douceur qui surprit Cali au vu des actes barbares qu'il venait de commettre.

Armand était mal en point. Il n'était plus qu'un amas de bleu, de sang et de coupures.

Asher le prit doucement dans ses bras, des larmes de sang perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

Cali attrapa Dumbledore par le nœud de son peignoir rose et le poussa hors de la pièce.

« Tu es venu… » Murmura tout bas Armand qui s'accrochait à la chemise du vampire.

« Je suis désolé. » Déclara Asher la voix aussi basse que celle de son calice. « Si seulement j'avais été là… »

« Pas… Grave. » Toussa Armand avant de s'évanouir.

Asher embrassa tendrement les lèvres pâles puis le souleva sans effort pour sortir.

Ils passèrent devant le directeur.

« Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques semaines. » Lâcha-t-il sans laisser le temps au directeur de réagir.

Ils transplanèrent hors des barrières de Poudlard.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

**(Quelques heures plus tard au Manoir Jedusor)**

« Eyh ! Monsieur ! Faut vous réveiller. » Appela la démone en se penchant au dessus du corps à moitié nu sur le grand lit à baldaquin bleu nuit.

Les cheveux noirs de l'inconnu reposaient sur son dos bronzé et musclé. Il bougea faiblement, ouvrit ses yeux paresseusement.

« Merlin tout puissant. Je suis au Paradis. » S'exclama-t-il en fixant ses yeux bleus foncé sur le corps pâle de la démone.

Impossible de s'y tromper. L'inconnu aimait ce qu'il voyait. Cali, elle-même, dû faire un effort pour s'empêcher de baver devant le magnifique éphèbe reposant dans les draps de soies.

« Vous avez décidé de passer la journée dans votre lit. » Grogna-t-elle mécontente autant des réactions de cet homme que des siennes.

Cali faillit pousser un juron en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de commettre une bourde.

« A vos ordres, ma belle. Si ça vous tente tant que cela. »

« Je voulais juste vous demander si vous n'auriez pas des serviettes de bains ? Je n'en ai plus et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à déranger Astarte et Severus pour le moment. Et vu que les autres sont partis je ne sais où… » Expliqua-t-elle en sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez en voyant le sourire lubrique que lui adressant l'homme assis dans le lit.

« Snivellus s'est trouvé une copine ? » Rigola l'homme en se bidonnant dans son lit.

Enervée qu'un parfait inconnu, misogyne et trop beau pour son bien, puisse se moquer de Astarte et Rogue, elle murmura un sort qui le trempa de la tête aux pieds. Elle sourit, moqueuse. Puis sortit de la pièce avant de céder à ses envies… Lécher les gouttelettes qui voyageaient sur ce torse parfaitement sculpté, ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux à damner un saint….

Oula ! Elle se laissait aller à des envies un peu trop bestiales.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Elle commença à penser à ce qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant le corps étendu sur le lit…

Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui hurla qu'elle avait eu peur.

Mais peur de quoi au juste ?

Elle ne poussa pas plus loin son auto psychologie puisque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait sur l'inconnu qui portait un jeans sombre qui moulait parfaitement ses longues jambes galbées. Il était torse nu. Une lueur brillait dans les yeux sombres comme pour la mettre en défis de le regarder et de s'empêcher de baver allégrement en voyant ses muscles jouer sous sa peau dorée.

« Vous avez oublié vos serviettes, Miss. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix chaude mais autoritaire tout en gardant une de ses mains dans la poche de son jeans.

Il s'approcha d'une démarche assurée, digne d'un prince comme si les lieux lui appartenaient et ce simple fait énerva au plus au point la démone qui le fusilla de son regard argentés.

Elle détestait ces stupides mâles qui se prenaient pour des Dieux parce qu'ils étaient bien foutus alors que leurs cerveaux étaient aussi vides que ceux des strangulo (elle avait vérifié lors d'une petite expérience).

« Je peux au moins connaître le nom de celle qui m'a tiré de mon sommeil ? » Minauda-t-il d'une voix charmeuse et en lui sortant son sourire le plus séducteur.

« Cali Tetburys. Mais pour vous, ce sera Miss Tetburys. » Cracha la démone en prenant les serviette d'un geste rageur et en les posant dans la salle de bain sur le comptoir vide près de la grande baignoire.

« Moi, c'est Sirius Black mais tu peux m'appeler Sirius. » Se moqua-t-il en la suivant dans la pièce d'eau.

Cali se retourna et faillit sursauter en le voyant aussi proche d'elle. Elle ramena ses longs cheveux noirs dans son dos sans se rendre compte que ce geste venait de capter l'attention de Sirius. Elle le fixa quelques instants. Grâce à la luminosité plus prononcée dans cette pièce, elle pouvait admirer les reflets dorés sur la peau de Black. Cali se rendit compte que ce torse correspondait à ce que la plupart des femmes rêvaient de voir chez leurs hommes. D'ailleurs, elle se demanda un instant combien de petites péronelles avaient bien pu se faire serrer contre ce torse et finir par le pleurer.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? »

Il se moquait encore d'elle. En plus d'être misogyne, c'était un mufle qui n'allait pas par quatre chemins et qui n'éprouvaient aucune gêne à mettre les gens dans l'embarras.

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire ? » Grogna-t-elle en le contournant tout en sentant les parfums d'herbes et de lavande se dégageant de son corps brûlant.

« Tu dois bien le savoir. »

« Expliquez-moi donc. » Railla-t-elle en lui refaisant face.

Il arborait encore ce foutu sourire sensuel qui signifiait qu'il savait exactement à quoi elle pensait en cet instant précis. Cali se renfrogna en se disant que tout compte fait, elle aurait préféré se retrouver les fesses cramées par une Astarte frustrée que collée par un mufle de première zone. Il n'avait rien de charmant : cynique, ironique, fainéant, suffisant, mufle, arrogant… Raseur en résumé. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte et le regarda s'avancer de cette démarche suffisante.

« Bonne nuit Monsieur Black. » Ironisa-t-elle.

« Tu ne voudrais pas venir te promener au clair de lune avec moi ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu une journée chargée. »

Elle le dévisagea à son aise, plongeant dans deux orbes bleu marin profond mais ne parvint pas à entrer dans ses pensés. Si elle en fut surprise, elle ne le montra pas. Par contre, Black semblait fier de lui. Puis son regard se changea ce qui perturba Cali… Elle y lu une promesse d'une nuit torride comme elle n'en avait jamais connu jusqu'ici.

Elle déglutit péniblement.

« Bonne nuit. » Répéta-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

« C'est bien dommage. » Soupira-t-il.

Elle le regarda passer sa main aux longs doigts puissants sur la clinche de la porte. Elle imagina ses doigts sur son corps mais parvint à combattre l'image qui ne venait pas d'elle, elle en était certaine. Un petit rire amusé et légèrement contrarié, la tira de ses pensés. C'était lui… Ce sale type lui montrait les images qu'il avait envie de lui montrer. Il était très fort mais pas plus qu'elle.

Elle le regarda partir avant de claquer la porte d'un geste rageur. Que pouvait bien avoir ce rustre pour la mettre dans des états pareils ? Même cet imbécile de Godric avait possédé plus de charmes que ce Sirius Black.

Elle poussa un soupir en se disant qu'après tout, elle ne le verrai sans doute presque plus et heureusement. Dix minutes avec lui et elle avait déjà faillit perdre son sang froid. Astarte se foutrait bien de sa gueule si elle avait vu cette misérable scène.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

**(Petit déjeuner)**

Dire que Gabriel était mal à l'aise serait l'euphémisme du millénaire. Cela faisait bien une dizaine de minutes que Voldemort lui parlait d'une voix chaude et sensuelle, et que Julius le fixait avec des yeux brillant d'un désir infini.

Il avala avec peine son verre de jus de pommes. Il fusilla du regard Cali et Astarte qui étaient mortes de rire.

Heureusement que c'était le dernier jour du week-end sinon ses nerfs auraient lâché. Des éclats de rire attirèrent son regard à l'autre bout de la table.

Sirius avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur en voyant son reflet dans l'immense miroir derrière Astarte et Cali : ses cheveux avaient pris une adorable couleur rose bonbon.

« Ca te va à ravir, Sirius. » S'exclama Gabriel en affichant un sourire digne de ceux qu'affichait Sirius quand il venait de faire une bonne blague.

« Je suppose que je le dois à Miss Tetburys. » Grogna Sirius en fusillant la jeune démone de son regard bleu sombre durci par la colère.

Cali sourit innocemment.

« Pas du tout. Mais si je rencontre la personne ayant eu cette idée de génie, je ne manquerai pas de la remercier pour ce charmant spectacle. »

Gabriel fronça ses sourcils. La situation avait quelque chose de peu rassurant. Un peu comme si une bombe allait être lâchée au milieu de la grande table.

Astarte n'en revenait pas ; Cali qui était de nature très joviale semblait aussi froide qu'un iceberg et aussi enragé qu'un chien de garde. Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, autant dire depuis un bon millénaire, Astarte n'avait vu Cali enragée que deux fois et ça n'avait pas été très beau à contempler.

Le premier imbécile… Un Seigneur des sphères démoniaques inférieures… qui l'avait énervé avait fini la tête perchée sur une haute pique au milieu d'une place publique.

Le deuxième… Un demi sorcier noir… avait fini enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique à cause des mauvaises blagues de la démone.

Comme les mortels disaient souvent : jamais deux sans trois. Restait à espérer qu'il n'y ait pas trop de casse des deux côtés.

Une série d'images hot se faufilèrent dans l'esprit de Gabriel qui rougit subitement. Ils recommençaient.

Il plaça son visage brûlant entre ses mains en poussant un petit gémissement de honte.

« Vous essayez de me rendre fou. » Marmonna-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

« Fou de désir, Petit lion. C'est là toute la différence. » Rétorqua Voldemort d'une voix aussi basse mais chargée de désir.

Gabriel le dévisagea le rouge aux joues. Il commença à se demander si Voldemort ne se foutait pas de sa gueule.

Il se leva d'un bond et partit se réfugier dans les appartements qu'il partageait avec son père. Ce dernier d'ailleurs semblait l'avoir complètement occulté de sa vie maintenant qu'il entretenait une liaison avec Astarte. Gabriel se retrouvait, une nouvelle fois, seul.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » S'enquit Rogue qui venait d'apparaître dans le petit salon.

« Tu n'es pas avec Astarte ? » Grogna Gabriel d'une voix mauvaise qui surprit Severus.

« J'ai vu que tu avais quelques petits soucis, alors je suis venu aux nouvelles. »

Gabriel renifla légèrement avec mépris.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu te souciais d'autres choses que de cette… Pimbêche. »

Il savait bien qu'il agissait comme un gamin mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il se sentait trahi et blessé.

Les yeux noirs de Rogue le scrutèrent, le mettant mal à l'aise.

« Gabriel, pourquoi penses-tu que je vais t'abandonner ? » Questionna-t-il, légèrement surpris.

Gabriel pesta contre ce foutu sort de légilimencie.

« Assied-toi s'il te plaît ! » Pria Severus d'une voix neutre qui le rendait plus humain. « Et racontes moi ce qui te tracasse. »

Heureusement qu'il n'utilisait ce ton que dans l'intimité sinon sa réputation de professeur honnis par tous ses élèves en prendrait un coup.

« C'est embarrassant en fait. » Rougit le jeune homme en prenant place sur le fauteuil en face de celui de Rogue.

« Y aurait-il un rapport avec notre Lord et Julius ? » Se moqua légèrement le professeur de potions.

Gabriel se tapa le fard le plus incroyable de tous les temps. Rogue faillit éclater de rire…

Oui, faillit.

« Ils m'envoient des images d'eux s'envoyant en l'air sans arrêt. » Maugréa le jeune homme.

« Je crois qu'ils essayent juste de te faire comprendre que tu leur plais. »

« Je ne suis pas… enfin… je… » Bredouilla son fils.

Rogue lui fit un sourire indulgent.

« Tu verras ce qu'il en est avec le temps. Mais le tout, c'est de ne pas te mentir : te plaisent-ils ou pas ? Et à partir de ta réponse, prendre une décision. »

Gabriel hocha la tête en se disant que sous ses airs revêches, durs, sarcastiques et caustiques, Severus Rogue était quelqu'un de réfléchi et de très bons conseils.

« Quant à Astarte, elle ne m'éloignera pas de toi, Gabriel. Jamais. J'ai trop souffert de te savoir perdu, de t'avoir fait vivre cet enfer pour qu'une personne puisse nous séparer même si je tiens à celle-ci. » Confia-t-il légèrement embarrassé de se montrer si sentimental.

Gabriel fut légèrement rassuré en entendant cela.

Il ne voulait pas perdre sa seule famille dès maintenant.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Je vais voir comment se porte Harry. » Déclara-t-il.

« C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié de te prévenir. Je lui ai administré la potion, il y a une bonne heure. » Lança Severus en sortant.

Gabriel courut à travers les couloirs et percuta quelqu'un.

« Ro… Rogue. » Bégaya une voix qu'il reconnu entre toute.

« Pettigrew. »

Gabriel lança un regard noir à l'être qui se relevait. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le sale rat. Il avait envie de le tuer mais une main, qui le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds, s'abattit sur son épaule droite.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Questionna Voldemort.

Gabriel pouvait le sentir dans son dos… Sa chaleur, sa puissance, sa force brute.

« Rien Maître. » Bredouilla Peter, tassé sur lui-même.

« Rien ? En es-tu réellement sûr ? Pour ma part, il me semble que Gabriel a une dent contre toi… si pas toute sa mâchoire. » Ricana-t-il. « Mais peut-être as-tu une solution pour lui devenir agréable ? »

Peter regarda son Maître puis le jeune homme qui semblait vouloir l'avadakadavriser sur le champ.

« Maître, je… »

« Oh ! Je sais. » S'écria-t-il. « Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour au Ministère ? »

Gabriel jeta un regard très surpris au Lord.

« Très bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il agita sa baguette tandis que Pettigrew demandait grâce. Un calme pesant s'installa dans le couloir. Gabriel dévisageait le Lord avec curiosité et un peu de méfiance.

« Et si nous allions voir Harry. » Lança Voldemort en ouvrant une porte blanche.

Gabriel le suivit, toujours indécis. Il entra dans une chambre blanche avec un lit deux places au centre où se trouvait Harry qui semblait avoir bougé durant son sommeil.

Gabriel s'approcha du jeune homme et mit sa main sur son front.

« Il n'a plus de fièvre. » Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Voldemort qui fixait la scène avec intérêt.

Gabriel se trouvait assis sur le lit aux draps blancs juste à droite du Harry, couché sur le flan, l'air paisible. Voldemort imagina Harry et Gabriel à genoux sur le grand lit, Harry tenant le corps fin de Gabriel qui aurait la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement ouverte et qui gémirait sensuellement.

« Je ne comprends pas. Je pensais que les vampires étaient invincibles. » Commenta Gabriel en remettant une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs qu'il avait lâché pour les faire sécher.

Voldemort suivit son geste avec attention puis répondit :

« Tu as puisé dans les ressources magiques d'Harry. Son corps ne l'a pas supporté. Heureusement, il est très solide. » Expliqua Voldemort en s'approchant des deux jeunes hommes. « Quant au fait que les vampire sont résistants, ce n'est qu'une légende stupide. Ils sont dotés de plus grandes capacités physiques, je te l'accorde mais pour le reste, ils sont et resteront humains. De plus, Harry n'est qu'à demi vampire… enfin, pour le moment, il n'est qu'une demi goule. »

« Demi goule ? » S'étonna Gabriel.

« Il ne t'a jamais raconté son histoire ? »

Gabriel hocha négativement la tête. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Harry était toujours resté très évasif sur sa vie même quand ils avaient visité la ville d'Asher et qu'ils avaient rencontré ses « amis ».

« Harry est bien le fils de Lily et James Potter mais comme tu le sais, Black et Lupin l'ont emmené loin de ses parents et du monde magique. Ils l'ont confié à son parrain : Asher, vampire Alpha. Celui-ci savait parfaitement qu'avec tous ses ennemis, un bébé humain serait en danger constamment. Il a donc décidé de donner à Harry certains pouvoirs des vampires. »

« Comment pouvait-il faire cela ? »

« C'est très simple. En lui faisant boire son sang. Grâce à son sang, Asher était certain que les pouvoirs magiques de l'enfant s'éveilleraient très tôt, que ses sens seraient décuplés. Ce n'était pas sans risque mais après tout, le bébé avait déjà survécu à un échange de magie donc pourquoi pas à cela ! Il a donc pris le risque. De cette manière, Harry est devenu une moitié de vampire. Il possède les capacités physiques, les sens mais pas les inconvénients majeurs comme brûler sous le soleil, devoir boire trois fois par semaine du sang… »

L'explication de Voldemort sur Harry faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin dans le cerveau de Gabriel qui fixa le corps endormi dans les draps blancs. Il ne se serait jamais douté qu'Harry serait un demi vampire. Il avait l'air tellement humain… Bon d'accord ! Un peu plus froid, un peu plus intelligent et beaucoup plus sensible à ce qui les entourait mais rien de bien alarmant.

Il se demanda un instant si cette nouvelle changerait quelque chose entre eux… Non ! Pas à sa connaissance. De son côté, ce serait toujours pareil.

Etrangement, Harry lui était bien trop précieux.

« Vous avez parlé d'un échange de magie. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » S'enquit Gabriel en dardant son regard améthyste dans les yeux en amande rouge.

« Il s'agit d'un sort très ancien et très dangereux pour celui qui le lance qui consiste à déplacer des réserves magiques dans le corps d'une autre personne. »

« Mais à quoi cela peut-il servir ? » Questionna le jeune sorcier en fronçant ses sourcils.

« Généralement, ce sort est employé par des gens qui veulent voler l'énergie de quelqu'un d'autre. Il a été interdit d'ailleurs. Mais il servait aussi aux sorciers trop puissants qui, de cette manière, pouvaient diviser leurs réserves en les plaçant chez quelqu'un de confiance et vivre normalement sans se soucier de savoir si un éclat de voix, une colère soudaine leur ferait faire n'importe quoi. »

« Alors… »

Gabriel repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé dans le monde d'Asher. Un lien s'était créé entre Harry et lui.

« C'est moi qui l'ait mis dans cet état. » Murmura-t-il sur un ton très peiné.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. » Le consola Voldemort. « C'est un sort indétectable aux premiers abords mais qui se manifeste quand les deux personnes sont à proximités l'une de l'autre et que l'une d'entre elles a besoin de magie. Là, le lien ressort. Mais sinon il est impossible de le savoir avec certitude. De plus, le fait qu'Harry soit tomber dans un coma n'est juste que malchance. Le lien a trop tiré sous ta colère et le fait que vous soyez dans un autre monde. »

« Il aurait pu mourir. »

« Non ! » Trancha la voix froide du Lord. « C'était la première fois que vous utilisiez le lien, Harry n'a pas su le gérer alors sa propre magie s'est mêlée à la tienne et ce mélange a été un peu trop détonant sur son corps. Il devait récupérer physiquement et moralement, alors son corps a pris soin de le plonger dans un sommeil forcé… C'est aussi simple que cela. Quand vous aurez travaillé le sort qui vous uni, ce genre de chose ne vous arrivera plus. »

Gabriel hocha la tête positivement. Il comprenait parfaitement.

Harry remua légèrement dans le lit, ouvrit ses yeux émeraudes et les posa sur les deux autres occupants de la pièce.

« Tu te sens bien ? Tu veux quelque chose ? » S'inquiéta Gabriel qui était penché au-dessus d'Harry.

Ce dernier leva ses bras et l'attrapa pour le serrer contre lui. Gabriel rougit brutalement en sentant Potter lui embrasser le cou.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Souffla-t-il.

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. » Répondit Gabriel, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Voldemort les regarda s'étreindre avec tendresse.

« Vous souriez. » Lâcha Harry, moqueur.

« A ce point-là ? » Demanda Voldemort pince sans rire. « Il faut croire que certaines personnes dans ce manoir ont des effets étranges sur moi. »

Harry et Tom se fixèrent quelques instants, sur la même longueur d'ondes.

« Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? » Questionna-t-il, brisant le silence qui était tombé.

« Deux jours et demi, et deux nuits. » Répondit Gabriel qui ne s'éloignait pas de lui.

« Mais… Comment ai-je pu sortir de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Je suppose qu'on m'a amené là-bas… »

« Astarte et Cali se sont occupées de ce détail. Elles ont pratiqué un sort sur toi qui donnait l'impression que tu étais réveillé et avec nous mais en fait, c'étaient elles qui te contrôlaient. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Et où est Draco ? Et Mica ? »

« Draco est chez lui. Il était malade… » Répondit Voldemort. « Et pour votre autre ami, aux dernières nouvelles, Lupin s'en occupait. »

Gabriel et Harry se regardèrent légèrement inquiets. Ils savaient qu'Harry et Mica avaient mal agi en allant boire mais ils espéraient que Remus ne serait pas trop dur envers le lycanthrope.

« Et mon père ? »

« Il te racontera de lui-même. »

Harry leva un sourcil surpris mais n'insista pas trop. Il sentait qu'il ne fallait mieux pas.

« Je vais vous laisser. Une réunion m'attend. »

Lord Voldemort se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« J'espère que mon cadeau te fait plaisir, Gabriel. »

Il sortit avec un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

« Un cadeau ? »

« Il a envoyé Peter Pettigrew au Ministère de la magie. »

« Le fameux traître. »

Harry détailla Gabriel du regard.

« Tu ne dors pas assez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment veux-tu dormir avec Tom qui s'envoie en l'air chaque nuit… » S'emporta le fils de Rogue avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche et devenir écrevisse.

Harry éclata de rire.

**« » « » « » « » « »**

Voldemort était au centre de la pièce.

Les six chandeliers brillant de milles feux.

Le chandelier bleu clair avait laissé la place à une quatrième flamme alors que la troisième s'était éteinte. Il leva son bras dans sa direction : la bougie éteinte s'éleva et se posa dans sa main. Elle brilla puis entoura le corps de Tom d'une splendide aura bleu ciel. Voldemort sentit l'énergie l'abritant l'envahir, remplir ses réserves encore vides. Narcissa Malefoy lui avait laissé une grande partie de son énergie magique.

Le chandelier vert clair brillait très fortement, l'effigie en son centre semblait prendre forme et la deuxième flamme qui menaçait de s'éteindre à tout instant brûlait fièrement.

Le chandelier noir veiné de rouge était normal. Tom tendit sa main et la bougie éteinte vint se placer dans sa main. Le même phénomène se produisit : la magie contenue dedans s'introduisit dans le corps du Lord. Valentine Rogue avait possédé une magie pure et noble qui réussit à remplir une grosse partie de ses réserves.

Les deux chandeliers violets et gris reliés à une mygale étaient restés égaux depuis le tout début jusqu'à présent. Aucune flamme ne s'ajoutait et aucune ne disparaissait.

Mais les deux derniers retinrent de suite son attention. Le premier possédait trois flammes rouges sang dont deux étaient quasi inexistantes comme le second qui disposait de trois flammes rouge vif et blanc. Tous les deux étaient reliés par un mince fil en or qui scintillait.

Le premier possédait comme emblèmes des crocs et le second des ailes noires aux plumes fondues.

Tom caressa les bougies du bout des doigts. Un mince filet d'or se relia à sa peau et la réchauffa doucement.

Le serpent au centre de la pièce se glissa le long des pieds des chandeliers et siffla doucement de contentement en sentant les fils d'or l'envelopper.

« Tu as bien de la chance. » Souffla-t-il au reptile qui siffla en réponse. « Oui, je sais. Ce sera bientôt mon tour. »

Il sortir ensuite, rassuré.

**A suivre. **

Voilà…Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez…

Kiss à tous et toutes.


	14. 8:meutes,règles et inconvénients

Petit spoiler du tome 6 (que je n'ai pas encore fini de lire en français) de nom avec Fenrir Greyback. Juste son nom pas l'histoire et tout le reste….

Note : je ne fais pas dans l'hétéro…pas entièrement en tous les cas. Niark !

**Chapitre 8 : les meutes, les règles et les inconvénients.**

Mica entra dans la chambre se tenant les côtes douloureuses. Il regarda autour de lui.

Personne.

Tant mieux.

Il enleva sa chemise en lambeaux puis se dirigea vers la douche. Son reflet dans le miroir lui renvoya un corps couvert de bleus et de coupures. Ils n'y avaient pas été de main morte.

Mica ouvrit les robinets et se plaça sous le jet d'eau bouillante. Le sang s'écoula dans le petit bassin sous ses pieds. Au bout d'une demi heure, il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette ceignant sa taille.

« Mica ? » S'étonna une voix lente.

Draco Malefoy se tenait en face de lui, sa valise dans sa main droite. Il écarquilla ses yeux gris en voyant les blessures sur le corps fin du garou.

« Mais qu'as-tu fait ? »

Des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Mica voulut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain mais Draco lui prit son bras et l'empêcha de mettre ses plans à exécution.

« Lâche-moi Draco ou je vais te faire mal. » Grogna-t-il en tentant de se défaire de la poigne du blond sans le blesser.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Une dispute de couple ? » Se moqua Harry avant de rester statufié en voyant l'état de Mica.

Gabriel entra à sa suite mais perdit son sourire en une seconde.

« Qui t'as fait ça ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant du garou.

« C'est ton chef de meute n'est-ce pas ? »

Mica hocha la tête en soupirant et en s'habillant difficilement.

« Comment cela ? » S'écria Gabriel. « Remus lui a fait cela ? »

« Calme-toi, Gaby. »

« Me calmer ? Il l'a blessé. »

« C'est la loi, Gabriel. » Intervint Mica d'une voix lasse. « J'ai désobéi, je dois donc être puni. »

Gabriel fit une grimace en entendant cette phrase. Il comprenait mais ça dépassait son entendement surtout quand on voyait le résultat.

« Il va quand même m'entendre. » Maugréa-t-il sous le petit rire d'Harry.

« Je vais te soigner. » Déclara Draco.

Mica secoua la tête.

« Ca fait partie de la punition. »

« De ne pas te soigner ? » S'écria Gabriel, outré.

Mica fit simplement un sourire triste en se couchant dans le lit aux draps verts en soie.

« Tu sais Gabriel, ma situation est quand même meilleure avec Remus qu'avec mon ancien Ulfric. »

« Qui était-ce ? »

« Fenrir Greyback, l'ancien Ulfric de la meute… Avant que Remus ne finisse par le tuer dans un combat de pouvoir. » Expliqua Mica. « La meute mourrait de l'intérieur à cause de Fenrir. »

« Comment cela ? Je pensais que l'Ulfric veillait sur ses membres jusqu'à la mort. »

« Tout réside dans la définition que tu donnes au verbe veiller. » Ironisa Mica avec une expression très froide et écoeuré sur le visage. « Fenrir nous obligeait à subvenir à tous ces besoins quels qu'ils soient. »

« Mais je pensais que les garous ne pouvaient posséder qu'un seul compagnon et qu'ils ne pouvaient toucher les autres membres de la meute ? » S'étonna Potter.

« Certains garous peuvent passer au dessus de cette règle. Fenrir était de ceux-là, malheureusement. Nous étions tous ses… compagnons en quelque sorte. Ainsi il avait le droit de vie ou de morts sur nous. »

« Et il abusait de sa place de chef. »

« C'est un faible mot. » Soupira le garou. « Fenrir était un malade de sexe sadomaso… bien entendu, il restait le dominant dans ses jeux… Il a fini par tuer trois louves durant ses petites mises en scène. Il lui est même arrivé d'humilier l'un d'entre nous devant toute la meute. Et nous devions tous assister au grand spectacle. »

Gabriel frissonna en imaginant les scènes.

« Remus devrait être plus compréhensif alors. Plus doux avec vous. » Murmura-t-il.

Mica secoua la tête légèrement amusé de l'innocence du fils de Rogue.

« Il l'est… Il est très compréhensif mais il ne doit pas l'être de trop non plus. J'ai désobéi à ses ordres, Gabriel. Il doit montrer que malgré son grand cœur, il reste notre Ulfric et que nous lui devons obéissance. »

Gabriel affichait une moue sceptique.

« Maintenant repose-toi. » Ordonna Draco en plaçant une fine couverture sur Mica. « Nous viendrons te chercher pour le souper. »

Les trois garçons sortirent les uns après les autres.

**« » « » « » « » « » « »**

« Je peux savoir ce que tu lui reproches ? » Questionna Astarte en regardant son amie fermer sa porte à clé après l'avoir claquer au nez de Black.

« Ce type est imbu de lui-même, arrogant, frimeur et un blagueur de mes deux. » Grogna Cali en enlevant la sorte de glue verte qui collait sur son visage et ses mains. « Sa seule présence m'irrite. »

« La haine avant l'amour. » Souffla Astarte avec un sourire moqueur jouant sur ses fines lèvres.

« Ouais et bientôt, les démones feront de la luge en Enfer. » Ironisa Cali en allant se débarbouiller dans la salle de bain.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères sur son compte ? C'est vrai qu'il a l'air un peu trop fier et coureur de jupons mais il semble avoir un bon fond. » Déclara la démone blonde en suivant son ami dans la salle de bain.

« Et depuis quand te soucies-tu des gens que j'aime ou non ? »

« Cali… Ta dernière relation date d'il y a deux cent vingt quatre ans précisément. Je me demande s'il n'est pas temps que tu essayes de te fixer dans une relation stable. »

« Comme la tienne ? C'est vrai que là tu as fait fort…Conclure avec un humain au bout de deux jours… Tu bats tes records. » Lança Cali en refermant son chemisier blanc et en passant une ceinture à sa taille pour faire tenir sa longue jupe noire ouverte à quatre endroits de sorte que lorsqu'elle bougeait, les pans de son vêtement s'ouvrent sur de fines jambes serrées dans de longues bottes noires.

« Tu es simplement jalouse… » Rétorqua Astarte en haussant la voix. « Jalouse que nous n'avons pas eu besoin de nous crêper le chignon pour tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Severus et moi. »

« Et tu veux que je fasses comme toi ? Que je cours dans les bras de ce blanc bec et que je lui conte mon amour éternel… Puis qu'il me jette comme une vieille chaussette en se moquant de moi. Je ne suis pas une démone pour rien. Tu as peut-être garder une part de ton côté humain après être devenue princesse démone mais pas moi… » S'énerva Cali.

« C'est ce que tu te complais à croire, Cali. Je ne pensais pas que Salazard ait autant fait de dégâts. » Souffla Astarte, la mine soucieuse en avisant les traits crispés de son amie. « C'est pour cela que tu as un problème avec mon côté humain… Tu as peur de vivre, Cali… Peur de ressentir comme un humain. Alors tu préfères penser que tu es le meilleur monstre de nous deux parce que les véritables démons prennent, tuent, massacrent, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. Tu préfères cette situation à la mienne. A celle qui t'es offerte. Tout cela pour ne plus souffrir.»

« Applaudissez Astarte, la psy. » Lança Cali d'un ton faussement joyeux.

Cependant, elle savait parfaitement que sa camarade avait raison. Mille ans après, elle ne pouvait oublier la douleur de perdre le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé. Le voir mourir tuer par son ancien meilleur ami tout cela pour un idéal qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme stupide. Elle voyait encore ses beaux yeux vert gris s'ouvrirent démesurément, sa bouche aux lèvres fines se remplir de sang et son corps musclé se crisper puis se décrisper pour tomber sur le sol en un bruit mat.

Non…

Elle n'oublierait jamais la sensation de son cœur explosant dans sa poitrine, son sang battant ses tympans, ses yeux fixant le corps étendu sur le sol et son cerveau refusant la tragique réalité.

Elle ne voulait pas revivre cela.

Jamais.

« Aimer un autre homme, ce serait comme l'injurier n'est-ce pas ? » Questionna Astarte d'une voix basse.

Cali n'eut pas besoin de répondre, ses yeux parlaient pour elle.

« De toute manière, ce type est une véritable plaie. Si je devais choisir quelqu'un, ce ne serait pas lui. » Grogna Cali, butée.

Astarte rigola puis redevint sérieusement brusquement donnant l'impression que son rire n'avait été qu'une brève illusion visuelle et auditive.

« Tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement, Cali. Un jour, tu devras faire face à tes problèmes et accepter que cette histoire se soit passée, il y a un bon millénaire, que tu n'es pas responsable et que tu n'aurais rien pu faire. »

**« » « » « » « » « »**

« Ca suffit maintenant. » Explosa Remus alors que ses yeux prenaient une teinte de plus en plus dorée. « J'ai été très patient, Gabriel. Je t'ai écouté, j'ai tenté de te faire comprendre les règles de ma meute… Tu refuses de m'écouter… Soit. Mais si tu tentes d'interférer dans les punitions que reçoit Mica, tu risques de t'en mordre les doigts. »

Gabriel fixait Remus avec de grands yeux, n'arrivant pas à assimiler le fait que le loup-garou puisse être en colère contre lui. Remus… le gentil et délicat Remus Lupin, ancien professeur de DCFM haussait la voix et le menaçait presque.

« Tu sais que je t'adore, Gabriel mais je ne peux pas écouter tes conseils. La meute vie sur des règles strictes que je tente d'assouplir le plus que je peux. Je ne peux pas faire mieux sans risquer de voir mon Geri ou mon Freki me défier pour devenir le nouvel Ulfric. »

« J'ai compris. » Bougonna Gabriel. « Mais tu ne m'enlèveras pas de la tête que tu as été vraiment odieux avec Mica. »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es aussi têtu que ton père. » Soupira-t-il.

« Il paraît. »

La voix de Gabriel était glaciale. Remus sentait qu'il faudrait du temps pour que le gamin se rende compte qu'il avait agi pour le bien de Mica. S'il ne l'avait pas puni lui-même pour désobéissance, son Freki, Hubert, s'en serait chargé. Et Hubert n'aimait pas du tout Mica, le trouvant faible et inutile à la meute. Surtout en sachant que le puni n'était même pas un loup-garou mais bien une panthère garou.

Il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

« De toute façon, Mica sera bientôt pris en charge par une nouvelle meute de Panthère garou qui vient juste de demander la permission de s'installer en Angleterre. » Informa Remus en se dirigeant vers le manoir.

« Quoi ? Et tu n'as pas peur que le chef de cette nouvelle meute n'apprécie pas Mica ? Et s'ils lui font du mal… »

« Tu tiens à lui, n'est-ce pas ? » Le taquina Remus d'une voix plus habituelle, plus douce.

Gabriel rosit légèrement, gêné. Remus éclata de rire en le regardant.

« Ne t'en fait pas. Je vais veiller qu'il soit bien traité. » Le rassura-t-il.

Gabriel hocha la tête.

« Mica sait déjà qu'une meute de panthère va nous rejoindre ? »

« Oui. Je l'ai mis au courant. Une première approche aura lieu dans quelques jours. Pour voir si le chef des panthères reconnaît un membre potentiel dans l'odeur de Mica. »

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir et se dirigèrent vers la Salle de Réunion.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

Harry faisait les cents pas en face de son père, assis dans un fauteuil rouge sang.

« Donc si j'ai bien tout compris, tu as laissé ta jalousie prendre le dessus… »

Asher soupira longuement.

« Tu as laissé ton calice, seul, désespéré, aux mains d'un malade mentale. Résultat, Armand s'est retrouvé enfermé dans Poudlard pour être torturé. »

« C'est bon ? Tu as fini ? »

« Non, Père ! » Cracha Harry. « Pas étonnant qu'il soit parti. Tu as vraiment joué les cons ma parole. Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Tu sais que lorsqu'un calice se trouve trop longtemps loin de son vampire, il peut mourir… »

« Comme si je ne le savais pas. » Ironisa Asher en jetant son verre de sang dans le feu ouvert. « Tu penses que je ne m'en veux pas suffisamment. Je l'ai vu, Harry. Je l'ai vu étendu sur le sol, baignant dans son sang, son corps couvert d'hématome. »

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans le petit salon.

« Je vis avec Armand depuis de nombreux siècles… Aucun autre couple de vampires n'a vécu aussi longtemps ensemble… Peut-être que mon ancien maître avait raison. Tout a une fin… »

« Tu es chiant, tu le sais ça. » Gueula Harry. « Vous avez eu de très nombreuses disputes parfois même excessivement violente mais jamais vous n'avez douté de vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Alors ne commence pas. Tu as fait une erreur… C'est vrai. Mais ne l'abandonne pas. Qui sait ce qu'ils lui ont vraiment fait ! C'est pour cette raison que tu dois le retrouver et l'aider du mieux que tu peux, autant parce que tu l'aimes que parce que tu veux racheter ton manque de discernement. »

« Sale gosse. » Grogna Asher, un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres.

« Ouais, je sais. Mais on se demande qui m'a éduqué. » Rétorqua Harry.

« Sors d'ici avant que je ne te torde le cou. »

Harry partit en rigolant.

« Je te garde une place à la réunion ? »

« Si ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi. »

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle. »

Harry sortit et rejoignit la salle de réunion, un peu plus rassuré sur les décisions de son père. Il savait parfaitement que si Asher et Armand se séparait, ce serait la porte ouverte pour les provocations des autres Alpha et ce serait la mort assurée d'Armand. Tout calice qui ne se nourrit pas du sang de son vampire au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines est voué à une mort certaine et très douloureuse. Harry se demanda pour quelles sombres raisons Armand avait décidé de partir à l'aventure sans prévenir personne ?

Il espérait juste que ses parents d'adoption se réconcilieraient assez rapidement.

**« » « » « » « » « » « »**

La salle de réunion était gigantesque, tous les chefs de meutes étaient présents, faisant face à Voldemort assis sur son trône. Gabriel remarqua de suite l'aura d'énergie se dégageant de Tom, une aura noir et verte brillante de mille feu, gigantesque et attirante tout en restant très dangereuse, un peu comme les lampes pour les papillons.

Magnifique mais mortelle.

Sur la droite près du mur se trouvait Remus, ne portant qu'un simple pantalon brun comme ses cheveux, son torse finement sculpté était à la vue de tous, montrant bien un tatouage de fleur, une épine noire, au dessus de son sein gauche assis sur une chaise faites de têtes de loups et toute sa meute derrière lui en commençant par son Freki (Hubert) sur sa droite et sa Geri (Patricia) sur sa gauche.

Leur aura était très chaude comme le soleil en plein désert.

Juste à côté, se tenait Abigael qui portait un jean noir serrant, un collier en cuir autour de son cou et deux autres bracelets aussi en cuir avec des piques en argent sur chaque poignet, et qui était assis sur un trône fait de son animal. Un chardon était tatoué sur son biceps gauche.

A sa droite, son second femelle, Georgina (grande, des cheveux roux demis longs et des yeux bruns banals), se tenait comme un piquet au milieu d'un champ de blés. Son second mâle avait pris place sur l'accoudoir gauche, un bras sur le dossier, ses jambes croisés, ses yeux noirs argentés détaillant Voldemort sans aucun gêne apparente et ses cheveux blancs aux racines noires courts tombant sur la moitié de son visage cachant une partie de son sourire appréciateur.

Le centre était vide.

Sur la gauche se trouvait les Rats garous avec Jonas sur son trône de rats et ses membres assis en tailleurs derrière lui. Il ne possédait pas de second qu'il soit mâle ou femelle car il n'y avait aucun combat de pouvoirs chez les rats garous. Dès que leur Roi mourrait, un autre rat se voyait octroyer le tatouage en forme de camélia au dessus de son omoplate droite. Il n'était donc pas question de combats de dominance ou autre parmi leur clan.

Et tout au fond à gauche se trouvaient tous les mangemorts.

C'est là que Gabriel remarqua six sièges derrière Voldemort. Lucius se trouvait à droite de Voldemort sur un siège bleu ciel, drapé dans toute son élégance. Il portait une tunique bleu clair avec les bords argentés, un pantalon en cuir noir très moulant en dessous de bottes en peau de dragons noirs. Ses longs cheveux blonds presque blancs tombaient en cascade le long de ses épaules lui donnant une allure de dieux.

Juste à gauche de Voldemort, Severus Rogue, habillé de noir et rouge vif, siégeait avec force. Une aura noire l'entourait ainsi que des files rouge vif coupant la noirceur.

Il y avait aussi Bellatrix Black plus pâle qu'un mort, habillée d'une longue robe de cocktail violet foncé et parée de magnifiques bijoux scintillants. Son aura était de la même couleur que sa tenue mais moins éclatante que celles de Lucius et Severus.

Son mari était assis à ses côtés dans un magnifique ensemble gris perle comme sa magie.

Draco se tenait à la droite de son père entouré d'un brouillard vert enflammant le regard. Il portait un pantalon blanc avec des signes tribaux verts clair, une tunique longue aux manches très ouvertes du même vert, ses yeux, eux-mêmes, semblaient devenir de cette couleur pâle.

Harry arriva derrière Gabriel. Il portait un pantalon rouge normal mais qui ne laissait pas trop de place à l'imagination, des bottines sombres, une chemise, rouge sang, ouverte sur un torse légèrement bronzé. Ses yeux, aussi, semblaient de la même teinte que son aura rouge vif.

Gabriel comprenait mieux pour quelle raisons, Draco lui avait ordonné de s'habiller en blanc. Le blond lui avait donné un pantalon bouffant et un chemisier immaculé.

Voldemort eu le souffle coupé en avisant l'ange qui s'avançait au côté du démon rouge. Gabriel semblait être tombé du ciel… Il était adorable dans ses vêtements qui semblait trop grand mais qui le mettait dans un tel avantage surtout avec ses longs cheveux noirs lâchés et ses grands yeux qui devenaient de plus en plus pâles.

Magnifique.

Le contraste parfait avec Harry tout de rouge vêtu.

Les deux faces d'une même pièce.

Les deux adolescents prirent place sur leur trône respectif, rouge et blanc mélangé.

« Mes amis, bienvenue à tous. » Comment Voldemort sur son habituel ton froid et impérieux. « Après maintes discussions entre Julius et moi-même, nous avons décidé de ne pas prendre de mesure radical sur les Ministères sans connaître la situation des vôtres. »

Remus Lupin fut le premier à se lever et à se planter devant Voldemort.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles chez loups-garous ? »

« La plupart des clans ont accepté de nous aider mais le clan de la Vallée Verte au nord de l'Ecosse refuse de prendre part à la guerre tant que leurs vies ne seront pas mises en danger. Ils préfèrent rester neutre. » Expliqua Remus. « Deux nouveaux clans résident à Manchester, ils ont accepté de nous rejoindre en échange du monopole de la ville. Paolo et Fabrice possèdent une force de frappe considérable, j'ai donc pris la liberté d'accepter leur requête avec l'assurance qu'ils ne se feront pas remarqués outre mesure. »

Voldemort hocha la tête.

Gabriel, de son côté, avait du mal à reconnaître son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il semblait plus sûr de lui, plus puissant et plus grand qu'avant. C'était dérangeant et en même temps, éblouissant.

Harry lui serra la main comme s'il avait senti son trouble.

« Remus est vraiment dans son élément. » Lui murmura-t-il d'une voix très basse.

Gabriel hocha la tête sans détourner son regard du loup-garou qui se tenait fièrement en face d'eux.

Remus était magnifique.

Jonas prit la place de Remus.

« Les rats-garous forment tous une grande famille… Il n'y a donc pas de problème parmi nous pour te suivre, Lord Voldemort. Il y a même plusieurs groupes en Europe qui ont décidé de se joindre à nous le moment venu. »

Il reprit sa place dignement.

Abigael fut le suivant. Il marchait avec assurance. Il s'inclina légèrement en face de Voldemort.

« Les léopards garous sont tous d'accord avec tes mesures, Lord Voldemort mais ils demandent en échange que leur espèce soit reconnu comme différente des loups-garous et ce, publiquement. »

« Qui êtes-vous pour demander pareille chose ? » S'exclama une femme dans la troupe des rats-garous.

Abigael se tourna lentement vers elle.

« Nous sommes les égaux des loups mais pas nécessairement dans le même panier qu'eux. »

Il refit face à Voldemort.

« J'accepte cette condition. » Répondit Voldemort.

« Alors nous te serons loyaux autant de temps qu'il te sera nécessaire de nous avoir à tes côtés. » Déclara Abigael, solennel.

Lucius le fixait depuis le début. Il le trouvait tellement beau. Abigael suintait le pouvoir, la chaleur brute. Le cœur de Malefoy se serra imperceptiblement en voyant le léopard se rasseoir aux côtés de son second, Ray.

Ils ne seraient jamais ensemble. C'était impossible.

Pourtant… Une minuscule voix lui hurlait qu'il se trompait. Il suffisait juste qu'il se souvienne de leur première rencontre. Leur premier regard échangé. Leur premier sourire.

Mais surtout… leur premier véritable baiser qui les avait liés à jamais l'un à l'autre. Mais aujourd'hui, chacun s'évertuait à briser ce lien unique.

C'était bien dommage.

Cali qui était debout au fond de la salle avait suivit le cheminant des pensés de Lucius et d'Abigael.

Ils étaient trop têtus pour leur propre bien. Il fallait faire quelque chose, c'était indéniable.

Un sourire calculateur se dessina sur ses lèvres et fut perçu par Harry et Voldemort, lui-même.

« Lucius. » Appela le Lord mettant de côté ses questions sur le comportement de Cali. « Comment se porte le Ministère ? »

« Le département des Aurors se trouvent diviser en trois parties : ceux avec Dumbledore, ceux avec Fudge et ceux avec moi… il y a certaine divergence d'opinion sur vos méthodes maître mais je m'occupe d'éclaircir les zones d'ombres. » Lâcha Lucius avec un sourire de dédain et de sadisme pure qui fit frissonner Abigael de plaisir.

Il avait toujours adoré voir cette expression sur le visage si aristocratique du blond, voir ses yeux gris devenir du métal en fusion, ses lèvres fines se tordre en un sourire cruel, son aura se répandre comme un brouillard très dense et morbide.

« Le Ministre Italien de la magie a été remplacé, avant-hier, par un de nos mangemorts. »

« Est-il sûr ? »

« Je m'en porte garant, Maître. » Répondit le blond, le visage redevenu neutre de tout sentiment.

« Severus ? Quand est-il des dirigeants de l'Académie Magique ? »

« La plupart des professeurs ont enfin compris où se trouvent leurs intérêts, Maître. Ils ont accepté de se joindre à vous contre l'assurance qu'il ne sera rien fait à leur chère école universitaire magique. »

« Quelle bande d'imbécile. » Siffla le Lord sur un ton dédaigneux. « Comment si j'aurais pu attaquer cette école aussi vieille que Poudlard et construite par Salazard Serpentard. Tous des bons à rien. »

Severus ne rétorqua rien. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait pensé en entendant leur marché.

« Bellatrix et Rodolphus avez-vous rempli votre mission au sujet du chef des Aurors ? »

« Il n'en reste rien, Maître. » Répondirent-ils en même temps.

« Il devrait être remplacé par un autre Auror dans peu de temps. » Ajouta Lucius.

Voldemort hocha la tête.

« Bien ! Bien ! » Murmura-t-il. « Tout se met en place petit à petit. Draco ? »

Le blond se leva à son tour.

« T'es-tu occupé de cet imbécile de prince moldu ? Ce rouquin sans importance ? »

« Bien entendu, Maître. Ce fut un jeu d'enfant. Il a été retrouvé pendu par ses intestins dans son appartement hier soir seulement. Le dernier héritier des MacDougals s'est éteint de manière tragique…» Ricana-t-il sous le sourire ironique du Lord.

« David devra donc accéder à ma demande maintenant qu'il a la preuve que je ne recule devant rien pour arriver à mes buts. » Souffla le Lord.

David MacDougals s'était montré très méprisant, très dédaigneux en face de Lord Voldemort, traitant ce dernier de « petit Mage Noir sans importance ». Maintenant la donne venait de changer : Son seul et unique héritier venait de mourir de la main même de l'un de ses fidèles Mangemort…

« Et de ton côté Asher ?» S'enquit Lord Voldemort en tournant son attention vers un coin sombre sur sa droite.

Asher sortit des ténèbres.

« Etant donné que tous les vampire d'Angleterre sont sous mon contrôle, il n'y a aucun soucis à se faire. »

« J'ai entendu dire que ton calice s'était barré… » Ricana Abigael qui savait parfaitement qu'un Alpha sans son calice deviendrait vite la cible de vampires voulant prendre sa place.

« Un petit contre temps sans importance. Armand avait besoin de se retirer quelques temps. » Rétorqua le vampire ne paraissant pas inquiété outre mesure.

« Règle ce problème rapidement, Asher. Il serait malvenu qu'une rébellion éclate parmi la population vampirique. » Coupa Voldemort d'un ton sans réplique.

Asher s'inclina lentement puis disparu.

« Cali ! Astarte ! Comment se porte les Enfers ? »

« Les quatre Grands Princes se moquent complètement du sort des humains sur Terre, il ne faut donc pas s'attendre à leur soutient imminent. » Commença Astarte qui avait repris son apparence de démon avec ses deux paires d'ailes chauve-souris et ses six cornes en forme de serpent.

Elle portait une très longue jupe bouffante bordeaux avec un petit haut de la même couleur sertie de citrines et un simple ruban comme sa tenue autour de son cou. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules.

« Et pour les huit Sous-Princes, ce n'est pas gagné. Eux, préfèrent attendre la fin de la guerre pour s'allier au vainqueur. » Ajouta Cali. « Quant à notre Ministère… La plupart de ses dirigeants acceptent de vous aider mais ils veulent que les choses soient claires : les Portes de l'Enfer doivent être ouvertes constamment lorsque tu auras gagné, Voldemort. »

Cali, contrairement à Astarte, n'avait sorti que ses quatre ailes noires et pas ses cornes. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tressés en une multitude de petites tresses qui finissaient par des diamants et des saphirs. Elle portait une robe moulante, courte, bleu et blanche, des bottines et un chapeau assez haut de même couleur que sa tenue.

« Pourquoi veulent-ils venir sur Terre ? Je pensais que les démons ne survivaient pas à notre atmosphère sans devoir prendre possession d'un corps humain… Ce dont ils répugnent. » Fit remarquer Severus.

« Ils ne veulent pas de la Terre juste que leurs dirigeants, comme Mammon, puissent venir prendre leurs places. »

« Mammon ? » Répéta Abigael.

« Il s'agit de l'ambassadeur démoniaque d'Angleterre. » Les informa Astarte. « Il aurait dû se trouver à la place de cet imbécile de Fudge depuis le début. En fait, pour chaque pays, il y a un ambassadeur démoniaque et un céleste qui sont éternels mais depuis que les portes des Enfers et des Cieux ont été fermées, les moldus ont pris leur place. »

« Si j'ouvre à nouveau les portes des Enfers, celles des Cieux ne risquent-elles pas de faire de même ? » Questionna Voldemort qui ne voulait absolument pas se retrouver avec une guerre enfer paradis sur les bras.

« Aucun risque. » S'amusa Astarte. « Les portes des Cieux ont été condamné éternellement par Dieu, lui-même. »

« Et pas les vôtres ? » S'étonna Lucius.

Astarte et Cali ricanèrent en se regardant, espiègles.

« Le marché voulait que nous le fassions aussi mais… Les démons ne changent pas. »

« Il n'y a donc aucun risque… » Conclut Astarte, sûre d'elle.

« Alors c'est d'accord mais à la moindre embrouille, le marché sera rompu. » décréta Voldemort.

Les deux démones hochèrent la tête, ravies.

La réunion dura jusque très tard la nuit.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

Gabriel dormait profondément. Pour une fois, Voldemort semblait le laisser en paix.

« Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi ! » Hurla une voix qui fit sursauter Rogue.

Gabriel se frotta les yeux en tentant de savoir si ce n'était pas son imagination ou un cauchemar qui l'aurait réveillé mais les gémissements et le souffle précipité qui venait de sa droite, lui confirma le contraire.

Harry s'était encore faufilé dans son lit durant son sommeil. Il avait l'air de faire un mauvais rêve car il gigotait dans tous les sens, il se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang et serrait les draps jusqu'à ce que ses doigts deviennent blancs.

« Harry ! Harry ! » L'appela-t-il en le secouant légèrement.

Potter finit par se relever d'un bond et tenait dans ses mains les poignets de Gabriel qui commença à avoir mal sous l'emprise du brun.

« Tu pourrais me lâcher ? »

« Excuse-moi. »

Harry s'essuya le visage, recouvert d'une sueur froide qui lui tira des frissons glacés.

« Ca va ? » Demanda Gabriel en se penchant vers le visage d'Harry qui le regarda, les yeux ternes.

Il surprit le jeune homme en passant une main sur son visage, caressa ses joues du pouce, sans montrer un seul sentiment sur sa propre figure.

« De quoi as-tu rêvé ? » Questionna-t-il en tentant de ne pas montrer son trouble.

« Rien de particulier, ne t'en fais pas. » Le rassura Harry en lui embrassant la paume de sa main qu'il gardait dans la sienne.

Gabriel se recoucha en faisant face à Harry.

« Tu es certain que ça va ? »

Un sourire bizarre se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry qui se suréleva légèrement sur les coudes et se pencha au dessus du visage de Gabriel.

« Je sais ce qu'il me faudrait pour pouvoir dormir. » Souffla-t-il en s'approchant de plus en plus des lèvres du garçon couché sur le dos.

Gabriel savait déjà ce qu'il voulait faire mais étrangement, il n'avait pas peur du tout. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry lui faisait des avances dans ce genre. Harry posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement comme pour lui laisser le temps de se détourner.

Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser furtivement puis de plus en plus profondément sans remarquer que quelqu'un les regardait avec étonnement et amusement.

Gabriel sentit une main, qui n'était pas définitivement pas le sienne, passer sous la chemise de pyjama et caresser son ventre qui se contracta. Une douce décharge électrisa son corps en partant du bas de sa colonne vertébrale pour se répandre dans tout son corps. Harry pressa un peu plus ses lèvres contre les siennes, se plaça lentement au-dessus de lui pour lui laisser le choix.

Gabriel n'avait pas envie de se retirer. Il se sentait bien pour le moment et il avait confiance en Harry. Il savait que ce dernier n'irait pas trop loin ou du moins, n'était pas dangereux pour lui.

Un gémissement, mi surpris mi plaisir, passa ses lèvres quand les doigts du brun passa sur tout son torse en s'attardant un peu plus sur ses tétons qui durcirent.

Quand il se rendit compte qu'il gémissait un peu trop fortement, il écrasa ses mains sur sa bouche mais Harry les lui retira tendrement en lui souriant.

« Laisse-moi t'écouter. » Souffla-t-il.

« Mais… »

Harry le coupa en l'embrassant rapidement puis en retournant dans son cou qu'il lécha, mordilla puis embrassa. Gabriel sentait son corps brûler de plus en plus vivement. Son pull de pyjama finit par terre alors que son compagnon descendait sa bouche le long de son torse, titilla ses tétons durcis par le plaisir.

Il chassa les souvenirs de son oncle en vitesse quand Harry abaissa son pantalon lentement.

« Harry, je ne suis pas certain que… » Commença-t-il, rouge brique de gêne.

Harry se releva vers lui, l'embrassa doucement puis lui sourit :

« Je ne ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas, Gaby. Fais-moi confiance. »

Gabriel déglutit difficilement alors qu'Harry le recouchait.

« Ressens simplement. » Souffla Harry d'une voix sensuelle qui mit le feu aux joues de son compagnon.

Le corps de celui-ci s'arqua quand il sentit des doigts passer sur sa hampe dressée. Un gémissement étouffé passa ses lèvres et empli la pièce.

L'inconnu se lécha les lèvres : exactement ce qu'il avait imaginé depuis qu'ils les avaient rencontrés et vu ensemble.

Harry se redressa et se cala entre les jambes de Gabriel. Il l'embrassa profondément, lui faisant passer la peur qu'il avait eue lors de son cauchemar.

Il l'avait vu mourir. Il avait vu le corps de Gabriel étendu sur le sol, recouvert de son sang et vide de vie.

Il commença à bouger, à se frotter contre le corps tendu de Gabriel qui gémissait, perdu.

Ils arrivèrent au paroxysme du plaisir, ensemble, les doigts enlacés, leurs bouches étouffant leurs cris.

Essoufflé, Harry se laissa tomber sur le côté puis releva la couverture sur le corps nu de Gabriel qu'il serra contre lui en lui embrassant la tempe.

Rogue s'endormit tout de suite sans lâcher la main d'Harry qui sourit en remettant une mèche des longs cheveux noirs hors du visage de l'ange à ses côtés.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Depuis le début… » Ricana l'inconnu qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer car il disparu.

Harry soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, amusé et excité malgré lui.

Il ne comprenait pas où l'autre voulait en venir…

**« » « » « » « » « »**

« Debout là-dedans ! » hurla une voix d'homme en tambourinant à sa porte.

La démone grogna en se tassant dans ses couvertures. Mais qu'il lui foute la paix. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir sur Sirius Black qui avait revêtu une splendide chemise bleu comme ses yeux et un pantalon blanc moulant.

« Allez, Miss Marmotte. Debout ! C'est l'heure. »

« Dégagez d'ici. Et fermez la. » Gronda Cali bien cachée sous ses couvertures qui fichèrent le camp brusquement.

Cali se retrouva en nuisette bleu ciel Sirius qui la détailla de haut en bas.

« Joli morceau. »

« Pas à vendre alors dégagez vos fesses de ma chambre. » S'écria la démone dont les yeux devinrent du mercure en fusion ce qui amusa très fortement Sirius.

Il se mit à inspecter la chambre sans gêne. C'est là que Cali remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose de très dominateur chez Black, de fort et d'emballant. Son regard bleu foncé brillait de façon impatiente voir carrément érotique.

Elle se sermonna rapidement. Ce type n'était rien d'autre qu'une plaie qu'elle allait se faire un plaisir de dégager.

Elle ne lui accorda plus aucun regard, se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

« Qu'il aille au Diable. » Marmonna-t-elle en entrant dans la cabine de douche.

Elle ressortit quelques instants plus tard. Il était toujours là, assis sur le lit feuilletant son roman du moment. Il la regarda avancer, la dévorant des yeux. Elle portait un pantalon noir et un top aux longues manches blanc. Ses cheveux, attachés en une queue de cheval haute, balayaient l'air dans son sillage.

« Encore là ? » S'emporta-t-elle. « Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que de traîner dans mes pattes ? »

Sirius lui sourit, goguenard tout en la détaillant sans gêne.

« Je commence à en avoir marre de vous voir me déshabiller du regard. » Gronda-t-elle.

« Voyons, chérie, comme si tu n'en avais pas l'habitude…. Tu es une démone après tout. » S'amusa-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Elle afficha un sourire moqueur en le dévisageant de haut en bas avec mépris et dégoût.

« Le jour où nous serons dans le même lit, les moldus régneront sur la Terre. » Cracha-t-elle.

Elle lui tourna le dos et voulut sortir mais il la rattrapa en deux enjambés. Il la serra dans ses bras, sentit son odeur puis releva son visage vers le sien pour écraser sa bouche contre la sienne. Surprise, Cali tarda à réagir. Elle l'envoya bouler contre un mur. La démone pensa l'avoir assommé mais il se releva sans difficulté et passa à ses côtés.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Démone jusqu'aux bouts des ongles ! » Ricana-t-il en la lâchant et en lui tournant le dos.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était sortie des Enfers, elle avait envie de tuer. Elle le regarda s'éloigner en sifflotant. La chambre commença à flamber joyeusement sous l'effet de la colère et la haine que ressentait Cali.

Ce type allait le lui payer au centuple. Une semaine… Il lui restait une petite semaine pour trouver une vengeance digne de ce nom et la lui faire goûter en plat principal dès le début du week-end prochain.

Un sourire cruel joua sur ses lèvres.

**« » « » « » « » « »**

Lucius et Abigael se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Ils étaient enfermés dans une petite salle vide de tout meuble et autre.

Un placard…

Voilà où il se trouvait.

Lucius s'assit à même le sol en silence. Abigael se posa en face de lui.

« C'est dingue ce qu'ils sont têtus, ces deux-là. » Grogna Harry en regardant sa compagne qui haussa les épaules.

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire de mieux. » Répondit Astarte avant de gueuler. « Le placard est sous un sort qui vous permettra de sortir que lorsque vous vous serez avoué vos sentiments respectifs. »

« Attendez un peu que l'on sorte de là. Vous allez le regretter. » Hurlèrent les deux hommes en même temps.

« On s'en fout, nous serons à l'école pendant que vous resterez enfermé dans votre nouvel appartement » Ricana Harry qui suivit la démone jusqu'en dehors du manoir retrouver les autres.

Les deux hommes dans leur placard soupirèrent de concert.

« Ca risque d'être long, autant tout se dire maintenant qu'on en finisse. » déclara Lucius d'un ton rogue.

« Je n'ai rien à dire. » Coupa Abigael qui détourna son regard pour que le blond ne voie pas son trouble.

La lune bleue était trop proche pour qu'il reste impassible avec son compagnon à quelques centimètres de lui.

Chaque garou ressentait ce trouble juste avant une lune bleue, ou la deuxième pleine lune qui apparaissait dans un même mois. Un dominant éprouvait le besoin de s'accoupler bien plus fortement que lors des pleines lunes normales.

C'était vraiment mal parti pour lui car il savait qu'au moindre faux pas, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de marquer définitivement le blond comme étant sien et uniquement sien.

Abigael passa une main moite dans ses cheveux noirs et là, il ressentit le désir flagrant de son compagnon de placard. Ca le percuta de plein fouet. Il étouffa un grognement appréciateur et désireux, in extrémiste.

Il ne tiendrait jamais.

A suivre….

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Les menaces, les compliments : tout est bienvenu… (Grand sourire)


	15. 9 désir, amour ou les deux

Kikou à tous… Alors voilà. Petit message de début pour remercier Bliblou à qui vous devez l'histoire d'Asher et Armand que vous allez lire. Et à Khisanth qui m'a relu et m'a corrigé autant les fautes de frappes ou de temps que pour la suite des évènements.

Merci à toutes les deux, sans vous ce chapitre en serait encore à sa première page.

Kissous tout plein !

Alors vous allez certainement me demandez pour quelle sombre raison j'avais besoin d'aide pour la conception de la partie Asher/Armand ! C'est très simple. Je suis quelqu'un de très réservée pour ce qui est de montrer ses sentiments aux gens et cela se ressent très fortement dans mes écrits. Soit Armand n'aurait jamais pardonné à Asher, soit il serait mort soit les scènes auraient été trop mièvres. Donc notre chère Bliblou a mit son grain de sel dans ce chapitre. Et je dois dire que le résultat est assez mignon… Enfin, vous le verrez par vous-même et me direz ce que vous en pensez !

Le reste est de moi… Entièrement moi ! Voilà pour les petites mises au point !

**Chapitre 9 **

« Mes chers élèves… » Coupa Dumbledore juste avant le commencement du déjeuner. « Suite à un petit contre temps, votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Monsieur De Lorvent, a été remplacé par un nouveau venu.»

Les rumeurs allèrent bon train dans la Grande Salle. Leur nouveau professeur n'avait même pas tenu une année entière…

Du jamais vu jusqu'ici.

Ce n'était plus une malédiction là mais de l'acharnement divin.

Quirell qui avait disparu dans des conditions obscures de tous sauf des professeurs et de certains élèves inconnus.

Lockart qui avait viré fou et par conséquent finit à Sainte Mangouste.

Lupin qui avait démissionné après qu'une langue de vipère ait lâché par inadvertance sa condition de Loup-Garou.

Maugrey-Fol-Œil qui s'était avéré être un imposteur et mis hors d'état de nuire dans une cellule haute sécurité d'Azkhaban.

Et maintenant De Lorvent qui était remplacé trois mois à peine après sa venue.

« Je vous demande d'accueillir Monsieur Chavez. »

L'homme entra dans la salle en souriant de toutes ses dents. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et Gabriel assis à la table des Serpentard. Leurs têtes étaient impayables. Il aurait éclaté de rire dans d'autres circonstances.

Julius se plaça face à sa chaise, debout, le temps que Dumbledore le présente.

Il était habillé d'une tenue elfique bleu comme ses yeux. Mais étrangement, il n'avait plus la peau noir presque bleue mais très blanche presque transparente. Il était encore plus magnifique. Et il n'y avait pas que Gabriel pour le penser vu les gloussements hystériques que poussaient les filles.

Julius lui fit un clin d'œil qui énerva Harry.

Harry plaça un de ses bras autour de la taille de Gabriel en menaçant Julius de son regard émeraude mais le professeur remplaçant lui répondit par un de ses nombreux sourires éclatants.

« Un problème Harry ? » Ironisa Draco en le voyant bouillir sur place.

« Non ! »

Le ton était sec et nerveux.

« Nous avons un Potter Jaloux sur les bras. » Se moqua Zabini.

Si un regard pouvait tué, Blaise serait mort sur le coup. Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'œillades entre Julius et Gabriel, Harry en eut marre. Il agrippa Rogue et lui roula une pelle magistrale qui laissa le garçon à la natte bouché bée.

Harry quitta ensuite la salle en faisant un geste obscène à l'attention de Julius qui ricana.

« Et oui, gentes dames, Gaby d'amour est déjà pris. » Lança Cali en riant, enfonçant un peu plus le clou.

Certaines filles s'étaient évanouies, d'autres bavaient et les dernières fusillaient Harry (qui fermait les portes de la salle) de leurs regards acérés.

Il se rendit directement dans son dortoir et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant deux Gryffondors de sa connaissance fouiller ses affaires.

« Voulez-vous de l'aide peut-être ? » Railla-t-il les surprenant.

Granger tenait un carnet noir entre ses mains de Sang-de-Bourbe et le rouquin avait sa tête dans sa malle. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'ils avaient pris soin de regarder dans les affaires de Gabriel et Draco par la même occasion.

« Harry… » Commença Hermione sur un ton plaintif et aigu. « On s'inquiétait pour toi alors on… Nous voulions comprendre pour quelles raisons tu ne nous parlais plus et… »

« Que fait la cape de ton père dans la malle de cette tapette de Rogue ? » Gronda Weasley en sortant un long tissus brillant.

« Ca te regarde ? » Grogna-t-il.

« Et le miroir que t'a confié Sirius ? Pourquoi le laisses-tu à ce stupide serpent ? » S'énerva Ron.

« Parce qu'il est mon ami et que je possède l'autre dans ma propre malle, Weasley. »

« T'es amoureux ouais ! » Soupira Ron en se moquant.

Le brun sortit sa baguette en une fraction de seconde et la pointa sur le cœur du gryffondor.

« Un seul mot de plus et je te tue. »

« Tu finiras à Azkhaban. »

« Essayons le portoloin numéro cinq alors. » Ironisa-t-il sous leurs regards sceptiques.

« Autrement dit : il s'essayera à la torture douce et je pourrais bien fermer les yeux et devenir sourds durant quelques minutes pour me délecter du spectacle. » Expliqua la voix froide de Severus Rogue. « Tiens ! Tiens ! Tiens ! Que font deux stupides Gryffondors dans le dortoir des Serpentards ? »

Les deux gryffy se regardèrent penauds même si les yeux de Ron fusillaient Harry sur place.

« Le directeur vous attend dans son bureau pour une mise au point mais avant cela : cinquante points en moins à Gryffondor, plus deux mois de retenus avec Rusard. Mes cachots ont besoin d'une petite mise au propre. »

Weasley suivit le directeur alors que Granger le regarda :

« Je découvrirai ton secret, Harry et je t'aiderai à revenir dans le droit chemin. Tu n'es plus le même… Ca m'inquiète. »

Harry avisa la jeune fille et son regard triste. Il lui sourit, la surprenant.

« Hermione… » Commença-t-il. « Crois-tu vraiment que je pourrai abandonner mes vrais amis ? »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu changé de maison ? Pourquoi as-tu l'air plus froid ? »

« Je te rejoindrai à la salle sur demande et je te dirai tout. Promis.» Lui murmura-t-il. « Crois-moi Hermione. Mais viens seule. Ron ne doit pas être mis au courant. »

Hermione hocha la tête, un peu rassurée, puis s'en alla rejoindre le Directeur des Serpentards qui lui enleva dix points pour non obéissance.

« Harry ! » S'exclama Gabriel en entrant en trombe dans la pièce et en serrant dans son poing une lettre, et une bague. « C'est pour toi. »

Harry toucha le portoloin et disparut sous les yeux abasourdis de Rogue junior.

« Mais… »

« Gaby ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Questionna Draco en entrant dans le dortoir. « Où est Harry ? C'est un foutoir ici. »

« Il a disparu quand je lui ai donné la bague. » L'informa Gabriel. « Mais c'est impossible. Personne ne peut transplaner dans Poudlard. »

Draco lui tapota la tête en riant.

« Gaby ! Il s'agit de magie noire. C'est donc tout à fait possible. Tom avait certainement besoin de le voir et lui parler pour prendre le risque d'envoyer un objet aussi dangereux et détectable dans l'école. »

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

Où était Armand ?

Le vampire cherchait désespérément le moindre indice dans leur chambre, dévastant la pièce dont le sol était jonché d'une multitude de vêtements qu'il avait sorti rageusement des placards, les yeux pleins de larmes, le corps tremblant, alors que ses lèvres murmuraient inlassablement le prénom de son amant.

Il ouvrit enfin le dernier placard, et de même qu'avec tout les autres, il entra ses bras à l'intérieur et jeta pelle mêle toutes les fringues par terre, mais à la différence des tas précédents celui-ci fit un bruit mat en touchant le sol.

Asher s'immobilisa brusquement et tomba à genoux, cherchant frénétiquement entre les vêtements, les jetant à travers la pièce et trouvant enfin l'origine du son.

Un magnifique miniature représentant une femme, à moitié vêtue, un petit bébé reposant totalement nu entre ses bras, tétant avec soin le sein de sa mère. Une de ses petites mains serrée contre son ventre, l'autre reposant sur la poitrine nue de la femme, était couver d'un rouge pourpre qui coulait le long du buste ainsi que sur le sein de la femme, d'où s'échappait du sang. Sang qui s'écoulait du téton et qui abreuvait l'enfant qui avait l'air de fixer sa mère…celle-ci le cajolant du regard…

Un regard noir.

Le vampire caressa doucement du bout de ses doigts l'enfant, et sentit quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues alors que le nom de son amant résonnait de nouveau dans le silence pesant de la pièce.

Il n'avait pas revu ce tableau depuis des années, cette représentation de son amant et de sa mère. Cette vampire qui avait fait de ce fils nouveau né, enfant d'un être humain, vivant, un calice pour vampire, un abreuvoir humain, né pour être ainsi…Personne pas même Armand, ne savait s'il était réellement l'enfant de cette femme ou si celle-ci ne l'avait tout simplement pas enlevé.

Asher se souvenait comme si c'était hier du jour où il avait trouvé ce petit garçon aux yeux rougies par les larmes, de grandes cernes entourant ses yeux ternes, les cheveux totalement blancs, replié sur lui-même devant cette femme violente criant à travers la pièce et réclamant du sang.

Armand avait quatre ans et ne survivrait pas si elle buvait autant de son sang d'enfant.

Alors Asher, tellement attendri par cette bouille angélique, l'avait pris sous son aile et tué la grande femme qui avait voulu l'en empêcher.

Depuis ils ne s'étaient pas quittés…et ce tableau n'avait pas lâché Asher…Ce tableau qui le liait à cette maison où il avait vécu étant enfant.

Paris… Le Louvres… Ce grand manoir enfouit, réveillant des heures sombres dans le cœur du vampire.

« Armand, pourquoi es tu parti? » Souffla-t-il.

L'homme se releva et quitta le château, disparaissant ainsi dans une volute de fumée, pour la capitale sombre de tous les vampires nobles.

Il parcourut longtemps les longues avenues, se souvenant peu à peu de chaque recoins sombres, des impasses…puis finalement il atteint le Louvres, ce bâtiment gigantesque, magnifique, extraordinaire, abritant jadis roi et reine…mais ne surpassant cependant pas Versailles car le Louvres n'étaient pas très fréquentable, regroupant un nombre incalculable de grands aristocrates de chaque recoins du monde.

Tous des vampires.

Tous, ayant pour domicile les grands appartements de chaque aile du château.

Asher y pénétra sans hésiter, croisant un nombre effroyable de touristes, curieux et envahissants.

Il lança un regard dédaigneux à l'immonde pyramide en verre si célèbre pour les moldus. Il s'enfonça peu à peu dans les méandres sombres des sous sols du château, trouvant bien vite la pierre qu'il tapota doucement à l'abris des regards et qui actionna un mécanisme ingénieux. Un pan de mur s'ouvrit et il s'engouffra dans le sombre couloir sans hésitation, ne jetant même pas un regard à la cloison qui se refermait doucement sur lui.

Il parcourut plusieurs mètres, retenant son souffle lorsqu'il atteignit une vaste salle, totalement inconnue de tout homme encore en vie…

Il y avait là plusieurs entrées, de grandes portes, sur chaque mur de la pièce octogonale…

Si grande…

Il n'en regarda pourtant qu'une et s'y précipita, l'ouvrant à la volée et dévoilant un sombre couloir tapisser de velours rouges sangs qui agressèrent ses yeux.

Le vampire pénétra peu à peu à l'intérieur de la maison et s'arrêta finalement dans la salle à manger, là où il avait trouvé Armand lorsqu'il était si petit, caché sous cette grande table, et invisible grâce à la nappe d'un blanc immaculé.

Asher s'en approcha et s'accroupit devant, comme il l'avait fait il y a si longtemps, espérant y trouver son amant…Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Alors il grimpa doucement l'escalier, le cœur au bord des lèvres et pénétra dans chacune des chambres de l'étage, ouvrant finalement avec appréhension la dernière pièce du manoir, tout aussi sombre que les autres, mais emplit d'un silence totalement différent de celui du reste du manoir.

Il perçut immédiatement le souffle léger et précipité qui avait l'air assourdissant dans le silence, il arrivait même presque à entendre les larmes dévaler les joues de son amant, qui, recroquevillé contre le mur, n'avait, semblait-il, même pas remarqué la venue de Asher. Ce dernier se précipita sur son calice et lui souleva son beau visage, se perdant dans un regard terne, comme celui d'avant…quand il était petit.

Et le vampire s'en voulut encore plus, ses yeux se brouillant de nouveau.

D'un geste de la main il fit apparaître une toute petite étoile qui l'illumina. Les yeux d'Armand s'éclairèrent légèrement. Asher se souvenait de ce regard : c'était il y a tellement longtemps, lorsque son calice était encore enfant. Pour le réconforter le soir, il faisait apparaître des étoiles sur les murs… Des étoiles, des lunes et une multitude de couleurs.

« Seigneur… Armand, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

Ledit Armand était si pâle et tremblant que la gorge de Asher se serra encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Rien n'échappait des lèvres bleuies par le froid qui se laissa enlacer et soulever, puis emmener loin d'ici traversant les sous sols du château, montant les quelques marches et déboulant enfin dans le parc des Tuileries, noir et silencieux…mais l'homme ne s'y attarda pas et disparut de nouveau.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Mica était très stressé. Il balançait ses jambes dans le vide en triturant son chemisier blanc.

Remus lui avait choisi sa tenue : un pantalon en cuir noir et une chemise simple blanche avec quelques broderies blanches sur les manches et au niveau des boutons.

Il fut surpris en sentant une main s'abattre sur son épaule droite.

« Arrêtes donc de te prendre la tête comme ça, Mica. » Rigola Remus d'une voix compatissante.

Mica soupira puis lui lança un regard de chiot perdu qui attendrit son futur ex chef de meute, Ulfric.

« Et si je devais recommencer à… » Il déglutit péniblement.

« J'interviendrai de suite, Mica. » Tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

« Tu n'auras plus aucun contrôle sur moi s'il m'accepte. Tu ne pourrais pas me sortir de là. »

Remus le serra contre lui doucement.

« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je te l'ai promis. Je suis arrivé, une fois, à te sortir de ton ancienne meute. Je pourrai encore recommencer. »

« C'est une promesse ? » Demanda la panthère garou.

« Une deuxième promesse, Mica. »

« Il est arrivé, Remus. » Les prévint Hubert.

Mica et Remus s'observèrent quelques instants, se levèrent puis se dirigèrent vers un homme de haute stature, des cheveux noirs brillants légèrement et bouclés, des yeux entre le gris et le jaune qui scrutèrent Mica de haut en bas puis qui s'adoucirent considérablement, faisant presque ronronner de plaisir le jeune homme qui rougit furieusement. Remus jeta un regard à son compagnon avant d'hocher la tête d'approbation. C'était une première approche qui se passait plutôt bien.

« Je te présente Mica, Ethan. »

Ledit Ethan sourit aimablement, faisant fondre de bien être Mica qui se serait bien giflé. Comment pouvait-il réagir de la sorte face à un parfait inconnu qui pourrait très bien lui faire du mal comme Greyback auparavant.

« Nous allons vous laisser faire connaissance. » Déclara Remus avant d'ajouter pour Mica. « Je ne serai pas loin. »

La panthère garou hocha faiblement la tête en jetant un regard légèrement craintif à Ethan.

Un silence presque inconfortable tomba dans la petite pièce dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés.

Ethan décrivait de son regard mi argent mi doré le jeune homme qui se tortillait mal à l'aise. Le chef des panthères devait bien avouer que Remus ne l'avait pas mené en bateau sur l'innocence, la naïveté et la beauté du jeune garçon mais à en croire aussi ce qu'il avait entendu, ce gamin était très docile voir un peu trop pour son propre bien. Le prendre sous son aile s'avérerait être une tâche, et même, un devoir plus qu'important et plus que nécessaire.

« Remus m'a raconté ce que tu avais vécu. » Lâcha-t-il.

Mica se tassa sur lui-même mort de honte. Il s'attendait à ce que l'homme se mette à se moquer de lui à tout moment mais Ethan n'en fit rien. Il se contenta d'analyser ses réactions et d'hocher la tête gravement.

« Es-tu vraiment prêt à quitter Remus ? » Finit-il par demander.

Mica lui jeta un regard mi surpris mi sceptique. Ethan se leva et s'agenouilla en face de lui.

« Je te demande cela parce que je sais que tu es encore sous le choc de ta vie passée. Si tu penses que tu seras plus en sécurité avec Remus… »

« Je ne pourrai pas rester indéfiniment avec lui. Les membres de sa meute ne me supportent pas parce que je ne suis pas de leur race. » Déclara-t-il d'une petite voix.

Ethan sourit, indulgent, face à sa peine d'être seul.

« Alors je te demande de venir avec moi… Au moins pour un essai et si ça ne fonctionne pas, tu pourras revenir auprès de Remus. »

« Je… C'est une promesse ? »

Ethan rigola doucement.

« Remus m'avait prévenu que tu m'étais un point d'honneur à faire promettre les gens mais à ce point-là… Oui, c'est une promesse. Et si je ne la tiens pas, ne t'en fais pas… Remus se chargera de me la rappeler. »

Mica se permit un mince sourire amusé qui éclaira les yeux d'Ethan.

Le chef des panthères était déjà sous le charme du jeune garou. Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

**« » « » « » « » « » « »**

Asher, lorsqu'il réapparut à la porte du manoir de Voldemort ne s'arrêta même pas et traversa chaque salle, chaque couloir d'un pas pressant ignorant chaque mangemort, œillades perplexes et interrogatives, et entra finalement dans sa chambre avec son léger fardeau.

Il alla le déposer immédiatement sur son lit et lui ôta un à un ses vêtement, le glissant nu sous les couvertures.

Il remonta ensuite vivement sa manche et se coupa le poignet, le plaçant ensuite avec désespoir sur la bouche de Armand qui, tenta visiblement de résister, mais n'y réussit pas. Terrassé par la fatigue, il s'endormit après s'être légèrement rassasié, et avoir de ce fait, sûrement sauvé sa vie.

Le vampire, lui, s'installa auprès de son calice et embrassa son front, chacune de ses joues, puis enfin ses lèvres, lui murmurant une litanie sans fin d'excuses douloureuses avant de s'endormir finalement tout contre son amant.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, sentant que la place à ses côtés était vide, et tout de suite, il paniqua, levant la tête, scrutant chaque recoin de la pièce mais ne voyant rien.

« Armand ? » Souffla t-il doucement.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Il se leva alors prestement et courut jusqu'à la porte du salon qui laissait entrevoir une faible lumière par-dessous.

Il l'ouvrit brusquement et un immense sentiment de soulagement l'envahit.

Armand était là, assis sur le canapé, serré étroitement par Harry qui lui murmurait des mots réconfortants.

Le jeune homme, quand il aperçut son père, lui jeta un regard noir qui ne dura pas une minute, comprenant bien la douleur du vampire. Il lui fit finalement signe de s'approcher, et s'éloigna d'Armand. Asher prit rapidement la place de son fils, accueillit craintivement par son Calice.

Harry quitta discrètement la pièce.

« Je suis désolé…tellement. Pardon. »

Le silence vint prendre la place des mots et l'angoisse étreint la poitrine du vampire.

« Armand, je t'en pris, parles moi, frappes moi, hurles moi dessus. Mais je t'en pris, réagis. »

Le ton suppliant et le sanglot qui suivit firent lever la tête au calice qui s'écarta du vampire, lui arrachant un violent frisson.

« Que veux tu que je dise ? »

Armand plongea ses yeux vides dans ceux brouillés et souffrant de Asher.

« Je…tout ce que tu veux mon ange, mais…Ne me détestes pas, je t'en pris, je suis un imbécile, j'ai été odieux, méchant, abominable. Par Lucifer, je voudrais me tuer pour t'avoir fait tant de mal. Pardon, si tu savais. Je souffre le martyre. J'ai si peur, si peur que tu ne meurs quelque part, loin de moi, réclamant de mon sang. Je…J'ai eu tellement peur de te trouver mort quelque part, n'ayant rien pu faire. Armand, je serais mort,…je serais mort si tu l'avais été. Et seigneur merci, tu ne l'es pas. Ne me détestes pas…s'il te plait »

Des sanglots divins avaient accompagnés cette déclaration poignante, si triste…si sincère aussi que Armand n'y tint plus, et de fatigue et de peine fondit en larmes lui aussi et vint se blottir dans les bras de son amant, le seul qu'il puisse aimer un jour.

« Mon Dieu, je t'appartiens Amour, mais…je croyais que…que tu ne m'aimais plus…Alors je me suis dit que…que mourir serait mieux pour toi…que tu ne serais plus lié à moi si je mourrais…C'est…c'est moi qui suis désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas, tu n'as rien fait. J'ai été mauvais avec toi, je t'ai frappé, je t'ai fait du mal, je t'ai fait pleurer, puis je t'ai laissé te faire enlever, et ils t'ont blessé, et je n'ai rien pu empêcher, puis tu as disparu…J'ai cru mourir. Ne refais jamais ça Armand, jamais. Ne me fuis plus jamais, je t'aime, et c'est irrévocable, c'est clair. Ne pense plus jamais à mourir. Promets le moi. »

Asher avait saisit le visage de Armand et le fixait imperturbable, une flamme puissante embrasant son regard.

Les yeux du Calice s'illuminèrent, et un fin sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres, à travers ses larmes.

« Je te le promet mon ange. Je te le promets. Et je t'aime…toujours…et à jamais. »

Et sans attendre plus, ils scellèrent s'être promesse d'un doux baiser tremblant mais si plein d'amour que chacun de leur cœur se regonfla d'espoir.

Il faudrait du temps, pour retrouver les bases, pour panser ce petit cœur meurtri qui faisait encore souffrir Armand… Il faudrait parler…

Mais chaque dispute avait toujours été résolue, et celle-ci ne serait pas différente.

Ils y arriveraient et Harry serait toujours là pour y veiller…du moins le temps qu'il serait en vie.

**« » « » « » « »**

Harry de son coté, arpentait les couloirs du Manoir à la recherche de Voldemort. C'était bien beau de le faire amener ici pour qu'il voie Armand mais comment allait-il retourner à Poudlard en… dix minutes pour son cours de potion ?

Il entra dans la bibliothèque qu'un Mangemort lui avait conseillé de visiter, regarda dans chaque rayon avant de s'arrêter devant l'armoire en verre qui contenait les bouquins de magie ancienne. Tom se tenait devant, un livre à la main, vêtu d'un ensemble vert et noir qui le seyait impeccablement.

« Tom ? » L'appela-t-il pour le faire retourner.

« Tu as vu Armand, Harry ? » Questionna le Lord en remettant son bouquin en place et en se tournant vers lui.

« Oui. Il est avec mon père. »

« Bien. Tout semble remis en place. »

« Sauf sur un point. » Grogna Harry.

« Oh ! Et lequel ? » S'étonna légèrement Voldemort.

« Un voyeur dans votre manoir. »

Tom leva un sourcil amusé.

« Voyez-vous ça ! Un pervers entre mes murs ? »

« Pas un pervers… » Rectifia Harry. « Juste un homme qui veut quelque chose de bien précis mais qui s'y prend comme une pelle. »

Voldemort éclata de rire en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil vert sombre et en croisant ses jambes.

Il regarda Harry dans les yeux.

Un défis…

« Comment va Gabriel au fait ? »

« Bien.. » Gronda Harry dont la jalousie refit surface au point que même Tom la sentit grâce à la légimencie.

« Julius ne te plaît pas. »

Harry se laissa tomber sur le divan en face du Lord en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Il en a après Gabriel. Je n'aime pas ça. Il va le faire souffrir. »

« Détrompe toi, Harry. Julius ne lui fera aucun mal. Il ne pourrait pas de toute manière. Sinon… Il sait ce qui l'attend. »

Harry le dévisagea.

« Mais que cherchez-vous à la fin ? »

« A avoir ce que je veux. »

« Oh ! Et que voulez-vous ? »

Voldemort sourit avec un air mi lubrique mi moqueur.

« Devine donc. » Susurra-t-il en se levant et en se servant un verre de vin rouge au bar derrière le divan sur lequel se trouvait le brun légèrement sceptique.

« Moi, je m'en fous. Je peux vous envoyer voir ailleurs si j'y suis mais Gabriel y laissera plus que ses plumes d'ange, vous le savez mieux que personne. Dès que vous avez posé ses yeux sur lui, même quand il avait mon apparence, vous l'avez vu, vous l'avez su. »

Voldemort se contenta d'hocher la tête, d'accord avec lui. Il l'avait tout de suite ressenti. Cette pureté, cette innocence presque perdue à cause d'un Vieux Malade. Il voulait cette pureté. Pas pour la souiller mais pour la protéger. Pour que lui seul la possède.

« J'en ai pris une partie. » Souffla Harry qui n'osait avouer que ce qu'il avait fait la nuit avec Gabriel le gênait atrocement, le rendait honteux.

Voldemort se rendit compte qu'il avait pensé tout haut.

« Tu ne lui as pas pris sa pureté, Harry. C'est impossible de la lui voler. Même moi, je n'y arriverai pas. Parce que nous ne lui voulons pas de mal. C'est bien tout le contraire. »

« Julius non plus ? »

« Non. Julius a tout de suite adoré Gabriel. Disons qu'il a une manière très particulière de le montrer. » Se moqua Tom.

« Comme vous. »

« Et comme toi. Nous sommes des gens qui côtoient les ténèbres depuis notre naissance. Gabriel est la Lumière… Notre Lumière alors nous sommes attirés par lui comme des papillons par une lampe dans la nuit noire. »

Voldemort posa son verre sur le bar puis se planta dans le dos d'Harry qui s'était perdu dans ses pensés, il se pencha et entoura son cou de ses bras faisant sursauter le plus jeune qui releva un visage incertain vers lui.

Il captura les lèvres avec les siennes.

Harry était statufié : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'embrassait. Et divinement bien en plus. Il se sentait défaillir.

Il finit par disparaître d'un coup sans avoir eu le temps de poser la question qui lui brûlait la gorge.

**« » « » « » « »**

Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'Abigael et Lucius étaient coincés dans leur placard. L'air en devenait suffoquant. La sueur perlait au front du garou qui se mordait la main jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de réagir à l'odeur de désir qui l'assaillait de toute part.

« EST-CE QUE TU POURRAIS CALMER TES HORMONES, OUI OU MERDE ? » Gueula-t-il surprenant le blond qui le regarda légèrement apeuré.

Les yeux d'Abigael étaient devenus complètement dorés et enflammés. Lucius se recula comme s'il voulait se fondre dans la paroi du placard.

« Je te fais peur ? » Susurra le garou qui se délectait des deux émotions qui emplissaient le petit résidu.

« Je n'ai pas peur ! » Grogna Lucius en se forçant à se détendre mais son odeur le trahissait.

Le garou renifla moqueusement en se mettant accroupi, un sourire ironique sur son visage.

« Tu oublies que je te… sens. »

Lucius rougit, son désir augmenta en flèche… Tout cela à cause d'un mot prononcé plus sensuellement que les autres. Le blond avait l'impression de se retrouver à ses dix sept ans, la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Abigael dans le Manoir de sa famille. Mais ses pensés s'arrêtèrent net quand il avisa le regard du léopard : rempli de désir et en même temps complètement désespéré. Lucius secoua la tête avant de fermer ses yeux. Il les rouvrit bien vite en sentant une chaleur trop proche de son corps.

Mauvais calcul !

Abigael se trouvait à cinq centimètres de son visage. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant que le léopard se penche pour l'embrasser mais Lucius détourna sa tête faisant grogner de rage mêlée de tristesse le garou qui l'empoigna, le souleva de quelques centimètres puis le bloqua pour qu'il se retrouve à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Abigael saisit Lucius par les cheveux et emprisonna violemment ses lèvres entre les siennes, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent durement et leurs langues se battirent mélangeant leurs salives. Le garou fit glisser sa main sous les vêtements du blond et fut surpris par la chaleur de sa peau. Il laissa échapper un grognement et plaqua Lucius contre lui, l'une de ses mains bloquant les poignets de l'homme derrière son dos. Il écrasa de nouveau sa bouche contre celle de Lucius, alors que sa main libre détachait le pantalon en cuir. Lucius se retrouva avec son pantalon baissé jusqu'à mi cuisse, son boxer noir ne cachant pas son érection dressée. Abigael fit descendre sa bouche le long du cou du sorcier, mordillant la peau blanche et fragile sans forme de cérémonie. L'odeur, que dégageait Lucius, avait attisé son désir.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti la chaleur d'un corps aimé contre le sien et cette chaleur-là le dévorait littéralement, le consumait.

Il s'attaqua ensuite au torse galbé et ferme devant lui, pinçant, suçant, mordillant, se délectant de chaque centimètre de peau pâle qu'il découvrait.

Lucius avait réussit à dégager l'une de ses mains de l'emprise du garou et serrait son biceps droit avec force. Sa tête était rejetée en arrière, son dos était arqué vers l'avant. Il poussait des cris de plaisir rauque, presque animal. Abigael s'arrêta deux minutes pour regarder l'homme sur lui. Il vit les yeux gris briller de plaisir alors qu'il gémissait de mécontentement. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques minutes.

Ils n'étaient pas certains du futur mais seulement du fait qu'ils voulaient ceci ! Surtout que ce n'était pas de la baise à l'état brute entre eux.

Ca ne pourrait jamais l'être. Ce qui les rassurait d'une certaine manière.

Lucius se mit à bouger du bassin, faisant frotter sa verge dressée contre celle de son ancien amant qui portait toujours ses vêtements. Abigael le souleva légèrement sur les genoux, et alors que le blond essaya de protester, sa main se posa sur son membre coupant sa phrase. Des étoiles dansèrent devant les yeux de Lucius qui ferma ses paupières en émettant un long gémissement. Le garou grogna et captura les lèvres fines tandis que sa main s'activait sur le sexe de son amant, le masturbant délicieusement, avec tendresse et en même temps sauvagerie. Lucius se releva légèrement, tentant de ressentir le plus possible, de toucher le plus possible, se collant à lui avec désespoir. Mais très vite il sentit cette bouffée de chaleur caractéristique de l'orgasme, et explosa dans la main aux longs doigts puissant, tout son corps en ébullition.

Abigael se mit à rire légèrement faisant sourire le blond qui se laissa retomber sur les cuisses fermes, son visage pressé dans le cou moite. Le léopard se mit à cajoler le cou de Lucius, à caresser ses cheveux blonds soyeux et longs puis se remit en quête de son corps, arrachant ses vêtements les uns après les autres, griffant sa peau. Sa bête voulait sa part de plaisir mais heureusement, il arrivait à la brider un maximum. Il releva Lucius et le plaqua face contre le mur devant eux.

Le placard semblait s'être légèrement agrandi.

Abigael mordilla la peau tendre de son dos pour la mordre avec plus d'appétit entre l'épaule et le cou de Lucius qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement de douleur qui électrisa le garou. Abigael ne prit pas la peine de se déshabiller, il ouvrit son pantalon puis pressa son érection contre les fesses du blond qui se courba légèrement vers lui. Abigael mordit sa nuque dans une attitude dominante. Ses mains obligèrent ses hanches à se surélever. Il lui écarta les cuisses sans douceur, mordillant et suçotant toujours ses épaules et ses omoplates.

Lucius pressa son visage contre le mur froid, ne retenant même plus ses gémissements, cambrant son dos à l'extrême tandis que la bouche du brun glissait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, léchant sa peau, la chauffant lentement. Abigael s'attarda un moment au creux de ses hanches, ses mains palpant ses fesses lui faisant échapper un long gémissement rauque. Lucius ne parvenait plus à penser, juste à focaliser son attention sur cette langue merveilleuse qui le léchait et le goûtait exactement comme avant.

Il continua son chemin sur les fesses fermes, mouillant, frôlant, mordillant alors que son amant se mordait frénétiquement la main gauche pour étouffer ses cris et que ses jambes menaçaient à tout moment de le lâcher comme une traîtresse.

Il le détendait, le préparant un minimum, même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, tout en lui donnant du plaisir, puis rompit le contact et se redressa vivement le retournant face à lui.

Abigael affichait un regard sérieux et en même temps, tout à fait indécent. Il se pencha et mordilla les lèvres avant de murmurer :

« Que veux-tu, Luss ? »

Le dit « Luss » n'eut pas le temps de protester de cette ignominie car une main agile s'était emparée de son sexe douloureux.

« Tu veux peut-être que je m'occupe de ceci… Ou alors de cela ? » S'enquit Abigael la voix basse et grave tout en enfonçant un doigt dans le corps fiévreux de son amant.

Lucius laissa échapper une plainte, les yeux à moitié fermés, la bouche entrouverte et un gémissement emplissant la petite pièce. Abigael avait une vue imprenable sur le corps pâle tremblant devant lui, n'attendant qu'une chose : la libération, l'extase ultime.

« Réponds-moi, Luss. Que veux-tu ? »

Lucius savait parfaitement qu'Abigael voulait lui prouver qu'il lui était indispensable, qu'il pouvait lui faire faire n'importe quoi dans ces moments-là. Il se mordit les lèvres quand le garou se détacha et retourna s'asseoir contre le mur, un petit sourire pervers collé aux lèvres.

Le léopard était assis, une jambe repliée contre sa poitrine et l'autre tendue au sol pour que son pied puisse toucher sa jambe.

« Si tu me veux vraiment, viens à moi. Sinon… Tu peux attendre que l'on vienne te chercher. » Ricana Abigael.

Celui-ci ne voulait pas être cruel mais juste savoir, avoir confirmation que quelque chose pouvait encore passer entre eux. Si Lucius agissait comme lors de leur première fois ensemble alors la réponse serait positive. S'il venait normalement sur lui, cela voudrait dire qu'il ne restait que du désir bestiale et rien de plus… Au moins du côté de Lucius.

Il appréhendait la réaction du blond qui se lança tomber à genoux avant de se diriger à quatre pattes vers lui de manière très féline, les yeux brillant, les lèvres rougies, son corps brûlant l'air autour d'eux. Des larmes perlèrent le long des joues d'Abigael qui le pressa contre lui avec force et dévora sa bouche avec passion.

Et, sans prévenir, il commença à s'enfoncer, légèrement. Il le pénétra très lentement pour savourer chaque seconde. Lucius ressentit une douleur assez vive, mais qui ne dura pas. Abigael prenait son temps, nullement pressé malgré sa précédente attitude quelque peu indécente. Il le fit sien, effleurant de ses griffes les flancs sensibles de son amant qui tressaillit sous les caresses. Le garou se pencha puis remit sa bouche et ses crocs sur la morsure qu'il avait faite pour accentuer la marque. Du sang perla et se répandit dans sa bouche. Il lécha la blessure qui se referma et devint brune pour ressortir sur la peau pâle de son amant. Abigael referma ses bras autour du torse fin alors qu'il sentait l'anneau de chair de Lucius se refermer sur son membre palpitant. Lucius était absolument détendu, uniquement concentré sur le plaisir que provoquait la main ferme sur sa verge vibrante de désir, et sur les vagues de jouissance qu'il ressentait à chaque mouvement entre ses fesses.

Abigael se rendit compte que Lucius aimait cela alors il accéléra la pression de ses hanches contre ses fesses, délaissant le sexe dressé pour bien maintenir son corps à une cadence plus soutenue. Ils lancèrent leur hanche à la rencontre de l'autre : Abigael le pénétrant dans des poussées plus puissantes et rapides, et, Lucius écartant ses jambes un peu plus pour permettre à son amant de s'enfoncer encore plus en lui. Ils ne faisaient plus attention à l'autre si ce n'était qu'ils se caressaient mutuellement, s'embrassaient pour accentuer leur plaisir. La cadence devint incontrôlable. Lucius avait du mal à suivre le mouvement. D'ailleurs il en perdit vite le rythme ce qui obligea Abigael à lui saisir les hanches de ses deux mains et à le faire monter et descendre de lui-même sur son membre. Des cris bestiaux sortaient du placard, l'air était électrique et l'odeur chargée de plaisir pur et dur. Ils respiraient précipitamment, se focalisant sur la sensation de leur sexe, l'un dans une cavité étroite et l'autre dans une main à nouveau sur sa verge, la cajolant au même rythme. Ils ressentaient chaque particule de plaisir qui se déplaçaient dans leurs veines et furent brutalement submergés par un orgasme dévastateur.

Un râle puissant s'échappa de la gorge de Lucius qui sentit tous les muscles de son corps se contracter frénétiquement, encerclant le membre de son amant, le bloquant en lui tandis qu'il se libérait maculant les vêtements d'Abigael et son propre estomac.

Le garou ne ralentit pas pour autant sa cadence, mais quelques coups de reins à peine suffirent pour qu'il se soulage à son tour, brûlant le corps blanc de sa semence, les doigts crispés sur la peau fine.

Ils ne bougèrent plus, appréciant le silence installé, les fourmillements de bien être dans leur peau. Abigael embrassa doucement la morsure brunâtre avant que Lucius ne murmure un sort qui les nettoya et les rhabilla rapidement.

Ils entendirent un cliquetis venant de la porte : elle était ouverte.

Ils se regardèrent calmement.

« Que fait-on ? » Questionna le léopard dans un murmure simple.

**« » « » « » « » « » « »**

Ethan se dirigea vers un groupe d'hommes et femmes en tenant la main de Mica qui tremblait légèrement. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roux coupés courts et aux yeux orange se plaça devant lui et lui sourit avant de le serrer dans ses bras en criant : « qu'il est choupi ! »

Mica prit peur et se cacha derrière Ethan qui s'empêcha d'éclater de rire en voyant l'expression de surprise sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Laisse-le Dana. Mica est assez timide. »

Dana fit une moue mais retourna rapidement se fondre dans la meute. Un homme de la taille d'Ethan s'avança doucement, les traits neutres. Il avait la peau dorée, des cheveux châtain foncés tombant sur ses épaules et des yeux bruns légèrement pailleté d'or.

« Mica, je te présente David. C'est mon Second. » Les présenta Ethan en souriant à David.

Heureusement, le Second d'Ethan avait été prévenu de la nature plutôt timide et très méfiante du nouveau, il ne se précipita donc pas sur lui pour le serrer contre lui et l'étouffer.

David détailla le « nouveau »… Il le trouvait plutôt mignon avec sa petit taille, ses yeux jaunes striés de verts clairs et sa peau bronzée juste ce qu'il fallait mais ce qui l'attirait irrémédiablement, c'était son corps fin, ses jambes fines mais puissantes, ses mains aux longs doigts fins, son visage un peu rond, son petit nez droit et ses cheveux blonds assez fin qui cascadaient jusqu'à ses omoplates.

Ethan semblait aussi sous le charme du jeune garçon.

David se déplaça pour laisser place à Rebecca, une femme d'une trentaine d'année, assez belle, des cheveux blonds en chignon, des yeux bleus normaux et une peau pâle.

« Je te présente Rebecca. Elle s'occupe des femmes de la meute quand ces dernières ont un problème. » Expliqua le chef.

Mica hocha la tête en prenant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne pour la serrer. Mais il l'enleva très vite en revoyant une image de son enfance quand il se faisait battre par son père. Il regarda Rebecca avec horreur alors que la jeune femme avait un sourire triomphant sur son visage.

« Je me demande vraiment ce que tu pourrais apporter à notre famille, moins que rien. » Cracha-t-elle.

« Rebecca ! » S'offusqua Dana.

La blonde finit par se manger l'arbre à quatre cent mètres. Elle se releva en grimaçant et en fusillant Ethan du regard.

« Je t'avais prévenu, Becca. A la moindre parole déplacée, tu le payerais cher. Je ne plaisantais pas du tout ! » Se fâcha son chef de meute, ses yeux gris dorés devenant or liquide.

Mica était surpris. Il n'avait même pas vu le mouvement d'Ethan quand ce dernier avait giflé Rebecca.

Ca avait été tellement rapide !

« Mathieu ! Fanie ! Occupez-vous d'elle. Elle me les brise. » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Les deux lycanthropes se dirigèrent vers Rebecca, la prirent chacun par un bras et l'emmenèrent dans la forêt qui bordait le Manoir Jedusor.

Ethan passa ensuite au reste de la meute qui l'accueillit avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme.

Mica comprit rapidement le fonctionnement des panthères garous. Il y avait le Chef : Ethan, le second : David, une femelle : Rebecca et parfois, Lauranne (une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux cheveux grisonnants, des yeux entièrement animal et qui avait été docteur avant de quitter la profession humaine pour devenir le médecin généraliste des garous de Londres et Manchester) qui s'occupait des membres féminins de la meute et deux Exécuteurs, Mathieu et Fanie, qui corrigeait les membres de la meute quand Ethan l'ordonnait mais qui pouvait aussi tuer des humains et torturer des garous, toujours sous ordres d'Ethan.

Ethan n'avait, semble-t-il, pas encore trouver son Autre, le Guarda, la personne qui partagerait et régnerait sur la meute avec lui.

« Il faudra encore que David serve de Catalyseur ! » Soupira Anne-Lise, la plus jeune panthère (dix huit ans).

« Catalyseur ? » Répéta Mica sans comprendre.

« En fait, une fois tous les trois mois, la Lune a un drôle d'effet sur les panthères garous. » Expliqua Ethan. « Toute la puissance qui réside dans chacun des membres de la meute se réunit en un point de notre Cercle de Vie… Pour les loups-garous, il s'agit du Lupanar... »

« Tu es le point de rencontre de toutes les puissances, si je comprends bien. »

« Tout à fait. J'accumule les désirs, les dons, les pensés de chacun des léopards dans le Cercle de Vie puis normalement, je devrais le rediriger vers le Guarda mais comme je n'en possède pas, j'ai choisi un Catalyseur… Une personne qui serait le substitut du Guarda. »

« Et c'est David. »

« Oui. J'ai préféré prendre mon second plutôt qu'un autre. »

« Pourquoi ? » S'étonna Mica.

« Si je viens à mourir ou disparaître, il sait, à présent, comment appeler la puissance de la meute puis comment la diriger… Vers qui et quoi. »

« Je suppose qu'il ne garde pas toute l'énergie que tu lui as envoyé. »

« Non. Il la redirige vers notre Cercle de Vie pour alimenter nos barrières protectrices puis il repartage tout entre nous tous à parts égales. De cette manière, nous nous reconnaissons, nous nous sentons n'importe où, mais aussi nous partageons certaines de notre pensés, de nos actions et de la puissance que nous accumulons. »

« Je ne comprends pas très bien. »

« Comment expliquer cela plus facilement ? » Soupira le chef en fronçant les sourcils.

« Chacun de nous possède des particularités. » Commença David. « Par exemple, Mathieu possède une odorat très précise, bien plus que nous tous. En partageant notre puissance entre nous, nous assimilons son don. De cette façon, tous les membres de la meute possèdent cette particularité. Ethan, lui, ressent la détresse des siens grâce à des visions, des senteurs, des sons… Après avoir partagé notre puissance dans le Cercle, nous possédons tous ce… pouvoir, pourrais-je dire. »

Mica avisa Ethan avec surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un comme lui… en partie.

« Toi aussi, tu as ce pouvoir là ? » S'étonna David qui vit son chef hocher simplement la tête comme s'il l'avait su dès le début.

Mica fit un simple geste de la tête.

David comprenait mieux la réaction d'Ethan avec Rebecca. Surtout en sachant que cette poufiasse avait le don pour lire dans les souvenirs des gens mais seulement pour en retirer les pires moments et les faire revivre aux personnes qu'elle touchait.

« Nous t'inclurons donc dans notre meute la semaine prochaine. » Décida Ethan. « Sauf si tu y vois un inconvénient ! »

« Non ! » Murmura Mica dont les joues se rosir légèrement.

**« » « » « » « »**

Le cours de Julius était, étonnamment, très instructif et très physique. En fait, leur nouveau professeur mélangeait la pratique à la théorie. Il leur présentait, tout d'abord, la créature pour ensuite, en faire apparaître d'autres (grâce aux dons de Cali) pour qu'ils la combattent. Gabriel et Draco semblaient à leur aise face à un elfe vert. Ils lui mettaient même une bonne dérouillé ce qui n'était pas le cas de toute la classe. Astarte, elle, discutait avec Cali et leur elfe à propos de techniques de combats oubliées. Crabbe et Goyle suaient à grosses goûtes pendant que leur adversaire les insultait de gros tas et autres noms d'oiseaux. Hermione et Parkinson se griffaient et se tiraient les cheveux sous les éclats de rire de leurs adversaires.

Julius se massa les tempes avant d'émettre un long sifflement qui arrêta tous les combats.

« Rogue et Malefoy sur l'estrade. Vous avez fait du bon travail. Miss Tetburys, vous n'avez pas fait apparaître des elfes pour que vous leur tapiez la causette avec votre amie. Miss Granger et Parkinson, vous devez faire équipe contre vos adversaires pas l'une contre l'autre. Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle… par pitiez, mettez vous aux régimes et aux sports. Quant à Monsieur Weasley, si je vous reprends à vouloir poignarder votre camarade, Monsieur Zabini, dans le dos, je vous mets en retenue jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité. »

La cloche de fin des cours retentit sourdement dans la classe devenue silencieuse.

Tout le monde rangea ses affaires, prit son sac et sortit en parlant vivement jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir.

Gabriel traînait un peu, fatigué. Il n'avait, encore une fois, pas énormément dormi la nuit précédente… Autant à cause d'Harry qu'à cause de ses rêves.

« Je me demande si la réalité est aussi bonne que les songes ? » Susurra une voix grave à son oreille le surprenant.

Le jeune homme remarqua tout de suite qu'il était seul dans la salle avec Julius. Il déglutit péniblement. Julius lui prit la main en le fixant dans les yeux comme pour l'hypnotiser.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit salon seulement éclairé par deux bougies près d'une seule porte et par le feu doux dans la cheminée.

« Où sommes-nous ? » S'enquit Gabriel d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

Il était mal à l'aise face au sourire et au regard de l'elfe.

« Nous sommes dans mes appartements au Manoir. »

« Nous avons transplaner ? » S'étonna le jeune homme.

« Hmm ! Pas exactement. La magie des elfes est plus particulière que celle des sorciers. Dumbledore ne se rendra jamais compte que nous avons quitté Poudlard. » Ricana-t-il. « Ce stupide vieil homme est bien trop fier pour se méfier de ceux qu'il emploie. »

« D'où votre peau blanche. » Murmura Gabriel qui s'était assis sur un fauteuil blanc.

Tout le salon était dans les couleurs très pâles mélangeant le blanc, le vert très doux et le bleu ciel. Un grand vase chinois était posé sur une table basse. Julius fit un geste de la main pour y faire apparaître un gros bouquet de Lys blanc et de roses bleu ciel.

« Et que faisons nous là au juste ? » Se méfia Gabriel en fronçant les sourcils.

Julius lui sourit avant de prendre un paquet et de le lui tendre. Gabriel le prit entre ses mains en jetant un regard sceptique à l'elfe qui fit un sourire séducteur en retour.

« Ouvre-le. »

Gabriel déballa le papier soigneusement puis ouvrit l'écrin noir en velours et y découvrit une chaîne en argent avec un petit ange en pendentif. Il le sortit de son écrin et le regarda de plus près.

C'était magnifique.

Les ailes étaient faites en cristal qui brillait au grès du feu. Le reste du corps était en argent mais les yeux étaient en petites pierres précieuses. Là, il remarqua que ses yeux étaient en rubis l'un plus foncé que l'autre.

« Pourquoi… »

« C'est un cadeau. » Le coupa Julius, gêné. « De la part de Tom et de moi-même. C'est aussi une sorte de lien entre nous. De cette manière, si tu as un problème, nous le saurons. »

Gabriel était ému. Il serra l'ange dans ses mains en souriant.

Un vrai sourire.

« Merci ! »

Julius n'y tint plus. Il se plaça devant le jeune homme en deux grandes enjambées. Ils se fixèrent quelques minutes. Gabriel était subjugué par les yeux rubis clair presque rose de l'elfe.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent légèrement puis plus fortement. Julius se laissa tomber à genoux entre les jambes de Gabriel qui ferma ses yeux quand il sentit la langue de l'elfe passer délicatement sur ses lèvres qu'il ouvrit rapidement.

Leur baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui que le fils de Rogue et Harry avaient échangé la veille.

Avec Julius, c'était un échange lent, doux et même sensuel.

Tandis qu'avec Harry, ça avait été pressent, plus rapide, voir même désespéré.

Ils se séparèrent paisiblement.

« Tu te doutes bien que je n'ai pas pris le risque de te mener ici sous le nez et la barbe de Dumby dans le seul but de t'offrir ce cadeau. » Murmura Julius en jouant avec le bout de la tresse du jeune homme.

Gabriel ne rétorqua rien, attendant la suite avec une certaine appréhension.

« Tom, pourrais-tu m'aider ? » Couina Julius avec un air de petit garçon perdu qui amusa Gabriel parce que ça ne collait pas du tout au visage sec de l'elfe.

Tom apparut dans le petit salon faisant sursauter le jeune sorcier.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était habillé d'un pantalon en cuir noir et d'une tunique rouge (comme ses yeux) aux manches en gouttes.

« Que veux-tu que j'ajoute à ta petite tirade ? » Railla Tom en s'approchant et en tendant un verre de vin à Julius puis un verre de jus de citrouille à Gabriel à qui il expliqua « Il ne faudrait pas que tu soies saoul, Petit Ange. »

Puis il fit un geste de la main pour faire apparaître, sur la table basse, un dîner somptueux.

« Mangeons d'abords. Nous aviserons notre requête après. » Déclara Tom.

Une bonne demi heure après où Gabriel écouta les deux adultes parler de tout et de rien.

Il se sentait un peu las à présent. Il se rassit dans son fauteuil, ses jambes sous lui, sa tête reposant contre la tête du fauteuil, fixant Julius et Tom qui discutait de la Lune Bleue et d'un certain Donovan qui devait arriver sous peu. Il bailla légèrement puis s'assoupit avant d'être tiré de son sommeil éveillé par un doux rire. Il ouvrit ses yeux et vit Julius assis sur l'accoudoir droit et Tom sur la table basse qui riait légèrement.

« Et si nous allions nous coucher. » Proposa Julius.

« Nous rentrons à Poudlard ? » S'enquit Gabriel qui, au fond de lui, sentait qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite.

« Si tu veux rester ici, nous resterons… Bien que Tom n'ait pas préparé les chambres d'amis. » Répondit l'elfe en remettant les mèches de cheveux noirs qui tombaient devant les yeux de Gaby hors de son visage.

« Je veux rester… » Murmura-t-il.

Tom se leva et le souleva en passant un bras aux creux de ses jambes et un autre dans son dos pour le porter jusqu'à une autre pièce sur un grand lit aux draps noirs et bordeaux.

« Alors tu peux rester. » Souffla Tom en murmurant un sort qui changea ses vêtements en un pyjama entièrement blanc et qui lâcha ses cheveux qui cascadèrent le long de son corps comme une rivière noire.

Julius entra dans la chambre, vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir comme ceux que portent les chinois. Et Tom passa, sur lui, un ensemble rouge en soie.

« C'est notre requête, Gabriel… » Commença Julius. « Nous aimerions dormir avec toi. »

« Pourquoi ? » S'étonna Gabriel.

« Ce n'est pas très important pour le moment… Dis nous simplement si cela te dérange. »

Gabriel réfléchit puis hocha négativement la tête. Ca ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Après tout il avait l'habitude d'être entouré avec Mica, Harry et Draco. Et puis, il aimait se sentir entouré quand il dormait. Ca l'empêchait de faire des cauchemars sur ce qu'il avait subi était enfant.

Non, ça ne le gênait pas.

Ils se couchèrent donc dans le grand lit noir, Gabriel entre les deux hommes. C'était assez étrange pour lui parce qu'Harry n'était pas aussi large que Julius et que Draco avait la peau plus froide que Tom.

Il se sentait bien même si c'était différent d'avec ses camarades.

A suivre…

Et voilà !

Gabriel (des yeux de chiens battus) : Mais je vais finir avec qui moi ?

Lili : Très bonne question ! (Part dans un rire sadique)

Julius : J'ai adoré la fin… Moi, professeur et roulant une pelle à Gaby (relit la scène en bavant)

Lili : N'empêche, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire cette scène. Je savais ce que je voulais mais pas comment je pouvais l'écrire…

Lucius : je me suis réconcilié avec Abigael ?

Lili : Non ! Tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec Abigael. Nuance !

Lucius : mais… On se réconcilie quand alors ?

Lili : Je sais pas ! Prochain chapitre peut-être (regarde le léopard montrant ses crocs couverts de sang) OK ! Prochain chapitre ! Couchez sale bête !

Astarte et Cali : Et nous ? T'as vu le rôle mini que tu nous as donné.

Lili : J'ai pas su faire mieux ! Désolée… Ce chapitre était entièrement dédié à Asher et Armand, et Mica et les panthères garous.

Mica : Rebecca sera gentille avec moi ? (Pleure abondamment)

Lili : euh… (Tapote la tête de Mica) Ethan et David seront gentils. (Regarde les lecteurs) OUAIS JE SAIS ! Je devrais écrire un livre : « comment foutre la merde dans l'esprit d'un lecteur… » Mouhahahahaha ! Quand je me relis, j'ai l'impression que Gaby va posséder un joli harem ! Mouarf !

Voldy : et je suis certain que certaine lectrice ne serait pas contre…

Lili : c'est ce que je pense aussi…

Bon… Bisoux à tous ! Merci pour les reviews que je lis avec bonheur… ET encore bonne année à tous…


	16. 10: incompréhension

**Kikou à tous et toutes. Désolée pour ce retard mais j'ai été fort prise ces dernières semaines. Entre mes recherches de boulot, des entretiens, ma panne d'inspiration, la nouvelle fic avec Luna, celle avec Bliblou et j'en passe, j'ai été surmené. Enfin voilà le chapitre 10 qui fait quand même 19 pages plus le cadeau de Luna… **

**Chapitre 10 : Incompréhension. **

**Harry tournait et se retournait dans le grand lit de sa chambre. Draco était là mais ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec Gabriel. Un étrange sentiment mêlant jalousie, crainte et panique lui avait enserré le cœur. **

**Bien sûr, il n'était pas stupide. Il savait parfaitement où se trouvait son petit ange à cette heure- ci. Après tout, Julius avait été plus que précis et ses regards en classe ne laissaient aucune place à l'imagination. Il pouvait seulement imaginer et espérer qu'il n'aurait pas à en souffrir. Il l'aimait tellement son petit ange.**

**De plus, le cas de Dumbledore l'inquiétait un peu s'il voulait être honnête envers lui même. Sans compter la belette et la sang de bourbe qui auraient pu découvrir des choses compromettantes un peu plus tôt. Heureusement qu'il avait raconté à Granger, qu'il essayait de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces des Serpentards pour connaître les plans de leur maître et qu'elle avait tout gobé pour ensuite faire son rapport au Vieux Fou (il avait pris soin de la suivre avec la carte des Maraudeurs que Gabriel lui avait montré en début d'année). **

**Et pourtant, dans cette guerre qui se profilait, la seule chose qui lui importait vraiment était cette adorable petite chose aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux améthyste. **

**Il savait bien que Tom et Julius en avaient aussi après lui. A vrai dire, tout le monde sorcier en aurait probablement après Gabriel s'ils prenaient la mesure de sa pureté. Tom avait raison. Eux, ils ne lui voulaient pas de mal et il n'y avait donc aucune raison que cette pureté soit ternie. Et il ne le permettrait pas même s'il devait y laisser sa vie.**

**« Franchement Harry… arrête de te tourner et te retourner. Tu m'empêches de dormir. » Grogna Draco. **

**« Parce que tu arrives à dormir en sachant que Gabriel se trouve avec Voldemort et Julius ? » S'étonna Harry en parlant tout bas. **

**Draco se plaça sur le dos en soupirant. **

**« Non. Je me demande ce qu'ils font… Tu crois qu'il va bien ? » **

**« Il est en paix. Je le ressens. Mais… ça n'empêche rien. » **

**Ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, plongés dans leurs pensés. **

**« » « » « »**

_  
_Tom se réveilla en sentant une chose molle et douce dans ses bras remuer. Il ouvrit un œil encore embué par le sommeil et tomba sur le visage endormi de Gabriel.  
**Il était tellement beau et tellement paisible. Il remarqua que dans ses bras et dans ses draps, il semblait avoir trouvé sa place.**

**Il soupira en songeant à toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait fait. Et Gabriel lui avait déjà tout pardonné. Sinon pourquoi aurait il accepté de dormir avec lui ? C'était réellement un ange.**

**Un diamant de pureté et d'innocence (n.L :Ca fait pas un peu Aladin et son diamant d'innocence ?). **

**Son diamant. **

**Enfin, leur diamant, s'il ne voulait pas être égoïste. Tant de personnes attirées par ce merveilleux éphèbe. Et si peu qui le posséderaient à la fin. **

**Si toute fois, ils parvenaient à ne pas le laisser aux mains du Vieux Fou qui avait déjà fait tant de mal. Déposant un baiser papillon sur le front de jeune homme, il se jura de ne jamais laisser personne lui faire du mal même s'il devait en mourir. **

**Il avait mis si longtemps à trouver quelqu'un, qu'il ne le laisserait pas partir si vite ! Même s'il devait l'enfermer à double tour dans les donjons !**

Julius retint de justesse un éternuement en sentant une petite mèche folle et parfumée à la pomme lui frotter le bout du nez. Il grogna un peu dans son sommeil et ouvrit les yeux tombant dans une couleur écarlate tendre. Un regard qu'il avait vu si rarement dans le regard de son amant passager.

Mais avec le gosse c'était plus que logique mais qui ne l'aimerait pas ?

Si tendre.

Si charmant.

Si innocent.

Tout ce qu'ils aimaient tous les trois. Tom était celui qui le connaissait depuis le plus longtemps et dû à leurs liens privilégiés, Harry connaissait le fils de Rogue par cœur.

Ils avaient tous les deux ce magnétisme attirant. Même s'ils étaient deux parfaites antithèses. Le bien et le mal.

Les ténèbres et la lumière.

Le blanc et le noir.

Julius ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible entre Tom, Harry et lui. Après tout, à part un peu de tendresse et d'amour, il ne pourrait rien apporter d'autres au gosse.

Mais en bon elfe, il voulait profiter de tout ce que le gamin avait à lui offrir et lui rendre le maximum. Même sa vie s'il le demandait. Tout compte fait c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit si naïf et innocent.

Il ne se rendait même pas compte de l'emprise qu'il avait sur les autres et ce n'était pas plus mal. Il avait hâte de voir la tête du Vieux Fou en se rendant compte qu'il s'était fait berner sur toute la ligne.

Gabriel remua légèrement puis papillonna des yeux doucement. Il fronça les sourcils avant de fixer son regard mauve encore embué par le sommeil dans les orbes rouges en face de lui. Gabriel cligna des yeux une fois puis deux avant de se rendre compte où il se trouvait.

Misère.

Il piqua un fard avant de plonger dans les couvertures et de se rouler en boules sous les ricanements des deux hommes. Il était mort de honte.

« Sors de ta cachette Gabriel. » S'amusa Julius en tirant légèrement sur la couette

Le dit Gabriel se releva lentement, ses joues rosies, les yeux baissés et ses mains triturant la couette.

« Regrettes-tu d'avoir dormi avec nous ? » S'enquit Julius. « Peut-être aurais-tu voulu dormir avec tes amis ? »

« Non ! Non ! » Rétorqua vivement Gabriel. « C'est juste très…. Etrange. »

Tom éclata d'un rire cristallin qui détendit Gabriel. Il remarqua tout à coup que Julius avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille et que Voldemort avait emmêlé ses jambes aux siennes. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de cocon rassurant mais en même temps, peu banal. Il faillit se rendormir mais son esprit lui rappela qu'il avait cours. Il se releva donc tirant les deux hommes de leur léger sommeil.

« Poudlard. » Lâcha-t-il un peu hystériquement. « Je dois aller au petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. »

Tom l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'il sortait du lit et le cala sur lui.

« Calme toi, Petit Ange. Tu n'es pas en retard. »

Gabriel se calma légèrement en soupirant. Julius était sorti du lit, il murmura une formule qui le changea de la tête aux pieds, lui donnant un air plus frais. Tom pointa sa baguette sur Gabriel et utilisa la même formule. Gabriel se retrouva en uniforme scolaire, ses longs cheveux tressés en une grosse natte dont le bout était maintenu par un nœud blanc.

« Le blanc te va vraiment bien. » Déclara Tom en pressant sa tresse entre ses doigts.

Gabriel rougit légèrement sous le compliment.

« Allons-y. » Ordonna Julius tout souriant.

Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête en jetant un regard incertain à l'autre homme assis au bord du lit. Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir.

« Je t'attends dehors. » Lança Julius en sortant de la chambre.

L'elfe avait senti que le jeune sorcier avait besoin de se retrouver seul avec Tom.

« Ca ira ? » S'enquit Voldemort.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit Gabriel, gêné malgré lui. « On se verra samedi alors… »

« C'est vrai qu'il y a le bal d'Halloween vendredi. » Nota Tom avec un sourire.

« Mais je n'ai pas envie de chercher après une cavalière. » Bougonna Gabriel en fronçant ses sourcils et en faisant la moue.

Tom éclata de nouveau de rire.

« Je suis certain que Harry sera ravi de t'accompagner. Je suis même sûr qu'il a déjà tout planifié. »

« On peut y aller avec une personne du même sexe ? » S'étonna-t-il naïvement.

« Bien entendu. » S'écria Tom. « C'est même conseillé rien que pour voir la tête du Vieux Fou entrain de mourir d'une crise cardiaque. »

Gabriel rigola de bon cœur.

« Ca serait marrant. »

« J'aimerais que tu n'achètes pas de robe de bal. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je te le demande. Veux-tu bien le faire ? »

Gabriel fit mine de réfléchir puis répondit :

« Ok. Mais si je n'ai pas costume pour le bal, je vous en tiendrai rigueur. »

« Pas de problème alors. Tu l'auras mais il fait me promettre que tu porteras ce que je veux. »

« Euh… Tant que ça reste descent. »

« Je ne vais quand même pas t'afficher nu devant tout le monde. » S'offusqua faussement Voldemort.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Taquina le jeune sorcier.

« Parce qu'il n'y a que moi, Harry et Julius qui ont le droit de regarder ce spectacle. » Répondit du tac au tac le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisant rougir d'un coup son vis-à-vis.

« Allez maintenant. Vas-y sinon tu seras vraiment en retard. »

Gabriel se leva, voulut se retourner mais se ravisa et posa de lui-même ses lèvres sur celle de Tom qui le laissa venir à son rythme. Ils échangèrent un baiser assez maladroit mais qui plu beaucoup à Voldemort.

Gabriel fonça droit vers la porte retrouver Julius qui l'attendait patiemment.

**« » « » « » « »**

Harry se leva, se doucha et s'habilla avec mauvaise grâce. Draco évita soigneusement de se trouver sur son chemin parce qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante.

Une nuit sans Gabriel le rendait vraiment nerveux. Le blond ricana doucement.

« T'as un problème, Draco ? » Cracha Harry à côté de lui.

« Je me demandais juste quand Gabriel allait rentrer et s'il aurait les cheveux ébouriffés et les lèvres rougies. »

Malefoy déguerpit en vitesse du dortoir d'où fusaient plusieurs sorts.

Harry poussa un profond soupir avant de se pencher et de prendre sa cape sur le sol pour la placer sur ses épaules. Il entra dans la Grande Salle l'air morose mais finit par se détendre en voyant Gabriel discutant joyeusement avec Draco. Il semblait aller bien.

« Bonjour, Harry. » Le salua-t-il.

Harry lui sourit en retour en prenant place devant ses deux amis.

« Comment va-tu ? »

« Ca va. »

« C'est un super bijou. » S'extasia Cali en regardant de plus près le collier avec l'ange aux ailes en cristal. « Où l'as-tu reçu ? »

« Ce sont _eux_ n'est-ce pas ? » S'enquit Draco.

Gabriel hocha juste la tête en jetant un regard incertain vers Harry qui regarda le pendentif de plus près.

« C'est vrai que c'est magnifique. » Déclara-t-il.

Gabriel se détendit doucement, ravi de voir qu'Harry n'était pas en colère ou autre. Pour une raison qui le dépassait, il ne voulait pas que l'autre sorcier lui en veuille.

« Mica est revenu ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ce matin juste au moment où nous venions ici. » Répondit Draco en buvant son thé lentement.

« Allez ! Dépêche-toi de manger, Gaby. » Lança Astarte. « Nous avons bientôt cours. »

Gabriel hocha la tête en prenant un croissant et sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Il commença à manger sans se soucier du petit sourire de Dumbledore qui le regardait depuis un moment.

**« » « » « » « » « »**

« Tu as tout compris Minkar ? » Questionna Asher devant la jeune goule agenouillée face à son Alpha.

« Bien sûr, Majesté. Alexis connaît bien la Russie. Il saura où trouver Marion. »

« J'espère bien. Darven doit payer ce qu'il a fait et qui pourrait mieux remplir cette mission que sa chère sœur. » Ricana Asher.

Minkar s'en alla rapidement laissant Asher avec Armand qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis deux jours.

« Amour, j'aimerais vraiment que tu me dises ce qui t'arrive. » Murmura Asher en s'approchant de son calice.

Ce dernier ne le regarda même pas.

« Je mérite sans doute ton silence. » Souffla-t-il, dépité.

Il sortit de la salle pour se rendre dans sa demeure laissant Armand au manoir Jedusor.

Asher parcourut les couloirs de son château, l'esprit embrumé de questions sans réponses. Il savait bien qu'il avait mal agi mais jamais, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Armand n'avait gardé le silence aussi longtemps. De plus, il ne sentait pas que c'était pour le punir parce que le regard de son calice était juste triste.

Peut-être devrait-il lui rendre sa liberté ?

Cette pensé tournait et retournait dans son esprit, sans relâche.

Sans doute que ce serait mieux…

Armand sortit du manoir sans que personne ne le remarque. Il se dirigea vers la forêt puis disparut. Si tout allait bien, il aurait fini avant ce soir. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Asher mais il devait régler tout cela tout seul.

Il réapparut devant une immense bâtisse, il entra en tuant les goules sur son passage.

Il ouvrit les grandes portes d'une salle où se trouvait Darven.

« Que me vaut ta visite, Armand ? » Sourit-il.

**« » « » « » « » « » « »**

« Tu vas me tuer. » Haleta Lucius en se laissant tomber dans les draps chiffonnés de son lit.

Seul un ricanement lui répondit alors que les mains de son amant se remettaient en quête de son corps.

Deux jours… Deux jours qu'ils s'étaient enfermés dans cette chambre et qu'ils réapprenaient à se connaître dans tous les sens du terme.

« Cette fois ce sera la dernière. » Murmura Abigael en le faisant hurler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient assis dans les draps qu'ils avaient changés pour la dixième fois minimum.

Lucius se laissa aller dans l'étreinte du léopard-garou. Il était exténué.

« Ton pard ne va pas s'inquiéter. »

« Roy sait ce qu'il a à faire. »

Lucius ne répondit rien.

« Tu… Tu comptes vraiment partir quand toute cette histoire sera finie ? »

Abigael prit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

« Ca dépend de toi, Luss. »

« Alors tu restes. » Trancha la voix froide et impérieuse de Lucius faisant rire son compagnon. « De toute manière, tu m'as choisi non ? »

Abigael s'étrangla.

« Co… Comment le sais-tu ? »

« J'ai eu le temps de me renseigner sur les us et coutumes des léopards-garous. » Ricana-t-il. « Donc maintenant, je suis ce que l'on appel un Nimir-Ra. »

Abigael pouffa légèrement. Normalement ce terme désignait la Reine des Léopards mais bon… dans ce cas présent, s'il osait le dire tout haut, Lucius le tuerait à coup sûr.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses mais si tu le dis tout haut, ça ira mal. » Menaça le blond dont les yeux étaient devenus gris foncés.

Abigael eut un sourire avant de capturer ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

« » « » « » « »

Gabriel regarda Harry et Draco se battre à coups d'épées. Lui, avait préféré rester sur le côté, se sentant étrangement fatigué.

« Gaby… » Murmura Astarte à côté de lui.

« Moui ? »

« J'aimerais que tu viennes ce soir dans les appartements de Severus. J'ai une surprise. »

Il hocha la tête sans trop faire attention.

« Tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta la démone.

« Oui. Je crois que je suis un peu fatigué. Rien de bien grave. »

Astarte hocha la tête avant de partir s'entraîner avec Cali qui avait cessé de taper causette à leurs elfes.

« Tu crois que Julius changera nos ennemis à la prochaine leçon ? » Demanda Astarte à son amie.

« Normalement nous aurons droit à un nain rouge. » Sourit Cali.

« Sans déconner ? »

Cali ricana avant de se battre contre leur elfe.

« C'est Grabbe et Goyle qui vont être contents. » Ricana la blonde en rejoignant sa camarade dans le combat.

Gabriel finit par s'endormir sur le bord de l'estrade. Julius fronça ses sourcils. Il avait pourtant bien dormi cette nuit.

Il s'approcha de son élève et le secoua légèrement. L'elfe fut saisit en voyant les yeux mauve terne.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Mais oui. » S'énerva Gabriel en se relevant doucement. « Juste un peu de fatigue. »

Julius regarda le jeune homme suivre ses amis hors du cours. Son attitude était très étrange.

Le soir venu, Gabriel toqua à la porte des appartements de son père. Ce dernier lui ouvrit. Ils se regardèrent mais Severus haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

« Bien. » S'écria Astarte. « Je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour vos beaux yeux, vous vous en doutez. J'ai une surprise pour vous. Elle n'est là que pour trois heures mais je pense que c'est déjà ça. »

Astarte ne leur laissa pas le temps de réagir, elle ouvrit une porte d'où sortit une jeune femme. Elle était de taille moyenne, ses cheveux noirs tressés en une multitude de petites tresses et ses yeux mauves voguèrent du père au fils longuement.

« Valentine. » Souffla Severus.

Gabriel resta interdit en face de ses parents qui s'enlaçaient.

Astarte fit un sourire triste en regardant la petite famille réunit puis sortit les laissant seuls.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? » S'étrangla Severus en regardant sa défunte épouse en chair et en os devant lui.

« Astarte m'a fait revenir parmi les vivants pour que je puisse discuter avec vous au moins une fois et surtout… que je puisse voir mon fils. »

Elle s'approcha de Gabriel.

« Tu es magnifique. » Pleura-t-elle avant de le serrer contre elle.

Gabriel était heureux de connaître sa mère. C'était une chance inespérée.

Ils discutèrent durant deux bonnes heures avant que Gabriel ne s'endorme profondément dans un des fauteuils.

« Severus, Astarte m'a expliqué que vous aviez entamé une relation. » Commença Valentine d'une voix douce.

Le professeur de Potions se ferma tout de suite faisant rire sa « femme ».

« Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Ca fait des années que je te regarde vivre seul, amer et aigri. Je trouve que c'est une bonne chose que tu aies retrouvé notre fils et que tu soies avec quelqu'un. »

« J'ai l'impression de te tromper. »

« Il n'y a aucune raison. »

« Gabriel m'en a voulu par contre. » Contra-t-il.

« Parce qu'il avait peur que tu l'abandonnes. Ce qui est normal après tout ce qu'il a vécu. » Répondit-elle en souriant tendrement. « Severus, tu ne me trahiras pas en vivant avec quelqu'un d'autre. Justement. Je serai heureuse de te voir épanoui. Je ne te demande pas de m'oublier, je n'aimerais mieux pas mais je ne veux pas que mon souvenir te fasse passer à côté du reste de ta vie. Tu as de grandes choses à vivre, je le sais parce que tu es quelqu'un de formidable et je souhaiterais que tout le monde le sache. Je te connais, Sev. Tu as un cœur gigantesque qui peut donner énormément d'amour et Astarte peut t'offrir beaucoup de bonnes choses. »

« C'est une démone pourtant. »

« La seule foutue démone à avoir un cœur pouvant t'aimer à ta juste valeur. » Rigola-t-elle. « Je la connais bien, elle est fiable. »

Severus hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser doucement au coin des lèvres.

« Tu me manques vraiment. »

« Toi aussi, tu me manques mais le moment n'est pas encore venu pour nous de nous retrouver définitivement. Tu dois protéger notre fils du Vieux Fou. »

« Promis. »

« Valentine ? » Appela doucement Cali en passant sa tête par la porte. « Tu es prête ? »

« Astarte n'est pas là ? » S'étonna la défunte.

« Euh… Disons qu'elle a préféré se tenir éloignée. Donc c'est moi qui te ramène au bercail. »

« Va la retrouver, Sev et dis lui que tu es prêt maintenant. » Conseilla Valentine avant de suivre la démone.

Severus les regarda disparaître dans un amas de flammes rouge vif. Il resta quelques minutes à fixer l'endroit où elles avaient disparu puis soupira avant de se lever, de placer une couverture sur son fils et de sortir à la recherche de la démone.

« » « » « » « » « » « »

Ethan regarda Rebecca en sang.

« Tu recommences encore à blesser Mica et je t'assure que tu mourras. » Cracha-t-il, son pouvoir irradiant autour de lui.

Les membres de la meute fixaient la scène sans sourciller. Ils savaient tous qu'elle avait commis une grave erreur en torturant psychologiquement la jeune panthère. Elle l'avait pris à part la veille en prétextant vouloir s'excuser, l'avait coincé dans une caverne et fait hurler en lui repassant dans la tête toutes les images de souffrance durant son enfance. C'était David qui les avait trouvés et avait fait passer un sale quart d'heures à Rebecca.

Il avait fallu cinq heures pour que le jeune homme cesse de trembler et de pleurer grâce à toute la meute qui l'avait placé au milieu d'eux et l'avait réconforter par des caresses, des mots rassurants et leurs pouvoirs.

Mathieu planta la dague en argent dans le bras droit de la panthère sur le sol. D'habitude, il refusait de torturer trop longtemps les siens mais là, il ne se gênait absolument pas.

« Je t'ai accepté comme seconde femelle alors que tu étais la compagne de l'ancien chef de meute mais je t'assure que je n'hésiterai pas à t'éliminer si tu continues à me désobéir en faisant souffrir les plus jeunes du Cercle. Suis-je clair ? »

« Très. » Marmonna-t-elle en se relevant et en jetant un regard mauvais sur son chef qui fit signe à ses exécuteurs de l'emmener.

Un petit séjour dans le Trou ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Le Trou… L'endroit qui servait à faire mourir ou torturer les panthères garous sur ordre de leur chef. Mais heureusement, Ethan ne s'en servait que sous forme de prisons oubliettes.

« Tu crois que Mica va bien ? »

« Nous le verrons ce soir. Je lui ai dit de venir nous retrouver dans la Forêt Interdite vers minuit. » Répondit Ethan.

David hocha la tête.

« C'est fou ça. » Rigola Dana en s'approchant d'eux. « D'habitude tu n'acceptes pas si facilement les petits nouveaux. »

David se renfrogna et lui grogna dessus. Dana se tassa sur elle-même montrant son cou mais ne se départit pas de son sourire espiègle ce qui énerva David qui la poussa en arrière. Dana rigola, sachant très bien qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle ronronna en se frottant contre sa jambe.

« Donc il te plaît en fait. » Lâcha-t-elle avant de partir très rapidement.

« Aurait-elle tapé juste ? » Se moqua son chef.

« Tu peux parler. » Rétorqua David en souriant.

« » « » » « » « » « » « » « »

Quatre jours passèrent… Quatre jours d'inquiétude pour Harry, Draco, Julius et d'autres Serpentards qui avaient sympathisés avec Gabriel. L'état de santé de ce dernier se détériorait lentement mais sûrement. Il dormait très longtemps, avait parfois la nausée et son teint était cendré. Severus lui administrait souvent des potions revitalisante mais rien n'y faisait, Gabriel s'enfonçait chaque jour un peu plus.

Le vendredi matin, à table entouré de ses amis, Gabriel reçu un paquet vert et argent qu'il ouvrit fébrilement.

« Mazette. Ca, c'est une robe de bal. » S'exclama Cali.

Le costume était entièrement blanc avec des broderies mauve clair et le loup entièrement mauve pâle avec de fines plumes sur les côtés. Un petit papier tomba sur la table, le jeune homme l'ouvrit et lu :

« _Le blanc pour un ange tout aussi magnifique que le plus pur des diamants. »_

Gabriel sourit en rosissant légèrement. Il se leva précipitamment, oubliant de manger, et sortit en direction de son dortoir où il essaya le vêtement. Il ne vit donc pas que Harry reçut, lui aussi, un paquet contenant un ensemble noir et vert comme ses yeux et un masque noir avec des émeraudes sur les contours.

« _Si tu ne veilles pas sur lui, je te tue ! Amicalement, celui qui embrasse comme un dieux. » _

« Bientôt, il ne passera plus les portes de chez lui. » Maugréa Harry en emmenant son paquet avec lui.

Draco, Cali et Astarte éclatèrent de rire en entrant dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

« A quelle heure commence le bal ? »

« A sept heure. Nous avons la journée pour nous rendre à Pré Au Lard. » Répondit Astarte. « Salut Mica. Tu vas bien ? »

La panthère garou regardait Gabriel essayer ses vêtements avec un sourire collé aux lèvres. Le jeune homme semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête.

« Je vais bien et vous ? »

« Moui. Je déteste les bals. » Grogna la démone en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça l'oblige à faire des efforts vestimentaires. » Ricana Astarte.

« Très drôle. Au fait, tu comptes y aller avec Rogue ? »

« Certainement. Le directeur n'a pas interdit que les professeurs y aillent avec un élève après tout surtout que je suis majeur. »

« Au passage, il parait que l'on peut inviter des personnes extérieures à Poudlard seulement pour cette soirée. » Les éclaira Draco en regardant le costume que son père lui avait envoyé : entièrement noir avec les broderies vertes et avec la rose familiale dans le dos.

« Et avec qui comptes-tu y aller Dray ? » Demanda Gabriel en s'asseyant sur le lit après avoir remis les vêtements scolaires.

« Avec Donovan. »

« Qui ? »

« C'est… un ami. » Rougit légèrement Draco.

« Je les ai entendus parler de lui hier soir. Il avait l'air important. »

« Bon d'accord. J'y vais avec Donovan Wozkowichs. »

« Je me contenterai de l'appeler Donovan alors parce que je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir répéter son nom sans l'écorcher à chaque fois. » Ricana Harry.

« Il n'est pas à cheval là-dessus, tu sais. Donc, Donovan vient de Russie et c'est tout ce que je sais pour l'instant. Mon père veut absolument que je le rencontre pour savoir s'il y aurait quelque chose entre nous donc il a pensé à ce bal. » Expliqua Draco.

« Allons à Pré Au Lard maintenant. » Décida Cali.

« Moi, j'ai à faire. Je vous rejoindrai ce soir. »

Cali regarda son amie partir sans comprendre mais ne se formalisa pas trop.

« Je vais rester avec Mica. » Déclara Draco.

« Ok. A tantôt alors. »

« » « » « » « » « »

Harry regardait Gabriel sautiller partout sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait toujours le teint cendré mais au moins il semblait aller mieux. Ils s'arrêtèrent en face du marchand de glaces. Harry acheta un cornet deux boules violettes pour Gabriel, fraises chocolat pour Cali et violette vanille pour lui-même.

Il suivit le reste de la troupe jusqu'à un magasin animalier.

Cali se dirigea vers de drôles de petits chiens avec des queues fourchues tandis que Gabriel se dirigeait vers les reptiles.

Il se mit à parler avec les serpents. Harry le regarda faire, un sourire aux lèvres avant d'être attiré par un long sifflement grave. Il se dirigea vers une petite caisse au fond de la salle et l'ouvrit pour découvrir un long serpent à trois têtes violet à bandes noires.

« _Bonzzouuuuuuuur ! »_

_« Bonzzouuuuuuuur ! » _répondirent les trois têtes

_« Vous vous sssssapeler comment ? »_

_« Sssssssssonora. Ssssssssssssssssalisssssssssssssa. Sssssseveria. »_

_« Que faites vouuus là ? »_

_« Une ssssssssssssssssssaleté d'humain nous saaaaaaaaaaa trouvé et emmené ssssssssssssss » _répondit la tête droite.

_« Cccccccccccc'est de votre faute aussssssssssssssssssi ! » _Râla celle de gauche.

_« Voussss pouvez parler ssssssssss, ccccccccccc'est vous qui nous saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavez dit d'aller chercher une ssssssssssssssssourissssssssssssssssssssseuh ! » _

_« EYH OH ! » _siffla fortement Harry_. " Vous ssssssssssssssêtes donc seeule." _

"_Ssssssssssssssssssssssi! » _

_« Sssssssssssssssssssssi je vous saaaaaaaaaaaaaachète, vous promettez de protéger un ami ? » _

Les trois têtes acquiescèrent vivement. Harry plaça son bras dans la caisse et le serpent s'enroula autour de son membre.

« Jeune homme… » Commença le vendeur avant de s'arrêter.

« Je vais vous prendre ce magnifique serpent. » Sourit Harry.

« Il s'agit… Il s'agit d'un Runespoor… » Bégaya le vendeur le regard horrifié. « Un serpent… »

« Un serpent de Mages Noires. » S'écria Cali qui revint avec un magnifique petit chiot à queue pointue dans ses bras.

Le vendeur devint tout pâle en les regardant.

« Ne mourrez pas. » Rigola Cali. « Je vous prend ce Crup avec le permis du Ministère bien entendu.»

Le vendeur trembla de la tête aux pieds en se dirigeant vers sa caisse. Cali paya l'animal et le permis. Harry paya son serpent à trois têtes qui sifflaient joyeusement tout en se disputant.

« Tu ne prends rien Gabriel ? » S'enquit Cali en sortant du magasin, son chien dans ses bras avec la laisse réglementaire.

« J'ai oublié de demander de l'argent à mon père. » Rougit Gabriel, gêné.

Harry sourit légèrement avant de faire passer le serpent par le col du pull du jeune homme qui hurla en sentant un truc froid glisser sur sa peau.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » Paniqua-t-il.

« C'est un Runespoor. Elles s'appellent Sonora, Salisa, Severia. Et elles sont pour toi. » Expliqua Harry.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'aime bien te faire des cadeaux. » Rétorqua-t-il en le tirant par le bras vers un café.

« » « » « » « » « »

Le soir venu, Gabriel était très nerveux. Il attendait dans la salle commune des serpents depuis dix minutes écoutant distraitement les disputes de son Runespoor. Draco descendit, superbe dans son costume familial, ses cheveux sans gel tombant sur son visage en mèches.

« Ca va, Dray ? Tu sembles un peu pâle. » Nota Gabriel.

« Non, tout va bien. »

« Faut pas stressé, beau blond. » Ricana Cali dans son dos.

La démone portait une robe Cali portait une robe en organza blanche retenue par deux fines bretelles sur ses épaules nues. La robe était ouverte au niveau de la taille et découvrait une doublure en soie qui tombait avec élégance sur ses jambes galbées. Un collier de nacre pendait à son cou et envoyait des éclats lumineux. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en deux petit chignons de chaque cotés de sa tête et quelques petites mèches fines et bouclés tombaient le long de son visage lui donnant l'air d'un petit ange tombé du ciel. Fizzy, sa petite chauve-souris aux yeux rouges se tenait sur son poignet.

« Tu es très jolie, Cali. »

« Merci ! Merci ! » Sourit-elle. « Vous êtes pas mal aussi. »

« Oh, je t'en pris, Cali. Gabriel est splendide. » Intervint la voix d'Harry qui les rejoignit dans son ensemble noir et vert émeraude.

« Bon. Je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre Donovan. Il m'a dit qu'il m'attendait dans les escaliers menant à la Grande Salle. »

Draco les laissa dans la salle.

« Et toi, Cali, avec qui vas-tu au bal ? »

« Personne ! » Sourit la jeune femme. « Je prendrai les hommes célibataires sur le terrain. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en la regardant sortir à son tour. Gabriel et lui se retrouvèrent seuls.

« Tu es vraiment à croquer. » Lâcha-t-il.

Gabriel sourit timidement.

« Merci. »

Harry fit une courbette avant de tendre son bras au jeune homme gêné parce que toutes les personnes encore présentes dans la salle les fixaient.

Il passa son bras sur celui d'Harry et ils sortirent.

En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Severus avec Astarte à son bras. La démone avait passé une longue robe violette cintrée qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination, elle était fendue jusqu'à la cuisse et on pouvait voir la doublure plus claire à chacuns de ses pas. Elle portait des fines sandales mauve clair à haut talon. Une étole Lila était entourée autour de son cou et ses cheveux blonds bouclés retombaient avec douceur sur ses épaules nues et son dos.

Severus était habillé d'un ensemble noir et bordeaux. Il était très élégant.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique, Gabriel. » Remarqua son père.

« Merci. »

« Allons-y. J'ai hâte de voir le cavalier de Cali. »

« Elle dit qu'elle n'a personne. » L'éclaira Harry.

« Ca m'étonne ça ! D'habitude, Cali prend toujours un cavalier pour ce genre de soirée. » Murmura Astarte.

Ils arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle où passaient d'autres couples ou personnes seules.

Ils virent Draco discutant avec un garçon d'un mètre quatre vingt cinq, des cheveux châtain foncé court, des mèches retombant gracieusement devant ses yeux chocolat. Il portait une chemise blanche sans bouton sous une veste en soie noie qui tombait assez bas et qui se fermait grâce à deux rubans noirs qui s'entrecroisaient au niveau de la poitrine en X et se fermaient dans le bas de son dos. De cette manière, ils pouvaient voir ses clavicules et son nombril avec une partie de ses abdominaux. Son pantalon était aussi noir et de la même matière que la veste.

Ce type était vraiment canon, très séduisant et aristocratique.

« Donovan, je te présente Harry et Gabriel, Severus et Astarte. »

Donovan les salua dans les règles de l'art : baises mains pour Astarte et Gabriel (ce dernier l'ayant un peu mal pris) et poignée de mains avec Harry et Severus.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer. » Déclara-t-il dans un anglais parfait même si l'oreille exercée de la démone nota un très léger accent Russe.

Mais vraiment très léger.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle dont le ciel était étoilé et la lune pleine. Gabriel remarqua Remus dans un coin de la pièce avec Mica sous un masque de velours vert clair qui rehaussait les éclats de ses yeux jaunes striés de verts pâles. Il se dirigea vers eux laissant Harry réserver une grande table à l'écart des yeux indésirables.

« Bonsoir, Gabriel. Tout va bien ? » Le salua Remus magnifique dans son costume noir avec ses cheveux retenus en catogan au niveau de sa nuque.

« Ca va mieux que ces derniers jours, je l'avoue. » Sourit le jeune homme.

« Mica. Enfin, je te trouve. » S'exclama une voix forte alors qu'un homme s'approchait du petit groupe.

Il regarda Gabriel et le salua :

« Bonjour, tu dois être Gabriel Rogue. »

Gabriel acquiesça.

« Ethan » Répondit-il tout bas avant de murmurer. « Je suis le Chef des Panthère Garou. »

« Je crois qu'on nous attend. » Fit remarquer Remus en se dirigeant vers une grande table ronde où se trouvaient déjà Draco, Donovan, Harry, Cali, Astarte, Severus et un inconnu, blond qui sourit à Ethan et Mica.

« Gabriel, je te présente David, c'est mon second. » Expliqua le chef des panthères.

Gabriel salua l'homme puis s'assit aux côtés d'Harry.

« La place est libre ? » Demanda une voix chaude à l'oreille de Cali.

La démone se retourna et regarda un homme avec des cheveux bruns foncés mi longs, un masque de loup bleu comme ses yeux avec les bords noirs. L'homme s'assit à sa droite alors qu'Astarte lui donnait des coups de coudes pour savoir si elle le connaissait. Cali répondit par un non intrigué. Remus, par contre, avait tout de suite senti de qui il s'agissait. Il fronça les sourcils mais l'homme lui fit un sourire rassurant. MAIS ça ne le rassura pas du tout justement. Ils discutèrent longuement sur les raisons de la présence de Remus, Ethan, Mica et David au bal et purent découvrir ainsi que Voldemort trouvait amusant de voir ses alliés se pavaner devant le Vieux Fou.

Lorsque le dîner fut terminé après un long discours du directeur, une musique lente débuta faisant apparaître des couples de danseurs pour un slow.

La soirée passa dans la bonne humeur si ce n'est pour Cali qui se faisait épingler à chaque danse par l'inconnu. Il l'avait même entraînée dans un tango qui lui avait briser les pieds pour au moins deux mois

Gabriel resta toute la soirée avec Harry même s'il recommençait à se sentir mal. Il buvait plus que de raison pour faire passer son malaise d'ailleurs.

Mica alterna les danses entre Ethan et David ou carrément les deux quand il ne s'agissait plus de danse en duo seulement.

Remus vaguait d'une personne à une autre quand elle se retrouvait seule.

Et Draco resta avec Donovan échangeant des petits trucs pour danser ou pour « décoincer » les autres étudiants en changeant les boissons non alcoolisé en whisky ou autre. Autant dire qu'ils mettaient de l'ambiance dans la salle au grand désespoir de certains professeurs.

Astarte dévorait avec fougue les lèvres de Severus qu'elle avait coincé dans un coin sombre de la salle de bal. Heureusement qu'il faisait très sombre parce que sinon les élèves autour d'eux auraient pu voir les mains de leur cher Maître des Potions honnis par tous et toutes se balader avec un petit peu trop d'insistance en dessous de la ceinture de la jeune femme qui étouffait ses gémissements en l'embrassant. Ses mains étaient crispés sur les bras de son amant jusqu'à faire pâlir ses phalanges. Les doigts de son homme faisaient des merveilles entre ses jambes et sur sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas mécontente d'avoir mis une robe avec cette fente. Il la laissa se reposer sur lui quand son corps eu fini de trembler alors que l'orgasme l'avait submergé d'un coup.

« J'ai envie de toi maintenant, tout de suite. » Lui souffla-t-il d'une voix enroué alors que son corps chaud se pressait contre elle afin qu'elle puisse sentir jusqu'où allait son désir.

Ils finirent pas s'éclipser sans prévenir personne.

Cali, quant à elle, tentait désespérément de fuir l'inconnu qui la faisait danser depuis deux heures non stop. Elle se glissa derrière un groupe de garçons qui discutaient, à l'ombre des lampes, et s'assit sur une chaise contre le mur pour se déchausser et masser ses pieds. Elle faillit hurler quand une des mains de l'inconnu se posa sur son épaule.

« Non mais je vous ai fait quoi pour que vous me suiviez sans arrêt ? Vous ne voyez pas que je crève de mal aux jambes. Je ne vous parle même pas de mes pieds qui… »

Le reste de ses remontrances mourut au fond de sa gorge quand il l'embrasse possessivement. D'accord !

Le baiser était lent mais très impérieux comme s'il réclamait son corps et son âme dans leur entièreté. Une seule personne au monde l'avait embrassé de cette façon mais…

Il était mort.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

« Je dois y aller. » Souffla-t-il avant de disparaître dans les couples dansant.

Cali ne fit même pas un geste pour le retrouver tellement elle était abasourdit. Elle remarqua enfin un collier avec une fine plaque en or avec des runes bizarres dessus.

Gabriel s'était assis sur une chaise regardant Harry se déhancher avec Draco.

« Tout va bien ? » S'enquit Donovan.

« Ca fait une semaine que je ne suis pas très bien en fait. » Répondit-il en buvant son jus de citrouille qu'il avait laissé sur la table.

Dumbledore, un peu plus loin, hocha la tête, satisfait, avant de sortir de la salle de bal en faisant signe à Donovan.

« » « » « » « »

« Et tu dis qu'il t'a laissé ça, sans dire qui il était. » S'étonna Astarte assise sur la banquette en face de son amie.

« Rien du tout. »

« En tout cas, c'est superbe. »

« Je vais faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque de Voldemort. Je ne connais pas ces runes. »

Astarte lui rendit le pendentif à Cali qui l'accrocha à son poignet en raccourcissant la chaîne en or.

Elles se tournèrent ensuite vers Gabriel qui était assis sur les genoux de Harry, sa tête calée dans le cou du brun inquiet. Gabriel respirait difficilement, il semblait même se geler sur place et tremblait légèrement. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient levés, le jeune homme ne se sentait définitivement pas bien. Son état alarmait beaucoup ses proches.

Ils finirent par descendre du train, rejoint par Rogue qui prit son fils dans ses bras. Celui-ci agrippa ses robes noires avec force en gémissant de douleur.

« Nous allons transplaner, Gabriel. Tu es prêt ? »

L'enfant hocha lentement la tête. Rogue se concentra puis transplana devant le manoir Jedusor où il entra à grandes enjambés surprenant les Mangemorts et les membres de la Lune Bleue assis dans la pelouse du parc.

« Que se passe-t-il Rogue ? » Paniqua Sirius en voyant l'état du jeune homme.

« Je l'ignore complètement. »

Il entra dans la chambre où Gabriel était né. Rogue le posa sur le grand lit vert puis le recouvrit des édredons.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre la grande salle de réunion où discutaient Asher, Harry et les Mangemorts ainsi que le nouveau : Donovan qui semblait donner des nouvelles à leur Lord qui le mettait de fort méchante humeur.

« Severus, comment va Gabriel ? »

« Très mal, Monseigneur. Sa température baisse rapidement et quelque chose comprime ses poumons. »

Voldemort acquiesça alors que ses yeux flamboyants de haine.

« Notre cher espion ici présent nous a rapporté une nouvelle des plus étonnantes et qui va te plaire, Severus. »

A suivre…

Lilician : Mouhahahaha ! Que je suis sadique !

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez…

Kiss.


	17. bonus:cadeau de Luna

**Alors… Bienvenue dans le chapitre réservé aux deux cadeaux de ma Luna… Voilà ce qu'elle a écrit par rapport à ma fic. J'espère que vous apprécierai autant que moi ! **

**Premier morceau utilisé dans le chapitre 10 : **

**Harry tournait et se retournait dans le grand lit de sa chambre. Draco était là mais ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec Gabriel. Un étrange sentiment mêlant jalousie, crainte et panique lui avait enserré le cœur. **

**Gabriel, j'attends****  
****Un peu de sentiments**

**Bien sûr, il n'était pas stupide. Il savait parfaitement où se trouvait son petit ange à cette heure ci. Après tout, Julius avait été plus que précis et ses regards en classe ne laissaient aucune place à l'imagination. Il pouvait seulement imaginer et espérer qu'il n'aurait pas à en souffrir. Il l'aimait tellement son petit ange.**

**Que ton âme se jette à l'eau****  
****Dans mon corps océan**

** De plus, le cas de Dumbledore l'inquiétait un peu s'il voulait être honnête envers lui même. Sans compter la belette et la sang de bourbe qui auraient pu découvrir des choses compromettantes un peu plus tôt. **

**Du Zéphyr, du vent****  
****Tu mens comme un enfant**

**Et pourtant, dans cette guerre qui se profilait, la seule chose qui lui importait vraiment était cette adorable petite chose aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux améthyste. **

**Et tu fuis vers tout là-haut****  
****Dès que ton ciel se fend**

**Il savait bien que Tom et Julius en avaient aussi après lui. A vrai dire, tout le monde sorcier en aurait probablement après Gabriel s'ils prenaient la mesure de sa pureté. Tom avait raison. Eux, ils ne lui voulaient pas de mal et il n'y avait donc aucune raison que cette pureté soit ternie. Et il ne le permettrait pas même s'il devait y laisser sa vie.**

_ **Es-tu fait pour lui**_**_  
__Es-tu fait pour moi_  
_Je n'attends qu'un signe de toi_  
_Si tu as le mal de lui_  
_J'ai le mal de toi_  
_Qu'il en soit ainsi mais dis-moi, dis-moi_**

Tom se réveilla en sentant une chose molle et douce dans ses bras remuer. Il ouvrit un œil encore embué par le sommeil et tomba sur le visage endormi de Gabriel.

**Gabriel**  
**Mon roi**

**Il était tellement beau et tellement paisible. Il remarqua que dans ses bras et dans ses draps, il semblait avoir trouvé sa place comme si sa destinée avait été d'être là pour toujours. **

**Mon ange en qui je crois****  
****Si l'amour vient de là-haut**

**Il soupira en songeant a toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait fait. Et Gabriel lui avait déjà tout pardonné. Sinon pourquoi aurait il accepté de dormir avec lui ? C'était réellement un ange.**

**Sauras-tu faire un choix ****  
****Du Zéphyr,**

** Un diamant de pureté et d'innocence (n.L :ça fait pas un peu Aladin et son diamant d'innocence ?). Son diamant. Enfin, leur diamant si il ne voulait pas être égoïste. Tant de personnes attirées par ce merveilleux éphèbe. Et si peu qui le posséderait à la fin. **

**Tu mens****  
****La fièvre dans le sang**

**Si toute fois ils parvenaient à ne pas le laisser aux mains du Vieux Fou qui avait déjà fait tant de mal. Déposant un baiser papillon sur le front de jeune homme, il se jura de ne jamais laisser personne lui faire du mal même s'il devait en mourir. **

**Moi je prie pour qu'à nouveau****  
****Tu me reviennes à temps**

**Il avait mis si longtemps à trouver quelqu'un qu'il ne le laisserait pas partir si vite ! Même si il devait l'enfermer à double tour dans les donjons !**

**  
_Es-tu fait pour lui__  
__Es-tu fait pour moi_  
_Je n'attends qu'un signe de toi_  
_Si tu as le mal de lui_  
_J'ai le mal de toi_  
_Qu'il en soit ainsi mais dis-moi, dis-moi_  
**

Julius retint de justesse un éternuement en sentant une petite mèche folle et parfumée a la pomme lui frotter le bout du nez. Il grogna un peu dans son sommeil et ouvrit les yeux tombant dans un regard écarlate tendre. Un regard qu'il avait vu si rarement dans le regard de son amant passager.

**Gabriel, Gabriel****  
****Gabriel, s'attend**

**Mais avec le gosse c'était plus que logique mais qui ne l'aimerait pas ? Si tendre ! Si charmant. Si innocent. Tout ce qu'ils aimaient tous les trois. Tom était celui qui le connaissait depuis le plus longtemps et du à leur lien privilégiés, Harry connaissait le fils de Rogue par cœur.**

**  
****A plus qu'un sentiment**  
**Qu'un plaisir brûle sa peau**

**  
Ils avaient tous les deux ce magnétisme attirant. Même s'ils étaient deux parfaites antithèses. Le bien et le mal. Les ténèbres et la lumière. Le blanc et le noir. **

**Les deux ailes en avant**

**Es-tu fait pour lui**

**Julius ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible entre Tom, Harry et lui. Après tout, à part un peu de tendresse et d'amour, il ne pourrait rien apporter d'autres au gosse.**

**Es-tu fait pour moi****  
****Es-tu fait pour lui**

**Mais en bon elfe, il voulait profiter de tout ce que le gamin avait a lui offrir et lui donner le maximum. Même sa vie s'il le demandait. Tout compte fait c'était une bonne idée qu'il soit si naïf et innocent. **

**Est-tu fait pour moi****  
****Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel...**

**Il ne se rendait même pas compte de l'emprise qu'il avait sur les autres et ce n'était pas plus mal. Il avait hâte de voir la tête du vieux fou en se rendant compte qu'il s'était fait berner sur toute la ligne.  
**

**Deuxième partie (que j'ai vraiment aimé découvrir) : **

**PoV** **Harry**

**Son sourire me fait craquer ! si je voulais être honnête, je dirais que tout me fait craquer chez lui. Mon petit Gabriel, mon petit ange. cela ne fait pourtant pas très longtemps que l'on se connaît. Enfin, tout est relatif bien sur. Après tout, nous partagions le même sang et le même nom ! est-ce que ça rapproche les personnes ? je n'en sais rien. En fait, je m'en fous. Je me sens fondre quand il pose ses grands yeux améthystes sur moi. Et qu'ils sont remplis d'incertitude. C'est a se demander comment il est parvenu a survivre jusque maintenant. Il est tellement naïf ! et il ne voit pas que je ne suis pas le seul a le regarder. Lui aussi l'a remarqué et je vois ses yeux rouges voyager sur le corps de MON Gabriel. Et le pire c'est que je ne suis pas certain que mon Gaby parviendra a lui résister.**

**Gabriel  
Gabriel, j'attends  
Un peu de sentiments  
Que ton âme se jette à l'eau  
Dans mon corps océan  
Du zéphyr, du vent  
Tu mens comme un enfant  
Et tu fuis vers tout là-haut  
Dès que ton ciel se fend**

**PoV** **Voldemort**

**Je regarde mon petit Gabriel s'avancer dans cette grande pièce obscure. Tous sont habillés en foncés et entourés de leurs auras ténébreuses mais pas lui. Il ressemble a un diamant taillé sur un bout de charbon. Tellement beau et tellement pur. Ses cheveux noirs balayes ses épaules avec douceur et grace. Oui ! ce sont les deux meilleurs mots pour le décrire. Douceur et grâce. Mon charmant Gabriel. Il fait un petit sourire mi crispé mi timide a Harry qui lui prend doucement la main avant de se tourner tous les deux vers moi. Et cette vision est paradisiaque. Ils sont tellement beaux tous les deux. Harry habillé en rouge et Gabriel en blanc. Je sais qu'Harry le veut également. Il faudrait etre aveugle pour ne pas le voir et je n'ai pas envie de forcer Gabriel. Pour la première fois, je veux le bonheur de quelqu'un !**

**Fin. **

**Certains trouveront cela très niant, niant mais personnellement, j'ai adoré recevoir ces morceaux. Ca m'a fait plaisir de voir avec quelle justesse, elle a saisit la complexité des sentiments qui habitent ces personnages. Je voulais absolument la remercier et vous faire découvrir ces deux morceaux que je trouve très bien fait. **

**Kiss à toutes et à tous. **


	18. 11: pacte brisé

Kikou à tous. Désolée pour ce retard mais j'ai eu une pane d'inspiration…

**Chapitre 11 : Pacte brisé**

« LA FERME ! » Gueula Rogue en jetant un sort de silence sur les moldus qui souffraient le martyr sous le poison qu'il leur avait administré.

Comment Dumbledore avait-il osé ?

Sa rage explosa dans la cellule des prisonniers détruisant ses fioles d'antidote.

« Oups. » Ricana-t-il sadiquement sous les yeux horrifiés du gros porcin et de sa femme. « Il semblerait que je vienne de casser votre dernière chance de vous en sortir vivant. »

Il regarda l'homme se débattre avec désespoir, ses yeux écarquillés de terreur alors que le poison commençait son effet : des sueurs froides, des tremblements, des hallucinations, le souffle court. Severus regarda toutes les étapes se passer très rapidement.

Rien de bien nouveau sur ce qu'il pensait : la souffrance puis la mort.

Il fit apparaître une fiole avec un liquide noir à l'intérieur et la fit boire à la femme.

« Vous pourrez encore me servir prochainement Miss Dursley. »

« Mon… Mon mari… » Couina-t-elle.

Rogue murmura une formule qui fit exploser le corps et ainsi tapisser toute la petite cellule de chaire humaine et de sang.

« Pou… Pourquoi ? » Pleura-t-elle.

« Vous auriez du vous douter que toucher à un sorcier, surtout mon fils, vous serait fatale. » Grogna-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

« » « » « » « »

(**_Durant la nuit) _**

« Comment va-t-il ? » Questionna une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux mauves.

« Si nous ne le ramenons pas au pays, il mourra, Valentine. » Répondit un homme de haute stature, des cheveux noir gris très longs avec des yeux d'un gris presque blanc.

« Mais vous devez au moins prévenir son père. » Paniqua Valentine en regardant l'homme prendre son fils mourrant dans ses bras après l'avoir recouvert de draps chauds et déplier ses ailes.

« Pas le temps. » Répondit-il simplement avant de s'envoler.

« Je t'en pris, Néthis… Il faut les prévenir. » Hurla la jeune femme avant de s'évanouir en fumée, son temps parmi les humains écoulés définitivement.

« Je suis désolé, Val. » Murmura-t-il en regardant la brume s'évaporer.

Il disparut dans les nuages son précieux fardeau dans ses bras.

« » « » « »

L'alarme du manoir retentit tout à coup, prenant par surprise tous les habitants présents.

Severus fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux d'horreur et de se mettre à courir en direction de la chambre de son fils. Voldemort, Julius et Harry étaient déjà sur place, le visage triste. Severus sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il passa la tête par la porte, le lit était défait et vide comme si Gabriel avait été enlevé.

« Où est il ? » souffla t il horrifié.

« Severus peut-être que vous devriez vous calmer et … »

« OU. EST. MON. FILS ? » Hurla t il en laissant sortir son aura multicolore.

Astarte et Cali s'échangèrent un regard entendu et haussèrent les épaules en parfait concert.

L'aura de Severus détruisit les vases, les fenêtres et les miroirs de la pièce, la haine déformant son visage habituellement neutre.

Il sortit de la chambre, fou furieux et très inquiet. Astarte le suivit pour essayer de le calmer.

« Cali… » Commença Voldemort d'une voix où perçait la colère à l'état brute. « Je te charge de trouver Gabriel. Et très rapidement. »

La jeune démone déglutit mais acquiesça rapidement pour éviter de leur mettre la puce à l'oreille. Elle s'éclipsa rapidement.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle remarqua un grand oiseau exotique aux plumes de toutes les couleurs et qui déposa sur son lit un énorme bouquet de différentes fleurs colorées.

« » « » « » « »

Asher regarda son amant nettoyer le sang incrusté sur son corps et les larmes de cristal cascader sur ses joues pâles. Il savait ce qu'Armand avait fait.

Il savait le carnage auquel il avait participé…

Son soupire fut inaudible pour le vampire sous la douche. Asher sortit de la salle de bain, ses épaules basses comme si elles portaient le poids du monde à elles seules.

Depuis des siècles, il s'était assuré que son compagnon reste pur, qu'aucune goutte de sang ne salisse ses mains blanches, ses yeux bleu ciel.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il le retrouvait couvert de ce liquide carmin, de viscères et de morceaux de peau arrachés avec rage et une haine sans borne.

Mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Armand. Il n'avait fait que rembourser l'humiliation auquel il avait été sujet.

Alors pourquoi ressentait-il un vide sans nom au fond de son cœur ? Pourquoi se sentait-il tout à coup si vieux, si inutile ?

Asher se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en face de la baie vitrée.

Ils auraient dû rester dans leur royaume. Ne jamais venir auprès de Voldemort et Dumbledore.

Non…

Etre égoïste ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

« Asher ? » L'appela la voix douce d'Armand.

Il ne se retourna pas. Il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour faire face à son amant. Celui-ci vint se poster en face de lui, magnifique dans son pyjama blanc et bleu ciel. Asher évita son regard, il sentit simplement deux mains agripper sa chemise et un front se poser sur ses jambes.

« Me détestes-tu donc à ce point ? » Murmura Armand avec une douleur au fond de sa voix qui surprit son amant.

Asher baissa enfin son visage sur les cheveux blanc et le corps prit de soubresauts.

« Aucun sang ne pouvait couler sur ta pureté. » Souffla-t-il.

Armand releva son visage dévasté vers Asher qui le releva et le serra contre lui avec force.

« Il fallait que je le fasse moi-même. Il nous a fait souffrir. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser le punir toi-même. »

Asher hocha la tête. Il comprenait bien même s'il avait un peu de mal à accepter qu'à partir de maintenant, il ne tenait plus entre ses mains une fleur blanche fragile mais bien une rose rouge épineuse.

Il embrassa Armand avec passion et désespoir.

« » « » « » « » « » « »

« Tu penses pouvoir le sauver ? » S'enquit Néthis en regardant son compagnon serrer les mains froides de son petit fils.

« Je pense bien que oui. » Répondit le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs.

Une aura blanche et mauve pâle entoura le jeune homme et Gabriel. La chaleur revint petit à petit dans le corps du malade. Il se buina même dans le giron de son guérisseur. La fièvre tomba lentement, son teint pâle redevint rose. Néthis sursauta en voyant son compagnon haleter de douleurs et ses traits se crisper.

« Maedros, arrête-toi maintenant. »

« Le poison n'est pas complètement parti. » Souffla-t-il en réponse.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu recommenceras demain matin. »

Son compagnon hocha négativement la tête. L'aura blanche augmenta jusqu'à devenir trop éblouissante pour Néthis qui dû se cacher les yeux derrière les manches longues de sa tunique noire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Néthis trouva Gabriel complètement guéri mais Maedros étendu par terre son teint cendré et son pouls faible.

« Tu es vraiment inconscient… »

« Il n'aurait pas survécu, Néthis. » Grimaça Maedros d'une voix faible.

Néthis ne répondit rien, partagé entre le bonheur de savoir son petit-fils vivant et son inquiétude pour son compagnon. Il souleva Maedros et le porta dans leur chambre.

« » « » « »

(**_Trois jours après l'enlèvement)_**

Astarte regarda Severus terroriser ses élèves avec une rage et une voix polaire que personne au monde ne le lui ait jamais vu jusqu'ici. Gryffondor perdait plus de points que jamais depuis la création de Poudlard. Les élèves de Poufsouffle tremblaient quand ils arrivaient près des cachots et les plus jeunes de Serdaigle pleuraient ou faisaient des crises de nerfs avant ou après les cours de potions. Serpentards semblaient la moins touchés en apparence…

En apparence seulement parce que dans les coulisses, ils n'en menaient pas large. Rogue prenait un malin plaisir à parcourir les dortoirs et enlever des points (un ou deux maximum mais quand même par élèves, ça faisait beaucoup) quand la propreté n'était pas respectée.

La démone, elle-même, commençait à s'inquiéter pour la santé de son amant. Il ne mangeait plus, dormait à peine et s'amusait à torturer le fils Dursley avec un sadisme pire que celui de Voldemort lui-même.

Peut-être devrait-elle lui avouer qu'elle savait où se trouvait Gabriel ?

Vu l'état dans lequel il se mettait, mieux valait le faire rapidement.

Elle alla le trouver dans ses appartements à midi et comme d'habitude depuis la disparition de son fils, il fixait le feu de sa cheminée avec une absence inquiétante.

« Severus ? » L'appela-t-elle.

L'homme tourna un regard vide vers elle. Astarte soupira avant de déclarer :

« Je sais où se trouve Gabriel. »

Un dixième de secondes plus tard, il la secouait violemment pour la faire parler.

« Lâche-moi et je t'expliquerai. » Hurla-t-elle furieuse.

Mais sa colère mourut quand elle vit les yeux flamboyer de colère et d'une lueur de trahison profonde.

« » « » « »

Gabriel se réveilla dans un lit qui lui était inconnu. Horrifié, il se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger ni ses mains ni ses jambes. Il ne les sentait plus du tout. Un frisson d'appréhension le saisit quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda un homme avec très longs cheveux noir gris. « Je vois. »

L'inconnu commença à palper ses muscles un par un.

« C'est à cause du poison mais ne t'inquiète pas ta motricité reviendra d'ici quelques temps. » Sourit l'homme qui possédait des oreilles pointues.

Gabriel réussit à s'asseoir dans le lit et ouvrir sa bouche dix minutes plus tard. Il dévisagea l'homme et lui demanda ;

« Qui êtes-vous et où suis-je ? »

« Je m'appelle Néthis et ici, tu es en sécurité. Tu es dans mon château à Nérudia. »

« Nérudia ? » Répéta Gabriel qui n'avait jamais entendu parlé de ce pays.

Néthis sourit, fit apparaître une chaise roulante et plaça Gabriel dedans.

« Où allons-nous ? Où est mon père ? » Paniqua le jeune homme.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Gabriel. Tu es en sécurité ici. » Répondit simplement l'homme en le poussant à travers des couloirs dorés, rempli de tableaux et de tentures aux couleurs vives et chaudes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant Néthis plus jeune, un autre jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux mauves.

« C'est maman. » Souffla le jeune homme en contemplant le tableau.

« C'est bien Valentine. » Sourit Néthis. « Mon unique fille. »

« Alors vous êtes… »

Gabriel n'en revenait pas. Cet homme était son grand-père maternel. Et il n'avait pas grand-chose d'humain.

« J'aimerais te présenter à la personne qui t'a guéri. »

Gabriel ne pensa même à protester, plongé dans ses pensés. Pourquoi son père ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il avait de la famille du côté de sa mère ?

Ils entrèrent dans une chambre gigantesque tout en blanc et jaune. Un homme en peignoir blanc était assis dans un grand fauteuil de la même couleur. Il tourna un regard améthyste chaleureux vers eux. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres fines.

« Bonjour. »

Néthis se pencha doucement puis posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qui lui renvoya un sourire rayonnant quoiqu'un peu fatigué.

« Ravi de te voir réveillé et en bonne santé, Gabriel. Je m'appelle Maedros. » Se présenta-t-il.

Néthis fit apparaître trois tasses de thé fumantes puis s'assit aux côtés de son compagnon. Gabriel les regarda se parler avec amour et tendresse. Il prit sa tasse et but lentement le liquide qui le réchauffa doucement de la tête aux pieds.

Les deux adultes le regardèrent amusés de voir sa figure neutre devenir plus détendue, plus souriante. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de rougir en se rendant compte qu'il s'était complètement laissé aller. Maedros et Néthis éclatèrent de rire. Il cligna des yeux puis demanda :

« Quand pourrais-je voir mon père et mes amis ? »

Les deux adultes se regardèrent puis Néthis répondit :

« Aucun humain ne peut venir en ces lieux et aucun Nérudien ne peut en ressortir. Et puis, tu seras bien mieux parmi ta famille. »

Gabriel se figea. Il ne voulait pas rester ici parmi des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout même s'ils étaient très accueillants.

« Mais mes amis vont s'inquiéter. »

« Ils vont s'y faire. »

Gabriel essaya de se lever mais Néthis murmura un sort qui le fit s'écrouler dans sa chaise, endormi.

« Néthis… » Commença Maedros.

« Ne dis rien. Je sais que je fais bien. Ce petit ange ne doit pas vivre sur Terre parmi des gens comme Tom Jedusor. »

« Mais et son père ? Severus va s'inquiéter. Il est lié à lui, tu sais quelles seront les conséquences de ton geste sur les humains proches de Gabriel.»

« Je ne laisserai personne enlever cet ange à son peuple. » Contra Néthis d'une voix ferme.

Maedros secoua la tête en voyant son époux s'éloigner avec leur petit fils dans ses bras.

Il comprenait que Néthis veuille protéger cet enfant, surtout après que leur fille soit morte mais pas au point de semer la folie dans leur famille.

« » « » « »

Cali soupira une énième fois en massant ses muscles sous la table de la salle de cours. Elle détestait vraiment les séances de doloris. Voldemort ne se gênait plus pour lui lancer ce sort. Normalement, la magie n'a pas vraiment d'effet sur les démons mais là, Voldy avait enfin trouvé le moyen de combiner le sort avec la magie noire plus proche des démons.

Résultat, elle était courbaturée de partout.

Elle tapa son front sur son banc surprenant Astarte à ses côtés et Draco un peu plus loin.

« Cali, le prof te regarde ! » Lui souffla Astarte.

« M'en fous ! » Souffla-t-elle en retour.

« Miss Tetburys, vous ennuierais-je ? » Railla McGonagall.

« Vous n'avez pas idée. » Soupira la démone sans relever la tête.

« Mais personne ne vous retient ici ! » Cria le professeur de métamorphose.

A ces mots, la jeune fille se releva tel un ressort et s'écria :

« Sans déconner ? Chouette ! »

Elle ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la classe sans laisser le temps à son prof de réagir.

« MISS TETBURYS ! » Hurla Minerva folle de rage.

La démone sortit dans le parc et s'affala au pied d'un arbre après avoir enlevé d'un sort toute la neige. Elle sortit un gros livre de son sac (le seul bouquin qu'elle ait jamais trimballé partout avec elle depuis qu'elle était née) et le feuilleta. Mais encore une fois, elle le referma, dépitée. Rien à faire !

Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où venait le collier que l'inconnu du bal lui avait laissé. Ni même d'où venaient les fleurs qu'elle avait reçues la veille. Son propre père n'avait pas su lui répondre. Elle leva le pendentif qui brilla sous les rayons du soleil.

« A qui peux-tu bien appartenir ? » Lui souffla-t-elle.

Il suffit de ses simples mots pour qu'une série d'images s'imposent à son esprit : un homme sombre vêtu de loques, recueillit par des êtres tout blanc et blond de cheveux. Ils le soignaient… Il vivait dans la tristesse.

Puis tout se stoppa. La démone haleta sa main serrée au niveau de son cœur.

Elle vit le médaillon briller et chauffer dans le creux de sa main lui apportant une certaine paix intérieure qui la calma petit à petit.

« » « » « »

« Harry, tu devrais manger. » Murmura Hermione en le regardant triturer sa nourriture.

Depuis que Gabriel avait disparu, Harry n'était plus lui-même. Il semblait apathique, il s'énervait pour un rien et avait souvent les larmes aux yeux.

Hermione fit une moue en remarquant que son ami ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais elle était quand même soulagée de voir qu'il était redevenu l'ancien Harry Potter, son ami, le roi des Gryffondors. Ce n'était pas très sympathique pour Gabriel qu'elle se réjouisse de sa disparition mais au moins maintenant, Harry n'avait plus de raisons de faire souffrir ses véritables amis.

Harry soupira une énième fois en relevant sa tête pour fixer Seamus qui lui faisait du rendre dedans.

« Fous lui la paix Seamus. » Grogna Ron.

L'irlandais leva les yeux au ciel mais s'éloigna du brun.

« Comme nous n'avons pas cours aujourd'hui, nous pourrions aller à Pré au lard. » Proposa Ginny.

Harry leva un sourcil en remarquant le regard insistant de la rousse. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement depuis qu'il était « revenu » chez les or et rouge. Elle semblait comprendre qu'il jouait à un jeu, qu'il n'était pas réellement avec eux mais elle ne s'en offusquait pas du tout. Au contraire, elle le soutenait complètement.

« C'est une très bonne idée. » Approuva Ron en crachotant sur les élèves en face de lui.

Passer une journée avec Ronald Weasley et sa clique… Harry faillit s'éclater le crâne contre la table.

Que ne ferait-il pas pour anéantir Dumby de l'intérieur et lui faire payer la disparition de Gabriel.

« » « » « » « »

(**_Le soir. Manoir Jedusor)_**

_Un être qui souffre… Il regarde partir ses parents qui l'ont roués de coups en le traitant de monstres. _

« Je t'en pris, laisse-moi tranquille. » Supplia-t-il recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Rebecca ricana sourdement en appliquant ses mains sur le visage du jeune homme sous elle. Un cri de terreur et de douleur déchira le silence de la chambre qu'il occupait près des appartements de David et Ethan. La panthère garou se délecta de ce son avec une joie malsaine. Des images défilèrent dans leurs esprits, toutes venant des souvenirs de Mica : ses parents le battant, Fenrir l'obligeant à assouvir tous ses désirs, sa décadence dans des produits hallucinogènes de plus en plus forts, sa peur de voir ses nouveaux amis le haïrent. Il devenait fou, des larmes de sang coulaient sur ses joues. Il avait beau lacéré les bras de son tortionnaire, rien n'y faisait, elle ne lâchait pas prise sur lui. Il sanglotait de plus en plus fort, son esprit allant à la dérive. Ca faisait deux jours qu'elle le tenait enfermé et le torturait, il n'en pouvait plus du tout.

« Je n'ai rien contre toi, personnellement mais il est hors de question que tu deviennes le Catalyseur d'Ethan ou de David. » Grogna-t-elle ses yeux devenus complètement fous.

Mica réussit à s'éloigner en lui tranchant légèrement la gorge mais déjà elle revenait sur lui pour le rouer de coups qui lui brisèrent les côtes et ses autres os.

Ses bras faisaient des angles bizarres.

Ses jambes, il ne les sentait plus du tout.

Son esprit commença à s'évader pour essayer de fuir très loin des images et des hurlements de haine qui lui vrillaient le crâne.

Il rouvrit faiblement ses yeux jaunes striés de vert pour tomber sur un visage aux yeux gris dorés remplis d'inquiétudes. Il tenta de bouger ses membres mais déjà les os se ressoudaient dans leurs positions défectueuses.

« Mica. »L'appela une voix qui rappela quelqu'un au jeune lycanthrope. « Lauranne va remettre tes os en place. »

Elle s'occupa d'abord de la main le faisant simplement grimacer avant d'entamer les jambes qui s'étaient trop ressoudées. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et voulut se défendre mais David, Ethan et Mathieu le tenaient bien contre le sol. Il perdit momentanément connaissance quand Lauranne remit sa deuxième jambe en place.

Ethan et David le soulevèrent doucement pour le poser sur un grand lit dans une autre pièce qui reliait les trois chambres entre elles par une toile ensorcelée.

Quand ils ressortirent, Ethan changea le mot de passe avec la petite fée dans la peinture vivante, le souffla à David puis déclara :

« Je ne veux voir personne dans ses pièces jusqu'à ce que je le décide. »

Mathieu, Lauranne et Fanie hochèrent la tête. Les deux exécuteurs prirent Rebecca en sang contre un mur en marbre qui s'était brisé en morceaux sous l'impact.

« » « » « »

« Comment cela Astarte sait depuis le début où se trouve Gabriel ? » S'écria Voldemort étonné et légèrement en colère… Mais très légèrement alors.

Cali jeta un regard anxieux à son amie qui restait de marbre.

« Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Nous aurions dû le prévoir. » Cracha Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

Astarte ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Nous ne pouvions pas le dire. » Intervint Cali arrêtant toutes les discutions qui commençaient à être trop échauffées.

« CALI ! » Hurla Astarte, folle de rage. « Dis un seul mot en plus et je t'assure que tu risqueras gros. »

« Tant pis. » Contra la démone en se retournant vers Voldemort et les siens alors que son amie disparaissait. « Gabriel se trouve avec Néthis, le roi des Nérudiens. »

« Nérudiens ? »

« Les anges les plus purs du Paradis qui l'ont quitté pour fuir les autres anges jaloux et habiter la Terre. De cette manière, ils se sont croisés avec des humains mais essentiellement des Elfes Blancs. » Expliqua-t-elle en ressentant un léger malaise au fond de son corps. « Néthis est le père de Valentine, votre défunte épouse Severus. Pour sauver Gabriel du poison qui le tuait, il a emmené son petit-fils dans son Royaume. »

« Et où se trouve-t-il ? » Demanda Voldemort, impatient.

« Il n'existe qu'un moyen d'y aller. » Haleta-t-elle en se pliant en deux, sentant les flammes des Ténèbres sortirent d'elle-même.

La démone réussit à faire apparaître une harpe en argent qu'elle tendit à Voldemort.

« Dans cinq minutes, l'instrument se mettra à jouer. Que tous ceux qui veulent partir la touche, et vous serez à Nérudia. »

Des flammes noires l'enveloppèrent puis elle disparut en fumé.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Questionna Sirius les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

« Elle a brisé le sort démoniaque que Bélial a posé sur nous. » Répondit Astarte qui était revenue entre temps.

« Un sort ? »

« Nous n'avions pas le droit de vous parler de la hiérarchie démoniaque, des démons habitants sur Terre et encore moins, des Nérudiens et de leur souverain Néthis. »

« Que va-t-il lui arriver ? » S'inquiéta Sirius qui tentait de garder quand même un visage neutre.

« Bélial choisira sa punition. »

« La torture. » Souffla-t-il.

Astarte n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter un autre mot, ils avaient tous compris.

« C'est pour cette raison que tu ne voulais pas me dire où était Gabriel ? » S'enquit Severus.

« Cali n'a reçu que le sort de Bélial. Par contre, moi, j'ai dû jurer de respecter les vœux de Maedros, le compagnon de Néthis. »

« Et si tu avais brisé ta parole ? »

« Je serais devenue un gentil démon des plans inférieures et à la place d'un cerveau, une salamandre. » Bougonna-t-elle. « Dans le meilleur des cas bien entendu. »

Des notes de musique les coupèrent dans leur discussion.

« Bien. Qui vient avec nous ? » Questionna Voldemort.

Julius, Remus, Sirius et Severus se présentèrent en face de lui. Tom jeta un rapide regard aux autres personnes présentes.

« J'ai un problème de meute à régler. » L'informe Ethan en compagnie de David.

« Lucius et moi-même devons parler aux nôtres. » Ajouta Abigael.

« Astarte ? »

La démone secoua la tête négativement.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas. Et puis, je vais voir ce que devient Cali. »

Puis elle disparut sans laisser le temps à Severus d'en placer une.

Ils disparurent.

« » « » « » « »

Harry soupira pour la centième fois en une heure en regardant Granger faire toutes les allées de la librairie Fleurie and Bott.

« Et si nous allions dehors ? » Lui proposa Ginny.

Harry la suivit sans un mot mais soupira de bien être en sentant l'air frais sur son visage.

« Ca va mieux ? » S'enquit la jeune rousse en lui jetant un regard ironique.

« Les bibliothèques n'ont jamais été mon fort. » Sourit Harry comme si de rien n'était.

Ginny eut un reniflement méprisant qui fit hausser un sourcil surpris à son camarade.

« Tu devrais arrêter de jouer les plus fins avec moi, Harry. Ca peut marcher avec les deux abrutis mais pas avec moi. » Murmura-t-elle en voyant que les deux pseudo abrutis sortaient déjà du magasin.

« J'essayerai de m'en souvenir à l'avenir. » Lui rétorqua Harry sans se départir de son faux sourire à l'intention de ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Mais que faites-vous dehors par un froid aussi mordant ? » S'enquit Hermione qui portait tout un tas de sac rempli de bouquins.

« Il faisait trop chaud à l'intérieur. » Répondit Ginny en l'aidant à porter ses livres que la brune ne pouvait pas réduire d'un sort de magie sans les abîmer.

Ils continuèrent de flâner dans les rues de Pré Au Lard jusqu'à ce qu'une alarme retentisse et que d'étranges créatures apparaissent.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Souffla Ginny à droite d'Harry.

Le jeune homme lui prit la main et courut dans une ruelle sombre. Lui, savait ce que c'était mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Si ces choses étaient là, ça signifiait qu'_il_ avait décidé de se débarrasser des vampires en commençant par lui. Mais pourquoi si tôt après le traité de paix entre leurs deux espèces ?

Ses doutes (quant à savoir si les créatures en avaient après lui) furent confirmés quand les choses qui étaient apparues les suivirent. Harry et Ginny slalomaient entre les caisses, les passants bizarres qui se mirent à l'abri et les chariots en mauvais états. Une vieille femme lui agrippa la jambe le faisant s'étaler sur le sol. Son épaule droite rencontra un joli tesson de bouteille cassée sur le sol et rentra dans sa peau lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

« Debout ! » Ordonna Ginny qui avait lancé un sort de figeage sur la vieille bique.

Harry se releva mais ils n'allèrent pas loin, leur course barrée par un bête immonde : un animal à quatre pattes, une queue de scorpion au dessus de son corps velu, six pattes comme celles des araignées sur les côtés de son corps.

Impossible de classer ce truc mais une chose était certaine pour eux : les dents immenses n'avaient rien de bien accueillantes, ni les griffes ou même le dard de scorpion qui les rata de peu. Ginny roula sur la droite quand une des pattes faillit lui arracher son bras.

Harry sortit sa baguette et lui lança des sorts de magie noire ou blanche mais rien n'y faisait cette chose restait toujours debout. Ginny et lui jetèrent un sort de magie noire en même temps. Il ne prit pas le temps de s'étonner des connaissances de la rousse.

_Fonce, Harry._ Hurla la voix de son père dans sa tête.

Le jeune homme accrocha sa compagne de fortune et fonça au travers du chemin libre ne prenant pas le temps de voir si la chose s'était remise du choc. Ils foncèrent jusqu'à une porte dans un cul de sac et il fonça dessus, son épaule valide donnant de grands coups dans l'alliage qui finit par céder. Ils refermèrent la porte et reculèrent en la voyant ployer sous les coups de la créature.

« Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? » Haleta Ginny, ses yeux écarquillés par l'horreur.

Harry haussa les épaules, en signe d'ignorance. Il regarda autour d'eux et vit des fenêtres assez grandes qui leur permettraient de passer et de s'enfuir.

Il fit basculer des caisses de fruits sur le sol et les plaça sous les fenêtres. Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors.

Rien.

« Il faut foutre le camp maintenant. » S'écria Ginny en voyant les gonds du rempart entre la chose et eux commencer à céder.

Harry était bien d'accord sur ce point. Ils ouvrirent chacun une fenêtre puis se laissèrent tomber dans les beines à ordures en dessous d'eux. Un cri de douleur lui apprit que Ginny venait de se blesser. Ils sortirent des poubelles et se regardèrent. Harry avait l'épaule en sang et Ginny sa cheville droite. Ils ricanèrent quelques instants en voyant les crasses sur eux puis prirent la poudre d'escampettes sans demander leurs restes en voyant des pattes velues dépassées des fenêtres et casser les briques rouges du bâtiment.

Ils retournèrent dans la rue principale de Pré Au Lard mais restèrent cachés derrière des caisses mangées par les termites et autres bêtes du monde sorcier.

« Que fait-on ? Si nous traversons, nous serons à découvert et qui sait ce qui nous y attend ? » Déclara Ginny derrière lui.

« Tu vois un autre moyen de retourner à Poudlard ? » Grinça-t-il plus en colère contre leur ennemi plutôt qu'elle.

Heureusement, elle fut assez intelligente pour le comprendre.

« Tu sais qui a envoyé ses créatures ? »

Il hocha la tête positivement.

« Mais j'ignore pour quelles raisons… Après tout, cela ne fait qu'une semaine que nous avons signé un pacte de paix. » Souffla-t-il. « Tu es prête ? »

« Ai-je le choix ? »

Harry sourit légèrement à la réponse puis courut à travers la rue vide sans se soucier des gémissements de douleur qu'il percevait autour d'eux ou des corps qu'il dépassait. Ils savaient tous les deux que s'arrêter serait signer leur arrêt de mort même si la rousse avait du mal à ne pas se pencher pour aider les blessés. Ils arrivèrent presque aux portes de Poudlard. Un immense soulagement s'empara du cœur de Ginny mais qui fut vite étouffé quand un homme immense s'avança vers eux. Harry fut le premier à réagir en poussant la rousse sur la droite alors que l'homme fonça vers eux. Harry poussa un cri quant la main griffue lui entailla le dos et son flan droit. Ca faisait un mal de chien.

Mais ce qui le dégoûta encore plus, ce fut la vision en face de lui : Julia, son amie, était méconnaissable. Du sang coulait le long de son visage, ses cheveux roux étaient arrachés par endroit montrant un crâne presque nu, il ne lui restait plus qu'un œil jaune très grand, l'autre étant vide et rempli de petits vers blancs, ses mains étaient putréfiées avec de longs ongles aussi coupant que des lames de rasoirs et son corps encrassé couvert de blessures infectés.

« Comment ont-ils pu te faire ça ? » Murmura-t-il douloureusement en évitant un autre coup de griffes.

Il leva sa baguette fit apparaître son épée puis ferma ses yeux avant de couper la tête de la chose qu'était devenue son amie pour ensuite lui arracher le cœur qu'il écrasa de son pied.

Harry regarda tristement le corps sans vie quelques instants avant de le faire disparaître dans les flammes.

La colère submergea son cœur, tout son être.

Ils allaient lui payer. Tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Ginny regarda la fumée noire entourée le corps d'Harry puis les canines de celui-ci s'allonger et ses yeux devenir légèrement dorés.

« » « » « » « »

Severus entra en trombe dans la salle argenté et bleu, il vit sur l'estrade son fils et un homme très grand, de longs cheveux noir gris aux yeux gris limpides. Il portait une longue tunique (elle arrivait au sol) rouge avec au bout des longues manches en gouttes, de la taille et au bas de la tunique des fleurs saumon, rose et des feuilles vertes qui tranchaient les couleurs. A sa taille, très mince, pendait deux fins ceinturons en or et à son épaule droite était maintenue une cape blanche qui tombait jusqu'au sol. Sur son front, était disposé une fine chaîne en or avec un pendentif en forme de gouttes d'onyx.

Gabriel se releva, splendide dans sa tunique rouge pâle et son pantalon serrant noir. Il courut dans les bras de son père qui le serra contre lui à l'en étouffer.

« Tu vas bien ? » S'inquiéta Severus en retirant des mèches de cheveux noirs de la figure de son fils.

« Bien mieux. » Sourit Gabriel.

Rogue écarquilla les yeux en avisant les oreilles légèrement pointues du jeune homme.

« Tu savais que maman était une Nérédienne ? »

« Non. » Souffla-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

Son cerveau tourna à plein régime. En fait, cette découverte expliquait bien des évènements comme l'intérêt grandissant de Voldemort et Julius pour le jeune homme ou le manque d'Harry à la présence du jeune homme.

« Vous êtes donc le père de mon petit-fils. » Sourit l'homme aux cheveux noir gris.

Petit fils ?

« Je suis Néthis, le père de Valentine. » Se présenta-t-il.

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

« Je pensais que Valentine n'avait plus de famille ? »

« Elle l'a cru pendant de nombreuses années… Jusqu'à sa mort en fait. » Répondit Néthis ses yeux devenant ternes quelques instants avant d'être remplacé par un sourire très jovial.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc, tressé uniquement en bas pour laisser des mèches tomber sur les côtés de son visage délicat, entra dans la salle. Il portait une longue tunique semblable à celle de Néthis mais bleu ciel avec les manches mauves comme ses yeux, aux bords en or et avec un long châle blanc sur les bras, et une fine chaîne en or geignait sa tête.

« Maedros, tu n'aurais pas dû te lever. Tu es encore trop faible. »

« Il faut bien te prévenir que le dîner est servi. » Sourit Maedros.

Néthis leva les yeux au ciel avant de suivre le jeune homme aux cheveux gris jusqu'à une autre salle, tout aussi richement décoré avec une immense table rectangulaire au centre couverte de couverts en argent et des assiettes en porcelaine.

Ils se mirent tous à table suivant la disposition donnée par Maedros.

Néthis expliqua à Rogue ce qu'étaient les Nérédiens. Il s'agissait en fait d'une race d'ange croisé avec des elfes. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre au Paradis car leur race s'était détournée de Dieux le jour où les Anges s'étaient ligués contre les Nérédiens, favoris du Seigneur. Ils étaient partis après avoir compris que leur Père ne les sauverait pas. Arrivés sur Terre, les Nérédiens durent vite s'adapter à leur nouvel environnement et devaient impérativement se fondre dans la masse. Etant donné leurs nombreuses caractéristiques avec les Elfes Blancs, ils ont décidé de les imiter et de vivre avec eux mais là encore, ce fut un échec cuisant. Les Elfes furent rapidement jaloux de leur beauté, de leur grâce et de leur savoir immense sur l'Univers.

Les Nérédiens se proclamèrent donc race unique. Ils se cachèrent dans les nuages, les montagnes, les forêts, partout où ils semblaient être en sécurité jusqu'à ce que les anges les retrouvent et détruisent une partie de leur peuple. Accablés, certains Nérédiens ne virent leur salut que dans le monde des humains. Ils trouvèrent donc une parade pour cacher leurs ailes et leurs oreilles pointues. Une partie se cacha chez les hommes et les autres chez les Elfes en prenant soin de toujours cacher leur savoir, d'avoir l'air pure sans l'être de trop. Au fil des millénaires, ils arrivèrent à se mouler aux deux races. Plus personne n'entendit parler d'eux et pourtant, ils vivaient toujours, ils étaient encore là. Ils créèrent une petite île flottante dans les cieux comme dans les eaux. Ils décidèrent que leur roi serait celui qui posséderait des ailes limpides car rares étaient ceux qui savaient encore les sortir de leurs corps sans en mourir et qui possédaient des ailes d'un blanc immaculé.

Les anges n'étaient jamais revenus et les elfes acceptèrent finalement les Nérédiens.

« Alors pourquoi avez-vous caché à Valentine qu'elle était une Nérédienne et la fille d'un roi. » Interrogea Rogue, sceptique.

« Parce que… » Hésita Néthis.

« Elle est notre fille et malgré notre savoir, certains Nérédiens verraient sa vie comme la conséquence d'un péché immense. Ils auraient voulu la tuer. » Répondit Maedros.

« Gabriel ne risque rien ? » S'inquiéta Harry.

« Plus maintenant. » Le rassura Néthis. « Ici, il est en sécurité. »

Rogue se renfrogna légèrement.

« Mais je ne veux pas rester ici. » Intervint Gabriel ce qui surpris les personnes autour de la table. « Ma vie n'est pas avec vous, Grand-Père. »

Néthis hocha gravement la tête. Il le savait parfaitement. Gabriel avait beaucoup de choses sur Terre parmi les vivants.

Ils dînèrent dans le calme, discutant de tout et de rien. Tout à coup des cris de terreur s'élevèrent. Néthis voulut se lever mais déjà la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit violement sous les pouvoirs destructeur du roi des vampires ainsi que son compagnon et leur fils adoptif dans un sale état.

« Je veux des explications immédiatement. » S'écria Asher, fou de rage et débordant d'énergie vampirique.

A suivre…

Mouhahahaha ! Sadique moi ? Jamais.

Idées : Sev est plus horrible que jamais ce qui force As à lui dire la vérité sur le lieu où se trouve son fils

Gaby se réveille près des Nérédiens, (Néthis) et apprend ce qu'il est

Il envoie des messages télépathiques à Harry pour lui dire que tout va bien

Il revient avec son oncle et Sev pété une case !


	19. 12: nouveau tournant

Kikou à tous et à toutes. Désolée pour ce long retard mais comme maintenant j'habite chez Luna à Lyon et que je travaille tout le soir jusque parfois 3H du matin, je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire… j'espère quand même que vous n'allez pas m'abandonner. Nif !

Note : suite aux reviews reçues, je tiens à m'excuser. La dernière partie du chapitre précédent possède bien une énorme faute donc je vais la changer… Hum !

* * *

_« Gabriel ne risque rien ? » S'inquiéta Severus._

_« Plus maintenant. » Le rassura Néthis. « Ici, il est en sécurité. »_

_Rogue se renfrogna légèrement._

_« Mais je ne veux pas rester ici. » Intervint Gabriel ce qui surpris les personnes autour de la table. « Ma vie n'est pas avec vous, Grand-Père. »_

_Néthis hocha gravement la tête. Il le savait parfaitement. Gabriel avait beaucoup de choses sur Terre parmi les vivants._

_Ils dînèrent dans le calme, discutant de tout et de rien. Tout à coup des cris de terreur s'élevèrent. Néthis voulut se lever mais déjà la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit violemment sous les pouvoirs destructeurs du roi des vampires ainsi que son compagnon et leur fils adoptif dans un sale état._

_« Je veux des explications immédiatement. » S'écria Asher, fou de rage et débordant d'énergie vampirique._

**Chapitre 12 : Nouveau tournant**.

Gabriel fixa Harry qui était couvert de sang et donc les yeux flamboyaient de colère et de douleur. Il se leva mais Nethis l'arrêta.

« Aucune Nérédiens ne peut approcher un vampire. »

Gabriel fronça les sourcils et dégagea son bras.

« C'est mon ami. »

Il se dirigea vers Harry et inspecta les blessures de celui-ci. Harry lui sourit et le rassura :

« Je n'ai rien. Ce n'est pas mon sang. »

« Tu as brisé le pacte entre nos deux espèces. » Cracha Armand. « Tu sais ce que cela signifie. »

« Je n'ai pas brisé notre pacte mais vous, vous êtes entrain de le faire. » Contra Nethis d'une voix forte.

Il était plus en colère de voir Gabriel dans les bras du fils de son ennemi. Ils semblaient vraiment trop proches.

« Alors qui m'a envoyé ces créatures ? Il n'y a que des Nérédiens pour créer des morts vivants. » Grogna Harry.

Nethis réfléchit puis se tourna vers Maedros qui ferma ses yeux. Une énergie blanche sortit de lui et se dirigea vers le plafond pour disparaître. Quelques minutes plus tard, Maedros ouvrait ses yeux et déclara :

« Gedes est le responsable. Il pensait qu'en tuant l'héritier d'Asher, nous n'aurions plus besoin de l'éloigner d'Alexis. »

« Alexis ? » S'étonna Harry.

La goule métamorphe se montra à la lumière.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il essayerait de te tuer, Harry. Pardonne-moi ! »

Harry s'approcha de son ami.

« Tu es amoureux d'un Nérédiens ? »

Alexis hocha la tête positivement.

« Ça fait cinq ans que nous sommes ensembles.»

« Mais il ne savait pas du tout que j'allais essayer de te tuer. » Intervint un homme aux cheveux bleu nuit et aux yeux de la même couleur.

Il était magnifique dans son ensemble clair. Harry remarqua de suite que les yeux d'Alexis s'étaient éclairés d'un coup en voyant apparaître le Nérédien. Il était vraiment amoureux. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

Gedes hurla de douleur quand il sentit le lien qui l'unissait à son Souverain être tirailler dans tous les sens.

« Gedes ! » Hurla Alexis en se précipitant sur lui.

Mais lui aussi fut envoyer plus loin sous le choc des pouvoirs de Néthis.

« Tu as désobéi aux ordres, Gedes. Tu sais ce qu'il en résulte. » Murmura le Chef des Nérudiens en s'approchant de lui.

Gedes essaya de se relever mais la puissance qui le déchirait, était trop forte. Il s'écroula dans une petite marre de sang qui se formait sous lui. Alexis pleurait plus loin, sans pouvoir se relever.

« Néthis, arrête ça. » S'écria Asher.

Il n'était venu ici que pour avoir des explications pas pour punir deux imbéciles amoureux.

« Le règlement de mon Royaume doit être appliqué. » Déclara Nethis sans relever ses yeux du corps mourrant à ses pieds.

Gabriel regarda son grand-père torturer un homme innocent, simplement amoureux. Même Harry ne lui en voulait pas. Son souffle commença à devenir haletant, une douleur lui vrillait le cœur en voyant le Nérédien mourir à petit feu sans quitter des yeux Alexis. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de prononcer le nom de son amant, de son amour. Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Gabriel.

Maedros ferma les siens, inondés de larmes. Il ressentait la peine de Gabriel, du vampire et de Gedes. Il savait que rien ne ferait changer d'avis Nethis.

Gabriel sentait le pouvoir l'envahir. Quand Nethis sortit son épée purificatrice, une puissance gigantesque mauve pâle et blanche envahit la pièce, et se répercuta dans tout le royaume surprenant tous les habitants. Gabriel se tordit de douleur sur le sol, alors que du sang coulait le long de son corps. Il hurla à la mort quand sa peau se déchira au niveau de ses omoplates. Deux gigantesques ailes immaculées apparurent. Elles ressemblaient à des ailes de papillons : translucide avec une pointe de mauves par endroit.

Néthis en lâcha son épée qui émit un drôle de bruit.

Les longs cheveux de Gabriel voletaient autour de son corps brillant. Ses yeux améthyste scintillaient de milles feux. Des flammes blanches et mauves l'entouraient et se dispersaient pour certaines d'entre elles. Rogue regardait son fils pleurer des larmes de sang.

« L'Amour est la plus belle chose au monde, que tu soies un Nérédien ne te permet pas de le briser. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme. « Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un Souverain Mortel. »

« Qui es-tu ? » Souffla Armand dont le cœur se guérissait de ses blessures.

Il ressentait enfin la Paix au fond de lui. Il ressentait enfin l'amour qu'il vouait à Asher dans toute sa splendeur, dans toute son entièreté.

« Mon Nom n'a que peu d'importance pour vous. Je suis là pour guérir les Ames Perdues et Souffrantes. Roi des Anges ! Roi de la Paix ! Ta mission n'est pas de faire la guerre mais de faire respecter la paix partout où tu passes. Ce que tu ne fais pas. »

Gabriel joignit ses mains ensemble, une lumière vive l'entoura. Les blessures de Gedes se refermèrent, Alexis put enfin bouger.

Tout à coup la lumière disparut les laissant dans le noir. Quand ils retrouvèrent la vue, ils virent Gabriel étendu par terre, dans son sang, son visage pâle. Rogue fut le premier à genoux à ses côtés. Il le retourna et le serra contre lui.

Il se sentait vraiment impuissant.

« » « » « » « » « » « »

Mica se leva doucement, ses jambes le faisaient souffrir à mort. Il posa un pied à terre mais une décharge de douleur le saisit d'un coup. Il retomba aussitôt sur le grand lit pâle.

« Tu ne pourras plus te lever pendant quelques jours. » Lui confia une voix dans son dos.

Ethan se tenait aux pieds du lit. Il portait un pantalon de cuir noir qui lui allait comme une seconde peau, aucune chemise ne recouvrait sa peau bronzée et ses cheveux noirs tombaient en mèches éparses devant ses yeux gris doré. Mica évita son regard en baissant la tête.

« Regarde-moi Mica ! » Ordonna son chef de meute.

Mica commença à ronronner en relevant ses yeux jaunes striés de vert.

« Les autres clans te considèrent comme un fardeau mais… » Commença Ethan avant d'être coupé par Remus Lupin.

« Mica. » S'écria-t-il. « Alors ce que j'ai appris était vrai. »

Il se retrouva en face de la panthère garou en quatre enjambées. Remus s'abaissa à son niveau et caressa son visage du bout des doigts.

« Je n'aurai pas dû te laisser seul. Pardonne-moi ! »

Mica n'eut pas le temps de répondre car il se retrouva plaqué sur un torse fort sans échappatoire possible :

« Il fait partie de MA meute alors ne le touche pas. » Grogna-t-il.

« Tu as laissé une femelle Protectrice le torturer, tu ne l'as pas marqué comme étant tien alors n'essaye pas de me faire croire qu'il est important. » Gronda Remus. « Tu l'as dit toi-même : ceux de ta meute le considèrent comme un fardeau. »

Ethan montra ses canines en un geste très prédateurs, ses yeux devinrent complètement dorés.

« Touche le et ce sera la guerre entre nos espèces. Si tu m'avais laissé finir, j'aurais pu lui dire que ce n'était pas le cas de notre clan et que tous mes sujets l'attendaient avec impatience pour commencer la démonstration de passe-pouvoir. »

Remus perdit son air menaçant pour leur sourire :

« C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. »

Puis il sortit plus calmement que son arrivée.

« C'est vrai ce que tu viens de dire ? » S'inquiéta Mica d'une petite voix.

Ethan l'embrassa au coin des lèvres et lui sourit tendrement.

« Nous ne pouvons te marquer comme l'un des nôtres que lors de cette cérémonie. Es-tu prêts à passer le cap ? »

Mica hocha la tête sans hésitation. Les yeux d'Ethan ne mentaient pas du tout. Mais l'image de Rebecca le fit se figer. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés, Ethan le rassura :

« Elle a été puni par la meute, ne t'inquiètes plus d'elle. Inquiètes toi plutôt de ce qui va se passer. » Ricana-t-il en le soulevant dans ses bras.

Mica émit un ronronnement plus doux que tout à l'heure, mais il rougit furieusement en se rendant compte qu'il ne portait qu'une chemise lui arrivant aux genoux à peu près.

« Je ne suis pas habillé. » Paniqua-t-il.

« Aucun soucis, c'est encore mieux. » Souffla Ethan.

Ils arrivèrent dans la forêt qui bordait le Manoir après l'avoir traversé. Mica devint écrevisse en voyant toutes les panthères garous le détailler avec insistance. Il y avait même des gens qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'ici.

« Voici Mica. » Déclara Ethan d'une voix profonde où transpirait le pouvoir à l'état brut. « Mica, voici la meute… Ta famille. »

Il devait y avoir plus d'une quarantaine de personnes qui s'agenouillèrent face à leur maître. Mica essaya de faire de même mais il faillit se rétamer plutôt deux fois qu'une. Il ne dut son salut qu'à un homme d'une trentaine d'année, le visage très amicale, son sourire doux, des cheveux blonds cendrés demi long et des yeux bleus verts minuscules.

« Merci. » Lui souffla le malade.

L'homme lui sourit encore. Il avait l'air très gentil. Une énergie bizarre sortit de l'homme et le toucha, le faisant sursauter. Mica posa un regard incertain sur l'homme qui souriait tranquillement.

Mica se retourna vers les hommes et femmes autour de lui qui lâchaient leurs énergies. Son corps assimilait chacune d'elles.

« C'est impossible ! » Souffla David à droite d'Ethan.

« Notre Catalyseur est enfin là ! » S'exclamaient des voix dans le Cercle de Vie. « Il est là. »

Une sorte d'euphorie s'empara de tous les membres de la meute. L'énergie décupla considérablement.

Mica sentait la meute en lui. Ethan s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla en face de Mica qui le regarda avec un regard perdu.

Ethan posa sa paume sur la joue de Mica.

« Tu es mon Catalyseur, celui de la meute… Je n'y croyais plus du tout. »

Un doux ronronnement s'éleva dans le Cercle. Ethan rigola légèrement en voyant Mica frotter son visage contre sa main comme un chat. Puis le désir prit le pas. Un désir foudroyant mû par la meute entière, mû par le pouvoir, mû par le Cercle lui-même.

David vit les yeux d'Ethan se noircir et une marque apparaître sur la cuisse de Mica : une minuscule fée verte aux yeux or.

Le signe de la meute…

Les membres de la meute s'agenouillèrent et se gavèrent de la puissance au dessus d'eux. La pleine lune se découvrit enfin, les rayons les touchèrent, leurs yeux devinrent complètement dorés. Mica observait tout cela avec étonnement. Des cris de panthères s'élevèrent dans la forêt, certains se transformaient petit à petit. Ethan plaça la tête de Mica sur ses genoux, il laissa tomber ses cheveux de part et d'autres de son visage pour les cacher. Mica écarquilla les yeux en voyant les dents pointues et sa langue se lécher les lèvres avec gourmandises. Certains essayèrent de s'approcher mais un simple grondement de gorge d'Ethan les firent reculer en geignant.

Ethan se pencha vers Mica toujours la tête sur ses genoux et respira sa peau. A travers lui, les autres purent sentir son odeur et l'imprimer en eux. C'était une odeur très douce, sucrée…

De fleurs sauvages.

Le corps de Mica se tendit quand Ethan lui mordit le cou avec force. Il ferma les yeux très fort en sentant sa chair se déchirer et son sang couler. Ethan but son sang, puis lécha la plaie qui se referma aussitôt. La peau resterait foncé à présent, signe qu'il appartenait entièrement à son chef. Ethan se releva et regarda Mica étendu au sol, son visage sur le côté. Il vit enfin la marque sur la cuisse droite de Mica. Il y passa ses doigts tirant des frissons au corps étendu.

Il l'embrassa ensuite, profondément.

Mica sentit toute l'énergie du Cercle de Vie les rejoindre, s'engouffrer en eux. Il arqua son corps touchant celui de son chef de meute. Ethan grogna, le plaqua au sol de son propre corps en plaçant ses mains sur ses bras. Mica essaya de bouger, il avait besoin de le toucher, de prendre cette énergie, de la passer. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, son corps se crispa, un hurlement sortit de sa gorge en même temps que sortait son énergie vitale pour se répandre dans le Cercle de Vie et le nourrir. Ethan se recula. David prit sa place en plaçant ses mains sur le visage de Mica qui darda ses yeux déchirés dans les siens.

« La souffrance va se terminer bientôt. » Souffla David à son oreille avant de lui donner son énergie.

Mica se débattit avec force mais David continuait de lui donner de l'énergie, de déchirer son corps.

« Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! » Hurla Mica en sanglotant.

« Nous sommes tous désolés. » Murmura Ethan en lui serrant la main. « La première fois, ça fait toujours ça. »

Quand David eut fini de lui donner l'énergie du Cercle, il se recula. Ethan aida Mica à s'asseoir. Le jeune Catalyseur haletait de douleur, du sang coula de sa marque. Ethan le serra contre lui et lui murmura :

« Laisse la sortir d'un coup. Libère toi maintenant. »

Mica laissa toute son énergie sortir de son corps. Le vent se leva délimitant le Cercle. Une lueur blanche enveloppa le Cercle, formant une sorte de cloche autour d'eux. Puis l'énergie s'écoula du centre de la cloche arrosant les panthères garous. Ils se retrouvèrent tous à genoux, le visage baigné de la lumière, de la puissance. Mica s'écroula dans les bas d'Ethan, vidé. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir.

« Ethan… » Murmura-t-il au bord de la syncope.

« Parce qu'au-delà des mots, tu fais partie de la meute. » Récita Ethan d'une voix chaude qui redonna un peu d'énergie à Mica. « Parce qu'au-delà du corps physique, ton âme est à la meute. Jure allégeance. Jure-moi ta fidélité. »

Les mots coulèrent de la bouche de Mica sans qu'il ne puisse y faire grand chose :

« Ma vie, mon âme, mon cœur, mon tout est à la meute et à toi. Ma parole n'aurait pas d'importance mais mes gestes en auront, ma voix aurait plus de poids. »

Mica montra sa gorge à tous. Ethan se pencha, lécha son cou, mordilla sa peau puis le griffa aux bras. Mica émit un faible gémissement de douleur avant de se rapprocher de son chef de meute.

« Ma vie, mon âme, mon cœur, mon tout est à la meute et à toi. Ma parole… » Recommença Mica.

Ethan le coupa d'un baiser très fougueux. La force d'Ethan était indéniable car des bleus apparaissaient sur ses bras qu'il serait trop fort. Son ronronnement recommença mais beaucoup plus fortement. Il frotta son visage contre l'épaule d'Ethan qui abaissa ses bras le long de son corps. Mica se frotta contre son épaule, puis son bras. Il prit les mains d'Ethan et se les passa sur le visage et le long de son corps avec lenteur.

« Regarde-moi. » Murmura Ethan d'une voix très basse et douce pour garder Mica en confiance.

Mica releva son visage et plongea son regard doré dans les yeux de son chef de meute.

Ethan releva Mica pour qu'il se retrouve à genoux devant lui. Il lui caressa sa peau avec lenteur pour imprimer son odeur sur la peau de Mica qui avait du mal à garder ses yeux ouverts tellement il se sentait bien. Les autres membres de la meute s'approchèrent doucement, s'assirent autour de leur chef et du nouveau venu. Ils commencèrent à se transformer en panthère, en silence. Seul le bruissement des feuilles touchées par le vent de pouvoir se faisaient entendre dans la forêt.

Mica grimaça en sentant sa peau se tendre. Des couches de fourrures noires bleutés apparurent sur son corps. Ethan lui retira sa chemise doucement en admirant la transformation. Les muscles bougeaient sous la peau fine, la fourrure montait le long de son corps pour tout le recouvrir, les yeux de Mica changèrent en une seule fois. La fourrure de Mica étaient magnifique, brillante, bleuté. Quand il eut fini sa transformation, Ethan ne put résister à l'envie de passer ses mains dans la fourrure, de la sentir sous ses doigts.

La panthère garou se frotta contre lui en ronronnant. Ethan vérifia que la marque qu'il lui avait faite était toujours là. Il sourit en la voyant. Il commença doucement sa transformation. Quand toute la meute fut sous sa forme de panthère, ils se dispersèrent dans la forêt en se pourchassant.

« « « « « « « «

Cali soupira pour la centième fois depuis son retour dans le monde des hommes. Son corps entier la faisait souffrir. Son père n'y avait pas été de main morte avec elle. Elle se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Cali ? » S'inquiéta Remus accompagné de Black et Rogue qui tenait son fils dans ses bras.

« Salut. Vous allez bien ? » Sourit-elle malgré la douleur sourde qui lui vrillait l'esprit. « Vous avez ramené Gabriel, c'est bien. »

Elle passa à côté d'eux sans vraiment faire attention à leur visage inquiet.

« Je te remercie. » Déclara Rogue d'une voix bourrue. « Tu aurais pu rien nous dire mais tu l'as fait et je t'en remercie. »

Cali pouffa en voyant la gêne du sorcier. Tout à coup, ses yeux s'obscurcirent et elle tomba en avant.

Sirius la rattrapa in extrémiste.

« Ça va aller, vous pouvez me lâcher. » Grogna-t-elle.

Se retrouver aussi faible devant Black, la rendait presque malade. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'écoutait rien du tout à ses protestations, il la souleva et déclara :

« Je vais la ramener à sa chambre, je vous rejoins plus tard. »

Remus sourit en emmenant Rogue avec lui.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. » Gronda-t-elle. « Lâchez-moi. »

« Cesse de bouger comme ça sinon je te lâche dans les escaliers. » Rétorqua-t-il.

La démone cessa de bouger. En fait, elle était très gênée de se retrouver dans ses bras. Surtout qu'il lui rappelait l'inconnu du bal et elle ne voulait pas croire un seul instant qu'ils puissent être une seule et même personne.

Il la posa sur le lit aux draps noirs.

« Que t'ont-ils fait ? »

Cali n'avait pas envie de se battre donc elle répondit :

« Torture de base de tous démons. »

« Je vois. »

Il lui fit boire une potion de guérison et de cicatrisation. Il s'assura qu'elle dormait bien pour poser une main sur le pendentif qu'elle portait au cou. La plaque se mit à briller fortement et toutes les blessures sur le corps de la démone disparurent les unes après les autres. Il se leva pour la laisser se reposer mais elle lui attrapa le bras.

« C'est vous n'est-ce pas ? L'inconnu du bal… Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Dormez. Vos blessures ne guériront pas sans ça. » Déclara-t-il sans la regarder.

« Non. Répondez-moi. »

Elle voulut se relever mais une douleur dans son dos la fit gémir de douleur.

« Cessez de vous agiter. »

« Cessez de rester muet. » Rétorqua-t-elle. « Pourquoi êtes-vous venu à ce bal ? Je pensais que vous me détestiez. »

« Vous détestez ? » Répéta-t-il surpris. « Je te ne déteste pas du tout… »

« Mais alors pourquoi vous comportez-vous avec moi de cette façon ? Comme si c'était le cas. »

« Parce que vous l'avez fait aussi… »

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants. Cali retira le collier de son cou et le lui tendit :

« Il est à vous. »

« Et je te l'ai donné. »

Il referma ses mains sur celle de Cali et lui replia le bras sur sa poitrine.

« Il pourrait vous servir prochainement. »

Ses yeux… Bleus comme de l'encre. Cali ressentit un pincement au cœur en se disant qu'il avait le même style de regard que Salazard : profond, vrai, juste.

« Ne t'accroche pas à un mort. Ça te perdra. » Lui souffla-t-il en se penchant sur son visage pour lui ravir ses lèvres dans un baiser très doux qui devint sauvage.

Il posa une main sur son front, plongea ses yeux dans les siens puis la regarda tomber en arrière, endormie. Sirius plaça les couvertures sur son corps puis il sortit.

Son autre avait choisi la personne qui détiendrait son cœur et son âme.

« » « » « » «

Minkar soupira. Cela faisait une heure qu'il essayait de faire comprendre à Marion que son frère était mort, tué par Armand. Il semblait qu'elle ait enfin compris vu son air ravi.

« Je ne dois donc plus venir en Angleterre ? »

« Vous n'en avez plus l'obligation. » Répondit Minkar.

« Alors tu peux partir. J'ai sommeil. »

Minkar leva les yeux au ciel en sortant de la salle de trône de la vampire. Elle avait beau avoir plus de mille an, elle restait une sale gamine arrogante et chiante.

Le jeune homme revint au château d'Asher et le prévint que Marion ne viendrait pas. Son Alpha le remercia puis le congédia.

Asher se dirigea vers ses appartements. Armand l'attendait assis dans le divan. Il était habillé d'un pantalon ample blanc et d'une tunique immaculée aux épaules nues et aux manches très longues et vaporeuses.

Asher se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son calice.

« Comment va-tu ? »

« Bien mieux. Dormir m'a fait du bien. »

Asher sourit, rassuré. Il prit place derrière Armand et le serra contre lui.

« Tu voulais me parler ? »

« Oui… » Souffla Armand. « J'aimerais partir. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne te méprends pas, Asher. » Sourit Armand. « Je suis juste fatigué de tenir un royaume, j'aimerais que nous nous éloignions tous les deux, rien que nous, nous retrouver comme avant. Depuis que tu as accepté de devenir l'Alpha d'Angleterre, rien n'est pareil entre nous et je suis fatigué. Si fatigué. »

Asher le laissa parler, vider son sac.

« Je resterez près de toi même si tu décides de rester ici mais… j'aimerais tant partir. J'aimerais tant te retrouver attentionné, amoureux, rien qu'à moi. C'est égoïste, je sais. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. » Répondit Asher. « Je comprends. J'y pensais aussi. »

Armand le regarda avec espoir, des petites étoiles pétillants dans ses yeux.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Nous avons traversé tant de choses et c'est derniers mois, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. Je veux rentrer maintenant. Avec toi. Pour toi. Pour nous. »

Armand se serra contre lui, son visage dans son cou.

« Alors rentrons maintenant. » Murmura-t-il.

« « » « » « » « » «

Voldemort et Julius se tenaient chacun d'un côté du lit de Gabriel. Celui-ci dormait toujours.

« Sais-tu comment son énergie à pu s'échapper de lui aussi facilement ? »

Voldemort hésita quelques instants avant de répondre :

« Il ne peut pas supporter la vue d'êtres qui souffrent autant moralement que physiquement. »

« Je pensais que Nethis l'aurait retenu chez lui avec plus de volonté. »

« Il n'avait pas intérêt. » Cracha Rogue en finissant de penser le dos de son fils.

Toute la peau avait été arrachée par endroit. Personne n'avait su expliquer pourquoi.

Gabriel remua légèrement avant de papilloter des yeux et de les poser sur son père.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« J'ai mal partout. »

« Bois ceci. » Ordonna Rogue en lui donnant une potion orange bizarre.

Gabriel vida la petite fiole en faisant la grimace. Il commença à ressentir une vive chaleur dans tout son être puis une plénitude bizarre avant de se rendre compte que la douleur était définitivement partie. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Julius et Voldemort. Ils le fixaient en silence, leurs visages indescriptibles.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es vraiment un cas. » Souffla-t-il en lui ébourrifant le devant des cheveux.

Gabriel lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension faisant sourire, bien malgré lui, le maître des potions. Son fils était tellement naïf.

Il sortit le laissant avec son Maître et l'elfe noir plus si noir que ça.

« Nous sommes désolés de ne pas t'avoir mieux protéger. » Murmura Julius assis à sa droite.

Gabriel secoua négativement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Néthis m'a enlevé… » répondit-il. « J'ai crû que je ne reverrai jamais aucun d'entre vous. »

Julius jeta un coup d'œil à Voldemort qui s'approcha de l'autre côté et prit place à côté du jeune homme.

« Personne ne pourra t'enlever à nous sans devoir nous combattre. » Déclara Tom d'une voix sans réplique.

Gabriel sourit légèrement.

« Merci d'être venu me chercher. »

Voldemort le tira contre lui et le serra contre son torse.

« Personne ne te prendra à moi, à nous. »

Personne n'avait le droit de ne fuse que penser enlever son ange à ceux qui l'aimaient. Néthis avait de la chance d'être le Grand-Père et surtout le chef des Nérudiens parce que sinon Voldemort l'aurait tué sur le champ. Ce qui risquait d'arriver à Dumbledore pour avoir empoisonner le jeune homme. Donovan allait bien le lui faire comprendre.

Voldemort releva le visage du jeune homme et l'embrassa avec passion. Il s'attendait à voir Gabriel se tendre mais ce dernier se cramponna à lui et rendit son baiser avec fougue.

Julius observa la scène avec joie et intérêt. Il se leva et voulut sortir mais Gabriel l'attrapa par la manche et lui jeta un regard légèrement désespéré. Rogue n'aurait jamais dû lui donner cette potion. Même si elle était radicale pour soigner les gens, elle les plongeait aussi dans une sorte de transe fiévreuse.

« Il serait plus sage que tu te reposes, Petit Ange. » Déclara Voldemort redevenu sérieux et maître de lui.

Gabriel se cramponna à lui.

« Gabriel ? »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent surpris de l'attitude du jeune homme.

« J'ai eu peur…. Tellement peur de vous perdre… » Sanglota-t-il.

« Mais nous sommes là maintenant. »

Gabriel hocha négativement la tête.

« Néthis m'a expliqué qu'à partir de maintenant… Etant donné que mes pouvoirs se sont réveillés… Quiconque me touchera, pourra me marquer… »

Gabriel était rouge écrevisse.

« Je ne veux pas me retrouver lier à un inconnu. »

« Gabriel… » Commença Julius en prenant les mains de Gabriel serrées sur les vêtements de Voldemort.

« Non. Dumbledore le sait.. Néthis en a eu la confirmation auprès de Donovan. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a fait venir… Il voulait que Donovan me séduise et me fasse sien. »

Voldemort et Julius s'étaient tendus à cette révélation.

« Mais Donovan ne m'a rien dit… »

« Il ne l'a su que ce matin. Et avec ce qui c'est passé, il n'a pas trop eu l'occasion de vous le dire. » Murmura Gabriel en relevant son visage sur les deux hommes.

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, Petit Ange. Ça doit venir de toi, pas d'une peur. » Rétorqua Julius.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. » Sourit tristement le jeune homme. « C'est mon choix… Je pourrais demander à Harry mais… »

« Tu ne le sens pas comme étant le bon. » Acheva Julius à sa place.

Gabriel acquiesça de la tête.

« Mais pourquoi nous deux ? » S'enquit Voldemort.

« Parce que je le sens… C'est tout. »

Gabriel était très gêné, il s'était imaginé qu'en embrassant vraiment Tom, il n'aurait pas fallu toute cette discussion mais c'était mal connaître les deux hommes.

« Est-ce que vous voulez bien ? S'il vous plaît. » Murmura-t-il. « En plus, j'en ai envie. »

Tom pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, caressa du bout des doigts la mâchoire de Gabriel qui ferma les yeux et tendit son visage vers la main. Un gémissement passa ses lèvres quand Julius posa ses mains sur les hanches fines du jeune homme.

« Peut-on vraiment faire ça ? » Souffla Julius en serrant Gabriel contre son torse.

A suivre….

* * *

Alors ? Vont-ils sauter le pas ou pas du tout ? MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

(Petit mot de Luna) : NNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN COMMENT T AS PU OSER ARRETER LA ! JE VAIS TE PENDRE PAR LES PIEDS AU BALCON ET …euh…. TE COUPER LES OREILLES ( désolée ! c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur le moment ! je sais, c'est minable !)


	20. message

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais un petit message à tous mes lecteurs connus et inconnus… surtout aux inconnus :

Depuis quelques temps, je ne suis plus très très « chaude » à l'idée de publier sur ce site. Après tout les revieweurs font grèves alors pourquoi je me casserais le cul à écrire, à publier pour des gens qui n'ont même pas la gentillesse de m'encourager un tout petit. Je ne demande pas grand chose, juste un peu de reconnaissance même si ce n'est qu'un petit mot de rien du tout. Pour ceux qui écrivent des fics, je pense que vous comprenez ce que je raconte : quoi de plus valorisant qu'une petite review pour demander la suite ?

Cela dit, je préviens tout le monde que si ça ne marche pas, je ne continuerai pas ma publication de fic donc je vais toutes les retirer… VDT compris dans le lot. Ce n'est pas une menace, juste de la fatigue !

Je n'écrirai plus que pour les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'encourager :

Khisanth 91 qui est là depuis le début avec ses reviews en tartine…

Luna 051 (ça c'est clair…)

666Naku

Satya

Archangel Gaia

Vif d'or

Tchaye

Onarluca

Gally-chan

Estelle 01

Lilu Malfoy Potter

Fitz of ambers

Zaika

….

Et il y en a quelques unes en plus mais je ne vais pas compter non plus. Je continuerai d' écrire pour toutes ces personnes là mais au lieu de mettre le texte sur FFN, elles l'auront directement sur leur mail box.

Du chantage ? Non, je ne trouve pas.

C'est la moindre des choses je trouve…

Et croyez-moi, je regrette d'en arriver là mais je n'ai pas trop le choix pour retrouver toute mon inspiration…

Bisoux tout le monde


	21. 13: les Ténèbres entre en jeu

ben voilà la suite après les Trones

Alors heureux ?

**Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs qui m'ont encouragé à continuer cette fic (mon bébé) parce que malheureusement, il était à l'agonie mon trésor. Mon inspiration le concernant s'était fait la malle, j'avoue !**

**Mon style a certainement encore changé (rien de bien méchant, m'a rassurée mon amour de toujours qui se reconnaitra sans aucun doute. Bisoux à ma plus grande fan et meilleure amie. J'espère que tu aimes ton couple avec Sev….) mais je ne m'éloigne pas trop du sujet de début….(enfin j'espère)**

**Chapitre12**

Petit récapitulatif du chapitre précédent pour revenir dans le bain (Mdr !) :

_« Gabriel ? »_

_Les deux hommes se regardèrent surpris de l'attitude du jeune homme._

_« J'ai eu peur…. Tellement peur de vous perdre… » Sanglota-t-il._

_« Mais nous sommes là maintenant. »_

_Gabriel hocha négativement la tête._

_« Néthis m'a expliqué qu'à partir de maintenant… Etant donné que mes pouvoirs se sont réveillés… Quiconque me touchera, pourra me marquer… »_

_Gabriel était rouge écrevisse._

_« Je ne veux pas me retrouver lier à un inconnu. »_

_« Gabriel… » Commença Julius en prenant les mains de Gabriel serrées sur les vêtements de Voldemort._

_« Non. Dumbledore le sait.. Néthis en a eu la confirmation auprès de Donovan. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a fait venir… Il voulait que Donovan me séduise et me fasse sien. »_

_Voldemort et Julius s'étaient tendus à cette révélation._

_« Mais Donovan ne m'a rien dit… »_

_« Il ne l'a su que ce matin. Et avec ce qui c'est passé, il n'a pas trop eu l'occasion de vous le dire. » Murmura Gabriel en relevant son visage sur les deux hommes._

_« Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, Petit Ange. Ça doit venir de toi, pas d'une peur. » Rétorqua Julius._

_« Vous ne comprenez pas. » Sourit tristement le jeune homme. « C'est mon choix… Je pourrais demander à Harry mais… »_

_« Tu ne le sens pas comme étant le bon. » Acheva Julius à sa place._

_Gabriel acquiesça de la tête._

_« Mais pourquoi nous deux ? » S'enquit Voldemort._

_« Parce que je le sens… C'est tout. »_

_Gabriel était très gêné, il s'était imaginé qu'en embrassant vraiment Tom, il n'aurait pas fallu toute cette discussion mais c'était mal connaître les deux hommes._

_« Est-ce que vous voulez bien ? S'il vous plaît. » Murmura-t-il. « En plus, j'en ai envie. »_

_Tom pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, caressa du bout des doigts la mâchoire de Gabriel qui ferma les yeux et tendit son visage vers la main. Un gémissement passa ses lèvres quand Julius posa ses mains sur les hanches fines du jeune homme._

_« Peut-on vraiment faire ça ? » Souffla Julius en serrant Gabriel contre son torse._

_A suivre…._

Brusquement, Julius murmura un sort qui endormit Gabriel. Voldemort haussa un sourcil.

« Es-tu devenu fou ? »

« Justement non… Il est sous le choc de ce qui s'est passé… »

« Et tu ne veux pas abuser de cette situation. » Acheva Voldemort en haussant un sourcil surpris. « Depuis quand t'es-tu acheté une conscience au juste ? »

Julius sourit, se leva et sortit de la pièce laissant seul, Voldemort. Celui-ci regarda le jeune homme couché.

Julius n'était pas celui avec lequel Gabriel devait se lier et l'elfe le savait bien. La peur empêchait leur cher ange de voir la réalité.

C'était donc à eux de garder les pieds sur terre pour lui.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Astarte soupira. Depuis que Severus était revenu avec son fils, elle n'avait pas pu se retrouver une seule fois avec lui en tête à tête. Pourtant, ils auraient pas mal de choses à se dire.

Quand on pensait au loup…

Severus Rogue entra dans la chambre où se trouvait la démone. Son visage était de marbre.

« Nous devons discuter. »

Elle ne répondit rien.

« J'ai bien compris que tu ne pouvais pas nous dire où se trouvait mon fils mais pourquoi attendre trois jours ? »

Astarte soupira :

« Je ne pensais pas que Néthis voulait garder son petit-fils. Je croyais qu'il allait le soigner puis le ramener à sa famille mais ça ne s'est pas passé ainsi. Et puis, tu étais si inquiet, si… Peu toi-même que j'ai décidé de tout te dire. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. En fait, tout était expliqué, tout était dit. Il ne restait que la conclusion de cette histoire… Bonne ou mauvaise.

Mais la démone n'était pas sûre de pouvoir essuyer une rupture. Peut-être Cali avait-elle raison : sans doute était-elle trop humaine pour continuer à vivre parmi les humains ?

« Sommes-nous vraiment fait pour être ensemble ? » Murmura Rogue d'une voix cassée.

Il s'assit sur l'appui de fenêtre devant la démone qui gardait le silence.

« Es-tu encore sous d'autres sortilèges démoniaques qui t'empêcheraient de nous aider le moment venu ? »

Astarte savait que cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas droit à la moindre erreur.

« Non aucun sortilèges aussi mortels… »

« Mais… »

« Je sais des choses sur ton fils que tu ignores sans aucun doute… »

Astarte se mit à tout lui expliquer. Dix minutes plus tard, elle se tue attendant sa réaction.

« Salazard ! »

« J'ai appris tout cela après avoir tiré Cali des griffes de Bélial. » Avoua-t-elle.

« Mon fils… Les démons veulent-ils sa mort ? »

« Il en est hors de question ! » S'offusqua-t-elle. « Les démons se moquent des humains, Sev. Cependant, tu dois te méfier du Paradis. Tant que le sceau est en place, nous n'aurons rien à craindre d'eux mais on ne sait jamais. »

Severus hocha la tête. Maintenant tout devenait limpide dans son esprit.

« Puis-je te faire confiance ? »

« Severus, la seule chose qui m'a empêchée de tout te dire, ce sont les sortilèges qu'ils avaient posé sur moi. Tu as bien vu l'état de Cali qui pourtant n'a reçu que le quart de mes sorts. » Se défendit-elle.

C'était la première fois depuis bien des siècles qu'elle se défendait comme ça devant un de ses amants. Mais avec Severus, c'était différent.

« Je te crois. »

« Tu t'imagines, c'est notre première dispute… » Rigola-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa goulûment. Il en était complètement accro.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Mica se leva doucement. La tête lui tournait un peu et en plus…

Il était nu dans une forêt qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Il regarda autour de lui mais il était seul. Le jeune homme se leva difficilement et se mit à marcher en faisant appel à son instinct et ses souvenirs de la chasse de cette nuit. Après avoir poursuivit un daim avec la meute, il s'était un peu écarté mais au bout d'un moment, il s'était écroulé harasser par la fatigue.

Brusquement une masse noire lui sauta dessus et le cloua au sol. La panthère se retransforma.

« David ? » S'exclama Mica rassuré de le voir lui et pas un ennemi mais rougit bien vite en le voyant dans le plus simple appareil.

Le Second de la meute sourit au jeune homme mais ne se bougea pas.

« Comment as-tu trouvé cette nuit ? Mise à part la douleur de la transmission de nos pouvoirs… » Demanda David d'une voix très sensuelle.

Mica répondit très calmement :

« J'ai bien aimé. C'est la première fois que je chasse avec d'autres panthères garou. »

David lui caressa, du bout des doigts, les contours de son visage, le faisant frissonner.

« Tout va bien ? »

David sourit encore une fois mais il dévoila des crocs pointus.

« Sais-tu que normalement, la première fois qu'une panthère rejoint son clan, c'est elle que nous chassons ? »

Mica en resta interdit.

« Comment cela ? »

« Et bien, pour lui montrer qui sont les chefs de meute, ceux-ci poursuivent la nouvelle recrue et la marque au cou. »Répondit le Second en passant ses doigts à la base du cou de Mica.

Mica remarqua que les yeux de David étaient entièrement dorés.

« Tu vas me faire du mal ? » Demanda-t-il en commençant à ressentir de la peur.

« Te faire mal ? » Répéta David, étonné. « Bien sûr que non. Tu n'as pas vu qu'hier personne ne t'a chassé ? Tu es notre Guarda mais tu nous es aussi précieux. C'est juste que… Ethan a été le seul à pouvoir te marquer… »

Il avait chuchoté les derniers mots en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de Mica. La peur de ce dernier se rétracta au fond de son corps. Il ne ressentait plus qu'un besoin urgent de son dominant. Il commença à ronronner doucement en sentant les mains de David caresser ses bras et sa langue lécher son cou puis ses clavicules.

« C'est maintenant qu'il faut arrêter. » Murmura David en se penchant vers les lèvres si tentantes.

Il les captura sans attendre la réponse de Mica qui s'accrocha aux épaules de David avec désespoir. Le besoin qu'il ressentait était au-delà des mots et de la compréhension humaine. Jamais il n'avait appartenu à aucun de ses dominants et pour la première fois de sa vie, il en ressentait l'envie et le besoin viscérale. David passa ses mains sur la peau pâle de Mica qui rapprocha leurs corps encore plus près. Ils se moquaient de la terre dont ils se recouvraient ou même de se faire surprendre en plein acte. L'important c'étaient leur peau l'une contre l'autre, leurs bouches qui se dévoraient et leurs sexes qui se touchèrent, leur tirant un soupir de plaisir.

David s'éloigna légèrement, haletant.

« Mica…. » Souffla-t-il. « Es-tu sûr de toi ? »

Mica avait les yeux brillant.

« Ne t'arrête pas ! »

David sourit et reprit là où il en était resté.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Cali pinça ses lèvres en écoutant son père et les trois autre Grands Princes démoniaques parler du jeune Gabriel et de ses pouvoirs. Cette discussion ne lui plaisait vraiment pas du tout.

Elle regarda les trois Grands Princes sortirent de la salle de Trône puis porta son attention sur son père.

« Tu vas laisser Bélial approcher Gabriel ? » S'enquit-elle d'une voix faible.

Leviatan, premier Seigneur démoniaque de l'Enfers, s'assit sur son trône en soupirant. Il était grand, fin, avec des cheveux courts noirs bleuté comme ceux de sa fille unique mais il portait autour de sa tête un bandeau blanc cachant son regard que tous savait mortel. Même pour les trois autre Princes Infernaux.

« Gabriel n'a pas déployé tous ses pouvoirs. Il n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que cela ne se produise. Veux-tu vraiment prendre le risque qu'il détruise le monde ? »

Cali déglutit. Elle avait appris à connaître le jeune garçon et elle l'aimait bien. La démone savait aussi que sa meilleure amie ne serait pas d'accord avec leurs Seigneurs si elle les avait entendus.

« Donne-lui une chance, Père. » Déclara-t-elle au grand étonnement de son paternel. « Gabriel peut faire de grandes choses si nous lui en laissons l'occasion… »

Le Seigneur des démons hocha la tête.

« Je te laisse carte blanche mais si jamais tu échoues, tu sais ce qu'il t'en coutera. Que tu soies ma fille ou pas. »

« Je le sais, père. » Sourit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue puis en disparaissant.

Leviatan soupira profondément. Elle était pire que lui… Pourtant il avait toujours cru cela impossible. Il avait tout fait pour lui éviter de posséder ce trait de caractère.

Cali réapparu dans le manoir de Voldemort en pleine heure de souper.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Alexis, goule métamorphe, ami d'Harry Potter, fiancé à un Nérudien, déglutit avec peine en face de son ami. Ce qu'il avait appris était d'une importance capitale mais il n'était pas certain que ça soit une bonne idée d'en parler avec Harry.

« Tu comptes me dire ce que tu es venu faire ici, Alexis ? » S'impatienta Harry.

« J'ai… Enfin, Gedes a entendu une conversation chez le Roi des Nérudiens. »

L'intérêt d'Harry monta en flèche d'un coup.

« Et ? »

Alexis prit sa respiration à fond puis la relâcha.

« Néthis parlait avec un des Rois Démoniaques de Gabriel. Ils disaient qu'ils devaient empêcher le petit-fils de Néthis de se réveiller complètement s'ils ne voulaient pas voir la fin du monde arriver maintenant. A cause de son réveil en Séraphin, il se pourrait bien que son côté démon ait été ébranlé… Et si Gabriel prend pleinement conscience de ses dons, il pourrait détruire la planète en un claquement de doigts. »

Harry réfléchit longuement, digérant les informations.

« Si je comprends bien, soit Néthis garde Gabriel en lieu pure pour éviter le réveille d'un démon, soit ils vont le tuer… »

Alexis hocha la tête.

« Gedes est arrivé aux mêmes conclusions alors il m'a chargé de mettre quelqu'un au courant. »

Harry passa une main dans ses mains en soupirant. La situation devenait bien compliquée. Gabriel était en danger de mort cette fois-ci.

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu. »

Alexis hocha la tête puis disparut.

Harry se leva et marcha en vitesse jusqu'à la grande salle de réunion.

« Tom, nous devons parler ! » lança-t-il à Voldemort occupé à parler avec Julius et Lucius.

« Harry… » Commença Voldemort d'une voix polaire.

« Non, c'est capital ! » Le coupa-t-il.

Tom fronça les sourcils mais fit signe à Julius et Lucius de sortir.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Néthis va vouloir reprendre Gabriel. » Lâcha Harry. « Nous devons l'en empêcher. Personne ne peut nous le prendre, Tom… Je ne le permettrai pas du tout ! »

« Harry ! » S'écria le Mage Noir. « Calme-toi ! je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes. »

« Gabriel est bien un Ange –un Séraphin pour être précis !- mais il est aussi un Démon. Néthis a parlé avec un des Roi démoniaque et ils pensent qu'il serait mieux pour Gaby de rester en terre pure… A Nérudia. »

Voldemort était furieux. Ses yeux étaient couleur sang et ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'une fine ligne pâle. Harry ne semblait pas plus calme mais tentait de digérer tout cela sans tout casser.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je prends mes dispositions. »

Harry hocha la tête positivement. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il pouvait être certain : Tom prenait à cœur la sécurité de leur Ange.

Plus que tout au monde.

C'est rassuré qu'Harry retourna dans les appartements d'Asher.

Il grogna en voyant ses deux parents adoptifs assis dans le divan face à la porte.

Une mauvaise nouvelle allait encore lui tomber dessus.

C'était sa journée !

« Crachez le morceau ! » Souffla-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Asher leva un sourcil surpris mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Armand et moi avons décidé de nous retirer du monde des vivants. Nous allons partir pour un moment ! »

Harry resta un moment sans rien dire, abasourdi.

« Partir ??? Partir ? »

Asher hocha la tête positivement. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, ses jambes ne le portant plus.

Là, c'en était de trop.

« Et où allez-vous ? Comment pourrais-je vous contacter ? »

Armand s'approcha d'Harry.

« Calme-toi ! Nous ne serons jamais loin de toi, tant que notre ennemi ne sera pas mis hors d'état de nuire. »

« Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas… »

Armand plongea son regard dans les yeux de son fils adoptif.

« Je suis fatigué. Depuis trop longtemps, je vis avec des humains, leurs soucis et je commence à être vraiment…. Vraiment épuisé de tout cela. Prends notre départ comme de longues vacances car nous ne t'abandonnons pas du tout. »

Harry soupira.

« Ca va, je ne suis plus un bébé. » Bougonna-t-il. « Je voulais juste comprendre. »

Asher sourit à son fils adoptif.

« Tu te dérouilleras très bien sans nous un petit temps. »

« Manquerait plus que ça. » Ralla le jeune homme.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

**(le lendemain)**

Sirius regardait les roses blanches du Manoir se recouvrir de rosée. Aujourd'hui, les adolescents retournaient à Poudlard.

Harry…

Gabriel…

Astarte…

Et Cali…

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui se tenait derrière lui.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ne te lie pas avec elle. » Souffla l'autre homme qui s'assit sur le banc à côté de lui. « Tu n'es pas un démon à part entière. Ni un humain… Tu ne peux plus subir de transformation. »

« Je le sais bien. » Grinça-t-il.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui rappelle qu'il resterait toute sa vie moitié démon moitié humain ?! Etait-ce sa manière de le faire souffrir ?

« Ce n'est pas mon intention. »

« Cesse de lire dans mon esprit. » S'énerva Sirius.

Les roses blanches moururent d'un coup. Toute la végétation autour de Sirius se fana et pourrit.

« Va-t-en ! » Soupira-t-il en s'éloignant.

Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi était-il venu sur Terre pour le voir ? Pourquoi après si longtemps ?

« Parce que je tiens à toi. Tu as bu mon sang, je ressens à travers toi, je vis à travers toi et j'aime à travers toi… »

Sirius ricana.

« C'est ton propre sang. »

« C'est le fruit de ma haine ultime… De ma colère…. De tout ce qui fait de moi le Souverain des Enfers…. Elle possède mon sang comme toi, tu le possèdes. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« C'était toi au bal… Le collier….le même que celui qui m'a protégé quand j'étais chez toi…Pourquoi celui-là ? Etait-ce un signe pour moi ? »

Léviathan sourit mystérieusement. Il s'approcha de Sirius. Cet humain qu'il n'avait su se résoudre à voir mourir dans son royaume. Cet humain qui avait chamboulé sa vie en Enfers.

Cet humain qui l'émouvait rien qu'avec ses yeux bleu outremers aussi expressifs.

Il caressa la peau soyeuse de son visage.

« Mon sang fait de vous des êtres vivants… Vous êtes miens. »

Sirius se recula, les yeux flamboyants de colère.

« Alors c'est pour ça ? Parce que tu es notre Maître que tu nous veux ? » Cria-t-il. « Rentre chez toi, Léviathan… Et ne t'approche pas de Cali…. »

Léviathan fronça les sourcils.

« A qui crois-tu parler Sirius ? Cali est à moi que tu le veuilles ou non… Et toi aussi… »

Sirius serra les dents. Que pouvait-il faire contre le Roi des démons ? Il n'avait pas assez de pouvoirs pour le tuer ou même le blesser.

Et il n'en possédait même pas l'envie.

Ce fut lui qui s'en alla laissant Léviathan avec ses questions. Il n'avait pas dû employer les bons mots avec cet humain car il l'avait surtout énervé.

Il soupira profondément.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Lucius grimaça de douleur quand Severus nettoya les plaies à vifs qu'il avait sur le bras droit.

« Tu dois en parler avec Abigael, Lucius. »

« Pour lui dire quoi ? Un membre de ta meute a cru bon de me m'attaquer pour me contaminer… »

« QUI ? » Rugit une voix gutturale.

Lucius grimaça.

« Je vous laisse. » S'empressa de lâcher Severus en sortant.

« Traitre. »

« Ma vie d'abord, cher frère. » Se moqua Severus à voix basse avant de filer.

Abigael se campa sur ses deux jambes moulées dans un pantalon en cuir noir. Lucius déglutit et remonta lentement les yeux vers ceux de son amant.

« Qui t'a attaqué ? »

Lucius haussa les épaules.

« C'est sans importance. Le mal est fait…. C'est sans doute mieux ainsi. »

Décontenancé Abigael se laissa tomber au sol sans quitter des yeux le blond.

« Pourquoi ? Tu sais ce que sera ta vie si tu deviens un léopard garou ? Tu ne pourras plus vivre comme avant… Fini les réceptions entourées de gens… Fini de vivre dans un manoir seul… Fini les hautes strates de la société sorcière…. »

« Qui t'a dit que j'ai jamais aimé ça ? » Sourit Lucius.

Abigael fronça les sourcils.

« Abigael, j'aimais ça mais tu vois un humain gouverner des garous aux côtés d'un autre garou ? Et devoir me protéger sans arrêt parce que je n'aurais jamais fait le poids contre l'un des tiens… » S'amusa le blond.

Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé. Il s'était même battu contre les voix de son peuple qui avaient voulu transformer de force Lucius pour l'intégrer à la meute. Ou alors il aurait dû renoncer à son amour…

« Ce n'est pas grave alors ? »

Lucius secoua la tête négativement.

« Nous serons sur un pied d'égalité. »

Toujours un peu perdu et sceptique, Abigael accueillit dans ses bras son amant blessé.

Il se mit à lécher les plaies avec tendresse et remerciement.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Gabriel rougit en voyant Julius le regarder. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard, il avait tout fait pour éviter Julius mais il ne pouvait faire autrement que de le voir aux repas dans la Grande Salle.

Il entendit Cali et Astarte se moquer de lui. Il les foudroya du regard mais cela ne les amusa que plus encore.

Il chercha du réconfort chez Draco mais il vit que celui-ci n'était pas trop de son assiette.

« Ca ne va pas ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Le blond le regarda sans le voir dans un premier temps puis répondit en revenant dans la réalité.

« Oh si ! Ca va… Tout va bien… »

« Ca en a l'air. » Sourit Gabriel, goguenard.

Draco rougit légèrement.

« Dis-moi tout ! »

« Juste avant que je ne vous rejoigne dans les calèches, Donovan m'a…enfin…. Il m'a embrassé ! »

Gabriel sourit, amusé du trouble du blond. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser avant que Malfoy puisse être aussi timide et romantique… Ni qu'il puisse tomber amoureux.

« Donc vous êtes ensemble…. »

« Nan ! » Répondit vivement Draco. « Enfin…Pas vraiment…. Je ne sais pas vraiment… »

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel.

« Demande-lui alors ! Envoie-lui un hibou ! »

Le blond fit la moue mais l'idée resta dans sa mémoire.

Subitement une sirène stridente retentit dans toute l'école.

« Dès le premier jour…. » Soupira Gabriel qui chercha du regard Harry.

Ce dernier se trouvait à la table des Gryffondors avec ses anciens amis à lui.

Gabriel se retrouva encerclé par Draco, Cali et Astarte et vite rejoint par son père qui posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule gauche. Le jeune sorcier jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore qui le fixa un instant.

Cet attaque le concernait certainement mais le Vieux Fou faisait en sorte de ne pas trop se mouiller.

Des sorciers recouverts de blancs et de rouges vifs entrèrent dans la Grande Salle qui se vidait de ses élèves petit à petit. Des hurlements retentirent.

Severus et Julius virent rapidement que les sorciers ne visaient que les Serpentards et quelques autres élèves pour donner le change. Les sorciers de Poudlard firent tout ce qu'ils purent pour parer les attaques mais leurs ennemis combinaient magie blanche à magie noire en passant par des sorts anciens.

Severus se retrouva bien vite loin de son fils mais il ne se fit pas trop de soucis en voyant Julius et les démones les protéger.

Le Maitre des potions donnaient tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se rapprocher de ses alliés mais il avait l'impression que plus il tuait d'ennemi, plus il en arrivait.

Quelque chose clochait.

Gabriel sentait l'énergie des sorciers en face d'eux changer petit à petit. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait humain. Avec Julius et les démones, il arrivait à les maintenir à l'écart et les empêcher de l'approcher. Leur but devait sans doute être lié à lui.

Il faillit hurler en voyant son père toucher par un sort et mal en point mais il resta concentré sur leurs adversaires.

Tout à coup, il vit un rayon de lumière bizarre se diriger droit sur lui.

Il allait mourir.

Le rayon se rapprocha dangereusement. Gabriel ne voyait plus que lui.

Julius, qui l'avait vu avec, serra le jeune homme dans ses bras pour le protéger. Il sentit le rayon entrer en lui et faire exploser son cœur en milles morceaux.

Il ressentit chaque particule de son corps mourir….

Jusqu'à son esprit.

Gabriel hurla de terreur en sentant la vie quitter l'elfe noir. Il sentit le lien qui le liait au Chef de la Luen Bleue se détruire d'un coup.

Il sentit son esprit dérailler brutalement. Il sentit son âme hurler de douleur en sentant celle de l'elfe partir loin de lui.

Une haine sans borne s'éveilla en lui et éclata.

Les élèves et les professeurs hurlèrent de peur en se retrouvant aveuglé par une lumière trop forte pour eux.

« Gabriel ne fais pas ça ! » cria Astarte en voyant l'énergie démoniaque sortir du corps du jeune homme, avant de se retrouver encastrer dans un mur à quelques mètres de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Gabriel venait de perdre la raison une nouvelle fois mais pas pour sauver le monde cette fois !

Loin de là.

Severus vit son fils tuer les sorciers qui les avaient attaqués. Il les réduisit en poussière les uns après les autres en les brulant de l'intérieur.

« Gabriel ! » L'appela-t-il.

Il devait arrêter son fils avant qu'il ne se fasse consumer par son propre pouvoir.

« GABRIEL ! » Hurla-t-il attirant l'attention de son fils sur lui. « Calme-toi ! »

« Ils l'ont tué… Julius est mort. »

Severus pinça les lèvres et s'approcha de son fils entouré d'une aura noir comme l'encre.

« Je sais, mon fils. Je sais. Mais ne tue pas tout le monde…. »

« Ils l'ont tué papa… Ils l'ont tué…. Julius est mort…. » répéta Gabriel en pleurant de douleur.

Severus prit son fils dans ses bras malgré le fait que l'énergie démoniaque autour de lui puisait sa magie.

« Calme-toi ! Je t'en pris… »

Gabriel éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son père. Il ne remarqua même pas que l'énergie sombre rentra en lui.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Cali pinça les lèvres. Les démons avaient dû sentir l'appel d'un de leur semblable. Son père allait devoir jouer serrer avec Belial pour l'empêcher de détruire Gabriel.

Astarte et elle se regardèrent.

Elles allaient devoir jouer serrer en bas.

A suivre….

Alors…. Après un an d'attente ? Quel effet ça fait de voir un nouveau chapitre fini…

Bisoux à toutes et tous !


	22. 14: Gabriel et Harry

Kikou à tous et toutes. Je remercie les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé une review…. Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur.

Merci milles fois.

Pour que ce soit clair : il y a une différence énorme entre Léviathan et Bélial. :

Léviathan est le Maitre suprême des Enfers. Bélial n'est qu'un des Rois siégeant au Conseil des Démons. Si Léviathan décide de tuer Gaby, tous doivent accepter. Mais s'il dit que personne n'y touche, alors personne n'y touche sans sa permission.

Dans le chapitre précédent : Bélial, lui, veut « tuer » Gabriel mais Léviathan ne veut pas. Donc Bélial ne peut pas toucher Gabriel.

Chapitre 14

Les six chandeliers brillant de milles feux.

Le chandelier bleu clair brillait de mille feu.

Le chandelier vert clair brillait très fortement, l'effigie en son centre prenait de plus en plus forme.

Le chandelier noir veiné de rouge dont les bougies étaient au nombre de deux avaient fait place à une troisième barre de cire entouré d'un léger halot rougeâtre.

Les deux chandeliers violets et gris reliés à une mygale étaient restés égaux depuis le tout début jusqu'à présent. Aucune flamme ne s'ajoutait et aucune ne disparaissait.

Mais les deux derniers retinrent de suite son attention. Le premier possédait une flamme rouge sang et une blanche mais la troisième était éteinte. Son cœur se serra légèrement. Il reprit courage en voyant une quatrième flamme prendre place. Une flamme noire comme les Ténèbres qui approchait la bougie à la flamme blanche. La bougie à la flamme blanche possédait comme emblèmes des crocs et celle à la flamme noire des ailes noires aux plumes fondues.

Tom caressa le fil d'or qui les reliait de plus en plus.

Le serpent accroché aux chandeliers siffla de peine. Ses yeux aux couleurs étranges reflétaient toute la douleur du monde. Voldemort ne dit rien, il sortit simplement. L'un d'eux étaient mort ce soir. Mais un autre allait le remplacer.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Dumbledore s'approcha du père et du fils serrés l'un contre l'autre.

« Gabriel, tu dois venir avec moi… » Déclara-t-il.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête négativement.

« Gabriel, tu viens d'utiliser une magie qui te dépasse, le Ministère saura t'aider. »

« Je vous ai dis non. » Grinça-t-il.

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier mais le jeune garçon fut plus rapide. Il se retrouva en deux seconde face au vieux sorcier et le menaça, la paume tendue vers lui et ses yeux améthystes presque entièrement noirs.

« Auriez-vous du mal avec la langue humaine, vieux débris… JE VOUS AI DIS NON ! »

Dumbledore se retrouva projeté à l'autre bout de la salle et percuta le mur de plein fouet.

« Gabriel Rogue, nous vous arrêtons pour utilisation de magie noire. » Intervint les Aurors accompagné du Ministre de la Magie.

Gabriel ricana. Severus était figé sur place, le sorcier devant lui n'avait plus rien de son fils. Le visage de son fils était méconnaissable : rempli de dégoût, de douleur et de haine brute.

Des sorts recommencèrent à fuser sur lui mais un bouclier d'une intensité rare leur barra le chemin.

« Espèce de misérables larves ! Que croyez-vous donc faire avec de si minables sorts de magie blanche. » Cracha-t-il. « SERIEZ VOUS DONC DES CRACMOLS ? »

Sa magie ressortit de lui et écrasa les sorciers ennemis sans les tuer cette fois.

« Il y a un certain progrès. » Murmura Astarte à Cali.

Mais la démone était bien trop inquiète pour blaguer avec sa meilleure amie. Son père allait rappliquer avec tout le conseil démoniaque pour arrêter Gabriel et là, elle n'était pas certaine que le jeune homme puisse être à la hauteur.

En fait, elle ne voulait même pas essayer.

« Il faut l'emmener ailleurs ! Prends Harry avec toi. »

« Cali… »

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard. »

Astarte n'insista pas trop. Elle agrippa Harry qui haletait de douleur et dont les yeux verts étaient devenus blanc comme la neige. Elles posèrent chacune une main sur ses épaules et disparurent dans une immense gerbe de flammes noires et rouges.

Severus suivit l'exemple avec les autres mais eux, se rendirent au Manoir directement.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« POURQUOI AVEZ-VOUS FAIT CA ? » Gueula Gabriel une fois qu'ils furent en sécurité.

Le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient était très étrange : une sorte de caverne qui n'en était pas une couverte de drap, de coussin et de fleurs en tout genre.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Dans mon antre ! » Sourit Astarte. « Personne ne le connaît. »

« Presque personne » Ricana Cali faisant rosir les joues de son amie.

« Venons en au fait ! » Grogna le jeune homme.

Cali et Astarte se regardèrent. Elles s'assirent sur des coussins.

« Gabriel, tu es le Sauveur… »

« Merci, je le savais déjà. » Se moqua-t-il.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Tu es bien plus que celui qui doit tuer Voldemort… Ta mission est au-delà de ça. » Déclara Astarte.

« Tu es le Bien et le Mal. » Continua Cali. « Tu es celui qui décidera si le monde que nous connaissons doit rester tel qu'il est…. Les moldus… Ils sont entre tes mains… ainsi que les sorciers. »

Toute la colère de Gabriel s'était éteinte en entendant les explications de Cali. Il ne restait plus que la souffrance et l'aberration.

« Non, je ne peux pas… »

Cali et Astarte ne dirent rien.

« Je vais abaisser les barrières. » Souffla Cali.

Son amie acquiesça.

Quelques instants plus tard, Severus, Voldemort, Sirius et Remus étaient là.

Gabriel fonça dans les bras de son père qui regarda sa compagne. Celle-ci hocha la tête positivement.

Oui, elle avait dit à Gabriel sa mission, son rôle.

Severus serra sa prise sur le corps mince de son fils.

Voldemort, lui, s'approcha d'Harry dont les yeux ne changeaient pas de couleur.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »

« Les Maîtres des Enfers vont vouloir emmener Gabriel et… le tuer. » Répondit Cali. « Léviathan va sans aucun doute vouloir des explications et si elles ne lui satisfont pas… il approuvera les autres membres du Conseil. »

« Et je les veux maintenant, ces explications ! » Les surprit une voix polaire.

Léviathan, Souverain des Enfers, se trouvait juste en face d'eux et ne semblait pas content.

« Seigneur… » Commença Cali mais elle se tut quand Léviathan leva un doigt.

Un seul doigt.

Cali connaissait bien son Seigneur et Père, elle savait la violence de ses colères et là, il était très énervé.

« Astarte ! » Murmura-t-il, froidement.

La démone s'avança, s'inclina légèrement et expliqua :

« Gabriel n'est pas un danger pour notre peuple, Majesté. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il refuserait tous ces pouvoirs… »

« Oui mais il n'a pas le choix ! » Rétorqua le Seigneur des Enfers.

« Il ne veut de mal à personne. Il se moque des Enfers, du Paradis ou même des Humains… Il veut la paix. »

« Et vous voulez la lui donner, je suppose ! »

« Nous voulons le sauvegarder de ces guerres stupides du mieux que nous le pouvons. » Intervint Cali.

Léviathan tourna sa tête vers elle. Ses yeux étaient toujours cachés derrière son bandeau mais elle aurait mis sa tête à couper qu'il la fusillait du regard.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Cali aurait dû reculer mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire sentir sa peur plus qu'à cet instant.

« Cali, ne me pousse pas à bout ! » Souffla-t-il.

Elle sentit Sirius se placer derrière elle comme prêt à intervenir au moindre signe de brutalité. Léviathan leva la tête vers lui mais ne bougea pas plus. La jeune démone fronça les sourcils. En temps normal, il aurait puni l'impudent qui osait le défier mais il ne broncha pas. Il retourna près d'Astarte qui venait de se stresser pour sa meilleure amie. Les disputes entre leur Seigneur et Cali finissaient généralement très mal…. Pour la jeune femme.

Pour une fois, Cali ne s'éloigna pas de Sirius qui avait pris sa main dans la sienne.

« Harry, qu'as-tu aux yeux ? » Demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Harry porta une main près de son œil droit. Il hésita à expliquer ce qui se passait mais il savait que ça n'apporterait que des ennuis à son ami.

« Pour protéger Gabriel, nos mères ont scellé une partie de ses pouvoirs en moi. Quand il a perdu le contrôle...la…Chose qui est au fond de moi a voulu le rejoindre… Je l'ai empêché de le faire mais, elle a prit le contrôle de mon esprit un léger instant… »

« Quand il a voulu tuer Dumbledore… » Souffla Severus.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Et tu veux que je laisse sur terre ? Sans protection ? » Déclara Léviathan à l'intention de Cali.

« Dumbledore a dépassé les bornes, c'est tout. Ca ne se reproduira plus. »

Léviathan fit un geste de la main. Cali gémit de douleur en tombant à genoux. Du sang coulait à grosses gouttes de son bras gauche.

« Tu as atteint ma limite, Cali. Ca fait plus de mille ans que tu vis parmi les humains, mille ans que je supporte to côté humain et tes couinements. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix polaire. « Gabriel, tu seras jugé par mes pairs.

« Non ! » S'écria Cali en échappant aux bras de Sirius. « Ne fais pas ça. »

Elle se plaça devant Gabriel avec Harry et Astarte qui prit la parole.

« Il ne s'agit pas d'une rébellion, Seigneur mais si vous le prenez en Enfers, Néthis déclarera la guerre à notre Royaume et libérera le Paradis. »

Léviathan arrêta son geste pour blesser sa fille brutalement.

« Néthis ? »

« Néthis est le grand-père maternel de Gabriel. » Expliqua Astarte calmement malgré la pression du moment. « Il veut reprendre Gabriel à Nérudia… Pour toujours. »

Léviathan réfléchit.

« Je connais Néthis depuis le début du monde, il sera prêt à tout pour récupérer Gabriel. »

Un silence pesant tomba dans la pièce.

« Je ferai en sorte de calmer les dirigeants des Enfers en attendant la conclusion de touts ces bouleversements. » décréta-t-il. « Cali, ne traines pas ! Tu rentres ! »

Cali pinça les lèvres et regarda sa meilleure amie.

« Elle reste ici ! » Intervint Sirius d'une voix forte.

Une aura étrange l'entourait. Cali fronça les sourcils, elle connaissait cette aura mais n'arrivait pas à savoir où elle l'avait déjà vu.

« Sur ce point, je n'admettrais aucune discussion, Sirius ! Cali a passé beaucoup trop de temps parmi les humains. »

« Il n'y aura pas de discussion, elle reste avec moi ! »

Léviathan vint se poster devant Sirius qui lui fit face sans aucune peur. Cali voulut intervenir mais Astarte l'avait arrêté en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Laisse-le faire ! Ca va être très instructif ! Je le sens ! »

Cali fronça les sourcils.

Léviathan leva une main et la posa sur la joue de Sirius.

« Cali est mon enfant, une partie de ma colère… De ma rage… Et toi, tu es mon autre… Une autre partie de moi…moins importante mais une partie de moi quand même…. Malgré cela, je ne serai plus aussi clément à partir de maintenant… Ma parole fait loi, mettez-vous ça dans le crâne ! »

Léviathan disparut brusquement. Sirius se tourna vers Cali. Le regard de la jeune fille était criant de compréhension. Sirius… Sirius avait du sang de Léviathan en lui… Il faisait aussi parti de lui… Son regard se durcit brusquement et elle se détourna. Astarte fit un pauvre sourire à Sirius qui souffrait sur place.

« Harry, tes yeux… » Commença la démone blonde.

Harry secoua la tête négativement.

« Cette Chose fait partie de moi maintenant, je ne peux pas changer mes yeux. »

La démone hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Harry avait dû prendre sur lui pour intégrer à sa magie de vampire, un pouvoir inconnu et visiblement, gigantesque.

« Pardon, Ry ! »S'excusa Gabriel dans les bras de son père.

Harry lui sourit.

« T'en fais pas. Ca me change, c'est tout. »

« Et puis, ça ne te va pas si mal ! » déclara Voldemort faisant rire le jeune homme.

« Mais je reste sexy dans n'importe quel tenu et avec n'importe quelle couleur d'yeux. »

« Si ça te fait plaisir de le penser ! » Le taquina le Mage Noir.

Harry éclata de rire tandis que Gabriel pouffait d'amusement. Voir le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps taquiner son ennemi de toujours était flippant mais cocasse en même temps.

« Je suppose qu'en gardant Gabriel sur Terre, nous déclarons la guerre aux Enfers et à Nérudia…. » S'enquit Remus.

Voldemort soupira :

« Ca ne fait aucun doute. »

« Comment allons-nous nous protéger ? » S'enquit Sirius. « Et surtout protéger Gabriel. »

Les adultes et les démones se regardèrent.

« Poudlard n'est plus sûr. Dumbledore va vouloir tout faire pour attraper Gaby ! »

Sur ce point, personne n'en doutait.

« J'aurais peut-être dû suivre ton père. » Fit remarquer Gabriel en fixant son regard mauve sur Cali.

Cali sourit.

« Loin de là. Aucun humain ne peut survivre en Enfers sans devoir ingurgiter du sang de démon puis des âmes humaines. »

Gabriel fit une grimace.

« Vous mangez des âmes ? »

Cali haussa les épaules. Ca lui était arrivée mais ça datait d'il y a plus de mille ans. Avant de vivre sur terre et de devenir… un peu plus humaine !

Pourquoi son père lui avait-il dit d'aussi méchante parole ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas pourtant.

Cali secoua la tête en sentant son lien d'avec sa meilleure amie frissonner. Astarte le sentit aussi car elle lui jeta un regard en biais, inquiet et interrogateur. Cali lui sourit pour la rassurer. La démone leva les yeux sur Sirius qui avait posé une main sur son épaule.

« Je peux te parler ? »

Cali soupira mais le suivit. Il fallait mettre cette histoire au clair.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Lucius fronça les sourcils, il était revenu au Manoir Malfoy pour reprendre des affaires mais un silence bien trop calme planait dans son ancienne demeure.

Beaucoup trop calme.

« Alors Lucius, tu viens nous saluer ? » Ricana Arthur Weasley accompagné de quelques Aurors en rouge et blanc.

« Le Crépuscule des Lumières ! » Souffla le blond avant d'être touché par un sort excessivement puissant.

Arthur Weasley sourit, hautain en voyant son ennemi de toujours tomber au sol, inconscient.

Il allait lui faire payer toutes ces années d'humiliations.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Draco eut le souffle coupé quand une décharge électrique passa dans son corps. Donovan le regarda, inquiet.

« Ca ne va pas ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite cherchant la cause de cette désagréable sensation.

« Quelque chose ne va pas. » Souffla Draco.

Donovan le regarda sans trop comprendre.

« Un lien… Enfin quelqu'un qui m'est cher a des ennuis… »

« Gabriel ? »

« Non ! Ni Harry, ni Severus ni…. PERE ! »

Donovan suivi la tornade blonde qui courrait à travers les dédales de la demeure d'Astarte.

La démone les avait contactés pour leur expliquer la situation et les presser de se mettre à l'abri. Draco avait refusé net de le suivre en Russie prétextant de rester près de ses amis et sa famille. Enfin, un prétexte, pas vraiment car l'inquiétude qui barrait le visage de son petit ami n'était pas feinte du tout.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à mon père. » Couina-t-il en pressent Voldemort au chevet d'Harry et Gabriel.

Donovan regarda le trio sans aucune émotion sur le visage. Il se doutait qu'entre ses trois là, un lien unique au monde subsistait et s'épanouissait inexorablement. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi les yeux d'Harry étaient blancs laiteux mais ne s'attarda pas dessus quand une panthère garou leur tomba dessus.

« Où est Lucius ? »

Voldemort ferma les yeux, se contrôlant. Les évènements désagréables s'enchaînaient bien trop vite à son goût.

« Je l'ignore ! » Répondit Voldemort. « Mais je vais voir… »

Il se leva et ouvrit une porte invisible aux yeux non expérimentés. Tous le suivirent pour voir une immense pièce éclairée par des bougies de couleurs et avec des flammes de couleurs différentes.

Une bougie bleu ciel s'éleva dans les airs et plana devant un long serpent noir qui semblait être une statuette mais qui n'en était pas une. Le serpent se leva doucement en sifflant et s'enroula autour de la bougie.

Une image apparue dans les airs.

Lucius était enchaîné par des chaînes en argent à un mur et saignait de partout. Un homme roux s'amusait à lui lancer des sorts et à placer des objets en argent sur sa peau blanche.

Un grondement furieux effraya le serpent qui se cacha sous un chandelier gigantesque avec des bougies noires et rouges aux flammes blanche et noire. Donovan inspecta la pièce et enregistra chaque détail.

C'était très instructif !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Cali s'était assise sur un banc en pierre blanc dans le parc de l'ancien château. Le paysage était sublime : les rayons du couché de soleil se reflétaient sur l'océan.

Sirius resta derrière elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse face.

« Tu… Tu as du sang de Léviathan en toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

« Après être tombé derrière le voile, j'ai atterri en Enfers. Pour une raison… enfin… Léviathan est tombé sur moi et a décidé de me donner son sang pour que je survive. » Expliqua-t-il. « Je peux comprendre que cette situation soit difficile à avaler mais… »

« Difficile ? » S'étrangla Cali. « Tu es un double de mon père… Il vit à travers toi. »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. »

Cali sourit, moqueuse.

« Qui crois-tu berner ? Moi ? Toi ? »

Sirius baissa les yeux.

« Au bal, ce n'était pas toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura Cali.

Sirius la regarda droit dans les yeux mais ne répondit pas.

« Le collier… »

Sirius en sortit deux de sa poche.

« Un cadeau d'éternité pour toi et pour moi de… sa part ! »

Cali se détourna et marcha lentement, abasourdit.

« C'est mon père ! »

« Pas vraiment. C'est celui qui t'a créé mais pas vraiment ton père. »

Cali se pinça les lèvres. C'est vrai que Léviathan l'avait créé de toute pièce, par sa haine et son désespoir. Son sang ne coulait même pas dans ses veines. Il s'agissait de l'essence même des Ténèbres. Celle-là même que Gabriel avait appelé à lui, il y a très peu de temps.

Cali s'arrêta perturbée.

« Attends… je me suis faite draguer par mon créateur… » S'étrangla-t-elle. « Oh ! La vache ! »

Sirius étouffa son rire dans sa main.

« Rigole pas ! » Bougonna-t-elle en le frappant légèrement dans le ventre.

Il attrapa ses mains en souriant.

« C'est vrai, je ne devrais pas rire mais… avoue que c'est légèrement cocasse comme situation. Il court après deux poissons alors que ces deux poissons se courent, eux-mêmes, après. »

« TU me coures après ! » Le détrompa-t-elle avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

« Oui, bien sûr ! » Sourit-il sarcastique. « Et tu m'envoies paitre dès que tu le peux… »

« C'est bien trop amusant de voir ta tête déconfite. » Ricana-t-elle à son tour.

Il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa goulument. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants.

« Tu sais qu'IL l'a senti… » Fit remarquer Sirius.

« Tant pis ! »

Sirius fronça les sourcils mais envoya ses doutes au bac. Quant à Cali, elle fit taire la petite voix vicieuse qui lui soufflait qu'elle se servait de Sirius pour envoyer Léviathan à la poubelle et le faire enrager un bon coup.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Voldemort soupira profondément. Ethan se trouvait avec David, Jonas et Remus devant le trône du Mage Noir. Ils étaient dans une impasse.

L'atmosphère entre David et Ethan était aussi glaciale que la banquise. Jonas se moquait complètement du lieu où il se trouvait et Remus assistait à tout cela avec amusement.

Voldemort se demanda un instant s'il risquait quelque chose s'il se tapait la tête contre un mur. Gabriel entra dans la petite pièce avec Harry, se tenant la main l'un l'autre. Ils semblaient si abattu. Voldemort les regarda un instant avant de revenir aux chefs de la Lune Bleue. Sans Julius, ils étaient bien moins soudés. Il pensa un instant à Abigael partit chercher Lucius avec toute sa meute.

Il pensa à la souffrance de ses deux protégés.

Il pensa à la puissance qu'ils possédaient tous deux.

Il pensa aux démons prêts à intervenir contre Gabriel n'importe quand.

Ou encore à Néthis qui voudrait le récupérer.

« Tom ! » L'appela Harry en posant une main sur son bras.

Harry lui fit signe de regarder devant lui. Tous les membres de la Lune Bleue le regardaient avec insistance.

« Nous ne sommes pas venus te contempler ! » Grogna Ethan de mauvaise humeur.

Voldemort le fusilla du regard.

« Nous avons un problème, l'Enfers et les Nérudiens se sont mis en tête de capturer Gabriel. »

« Et en quoi est-ce notre problème ? » S'enquit Jonas.

« Gabriel possède les pouvoirs des Démons et des Nérudiens. Si cela leur prend, l'un ou l'autre pourra utiliser Gabriel pour détruire notre monde. Tous les humains. »

Jonas ferma la bouche. Bon, la situation était vraiment critique.

« Gabriel est celui qui décidera du sort du monde moldu et sorcier. L'un ou l'autre, voir les deux, seront peut-être détruits ou survivront. C'est à nous de protéger celui qui a le choix.»

Gabriel avait baissé le regard. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il allait choisir la vie de millions de personnes différentes.

Harry le serra contre lui. Il se doutait du chemin que prenaient les pensés de Gabriel.

Draco entra, au milieu des discussions, dans la salle.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Voldemort.

« Lucius a été ramené et… autre chose ! » Répondit Donovan qui apparut aux côtés de Draco sans crier gare.

Le blond le fusilla du regard, un peu vexé qu'il prenne la parole à sa place.

« Autre chose ? »

Draco et Donovan tendirent les mains pour faire apparaître une boule de lumière blanche. Celle-ci se mit à briller et tourna autour de Gabriel et d'Harry de plus en plus vite.

Voldemort se leva pour intervenir.

« Mon Seigneur ! » L'arrêta Donovan en lui barrant la route.

« Explique-toi ! » Ordonna Voldemort.

« Cette boule est la base de tout… Regardez ! »

La boule se mit à changer de couleurs jusqu'à devenir noir et rouge. Harry et Gabriel la touchèrent ensemble.

La boule explosa faisant voler les deux garçons qui se mirent à convulser au sol. Severus apparut près de son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Ses yeux habituellement mauves étaient révulsés et de couleur rouge sang.

Voldemort, lui, avait pris Harry contre lui, ses yeux devenus noirs comme le fond d'un puit.

« EXPLICATION ! » Hurla Voldemort en menaçant Draco et Donovan.

« Abigael a entendu Dumbledore et le Ministre parler des pouvoirs de Gabriel. Harry les possède mais il peut les utiliser. Ils sont liés depuis leur naissance, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, leurs dons aussi. Cette boule a remis en place leur véritable énergie dans leurs corps. » Expliqua Draco.

« Sauf… Le don ultime de Gabriel qui reste et restera dans le corps d'Harry. » Acheva Donovan.

Gabriel et Harry s'étaient rejoints et se soutenaient.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant pour eux ? »

« Selon Abigael et ce qu'il a entendu, maintenant que Harry et Gabriel ont retrouvé leurs pouvoirs, Harry sera en mesure de contenir les pouvoirs de Gabriel bien mieux que jusqu'à présent. »

Voldemort se mit à réfléchir.

« Ca ne peut pas être plus mal. »

Une forme de jalousie s'empara de lui en voyant les deux jeunes hommes aussi proches l'un de l'autre mais il la fit taire aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il avait besoin de calme et d'un plan de bataille solide.

« Tom… » L'appela Gabriel en lui souriant.

Une sorte de plénitude s'empara de Voldemort. Il se refusa de se perdre dans ses sentiments pour le moment. Il devait être le pilier sûr de leur groupe de combattant. Il était le chef après tout !

Etrangement, la façon dont le monde allait finir le laissait de marbre. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : protéger Harry et Gabriel contre le monde, contre les Enfers, contre le Paradis et surtout contre eux-mêmes. Même sa vie était en jeux.

Il le ferait coûte que coûte !

« Jonas, réunis tout ton peuple à travers le monde. Fais passer le mot : la Guerre commence ! Remus, Ethan, faites de même ! Que chacun rejoigne un camp ! »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et sortirent.

« Gabriel ! Harry ! »

Les deux sorciers levèrent la tête vers lui.

« Vous restez ici à partir de maintenant ! Vous ne bougerez plus de ce lieux ! Sous aucun prétexte ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Mais… » Commença à protester Harry.

« Tu as entendu Draco et Donovan : ta vie est celle de Gabriel. La vie de Gabriel est la tienne. Donc vous restez ici ! Fin de la discussion ! »

Harry fait la moue mais ne protesta plus.

« La Guerre commence ! » Souffla Voldemort en sortant de la pièce.

A suivre….

Tadam !

Alors petit message à tous : vu le peu de review que je reçois (à part mes fans à qui je fais plein de poutou) je vais mettre du temps à publier (vous l'aurez sans doute remarquer)

Pour ceux qui me review assez souvent (vous vous reconnaitrez sans aucun doute), mailez moi : je vous expliquerez ce que je compte faire pour vous remercier !

Bisoux à tous !


	23. 15:ce qu'il en est

Et voilà le chapitre 14… Vous pouvez remercier Sellesta qui m'a redonné goût à cette fic avec sa review à rallonge (que j'ai dévoré ! ENCORE ENCORE !)

Ce chapitre t'est dédié ma grande. Un remerciement que j'espère, tu apprécieras. J'ai essayé de te satisfaire un maximum.

Alors voilà, un petit message aux lecteurs. Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour le chapitre précédent. Ces derniers mois ont été particulièrement durs pour moi (psychologiquement parlant). Je me suis perdue en court de route. Je vous avoue que je ne me suis pas reconnue à travers ce que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'à maintenant. J'avais oublié ce qui me motivait à écrire de si bon cœur… Mon inspiration ne venait plus parce que je me suis dispersée. Je n'écrivais plus pour moi ou parce que j'aime ça mais pour satisfaire d'autres personnes…. Autant dire que je m'étais fourvoyée ! Nif !

Mais là maintenant, je tiens le bon bout ! Je suis revenue à mon écriture de base : c'est-à-dire l'envie d'écrire une histoire hors du commun ! Vilà ! Bisoux à tous !

Note : ce qui suis, n'est en aucun cas du ressort de l'auteur. Donc pas taper, mordre, tuer, torturer, ou autre (barrer la (les) mention (s) inutile(s)) elle ! Sous aucun prétexte !

Note 2 : ce chapitre fait référence au chapitre 5 : Harry, chats et souris. A la fin de l'histoire avec les trois personnages mystérieux : Lilith, Samaël et Abalam.

Note 3 : je précise un point, parce que je sens venir les cris outragés ou les questions récurrentes : ils ont 17 / 18 ans.

Chapitre 15 : ce qu'il en est !

Mica regarda avec effarement David et Ethan se disputer. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la réunion, ses deux chefs ne cessaient de s'envoyer des noms d'oiseau de plus en plus variés.

Il sursauta en voyant les mains griffues d'Ethan trancher l'air et blesser David au torse.

« David ! » Hurla-t-il.

Il courut jusqu'au blessé mais Ethan l'attrapa par la taille et le plaça sur son épaule. Mica se débattit du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! »

Les panthères garou regardèrent leur chef emmener leur Garda sans faire un geste mais inquiets comme jamais. Quelques mètres plus loin, Ethan jeta Mica au sol. Ses yeux habituellement gris étaient devenus dorés.

« Tu as remis mon statut de Chef en doute… Pourquoi ? »

Mica se mit à trembler comme une feuille.

« Je… je ne le voulais pas! »

« Mais tu l'as fait ! » Hurla Ethan en le secouant brutalement. « Pourquoi ? Est-il si bon que ça, Mica ! A-t-il plus de force que moi ? »

Mica ne répondait rien, il sanglotait en se laissant balloter dans tous les sens.

« TU VAS REPONDRE ! » Gronda Ethan en l'attrapant par la gorge.

Un sourire sadique fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je m'énerve, hein ? Tu n'as fait que prouver les dires de Remus… »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« Tu n'es qu'une putain, Mica ! Rien d'autre. Et tu t'es étonné depuis tout ce temps que Fenrir s'est servi de toi….Moi, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout ! »

« Il… Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! » Pleura Mica dont le souffle était court.

Ethan le fixait avec dégoût.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Après ce que tu as fait avec David, tu ne mérites que ça. Rebecca avait raison : Tu es faible, Mica. Tu es pathétique. »

Ethan sentit son cœur se déchirer en voyant les yeux jaunes striés de verts se ternir. Il venait de détruire son Garda.

« Va-t-en ! Tu es renié. »

« ETHAN ! » Hurla Dana en se précipitant sur le corps mou de Mica. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! »

Elle ausculta Mica sous toutes les coutures. Il avait des bleus autour du cou et sur les bras mais rien de sérieux. Elle serra le jeune homme dans ses bras. Ethan ne répondit rien. Il s'arrêta juste derrière David qui venait d'arriver.

« Je l'ai fait ! Il le fallait ! »

David secoua la tête tristement.

« Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. »

Ethan eu un sourire désabusé mais ne répliqua rien. Bien sûr que si, il fallait le faire.

Il fallait le protéger.

Lauranne regarda Mica.

« Rentrons-le ! »

Dana souleva le corps si léger de leur Garda et suivit le docteur.

« Que se passe-t-il David ? » Questionna Mathieu. « Pourquoi Ethan a-t-il fait ça ? »

David soupira.

« Jalousie et amour ! » Fut la seule réponse qu'eu l'Exécuteur.

Mais cela lui suffit. Il regarda Fanie, sa coéquipière qui soupira.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Lucifer bailla à son décrocher la mâchoire en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les hurlements de Bélial.

Toute cette histoire le fatiguait plus qu'autre chose.

« Il faut qu'il meurt ! »

A la surprise générale, Léviathan ne rétorqua rien. Toute la salle devint silencieuse et Lucifer décida de faire un peu plus attention à la réunion.

« Satan, je veux que tu envoies tes démons les plus aguerris pour capturer Gabriel. »

Bélial, lui-même, faillit s'étrangler.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as parfaitement entendu, Satan. Va me chercher le gamin ! »

Satan s'inclina légèrement et disparut.

« Satisfait, Bélial ? »

Ce dernier sourit simplement avant de quitter la pièce.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? » Questionna Lucifer, une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

Il suivit Léviathan dans les appartements privés de ce dernier.

« Il fallait donner un os à ronger à Bélial, c'est tout. Je sais que si je continue à lui barrer le chemin, il passera au-dessus de moi. Ce qui n'arrangera pas les bidons de Gabriel. »

Lucifer s'assit sur un beau fauteuil noir.

« Dis-moi, ce gamin est si important que ça ? »

« L'avenir du monde est en jeux… »

Lucifer haussa un sourcil mais n'ajouta rien.

« Est-ce pour ton peuple qui prend cette décision ou pour tes deux âmes sœurs ? Est-ce parce que tu es sûr de protéger les tiens ? Ou alors est-ce pour l'amour de tes enfants ? »

Léviathan grinça des dents.

« Tu m'ennuis Lucifer ! » Cracha-t-il faisant sourire ce dernier.

« Je vous laisse Majesté… » Ironisa Lucifer avant de redevenir sérieux. « Ne te perds pas Léviathan. Sans toi, notre peuple redeviendra un chaos absolu. »

Une fois que le Démon fut sorti, Léviathan se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

Prenait-il la bonne décision ?

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Draco entra dans la chambre de son père et d'Abigael. Celui-ci le regarda entrer et lui demanda :

« Tu as donné ce que je t'ai confié ? »

« Elle est retournée auprès de Gabriel et Harry. »

« Bien ! »

Il reporta son attention sur Lucius allongé dans le lit, plus pâle d'un mort.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il a du mal à éliminer le mercure et l'argent qu'ils lui ont fait ingurgiter mais Lucius est un battant après tout… »

Draco hocha la tête positivement. Il l'espérait bien que son père ne se laisserait pas mourir. Mais il y avait peu de chance qu'il meurt vu la façon dont il avait charcuté…. Ou plutôt dépecer ses bourreaux.

« Donovan ? » S'étonna le blond en le voyant entrer en tenant un cierge bleu ciel dont la flamme était minuscule. « Tu es croyant ? »

Donovan ricana.

« C'est pas pour moi ! »

Abigael et Draco le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou. Donovan leva les yeux au ciel en s'approchant du lit sur lequel était couché Lucius Malfoy.

La flamme devint subitement plus grande. Elle se courba jusqu'à toucher Lucius qui grimaça.

« Tu le brûles ! » S'exclama Draco.

« Fais-moi confiance ! »

Draco plongea son regard dans celui de son petit ami et finit par s'éloigner du lit.

« Abigael, viens lui prendre la main. »

Le léopard obéit.

« Vois-tu Draco, j'ai fait de longues recherches sur Voldemort et la pièce que nous avons vu hier…. J'ai découvert que Voldemort contrôlait ses serviteurs en leur imposant la marque des ténèbres sur leur bras… »

« Tout le monde le sait, ça. » Cracha Abigael.

« Oui mais sais-tu que grâce à cette marque, il scelle les dons les plus forts dans ces cierges magiques ? »

Abigael le regarda, bouche bée.

« Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? » Sourit Donovan en plaçant le cierge entre Lucius et le léopard. « En fait, Voldemort s'est entouré des Sorciers Sombres les plus puissants qui soient. Mais pour éviter qu'ils ne deviennent complètement accros à leurs pouvoirs hors du commun, il les a enfermés dans ces cierges. Et de temps en temps, il libère un peu de ses énergies pour que ses Mangemort remplissent leurs missions les plus difficiles sans se faire blesser ou tuer. »

« Mais alors… »

« Abalam n'est pas ton simple nom de code, Draco mais bien, ton nom en tant que Sorcier Sombre… C'est une légende qui s'est perdue mais que les familles descendantes directes des Fondateurs connaissent sur le bout des doigts : Au commencement des temps, les six Démons les plus sombres sont descendus sur Terre avec les six Anges les plus purs. Une bataille physique et mentale commença. Cette guerre dura des siècles et des siècles puis un jour, les Anges et les Démons finirent par arrêter en disant qu'ils pourraient continuer ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ils repartirent dans leur monde. Mais les démons étant ce qu'ils sont, laissèrent sur terre leurs essences magiques… Celles-ci restèrent sur terre durant des millénaires. Les Hommes apparurent, créèrent, détruisirent, piétinèrent, construisirent. Et un jour, des sorciers pourchassés par des moldus se réfugièrent dans une forêt. Là, ils découvrirent les essences démoniaques. Ils s'en emparèrent et commencèrent à détruire tous les êtres vivants ne possédant par assez de puissance pour les arrêter. Ils sentirent vite qu'ils perdaient toute humanité, tout amour et toute liberté de penser. Ensemble, ils décidèrent de sceller leurs pouvoirs démoniaques. Et c'est un prêtre qui les y a aidé. »

« D'où les cierges. »

« Ce qui m'étonne, par contre, c'est que le prêtre est mort de fatigue juste après avoir réussi à sceller les énergies des sorciers alors que Voldemort est toujours debout. » Commenta Donovan.

« Lord Voldemort est très puissant, c'est tout ! »

« Je le suppose ! » Sourit le russe.

Ils regardèrent, ensuite, le cierge fondre sur les deux hommes qui se tenaient la main. Puis la flamme dansa au milieu d'eux et autour d'eux. Elle grossit de plus en plus jusqu'à les recouvrir entièrement et devenir bleu orange. Un nouveau cierge apparut : bleu ciel comme le premier mais avec des striures orange.

Lucius papillonna un moment des yeux et les posa sur Abigael qui lui sourit, soulagé de le voir en vie.

« Bien dormi ? » Demanda le léopard.

« Comme un loir ! » Répondit faiblement le blond faisant rire son amant.

« Laissons-les ! »

Draco et Donovan sortirent sans se faire remarquer.

« D'où sais-tu tout cela ? » demanda Draco. « Tu connais tellement de choses sur le monde magique. »

Donovan le prit dans ses bras.

« Ma famille est une Sang-pur aussi mais encore plus attachée à son histoire que la tienne, c'est tout. »

Puis il embrassa le blond.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans ce château. C'était la première fois qu'il trouvait Gabriel sans protection. Il hésita longuement. Ses parents s'était ralliés à Dumbledore.

Ses parents voulaient qu'il leur ramène Gabriel. Après ça, il serait admis comme leur héritier. Il n'aurait pas besoin de tuer sa bien-aimée.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il s'approchait du sorcier en silence. Mais Gabriel le sentit. Il se retourna et fut surpris de le voir en ces lieux.

« Comment es-tu entré ? »

Il ne répondit rien.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« J'aimerais tellement que tu puisses me pardonner… » Sanglota-t-il en lui lançant un sort. « je suis tellement désolé. »

Gabriel tenta de contrer le sort de magie mais il ne le connaissait pas.

« Tu ne pourras pas t'en défaire, Gabriel. C'est le sort ultime de la Guilde. Il nous sert quand nous voulons torturer ou kidnapper quelqu'un.

« Traitre ! » Hurla Gabriel en se débattant contre les liens qui l'empêchaient de bouger.

« Tu vas te blesser ! » Déclara-t-il. « Arrête ! »

Mais Gabriel n'écoutait pas. Soudainement, il fut électrocuté. Il hurla de douleur.

« Je te l'avais dit. » Soupira son agresseur.

« Ne fais pas ça ! »

« Ils vont la tuer, Gabriel. Ils vont la tuer ! Je ne le veux pas ! » Lâcha-t-il.

Gabriel le regarda, interdit.

« Tuer qui ? »

« Hermione… Ils la tueront sans aucun état d'âme. Je l'aime, tu comprends ! » Paniqua-t-il. « Je l'aime trop pour la perdre. Tu es mon ami mais… »

« Dumbledore ? »

Il eut un sourire désabusé.

« Dumbledore ! Mes parents ! Le Ministère ! Tu sais, elle est tellement naïve, elle pense qu'elle agit pour le bien de tous en restant là-bas avec la belette mais ce n'est pas vrai. »

« C'est bon ! Emmène-moi ! » Soupira Gabriel.

L'autre se mit à sangloter de soulagement et de honte mêlés.

« Pardonne-moi ! »

« Eyh ! Calme-toi ! S'ils voient dans quel état tu te mets pour moi, ils n'auront plus une mais deux personnes contre toi… »

Il hocha la tête en respirant profondément. Il devait reprendre son calme à tout prix. Quand il eu repris un semblant de sang froid, il disparut avec son prisonnier.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Ce gamin va me faire perdre la tête ! » Gronda Severus une fois qu'il eut compris que Gabriel avait encore disparut.

« Je crois que ce n'est rien de grave ! » Déclara Harry en essayant de comprendre les sentiments que lui envoyait Gabriel.

Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de ressentir les émotions de quelqu'un d'autres et surtout pas de les interpréter.

« Tu crois ? » répéta Severus.

« Et bien… il a un peu peur quand même mais il sait ce qu'il doit faire. Il est interloqué par celui qui l'a kidnappé mais il le connaît donc il ne se sent pas vraiment en danger… Il s'inquiète pour nous, de notre état… EYH ! »

Harry rougit légèrement. Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit en affichant un sourire sadique.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » S'énerva Severus.

Harry ricana.

« Rien ! Il m'a juste fait comprendre qu'il venait de flasher sur un de ses interlocuteurs. Un grand brun aux yeux turquoise. »

« Un type qui porte une croix en or avec une turquoise dessus ainsi que des bagues à chaque doigts ? » Demanda Donovan.

Harry se concentra.

« C'est ça ! »

« Fais comprendre à Gabriel de l'éviter comme la peste… Il ne doit pas l'écouter ! » Le pressa le russe.

« Donovan ? » S'inquiéta Draco.

« C'est mon frère : Demyan. Il peut manipuler les esprits de qui il veut. Si jamais Gabriel lui parle ou qu'il lui tape dans l'œil, Yuri sera prêt à faire tout ce qu'il peut pour le posséder. »

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la salle.

« Pourquoi ton frère est-il avec Dumbledore ? »

« Il n'est avec le Vieux Fou… Il est avec la Guilde. »

« Blaise! » Soufflèrent Harry et Draco.

« Sans aucun doute possible ! » Répondit Donovan.

« Ne pourrais-tu pas aller parler avec ton frère ? » Questionna Voldemort.

Donovan haussa les épaules.

« Qu'avez-vous à lui offrir en échange de son aide ? La Guilde lui offre ce qu'il a envie d'avoir : le meurtre, le vol, l'argent et la puissance dans l'ombre. Pouvez-vous lui offrir mieux ? »

« La vie ! Ca devrait lui suffire ! » Cracha Severus fou de rage et débordant de magie.

Donovan eu un petit sourire.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Harry n'écoutait plus la conversation depuis un moment. Il était, indirectement, subjugué par Yuri. Cet homme avait une façon de parler et de regarder qui le rendait bizarre.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Dites-moi Gabriel, pourquoi vous êtes-vous rendu de votre plein grés ? » Lui demanda l'homme au creux de son oreille pour que personne d'autre ne les entende.

« Je dois l'aider… »

Il le regarda un peu de travers mais lui sourit paisiblement.

« Je m'appelle Demyan Wozkowichs, enchanté Gabriel Rogue. »

Gabriel le regarda bizarrement mais lui sourit en retour. Bien sûr, il se méfiait de lui mais il semblait si gentil.

« Tu es seul Demyan ? »

L'homme se retourna.

« Petit frère… Quelle bonne surprise ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?»

« Je suis venu voir Gabriel, m'assurer qu'il va bien ! »

Demyan lui sourit.

« Comme tu vois, il va plutôt bien. Dumbledore l'a un peu malmené mais il respire encore. »

« Que lui veux-tu ? »

Demyan s'assit sur l'appui de fenêtre.

« Personnellement, je ne lui veux rien à votre petit ange mais le Ministre et le Directeur de Poudlard, eux, veulent son pouvoir. »

« Ils auront besoin d'Harry ! »

Demyan ricana.

« Ils finiront par l'avoir. Combien de temps des âmes sœurs peuvent-elles être séparées surtout quand elles sont liées magiquement. »

Donovan ne répondit rien. Il connaissait la réponse mieux que personne.

« Et la Guilde ? »

« Oh ! Un petit test pour leur héritier… Mais surtout un affreux chantage. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver à la maison ! » Rigola-t-il.

Donovan, lui, ne rigola pas du tout. Loin de là. Repenser à son enfance au Manoir russe n'était pas à son goût. Repenser au calvaire de sa vie…

Il chassa ses souvenirs loin de lui. Pour le moment, il devait rester concentrer.

« Enfin… » Soupira Demyan. « Il mérite bien le surnom de Petit Ange ! »

« Relâche-le, Demyan. Si Dumbledore et le Ministre mettent la main sur son pouvoir… »

« Oh mais j'ai hâte qu'ils le fassent… »

Gabriel le regarda, surpris.

« J'aimerais voir comment vous allez-vous en sortir… Ca va être amusant ! »

« Demyan ! » Gronda Donovan montrant enfin un sentiment négatif.

Celui-ci rigola avant d'être coupé par Dumbledore :

« Je te savais dingue mais au point de rire tout seul. »

Demyan lui sourit en sifflotant.

« Alors Gabriel, toujours décidé à nous cacher comment prendre ta magie… »

Gabriel le fusilla du regard.

« Je vous répète que je ne sais pas et quand bien même… »

« Epargne nous ce couplet, veux-tu ! »

Gabriel pinça ses lèvres. Il haïssait cet homme. Il ressentit un sentiment de plénitude l'envahir. Harry lui envoyait des ondes très positives et qui le calmait.

Il se focalisa sur son lien avec Harry alors que Dumbledore le torturait.

Doloris…

Sort de découpe…

Et autre.

Rien de très blanc, en résumé.

Il finit par se laisser tomber au sol, sans aucune force. Il vit Dumbledore sortir, de très mauvaise humeur.

« Tiens bon, Gabriel. Nous allons arriver ! »

« Non ! » Souffla-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Il faut d'abord aider Blaise et Hermione… Aide-les ! S'il te plaît ! »

Donovan grinça des dents. Le grand cœur de ce gamin allait les perdre tous.

Mais comment lui résister ?

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Hermione resta longuement dans les bras de Blaise.

« Tu es revenu ! »

Blaise ne répondit rien et se tendit.

« Qu'as-tu ? »

« Tu connais la Guilde, Hermione… Il n'y a rien sans rien ! »

Hermione le regarda avec effroi.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Blaise ne répondit rien. Il détourna, même, la tête.

« QU AS-TU FAIT ??? » Hurla la jeune fille.

« J'ai dû livrer Gabriel Rogue à Dumbledore et la Guilde. » Souffla-t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête de négation.

« Tu ne l'as pas fait ! »

Il ne répondit rien.

« Non, c'est impossible. Tu es droit… Honnête. Tu n'aurais pas livré un de tes amis à ces salops. »

Blaise baissa encore plus la tête.

« Tu ne dois pas mourir. Je ne le supporterai pas. »

« MA VIE A PEU D'IMPORTANCE ! » Cria-t-elle au bord du désespoir. « S'ils arrivent à lui faire détruire le monde moldu… Ou le monde sorcier… Ou irons-nous ? Qu'allons-nous devenirs, Blaise ? Et mes parents ? Et toi ? »

Elle se mit à pleurer un long moment puis elle se ressaisit.

« Il faut le faire sortir de là. Il le faut… »

Blaise acquiesça.

« Toi, tu vas d'abord te mettre à l'abris. » Décréta-t-il.

« Mais… »

« Ma douce… Le bébé… »

Hermione soupira. Oui, elle devait penser à son enfant.

« Je vais vous aider à sortir d'ici ! » Les surprit une voix masculine.

« Donovan ? » S'étonna Blaise. « Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? »

« C'est de la projection astrale ! » S'ébahit Hermione.

Donovan sourit.

« C'est cela. Vous êtes vraiment intelligente, Miss Granger. »

« Appelez-moi, Hermione. »

« Donovan ! »

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comment vas-tu la faire sortir ? »

« C'est Poudlard mon grand. Je connais tout de Poudlard ! »

« Mais comment… Tu n'as jamais été élève. »

« C'est vrai ! » Ricana-t-il. « Va chercher Gabriel… J'emmène ta dulcinée. »

Il tendit un collier à Blaise.

« Prends ça. Tu dois sortir hors du château avec Gabriel. Après, il saura quoi faire ! »

Blaise prit le collier et s'en alla après avoir embrassé Hermione.

« Fais attention à toi ! »

Blaise lui sourit, se voulant rassurant.

« Allons-y Miss ! »

« Euh… Il y a une troisième personne avec nous… »

Donovan fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Elle pointa son ventre.

« Oh ! D'accord ! Mais tu es bien jeune, il me semble. »

Hermione lui fit un sourire triste.

« Il n'était pas voulu ? »

« Ca ne veut pas dire que nous ne l'aimons pas ! » S'écria-t-elle outrée.

« Autant pour moi, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… » Rigola-t-il avant de disparaître avec elle derrière un mur.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Blaise prit une profonde respiration. Il avait emmené Gabriel ici, il fallait au moins qu'il l'en sorte à présent. Il entra dans la prison.

« Gaby ? » L'appela-t-il.

Le jeune homme releva des yeux mornes sur lui.

« Blaise ? »

« Lève-toi ! » ordonna-t-il en ouvrant la porte magique.

Il tira Gabriel dehors. Ils se mirent en route, en silence. Gabriel souffrait le martyr mais il fallait tenir bon. Harry ne cessait de le lui souffler.

Ils marchèrent un long moment avant de finir dehors mais juste avant de franchir la porte, Blaise se retourna.

« Donovan m'a donné ceci pour toi. »

Gabriel prit le collier et reconnu l'Ange que Tom et Julius lui avaient offert. Ses yeux se mouillèrent mais il s'interdit de pleurer. Ce n'était pas le moment.

« Allons-y ! »

Ils coururent jusque dans la Forêt Interdite.

« Ouf ! On y est arrivé ! »

« Un peu facilement non ? » S'inquiéta Gabriel.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel avant de voir un rayon vert se précipiter dans le dos du jeune homme. Il hurla en le jetant par terre.

« Merde ! » Jura Blaise en se relevant. « Gaby, tu n'as rien. »

« Non, ça va ! » Haleta-t-il en réponse.

« La prochaine fois, ne dis rien sur la facilité de notre mission, tu veux ! »

« Promis ! » Jura-t-il en voyant tous les Aurors devant eux.

« Bien joué ! » Applaudit Dumbledore accompagné du Ministre. « Il m'a fallut un peu de temps avant de sentir que vous vous échappiez. Je suis déçu Blaise que tu nous trahisse. Surtout ta famille. »

Des membres de la Guilde se tenaient avec les Aurors.

« Tu nous déçois beaucoup, fils ! » Déclara une dame d'un certain âge habillé avec des vêtements aux couleurs très voyantes.

Blaise ne répondit rien mais la droiture de son corps parlait pour lui.

« J'ai fait le bon choix, maman ! »

Sa mère ne répondit rien.

« Traitre à ton sang ! » Hurla un homme à droite de la dame.

« Père… »

L'homme jeta un sort sur son fils mais ne l'atteint pas.

« Laissez-nous faire ! » Sourit Dumbledore en lançant, lui-même, une série de sorts différents.

Heureusement Gabriel arrivait à tenir en place un bouclier magique protecteur.

« Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. »

« Lâche tout, gaby. »

« Mais… »

« Si tu ne te concentres pas sur ton collier, on mourra tous les deux… »

Gabriel hésita mais il savait que Blaise avait raison. Il profita d'une petite pause chez l'ennemi pour abaisser son bouclier et se concentrer sur son collier. Il sourit victorieux en sentant la magie de l'Ange en verre s'unir à la sienne. Il savait comment rentrer.

Mais sa joie fut de courte de durée. Au moment où ils disparaissaient, Blaise fut touché par un sort et s'écroula.

Ils réapparurent dans une immense salle noire de monde mais Gabriel ne faisait attention à personne. Il fixait le corps sans vie de Blaise.

Un hurlement déchira le silence.

Hermione se précipita sur le corps de Blaise et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Non ! » Répétait Gabriel, sous le choc.

« Gaby ! » Souffla Harry en le serrant contre lui. « Ce n'est pas ta faute ! »

« J'avais le sort… je l'avais… Il… deux secondes… même pas… Blaise…. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Gabriel. » Intervint Hermione qui pleurait et souriait en même temps. « Blaise a choisi son camps… le bon ! »

Gabriel la fixa un instant avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues et de pleurer avec elle.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Tue-les, Gabriel ! » Finit-elle par lâcher. « Détruis-les ! Sinon ils vont tous nous massacrer jusqu'aux derniers… Fais-le pour notre ancienne amitié… Fais-le pour la génération future ! »

Les yeux mauves de Gabriel s'éclairèrent quand il comprit de qui elle parlait en disant génération future.

« Blaise t'a tout expliqué alors… »

« J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter mais… Oui, j'ai vite compris ce qui se tramait quand Dumbledore nous a demandé de sortir avec des Serpentards et de te surveiller. Et puis, notre Harry avait tellement changé… Je t'ai souvent suivi et j'ai finit par avoir confirmation de mes doutes auprès de Blaise. »

« Et Ron ? »

Hermione secoua la tête négativement.

« Ses parents l'ont endoctriné trop jeune. Dumbledore et eux, ont une emprise sur lui qui ne s'effacera jamais… jamais ! »

Gabriel faillit s'effondrer mais ne se le permit pas devant Hermione.

« Hermione… »

« Gabriel, j'ai étudié la légende te concernant ! J'ai cherché tout ce que je savais sur le sort que la mère d'Harry vous a lancé. Je peux vous aider ! » Le coupa-t-elle. « Mais tu dois rester fort. Tu dois les détruire. Dumbledore est malade. Il veut la vie éternelle, le pouvoir absolu et même le monde. Arrête-le ! Pour moi ! Pour tous ceux qui sont écrasés par ce Vieux Fou ! »

« Tu sais que je suis avec Voldemort ! »

Hermione regarda le Mage Noir.

« Je ne vous aime pas et ne vous aimerez jamais mais… vous protégé notre espoir alors je vous suis. »

Voldemort avait haussé un sourcil en l'entendant mais ricana en donnant des ordres pour emmener le corps de Blaise. Elle le regarda partir avec douleur.

« On va s'occuper de toi ! »

« Fais ce que je te demande, Gabriel et je serai heureuse. Le reste a peu d'importance à mes yeux. » Soupira-t-elle en suivant les sorciers qui emmenaient son corps.

« Viens te soigner Gaby. Tu dois te reposer ! » décréta Severus en emmenant son fils. « Tu nous a fais peur, tu sais. »

« Pardon, papa ! Pardon…»

Severus regarda son fils unique pleurer. Il le prit dans ses bras.

« Un jeune homme de ton âge ne pleure plus comme un enfant, Gabriel. »

« Un jeune homme de mon âge n'a pas le monde sur ses épaules ! » Sanglota-t-il.

Severus eut un sourire complètement désabusé.

« Nous allons nous en sortir… »

« Ouais je sais. Et tu finiras à Hawaï avec Astarte. Cali et Sirius se marieront. Draco et Donovan iront se terrer en Russie. Et puis, moi… »

« Tu finiras en sandwich entre Potter et le Lord ! »

Gabriel s'empourpra et frappa son père sur le bras.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise ! »

Severus rigola. Gabriel sourit en le voyant rire. C'était rare quand cet homme se laissait aller mais quand il le faisait, il lui semblait qu'ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble en tant que père et fils.

C'était étrange comme sensation mais pas désagréable.

Severus aida son fils à panser ses blessures et à se coucher.

« Blaise est mort… » Souffla le jeune garçon.

Severus hocha la tête.

« Julius aussi… Hier… »

Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

« Tu crois qu'il le savait ? Que c'est pour ça qu'il a refusé de se lier à moi quand je le lui ai demandé. »

Severus soupira.

« Je l'ignore, Gabriel mais te torturer avec ça, ne servirait à rien. »

« Papa… J'ai la frousse ! » Lâcha-t-il, désespéré. « Et si je n'y arrive pas. Si je détruits notre monde. Que je tue tous les gens que tu aimes… »

« Tu viens de le dire : tu nous aimes donc tu ne pourras pas nous tuer… »

« Oui mais… »

« Arrêtes ! Ca ne sert à rien de te poser toutes ces questions. Les réponses viendront à un moment donné mais d'ici-là, arrêtes et profite des moments de paix ! »

Gabriel sécha ses larmes et sourit à son père.

« Tu as raison… Harry, j'aimerais… »

« Je suis là ! » Intervint Harry en entrant dans la chambre.

Gabriel rougit légèrement.

« Je vous laisse. Au moindre souci, tu m'appelles ! »

« Bonne nuit, papa ! »

Severus lui sourit. Ca faisait trois fois qu'il l'appelait « papa ». pas « père » mais bien « papa ».

« Tu as l'air particulièrement fier de toi ! » Le prit par surprise Astarte.

Il l'embrassa goulument.

« Je suis père ! »

Astarte le regarda amusée.

« Ca, je le sais… »

« Non… Il m'appelle papa ! »

« Oh ! » Rigola la démone.

« Tu te moques de moi ! »

« Loin de moi cette idée ! »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel avant de la pousser dans leur chambre et de fermer la porte à clé.

Il devait profiter de chaque moment, non ?

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry se coucha dans le lit aux côtés de Gabriel.

« Merci de m'avoir soutenu ! »

« Je n'allais pas te laisser quand même. »

Gabriel sourit et se blottit contre Harry qui l'accueillit chaleureusement.

« C'est étrange… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je me sens bien ! » Bailla Gabriel en s'endormant épuisé.

Harry sourit.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon ange ! »

A suivre !


	24. 16:la mort fin ou renaissance d'un tout?

Kikou à tous et à toutes. Et oui, j'ai pris mon temps mais je ne savais pas trop comment allait se terminer Vengeance du Trahis… En fait, j'hésite encore donc ce chapitre est une sorte de prémice à « une fin en soi » le prochain chapitre et sans doute le dernier.

Mouarf !

Bonne lecture à tout le monde…

Chapitre 16 : la Mort – fin ou renaissance d'un tout ?

Mica se leva difficilement de son lit et se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain. Depuis une bonne semaine, il ne faisait plus rien du tout. Il ne sortait plus, mangeait à peine et ne dormait quasiment plus. Après trois jours, il avait finit par exploser tous les miroirs de la salle d'eau et ceux de la chambre.

Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir alors qu'il se trouvait sous la douche. Dana avait sans doute oublié un pull la veille…ou…Il ne savait plus trop à quand remontait la visite de la jeune femme.

Il laissa la personne qui était entrée, le tirer de sous la douche glaciale alors que ses membres devenaient bleus et le sécher avec énergie.

Il se laissa recouvrir d'un énorme édredon avant de l'envoyer valser. Il ne voulait pas avoir chaud…

Il ne voulait pas être bien…

Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille !

Enragé, David sortit de la chambre de Mica et se précipita dans celle d'Ethan. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard courroucé qui ne l'effraya nullement.

« Viens voir ! » Ordonna David en tirant Ethan jusque dans la chambre voisine.

« Pourquoi irais-je le voir ? » Gronda Ethan en se défaisant de la poigne de son second. « Et tu n'as rien à m'ordonner ! »

David, dont les yeux étaient entièrement dorés par la colère, poussa son chef dans la chambre sombre pour lui montrer le jeune homme tremblant de froid, de faim et de fatigue sur le grand lit.

« C'est ce que tu veux ? C'est sa mort que tu souhaites avoir ? Tout cela parce qu'il a craqué pour l'un de nous d'eux… Tu sais quoi, Ethan, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose : ce n'est pas mon nom qu'il a prononcé pendant que je lui faisais l'amour… T'as compris ! » Hurla David fou de rage.

Non, ce n'était pas le sien que Mica avait prononcé…

Enfin, si, en partie…

En fait, David soupçonnait leur Guarda d'avoir des sentiments pour leur chef et pour lui… Mais le dire à David maintenant serait trop dangereux. Il le découvrirait par lui-même s'il arrêtait de faire sa tête de mule.

« Tous les jours, je viens le voir mais lui, ne me voit pas. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie blessé… Tu lui a retiré le droit de vivre, Ethan… Redonne-le-lui ! »

David sortit en claquant la porte.

En espérant que cet abrutit de service allait mettre son orgueil de côté pour une fois.

Ethan s'approcha du lit et regarda le jeune garou tremblant de froid. Il prit la couverture et recouvrit Mica avec. Celui-ci sursauta tout à coup et regarda avec effroi Ethan. Il se recula jusqu'au bord du lit. Il tremblait encore mais plus pour les mêmes raisons.

Ethan le regarda longuement. Il n'aimait pas voir un membre de sa meute dans cette état. Et savoir que c'était de sa faute le rendait malade.

Ethan prit Mica dans ses bras et le berça. Mica se détendit petit à petit, les tremblements commencèrent à se faire de plus en plus faibles.

« Laa ! Tout va bien ! Mica, tu m'entends ? »

Mica se tendit légèrement faisant soupirer Ethan.

« Pardonne-moi, Mica. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit…Et je ne pensais pas non plus que tu te mettrais dans un état pareil… Je pensais te protéger contre cette guerre… je pensais bien faire. »

Mica releva son visage ravagé par des larmes.

« Je sais bien ! » Sanglota-t-il.

« Tu le sais ? » répéta Ethan, surpris.

Mica secoua sa tête positivement.

« Tu as promis de me protéger… »

Ethan resserra ses bras sur le corps épuisé de son Guarda.

« Mais je t'en veux quand même un peu pour David. »

Mica se retendit.

« Je… je l'aime… »

Ethan ferma ses yeux.

« Mais je vous aime aussi… »

Ethan leva un sourcil mi amusé par sa bêtise, mi sceptique.

« On peut dire que tu as bien choisi… les deux membres les plus forts de ta meute. »

Mica piqua un fard, des larmes brillèrent dans ses yeux. Mélange de honte et de peine.

Après tout qu'avait-il espérer en disant la vérité ?

« Enfin… De cette façon, je ne pourrai pas déroger à ma promesse : je te protégerai… quant à savoir si ce sera avec David, nous lui en parlerons. »

Mica le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête.

« Tu… Ca ne te fait rien. »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Nous verrons avec lui le moment venu. »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Cali regarda, en soupirant, le ciel ombrageux. Ces derniers jours avaient été fort noirs, la ramenant, bien malgré elle, à un passé qu'elle avait tenté, en vain, d'oublier.

Elle se souvenait de cette fameuse guerre, il y a deçà mille ans. Peut-être plus.

Elle avait fui l'Enfers pour voir comment vivaient ces hommes dont les âmes étaient réclamées par les siens.

Par un hasard, fort heureux, elle avait directement atterri dans le monde sorcier. Au cours d'une promenade, elle avait sauvé une jeune sorcière d'un prêtre moldu qui voulait la brûler vive. La sorcière, pour la remercier, l'avait invité dans sa demeure : un château, qu'elle partageait avec ses meilleurs amis. Plus par curiosité que par gaité de cœur, elle avait suivi la sorcière appelée Helga.

Cali s'assit sur un rocher devant l'océan déchaîné par les vents.

Poudlard… Un immense château lumineux dans lequel vivaient quatre sorciers : deux femmes et deux hommes. Cali avait alors soupçonné ces jeunes gens d'entretenir des liaisons secrètes mais elle avait vite déjanté. Seul comptait pour eux leur amitié aussi solide que le diamant.

Combien de temps était-elle restée parmi eux ?

2ans…

5ans…

10ans ?

Elle ne savait plus trop mais le temps lui avait paru bien court entouré de gens qui l'appréciaient même si parfois, ils ne comprenaient pas certaines réactions propres aux démons : amusement de tortures, amoncellement d'objets apportant (soi-disant) le mauvais œil ou des malédictions en tout genre, et bien d'autres encore.

Elle n'avait même pas vu que le lien qui unissait les quatre sorciers s'étiolait petit à petit à cause de l'un d'entre eux. Mais sans doute était-ce normal vu ce qu'elle vivait avec ce dernier justement.

Son premier amour… Véritable amour.

Cali sentit une pointe de douleur traverser son cœur en repensant à ce passage de sa vie.

Ce fut au fil de discussion avec Helga et Rowena qu'elle avait fini par assimiler le fait qu'elle était amoureuse de Serpentard.

Cet homme aussi froid que la glace mais dont le regard rouge sang réchauffait son propre cœur.

Cet homme qui avait été d'une patience infinie avec elle qui ne connaissait rien aux sentiments humains et qui les apprenaient seulement.

Cali sourit en se disant qu'ils avaient sans doute compris ce qu'elle était depuis quelques temps.

Elle avait profondément aimé Salazard. Plus que tout au monde.

Mais l'amitié des quatre sorciers s'était brisée le jour où Salazard décréta qu'aucun sorcier de sang moldu ne pouvait rentrer dans Poudlard. Cali n'avait pas compris ses idées si arrêtées sur le sang dit pur mais elle l'avait suivi. Salazard partit de Poudlard pour fonder une autre école bien plus sélective, bien plus honorable. Cali n'avait pas discuté mais elle avait quand même mis les choses au clair : elle continuerait de voir Helga et Rowena qui avaient toujours été là pour elle depuis son arrivée parmi les moldus.

D'autres mois… Ou des années… passèrent.

Cali regarda avec amertume sa bague qu'elle avait pendue à une chaine cachée sous ses vêtements ou par un sort complexe. C'étaient deux serpents en argent enlacés pour former un cœur avec leurs têtes.

Salazard avait fait forger cette bague chez des sorciers – forgeurs (sorciers très rares) puis il avait finalisé l'anneau d'argent avec sa propre essence magique. Quand elle passait la bague à son doigt, Cali pouvait sentir la chaleur des bouts de magie qu'y avait laissé Salazard. Une chaleur qui la rendait heureuse et nostalgique à la fois car c'était les scellés de leur amour. 1

Si elle avait su que quelques jours après qu'il lui ait donné cette bague, il allait être tué par son ancien meilleur ami : Gryffondor.

Tout cela parce que Salazard avait osé se dresser face à cet amoureux de la magie blanche et des petits oiseaux roses. Il était hors de question pour Serpentard que Gryffondor puisse mettre son nez dans les affaires de son école magique.

Une bataille verbale avait dégénéré en bataille magique.

Cali ferma les yeux comme pour échapper à cette vision mais même de cette façon, elle ne put ne pas revoir Salazard transpercer de part en part par une épée.

Une épée longue, tranchante, dont le manche était couvert de rubis écarlates comme le sang qu'elle avait fait verser.

Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle bataille n'annonçait aussi meurtrière.

Allait-elle, encore une fois, perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait ?

Cali rangea la bague et reporta son attention sur l'océan.

« De qui est cet anneau ? » Demanda une voix qui la fit sourire doucement alors que deux bras entouraient ses épaules.

« Salazard ! » Souffla-t-elle.

Sirius ne dit rien. Il connaissait déjà toute l'histoire.

« Je me demande juste si je vais te perdre aussi comme je l'ai perdu. » Murmura-t-elle.

Sirius raffermit sa prise sur la démone.

« C'est une guerre… » Déclara-t-il pour seule réponse.

Aucun mot, aucune déclaration d'amour éternelle n'enlèverait la peur qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre.

« Rentrons ! »

Cali se leva et se mit en route pendu au bras de l'homme profitant un maximum de sa chaleur.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Mica regarda avec une certaine appréhension Ethan et David discuter. Ils ne semblaient pas se disputer mais il avait appris avec le temps que les apparences étaient trompeuses même lors dans ce cas-ci.

« Détends-toi, petit ! » Souffla Mathieu qui se tenait à ses côtés.

L'homme lui sourit pour l'apaisé, un peu. Lui savait que David et Ethan allaient trouver un terrain d'entende. Ces deux là s'aimaient trop pour se déchirer bêtement. Mais ils avaient été trop fiers pour se l'admettre, c'est tout.

« Ils reviennent ! » Sourit Dana en essayant de calmer ses battements de cœur.

Elle espérait pour leur Guarda que tout se passerait bien.

Ethan leva un sourcil en voyant tous les membres de sa meute autour de Mica. Il leva les yeux au ciel : ça n'allait pas être de la tarte tout ça.

« C'est bon. David et moi, nous nous sommes expliquez. Je te présente mes excuses Mica. Même en temps que Chef de meute, je n'ai pas le droit de répudier l'un des miens pour de la jalousie. »

Ca y était, il l'avait dit. Ca ne le soulageait pas vraiment mais ça faisait son effet sur le jeune homme qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Une source immense de chaleur les entoura soudainement. Ethan essaya de situer la personne qui dégageait cela mais il sourit en constatent que ce n'était que Mica qui acceptait enfin la Source de Vie.

David et lui prirent leur Guarda entre eux et lui donnèrent les pleins pouvoirs sur eux.

Quelques instants plus tard, tous les membres de la meute hurlaient en plein jour.

La guerre, ils allaient la gagner. A présent, ils étaient plus puissants que tous les clans de leur espèce réunis.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Les Nérudiens attaquaient par milliers. Les alliés de Gabriel se battaient ou courraient pour échapper à la mort.

« Grand-père, arrête ! » Hurla Gabriel en essayant de protéger de sorciers et non sorciers autour de lui. « ARRETE ! »

Mais Néthis ne l'écoutait pas du tout.

« Tu dois rentrer Gabriel ! »

Gabriel secoua la tête négativement.

« Ne me demande pas ça ! Je t'en pris ! »

Néthis resta imperturbable.

« Les Démons ne s'empareront pas de toi… »

« Tu sais bien qu'ils ne le feront pas… » Objecta le jeune homme.

Les yeux du roi des Nérudiens flamboyèrent de colère.

« Non… » Souffla Gabriel en voyant les Nérudiens s'élever dans les airs et attaquer tout ce qui vivait encore. « Pas ça ! »

Gabriel sentit la rage s'emparer de son cœur et de son âme. Son grand-père ne respectait vraiment rien. Et surtout pas lui. Des ailes noires apparurent dans son dos.

« Gabriel ! » Hurla son père.

« Il ne veut pas écouter ! » Déclara-t-il comme pour s'excuser d'un acte horrible qu'il allait commettre.

Severus vit avec horreur son fils décapiter un ange d'un coup de main.

Simple, net et mortel.

Il ne se ferait vraiment jamais à voir son enfant comme cela.

Le combat était enclenché.

Il n'y avait plus que le sang, les cris, les morts et les souffrances….

Severus voulut approcher de son fils. Il lançait des sorts à tout va. Il décida de changer de méthode en faisant apparaître une épée à lame double.

Il détestait se servir d'une telle arme mais il n'avait plus le choix.

Une fois arrivée en dessous des deux adolescents qui se regardaient fixement, il décida de les protéger coûte que coûte.

Enfin, il essayait car, lui, ne savait pas voler.

Heureusement, au bout d'un long moment, les deux adolescents descendirent ensemble. Severus se posta à leurs côtés en éloignant les Nérudiens trop zélés. Voldemort faisait pareil de l'autre côté du couple.

« Gabriel, tu trahis ta famille… Tu renies ta mère ! » Hurla Néthis en se précipitant sur le jeune homme, épée levée.

« Tu ne toucheras pas mon fils ! » S'écria Severus en faisant face au Roi des Nérudiens.

« « « « « « « « « « « «

Astarte se battait avec la rage du désespoir. Le sang qui l'éclaboussait collait les plumes blanches des anges qu'elle décapitait sur son corps.

Elle voyait au loin Severus se défendre comme il le pouvait pour protéger son fils et Harry.

Elle ne voulait pas revivre _ça_…

Elle arriva enfin à quelques mètres de lui quand elle vit Severus se placer face à son fils pour recevoir l'épée de Néthis dans le corps.

Elle ne voulait pas vivre la douleur de Cali…

Perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait lors d'une guerre stupide qui ne les concernait pas.

Le temps sembla se figer sur le champ de bataille.

Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que Severus transpercer par cette arme meurtrière et le sourire victorieux de son meurtrier.

Il n'y avait plus que les yeux noirs qui l'avaient chamboulée, écarquillés par la stupeur et la douleur.

Il n'y avait plus que son cri de souffrance…

Il n'y avait plus que son corps se pliant et se dépliant pour tomber lourdement sur le sol.

Il n'y avait plus que son sourire désolé…

Il n'y avait plus que son regard mourant…

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas le cri d'un mort mais bien le hurlement déchirant d'un être à qui on a pris son âme qui retentit dans la plaine.

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas l'énergie d'un ange qui scanda le ciel de sa colère…

Cette fois, ce fut une femme que la Mort toucha mais ne tua pas…

Les yeux d'Astarte étaient devenus aussi sombre qu'un puit, ses cheveux voletaient autour d'elle. A cet instant, elle n'avait vraiment plus rien d'humain ni de démon.

Ses pouvoirs s'échappaient de son corps pour entourer celui de Nethis qui hurla alors que sa peau fondait.

Astarte prit le corps de Severus dans ses bras et pleura.

Elle le berça longuement ne se rendant pas compte que son énergie les tuait…

Elle et Néthis…

Aucun sort des Anges ne la toucha…

Aucun cri ne la pénétra…

« « « « « « « « « « «

Gabriel regarda avec effroi son père dans les bras d'Astarte, elle aussi, éteinte.

Il voyait le sang couler le long de la joue de son père.

Il voyait ses yeux noirs, ternis, vides de vie.

Il voyait sa peau devenir grise.

Il voyait son dernier parent, tué par un autre parent.

Son souffle devint irrégulier. Son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine.

Il n'y avait plus de champ de bataille.

Plus d'alliés…

Plus d'ennemis…

« Ne m'abandonne pas ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! » Scanda-t-il en secouant son père. « NE T'EN VA PAS ! Je t'en pris… Pas toi ! »

Gabriel se cramponna au corps de son père en sanglotant de plus en plus fort.

« Je t'en supplie… Ne me le prenez pas… pas maintenant… Pas si vite. »

Plus aucun combattant ne bougeait. Tous se tenaient debout, déchirés, par ce spectacle.

Qu'avaient-ils fait ?

Maedros, lui-même, n'osa plus bouger.

« Me laisse pas tout seul ! » Souffla le jeune homme, ses beaux yeux mauves inondés de larmes. « Tu avais promis de rester avec moi… Tu l'avais promis ! »

Gabriel continua de pleurer. Harry se pencha sur son ami et le serra contre lui. Ses yeux étaient redevenus verts émeraudes. La Magie avait décidé de s'éloigner pour le laisser seul avec Gabriel.

« Aide-moi ! Aide-moi ! » Répéta Gabriel en s'accrochant à son ami comme à une bouée de sauvetage. « Je comprends pas… Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi moi ? J'ai rien fait… J'ai jamais rien fait ! » Hurla-t-il à une personne invisible.

Le cœur d'Harry manqua subitement un battement. Il étouffa un cri de douleur avant de se rendre compte que la Magie revenait. Gabriel se serra un peu plus contre lui.

Un autre battement manqua.

La Magie gronda.

Encore un de manqué.

Harry avait l'impression que la Magie voulait sortir de sous sa peau.

Le silence s'installa un instant.

La Magie sortit de son corps et se répandit dans celui de Gabriel. Leurs deux cœurs emmêlés. Le même amour, la même douleur.

Un silence plus long.

Gabriel serra ses mains sur son dos en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

La Magie réagissait à cet appel, il le comprenait enfin. Harry ferma ses yeux et souffla tout l'air dans ses poumons.

Son cœur s'arrête.

Son cœur ne bat plus.

Celui de l'autre bat plus vite, plus fort… Plus… Encore plus…

Pour deux.

Gabriel ne remarqua pas le changement d'attitude de son ami. Il ne vit pas ses yeux blanc se fermer. Il ne sentit pas son corps devenir lourd.

Il entendait…

Il sentait la réponse à ce qu'il demandait.

Une seule réponse.

Il hurla en sentant la Magie entrer en lui. Il hurla en sentant le monde lui répondre.

La Terre s'unissait à lui.

Les Anges voulurent fuir.

Les Démons tombèrent au sol, à genoux.

Les Humains sentirent un changement subit et trop fort pour être ignorer.

Gabriel sentit son âme s'endormir. Il n'avait plus rien à faire sur terre… Plus rien du tout.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Astarte ! » Sanglota-t-elle en tombant à genoux. « Astarte ! ASTARTE ! réveille-toi ! Allez, debout ! »

Elle secoua le corps de sa camarade pendant un long moment.

« Cali… » Murmura Sirius.

« Il faut la réveiller ! Elle doit se lever ! » Sanglota-t-elle le souffle court.

Son amie ne devait pas mourir.

Elle ne pouvait pas.

« Cali, ça suffit ! » Gronda une voix forte. « Tu fais honte au démon. »

Cali releva un visage marquée par la fureur.

« Va te faire foutre, Léviathan ! Dégage ! »

Elle s'envola dans les airs pour retomber lourdement contre le mur du Manoir.

« Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton. »

Cali eut un sourire sarcastique.

« Non, bien sûr ! Après tout nous sommes tes choses… tes objets. »

« Tu sais que c'est faux ! »

« AH NON ! » Hurla-t-elle en réapparaissant devant son souverain, furieuse. « ALORS OU ETAIS TU QUAND ASTARTE S'EST FAITE TUER ??? OU EST-CE QUE TU ETAIS ??? »

Tandis qu'elle lui hurlait dessus, elle se mit à la frapper avec ses poings. Sirius essaya de ne pas intervenir mais c'était très dur de la voir dans cet état. Il savait le lien qui l'unissait avec l'autre démone. Il avait eut le même lien avec James et il avait été dans le même état à sa mort.

Léviathan referma ses bras autour de sa fille qui se débattit un instant avant de se serrer contre lui et de pleurer longuement.

« Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas vraiment morte, ma belle. Tu le sais bien. » Murmura-t-il.

Elle savait bien que tout démon mort pour sauver une vie se réincarnait dans les jours qui suivaient mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans son amie, sans ses blagues pourries, sans ses conseils de psy de seconde zone. Sans elle, tout simplement.

« Oh merde ! » Souffla Leviathan en regardant un point derrière Cali et Sirius.

Sirius et elle se retournèrent et virent Gabriel et Harry briller.

Gabriel fut engloutit par la terre.

Harry, lui, tomba au sol lourdement inconscient.

« Non, pas ça ! » Souffla Sirius en se rendant là où Gabriel avait disparu. « Non ! Non ! »

Gabriel ne devait pas disparaître comme ça.

Il ne le fallait pas.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » Demanda l'un des anges encore présent et tenus par les loups. « L'Univers… »

Il mourut, pulvérisé par une force inconnue.

« Ca commence ! » Commenta Léviathan gravement. « La fin de tout ! »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Tu n'as rien pu faire petit frère ! » Rigola un jeune homme dans le dos d'un autre.

« Ca ne fait que commencer… » Répondit l'autre sombrement.

Me plus âgé éclata de rire.

« Je me demande ce que tu compte entreprendre pour réveiller l'Ame Blanche….J'ai hâte de découvrir ton plan. »

« Pourquoi refuses-tu de m'aider ? Tu as vécu la même chose que moi. Ne veux-tu pas le changer ? »

« Pourquoi changer ce qui a été déjà fait ? » Rétorqua-t-il plus sérieusement. « Le Destin est écrit. »

« C'est faux. Il est ce que l'on veut en faire. »

« J'ignore si tes paroles sont celle d'un sage ou d'un fou… Mais sache que je ne t'aiderai pas mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois me compter dans tes ennemis car je ne ferai rien qu'observer. »

« C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire de toute façon. Je n'en attends pas moins de toi ! »

A suivre ….

Tadam… Alors vous voyez le petit bouton review : poussez et écrivez donc un message pour moi !

Merci d'avance…

Alors prochain chapitre : « Une fin en soi ? » et pas en « soie »…

Vais-je tuer le monde entier ? Alalala ! Je me tâte je me tâte…


	25. Excuses de l'auteur et annonce publique!

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et vui, je vis toujours. Je viens de relire ma fic entièrement… OO… c'est moi qui ait écrit tout ça

Woua !

Etonnant !

Je planche actuellement sur la suite de cette fic. Mais après autant de temps, vous comprendrez que je dois me remettre dans le bain.

Je tiens à présenter mes plus plates excuses pour avoir laissé cette fic comme ça.

Vraiment, je suis navrée de ma « stupidité ». Ce sont mes bébés malgré les années qui passent et je les ai laissés en plan…

Honte sur moi !

Donc voilà, c'est officiel, je planche sur la suite que je me dépêche d'écrire. Mais pas trop d'empressement, après autant de temps, je dois rester logique au début et ça ne sera pas de la tarte.

Sincères excuses de votre auteur.

Lili.


	26. 17: Les Sixième Morts

**Kikou tout le monde! Après 18 pages écrites en 1 nuit blanche… 9 jours à relire en se disant: ça ne va pas! Si? Non?! **

**Et 180000 de cheveux arrachés…Oui! Bon, je ne les ai pas vraiment comptés. Ne soyons pas dingues! XD**

**Voici le dernier chapitre de Vengeance du Trahis ou Sixième Mort. **

**Chapitre 17.**

Donovan soupira en se penchant au-dessus des bougies. Le serpent aux yeux émeraudes pleuraient des larmes rouges mais refusait de le laisser approcher du centre.

« Tu comptes laisser tout le monde se faire tuer ? » Demanda-t-il au serpent qui siffla sa haine. « Je sais que tu ne veux plus voir la réalité mais je t'en pris, laisse-moi t'aider. Laisse-moi te donner plus de forces pour combattre. »

Le serpent se leva, menaçant mais Donovan se recula pas. Il darda son regard dans celui de la créature blessée et en colère.

« Dumbledore va gagner. Ton grand-père aussi. Quand toute ta famille sera morte, que feras-tu ? Resteras-tu cacher jusqu'à ce que la Terre soit détruite par tes pouvoirs ? » Claqua la voix froide du sorcier.

Le serpent se mit à luire de plus en plus fort jusqu'à dévoiler la silhouette transparente d'un jeune homme en pleure.

« Je ne suis pas assez fort. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher ma famille de mourir. »

« Tu peux encore faire quelque chose, Gabriel. Harry peut t'y aider aussi mais si tu l'empêches de bouger, tout ce que tu gagneras c'est un champ de bataille couvert de morts. »

Gabriel se matérialisa enfin complètement dans la salle.

« Comment ? Comment puis-je empêcher tout cela ? »

Donovan s'approcha du centre et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Gabriel vit les murs de la pièce devenir brumeux. Des images du combat à l'extérieur apparurent.

Il voulut avancer pour aider ses amis mais Donovan l'en empêcha.

« Ils ne te voient pas. Gabriel.. Tout cela peut s'arrêter si tu le souhaites assez fort. »

* * *

Voldemort avait, depuis longtemps, dépassé le stade de la folie. Il ne comptait plus qu'une chose : les arrêter. Qu'importe qu'il y perde la vie. Gabriel avait disparu. Harry restait allongé sur le sol entouré d'une étrange protection magique. Et tant d'autres mourraient au combat.

« Quelle est donc cette folie qui t'a consumé Nethis ? » Demanda-t-il, une fois face au Nérudien.

Le roi des Anges ne répondit rien mais ses attaques parlèrent pour lui. Lord Voldemort se battait avec ce qu'il lui restait de puissances. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer : il n'était pas aussi fort que le Seigneur des Nerudiens. Il n'était qu'un Humain un peu plus puissant que les autres.

Voldemort vit une énergie blanche se diriger vers lui. Il soupira presque en se disant qu'il irait sans doute en Enfers mais il avait fait de son mieux.

« Quelle pensé défaitiste ! Où donc est passé notre Grand Seigneur Noir ? Celui qui a osé prendre le titre de Seigneur des Enfers ? » Railla une voix froide devant lui.

Voldemort ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur Leviathan tenant à distance Nethis.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Je pensais… »

« Calie vient d'être tuer. Ca suffit amplement pour que les Enfers ouvrent leurs portes. »

Voldemort tourna la tête et vit Black tenir entre ses bras un corps sans vie. Il releva un visage couvert de larmes de sang en relâchant le corps de la démone Calie qui disparut en fumée en touchant le sol. Une aura noire, pareille à celle entourant Leviathan, se formait comme une brume autour de Sirius. Elle devenait chaque seconde plus dense. Chaque ange ou sorcier à la solde de Dumbledore touché par son aura pourrissait et tombait en morceaux sans qu'il ne fasse un geste.

« C'est efficace ! » Railla Voldemort en prenant place à droite du démon.

« C'est son pouvoir. Pas le mien ! » Le détrompa-t-il. « Tom, occupe toi de Dumbledore. Nethis est à moi ! »

Nethis fusilla du regard Leviathan tandis que Voldemort grimaçait en entendant son prénom sortir de la bouche du démon. Cependant, le sorcier obéit et se dirigea droit vers Dumbledore, debout sagement au milieu du champs de bataille, à proximité d'Harry.

* * *

Gabriel ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

« Calie ! » Murmura Donovan.

Sous les yeux d'incompréhension de Gabriel, la flamme d'une des bougies blanches surmontées d'une aile noire avait atteint le plafond et se changeait en cire. Tout à coup, la cire devint une fumée noire qui s'évapora dans les airs.

« Que… »

« Les bougies blanches sont les bougies qui protègent celles de couleurs. Si tu fais attention… » S'étrangla Donovan dont les épaules s'étaient voutées subitement.

Il regarda Gabriel et chercha ses mots.

« Si tu fais attention, tu peux voir de tous petits files reliant les bougis blanches. »

Gabriel regarda un peu mieux. Effectivement de minces fils d'or reliaient les bougies blanches à celles de couleur.

Donovan le fit approcher des bougies de couleurs. La spirale à leur pied sur laquelle le serpent tournait et tournait, se mit à briller de plus en plus fort. Les flammes des chandelles s'enflammèrent un peu plus. Gabriel sentit son énergie couler sur les dalles sombres et brillantes. Il releva un visage surpris vers l'autre sorcier qui sourit légèrement.

« C'est toi qui anime leur énergie. Tu pourrais facilement leur donner toute ta puissance. Regarde ! »

Donovan pointa le champ de bataille. Lucius afficha un air surpris alors que du sang coulait sur son visage et sa jambe gauche devenue un peu folle. Il empoigna plus fortement sa baguette et lança un sort deux fois plus puissant, abattant trois Nerudiens d'un coup.

« Chaque couleur correspond à un des six Morts. »

Il sourit légèrement sous le regard sceptique du jeune homme.

« Les Morts… C'est le nom que l'on a donné aux Sorciers capables de passer d'un état magique à un état moldu. »

Donovan éclata de rire en voyant l'expression choquée de Gabriel.

« C'est une vieille légende sorcière qui raconte qu'une fois par génération, dans une famille de Sang-Pur, un sorcier ou une sorcière naît avec la capacité de changer son aura magique ou moldu. »

« A quoi ça sert ? »

Donovan caressa une bougie verte claire enlacée avec une plus large.

« Personne ne sait vraiment mais Voldemort s'en est servi pour tuer les dirigeants moldus de nombreux pays sans que personne ne le remarque. L'Europe entière est à lui. »

Gabriel le fixa avec étonnement.

« Mais aucuns journaux n'en ont parlé. »

Donovan sourit.

« Ne connais-tu donc pas Voldemort? »

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement, son cœur n 'avait eu de cesse de rester indécis. Pourtant… s'il était sincère envers lui-même, il avait appris à connaître le Lord en cachette. Il avait fini par comprendre que Lord Voldemort ne voulait pas faire couler du sang pour rien même un ou deux morts innocents n'allait pas le faire cesser de dormir. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, Lord Voldemort restait Lord Voldemort même s'il avait montré sa facette la plus humaine à Gabriel.

Une autre bougie blanche s'évapora.

Soudainement, le cercle trembla, une bougie mauve et une grise tremblèrent et se détruisirent en morceaux. La mygale qui les reliait se fissura sur toutes les pattes.

« Qui… » S'étrangla Gabriel en s'approchant en vitesse des bougies comme pour les retenir.

« Rodolphus. » Souffla Donovan en montrant le champ de bataille.

Bellatrix hurlait au-dessus d'un corps d'homme: son mari transpercer d'une épée noire. Gabriel avait toujours haï cette femme mais la voir crier sa souffrance lui fendit le cœur. Son mari s'enflamma et s'évapora en un nuage entre le mauve et le gris puis rentra dans la baguette de la sorcière. Celle-ci serra son arme contre son cœur, son visage transfigurer par la douleur. Elle retourna dans la bataille, mue par sa rage et son espoir de rejoindre son époux.

Des tas de sorciers de leur côté tombaient les uns après les autres. Même s'il y avait autant de morts dans le camps adversaire, Gabriel ne voyait que ceux de sa… famille. Oui, ils formaient une famille unie pour un monde plus libre. Certes, il s'agissait de pensés très pompeuses mais c'était l'exacte vérité. Un fait établi: ils étaient une famille sous les yeux de Voldemort et des Morts.

« Que dois-je faire? Que puis-je faire? Il faut arrêter ça. » Décréta Gabriel, démuni mais bien décidé à faire quelque chose.

Il n'avait pas voulu fuir, il avait juste… juste trop souffert. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il voulait une vie normale. Il voulait son père, sa mère….

Harry parce que le jeune homme lui avait apporté sa protection et sa force plus d'une fois, parce qu'ils étaient liés au-delà de leurs passés et apparences. Parce que c'était l'évidence même…

Draco pour son humour douteux et sa présence fraternelle…

Et Tom aussi parce que… Gabriel regarda l'homme se battre avec toutes ses ressources… Tom parce qu'il l'aimait malgré tout et qu'un amour qui passe au-delà des morts que l'autre a semé… C'est qu'il est d'une force peu commune.

Et tous les autres… tellement de personnes qui l'avaient soutenu.

Donovan sortit du cercle alors que Gabriel ne remarquait pas que son énergie se propageait à ses pieds. Il regardait chaque combattant et voulait les rejoindre. Il soutenait chacun d'entre eux dès qu'un d'eux faiblissait.

« Il faut y arriver. Il ne faut pas mourir. »

L'énergie aux pieds du jeune homme était de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus conséquente.

« Gabriel! » L'appela Donovan.

Il se tourna vers le russe qui lui fit signe de regarder en bas. Il eut un petit mouvement de recul en voyant les spirales d'un vert comme ses yeux.

« Que se passe-t-il? »

« C'est ta magie qui répond à tes souhaits. Regarde les bougies. »

Il contempla les cierges tout autour de lui. Ils étaient plus grands, plus brillants et plus imposants que jamais. Les combattants ressentaient, visiblement, les effets parce qu'ils alignaient beaucoup plus de morts qu'auparavant. Bellatrix rigolait telle une folle en tuant tout ce qui passait devant elle.

« Qui… »

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers Asher et Armand qui étaient revenus dès qu'ils avaient appris la guerre en Angleterre. Le Vampire s'approcha et regarda le jeune Rogue au centre du cercle au serpent.

« Alors Julius avait raison. » Souffla Armand.

A l'entente du nom de l'Elfe, les yeux améthystes se ternirent légèrement. Il prit l'ange en cristal qui pendait à son cou et le serra très fort. Il se souvenait des mots de Julius: il était spécial, puissant et amènerait la paix avec toutes ses qualités. Mais en était-il seulement capable? Fort de ses doutes, Gabriel ne vit pas son ange brillé très fortement. Il sentit une caresse au niveau de son épaule. Sous les yeux ébahis des trois autres spectateurs, Julius apparut, un peu transparent. Le jeune homme se tourna, surpris, et vit l'Elfe.

« Mais… » Commença Gabriel avant d'être coupé par l'Elfe.

« Ce n'est que temporaire, c'est un don que possèdent les Elfes comme moi! » Sourit-il en caressant la joue du plus jeune. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, ça m'a demandé beaucoup d'énergie pour créer ce lien avec le cercle et la faire attendre jusqu'à ta venue mais…. Gabriel, je sais que, tout comme Harry, la place de Sauveur du Monde ne t'intéresse pas… que ça t'énerve même… »

Gabriel fit une légère moue en accord avec les dire de Julius dont le sourire s'accentua un peu.

« Ne le fais pas pour le Monde, Gabriel. Fais le pour ta famille. Pour les gens que tu aimes au-delà de leurs apparences. »

Le jeune sorcier rougit légèrement, comprenant l'allusion.

« Et si… »

« Gabriel… Tu en seras capable! Regarde toi! Tu es passé au-dessus du statut de ton père, le méchant Severus Rogue ( ironisa-t-il d'une voix amusée), tu es passé au-dessus des tentatives de meurtres de Voldy (Gabriel haussa un sourcil mais ricana) et aujourd'hui, tu es tombé amoureux d'un futur Alpha ainsi que de ton pire ennemi quand tu étais Harry Potter! Sauver le monde ne sera qu'une promenade de santé. »

Gabriel pouffa de rire malgré lui. Présentée comme ça, la situation semblait loin d'être catastrophique.

« Ton grand-père se trouve là… dans le camp adverse, si tu te trouves ici, mais… vaut-il les amis que tu t'es fait maintenant? Vaut-il ta vie tranquille? »

Gabriel se figea à ses mots et regarda l'Elfe qui lui souriait paisiblement.

« Je te connais, Gabriel: tu n'accepteras pas ça alors… n'ait pas peur et sauve toute ta famille! Qu'importe qu'ils soient Vampires, Garous, Sorciers ou même Moldus, tu dois les sauver de la folie du ciel. »

L'Elfe commença à disparaître.

« Je crois qu'il est temps, je n'ai plus assez de magie elfique mais n'oublie pas: tu es plus fort que tu ne le penses et même si tu n'y crois pas, fais le pour les gens que tu aimes. »

« Je pourrai faire revenir des membres de ma famille? »

« Ta magie combinée à celle d'Harry peut tout. Tu le sais au fond de toi. Depuis le premier jour, tu es le Blanc comme Harry est le Rouge, vous êtes les tous premiers Morts, les plus puissants, les plus convoités et les importants. Mais Asher pourra mieux t'expliquer que moi. Je n'ai plus de temps. »

« Tu reviendras… »

Julius secoua la tête négativement.

« Les Elfes sont comme les Démons, une fois morts, nous nous réincarnons tout de suite après. Je reviendrai sous une forme, j'espère plus humaine et je te retrouverai…Mais je ne serai plus jamais Julius. »

Gabriel sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux mais il les retint de toutes ses forces. Julius était important pour lui, il lui donnait la force de rester debout et d'accomplir ce qu'il devait accomplir. Sans lui, il se sentait démuni. Tellement démuni.

« Crois mes paroles, mon ange, tu y arriveras et tu les sauveras tous. »

Gabriel serra son ange dans le creux de sa main en hochant la tête positivement. Julius disparut. Donovan sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le jeune sorcier laisser échapper quelques larmes qu'il essuya rapidement. Gabriel se tourna vers Asher qui regarda Armand un instant avant de s'approcher de son filleul.

« Comme l'a dit Julius, tu es un Mort, l'un des premiers… Tu es avec Harry les piliers de ce cercle. »

« Je ne comprends pas! Donovan m'a dit qu'il s'agissait de Sorciers capables de passer de la magie à un statut non magique. Sorcier à Moldu en résumé. Ca ne sert à rien. »

Asher lui sourit légèrement.

« Ca, c'est l'explication de base qui date de l'époque où les Sorciers étaient chassés et tués. Godric Gryffondor et Salazard Serpentard étaient les premiers Morts, les premiers Sorciers à la magie pure. »

Donovan voulut intervenir, choqué, mais Armand l'en empêcha.

« Tu connais l'histoire de ces deux sorciers non? »

Gabriel hocha la tête positivement. Bien sur, qu'il la connaissait. Dès son arrivée dans le monde sorcier, il s'était pris de passion pour les fondateurs de Poudlard même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde à l'époque.

« Bien! Ca facilite le travail. »

Le regard d'Asher se perdit sur le champs de bataille. Le pouvoir de Sirius Black faisait des ravages autant sur les amis que les ennemis. Bellatrix avait été arrêté par le compagnon de Nethis, Maedros, et gisait près du corps de son mari sous le regard déchiré du Nérudien. Tom se battait avec ses dernières forces contre le seigneur des Nérudiens mais il semblait perdre. Dumbledore avait été évincé mais Léviathan avec. Les morts jonchaient le sol de façon ignoble et écœurante. Le Vampire se tourna vers le sorcier qui attendait, un peu perdu.

« Les Morts sont les détenteurs de la magie sous une forme spéciale… celles des éléments. Tu possèdes celle qui commande toutes les autres mais de façon pacifique et bienveillante. Harry possède la même que la tienne mais plus belliqueuse et malveillante. Vous êtes les deux facettes d'une même pièce. Godric était le Blanc et Salazard le Rouge. Godric n'était pas d'accord avec les lois des Morts. Il contestait que le Mal puisse vivre librement et répandre la souffrance voir la mort. Il a enfermé Salazard dans la même bulle que Harry mais… Il a finit par être tuer par sa propre magie.»

« Pourquoi? »

Asher s'agenouilla devant son filleul.

« Parce qu'il a perturbé l'Equilibre. Le Bien ne peut pas vivre sans le Mal, parce qu'ils sont indissociable. Ils sont un ensemble. Godric a eu peur du lien qui l'unissait à Salazard. N'as-tu jamais ressenti ce lien quand tu regardais ou parlais à Harry? »

Gabriel réfléchit un instant.

« Si! Bien sur! Mais… je ne le laisse pas là parce que j'ai peur, Asher mais… Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt comme mon père ou ma mère.. Je ne veux pas. » Avoua-t-il les larmes à nouveau au bord de ses yeux.

« Je sais, mon cœur, mais… Si Harry reste endormi, la Magie va réinitialiser l'Equilibre et te détruire. La Nature est ainsi faite. Tu te dis le Bien mais regarde avec les yeux d'un autre. Pour lui, tu représentes le Mal qui va détruire sa planète, son univers. La Magie le tuera parce que tu le considères comme Maléfique mais elle se tournera contre toi parce que lui t'aura considéré comme Maléfique à son tour. Tu comprends? »

Gabriel resta un instant silencieux puis déclara:

« Pour moi, je suis le bien mais si je décide de rester ainsi, la Magie me tuera vu que pour un autre, je suis le mal. Pourtant Harry n'est pas mort. Salazard non plus…»

Asher sourit. Ce petit était très intelligent et très réfléchit malgré ce qu'il avait vécu, vu et entendu.

« Non, Salazard n'était pas mort mais vos Magies sont liées l'une à l'autre, si l'une ne trouve plus l'autre pour s'y mélanger, elle se retournera contre son détenteur pour retrouver l'autre. Ne sens-tu pas ta Magie s'échapper plus que d'habitude? Ne la sens-tu pas différente? »

« Si bien entendu. Je l'ai senti dès que je suis entrée ici. »

Asher se releva, dépliant son corps un peu douloureux d'être rester trop longtemps dans la même position.

« Julius a raison, tu es capable de grande chose mais avec Harry et le reste de ta famille. Tous ensemble, nous formons cette famille. Même si parfois, il y a des bas plus que de hauts. Nos sentiments ne changent pas. Aujourd'hui, tu dois décider si cette famille mérite que tu la sauve. »

Asher se recula hors du cercle de magie et se plaça à côté d'Armand qui lui prit la main. Gabriel les fixa tous les trois un instant avant de se tourner vers le champs de bataille.

Il fallait que ça cesse.

Il regarda deux bougies: une blanche avec des ailes noires fondues et une rouge sang avec des crocs craquelés. Il s'approcha d'elles et les toucha du bout de ses doigts. Il ressentit sa magie s'agiter en elles et répondre à l'appel de la bougie rouge. Il sourit légèrement.

Harry l'appelait. Il se concentra. La flamme se mit à vaciller avant de grandir encore et encore.

Un corps tomba au milieu de la pièce. Armand alla pour se diriger vers lui mais Asher l'en empêcha.

« Tu ne dois pas entrer dans le cercle quand ils y sont. C'est dangereux. Rowena est morte quand Godric y était pour appeler Salazard. »

Armand écarquilla les yeux en frissonnant tout en reprenant sa place près de son Alpha.

« Comment connais-tu tout cela? » demanda Donovan. « Ma grand-mère ne le savait même pas et pourtant, elle a reçu toutes ses connaissances directement d'Helga. »

« Je me disais bien que ton visage m'était familier, Andromaque était une femme incroyable pour une Sorcière. »

« Oui mais elle ne savait pas tout cela. »

« Je pense que si mais elle n'a pas voulu te le dire. »

Donovan fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi sa grand-mère ne lui aurait-elle pas expliqué l'histoire de Salazard et Godric alors qu'elle l'avait envoyé en Angleterre exprès pour empêcher Gabriel de détruire les Humains? C'était incompréhensible! A moins que… Donovan soupira lourdement. Elle avait vu qu'il se lierait avec Draco Malfoy. Elle allait entendre du pays quand elle rentrerait, foi du futur Tsar. Tsarine ou pas, Andromaque n'avait pas à lui cacher des histoires pareilles si elle voulait que ses missions se passent bien. Il chassa ses pensés de vengeance pour regarder les deux sorciers au centre du Cercle. Harry semblait désorienté mais reconnaissait Gabriel.

« Que faisons-nous là? »

Gabriel s'approcha. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il l'avait toujours su. Dès le jour, où son regard avait croisé celui d'Harry, du vrai, il avait su ce qu'on attendrait de lui. Ce qu'il attendrait de lui-même. Il prit les mains d'Harry dans les siennes et demanda:

« Tu me fais confiance? »

Harry haussa un sourcil en le dévisageant, ne sachant que répondre. Tout ce qu'il avait souvenir, c'était qu'il avait été sur le champs de bataille, il avait vu la mort de Rogue puis plus rien. Il s'était senti fatigué puis c'était le trou noir. Le néant.

Pourtant les améthystes qui le fixaient éloignaient ses questions et ses doutes avec une force étonnante.

« Oui, bien sur. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer ce qui est arrivé et ce qui va arriver. J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes et me suives sans discuter. » Répondit Gabriel, d'une voix ferme et sans appel.

Dire qu'Harry était un peu choqué aurait été un euphémisme. Voir son Gaby aussi sûr de lui et directif le surprenait à un très haut point. Mais…

« C'est d'accord mais ensuite, tu m'expliqueras. »

Gabriel lui fit son plus beau sourire. Il lâcha ses mains, prit les deux cierges et donna le blanc à Harry qui le saisit, perdu. Il regarda autour de lui et s'exclama:

« Père! Armand! Mais… »

« Concentre-toi sur Gabriel, Harry. Les explications après. » Trancha Asher.

Harry déglutit mais obéit en jetant un coup d'œil au champ de bataille visible à côté d'eux. C'était un véritable carnage. Il grimaça. Gabriel suivit son regard. Son sourire se ternit légèrement.

« On va y mettre fin mais j'ignore le prix à payer. »

Harry resta de marbre même si au fond de lui, ça bouillonnait de milles questions.

« Si tu veux faire ce que tu as en tête, je te suis. Alors vas-y! »

Gabriel inspira puis expira avant de se concentrer sur les cierges.

« Ce sont nos magies. Il faut les détruire et assimiler celle de l'autre. Tu as la mienne, j'ai la tienne. »

« Ok! »

Harry fit fondre la bougie grâce à un sort mineur de réchauffement. Les deux bougies se consumèrent à la même vitesse. Quand elle partirent en fumée, Gabriel tendit sa main vers la brume rouge qui entoura son bras avant de rentrer par ses yeux, son nez et sa bouche. Harry l'imita avec la fumée blanche.

C'était une sensation entre la douleur et le plaisir. Entre la force et la faiblesse. Entre la haine et l'amour.

C'était intense. C'était indescriptible.

Il fallut quelques minutes aux deux jeunes gens pour s'habituer aux sensations contradictoires qui naissaient en eux. Ce fut à cet instant qu'ils prirent conscience de leurs différences mais aussi de la chance que c'était pour eux. Pour Gabriel, prendre conscience qu'Harry représentait son exact opposé l'effrayait tout en le grisant. Harry était cette part de lui tapie au fin fond de son cœur qui demandait la décadence et l'amusement hors limite.

Pour Harry, cette prise de conscience éveillait son côté protecteur acharné. Gabriel n'était pas faible mais pur et innocent alors que lui était débauché et souillé. Il fallait préserver cette pureté coûte que coûte. Il referma ses bras autour du corps frêle qui rougissait furieusement en analysant la magie rouge en lui. Le cercle crépita, le sol trembla légèrement.

« L'équilibre se réveille. » Nota Donovan. « Vous devez faire vite. »

Gabriel se tourna vers le champs de bataille. Léviathan était hors course, Sirius fatiguait sur l'épaule de Remus qui éloignait les ennemis comme il pouvait. Tom courbait le dos face à Néthis qui levait son épée. Gabriel sentit son cœur marteler furieusement sa poitrine. Harry sentit sa détresse et le détourna de la vision. Il ne voulait pas que le Lord meurt mais pour ça, il fallait s'occuper de… de quoi au fait? Il n'en savait rien. Il obéissait juste à Gabriel qui le remercia de son intervention d'un petit sourire en coin.

Craquant!

Ils se replacèrent devant le cercle.

« Il faut faire fondre toutes les bougies. »

Harry ne fit aucune remarque et obéit. Il dégagea sa magie mélangée à celle de Gabriel et toucha les bougies blanches tout autour d'eux tandis que Gabriel s'occupait de celles de couleur.

Bleu pour Lucius et ses proches, Vert pour Draco, ocre pour Severus, violet pour Bella et gris pour Rodolphus. Avec les leurs emmêlés l'une dans l'autre, les six Morts avaient été au compte.

Les Six Morts…

Et les deux représentant du Sixième Mort demandaient vengeance.

Ils voulaient que toutes leurs souffrances soient payées. Ils voulaient vivre en paix. Qu'importe le prix. Qu'importe les sacrifices hors famille.

C'était leur souhait à tous les deux.

« Gaby! » Chuchota Harry en s'approchant du plus jeune la tête basse.

Il passa ses bras autour de lui, son nez dans ses cheveux. Il sut que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça. Il sut qu'il y avait eu d'autres moments ainsi et qu'il y en aurait d'autres dans d'autres vies ou quoi que ce soit d'autres comme moment dans le temps.

Gabriel serra ses mains dans son dos. Il sentait leur connexion. Leurs magies crépitaient en eux, bouleversaient leurs cœurs et cognaient dans leur sang respectif.

« Que faisons-nous? »

« Sauvons les nôtres! » Murmura Gabriel en plongeant ses yeux améthystes dans les émeraudes brillantes de magie pure.

La connexion entre eux se fit sans douleur: cœur, âme, sang, gène et vie. Leurs Magies se rencontrèrent et explosèrent. Une bulle se forma autour d'eux et se gorgea d'essence magique jusqu'à exploser en morceaux qui s'envolèrent. Des morceaux de magie pure qui touchèrent des gens comme des choses ou des animaux et qui les gavèrent de vie ou de magie.

Harry posa ses lèvres sur le front du plus petit puis sur son nez et ses joues. Délicatement, tendrement, goutant sa peau, sa chaleur et sa magie pure. Il s'abreuvait pour assouvir la soif de cette part en lui qui demandait encore de cette sensation grisante, de ce lien indéfectible.

Il finit par poser sa bouche sur celle de Gabriel qui se délectait de la même façon sur son homologue. Un frisson le parcourut des pieds à la tête, le rapprochant du plus grand. La magie passa dans leurs souffles emmêlés. Leurs cœurs ratèrent un battement. Les mains d'Harry pressèrent le visage de Gabriel refusant que celui-ci se détache de son étreinte assoiffée et passionnée. Mais Gabriel n'avait nullement l'intention de s'en aller. Il voulait cette étreinte comme un drogué sa dose. Ses mains s'agrippèrent avec une force incroyable aux bras de Potter. Il gémit sourdement quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent et se touchèrent. La magie jusque là blanche se teinta de rouge sang, elle toucha les amis, les amants, les connaissances des deux jeunes hommes et les réveilla doucement, les remplissant de magie pure. Tom se releva plus puissant que jamais. Il regarda autour de lui. Il pouvait toucher et saisir la magie de ses deux protégés. Celle-ci l'entoura et caressa sa peau. Il sut, dès qu'il vit les filaments rouges ce qui se passait du côté des deux jeunes sorciers et rigola, légèrement moqueur et jaloux. Comme pour répondre à ce dernier sentiment, les filaments rouges tournèrent autour de ses poignets puis se faufilèrent sur sa peau jusqu'à son cœur. Voldemort retint un cri peu digne quand il sentit une morsure au niveau de sa poitrine. Il ouvrit quelques boutons de sa robe de sorcier et vit une jolie aile rouge et noire se marquer sur sa peau. Il grimaça légèrement.

« Oh! C'est malin, petit imbécile. Tu me prends pour une vache? » Grogna-t-il à voix basse.

La magie blanche vacilla légèrement comme si elle rigolait. Tom ne put s'empêcher de sourire en ressentant l'amusement chez Gabriel.

« Allez vous occuper des autres mais vous ne perdez rien pour attendre. »

La magie s'éloigna sans vraiment le laisser. Elle tint en respect Nethis qui hurlait de rage. Elle passa au-dessus des Nérudiens et des sorciers de Dumbledore sans les toucher. Les membres de la Lune Bleue se relevaient les uns après les autres et reformaient des groupes. Sirius ravala sa magie. Remus s'entoura des siens.

Les Panthères garous se reformaient autour du corps sans vie de leur Guarda qui avait donné jusqu'à sa dernière trace de magie pour sauver leur chef, Ethan et leur second, David. Quand Mica avait vu ses deux amants au bord de la mort, il n'avait vu qu'une solution: transférer sa magie dans le corps des deux panthère-garou. Jusqu'à s'éteindre. Ethan serrait le corps de Mica contre lui avec force et désespoir. David s'était agenouillé pour prendre l'une des mains de Mica dans les siennes, la tête basse cachant sa douleur.

La magie d'Harry et Gabriel s'attarda sur le corps de Severus Rogue qui tressauta alors qu'un filet touchait le visage du potionniste. Elle semblait hésiter un instant avant que le filament rouge ne la tira pour entourer tout le corps. Un halo lumineux entoura le corps de Severus.

« Ca ne fonctionna pas! » Murmura Gabriel dans les bras d'Harry.

Aucun des garçons n'avait remarqué qu'ils venait d'apparaitre en plein milieu du champs de bataille.

« Tu peux le faire. » Assura Harry.

« Il est trop loin! » Se lamenta le jeune homme.

Harry prit le visage de Gabriel entre ses mains et trancha:

« Fais les revenir! »

Gabriel pinça ses lèvres. Tout comme Harry, il avait sentit que son père était avec sa mère et qu'il s'y sentait pleinement heureux mais…Il voulait le revoir. Il le voulait près de lui. Egoïstement.

« Papa! » Murmura Gabriel, pour la première fois sans aucun doute dans sa voix ni son cœur.

Il prit la main de son père et la serra près de son cœur en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Harry mit sa main sur son épaule pour garder un contact entre eux. Leur magie se faufila dans le corps du maître des potions et le titilla là où il était. Valentine sourit en le voyant regarder autour de lui.

« Notre fils t'appelle à la vie. »

« Val… »

« Il a besoin de toi! »

Severus allait protester… Il aimait tellement sa femme. Il avait tellement eu du mal à vivre avec sa mort. Même si Astarte lui avait ouvert à nouveau son cœur, ce dernier n'avait jamais battu que pour elle. Pour cette femme qui l'avait défendu alors que tous lui tournaient le dos, cette femme qui avait accepté sa position de Mangemort puis d'espion. Il la serra contre lui.

Valentine profita de la dernière étreinte de son mari. Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de le laisser partir. Leur fils était plus important qu'eux-mêmes. Et puis, elle s'était juré lors de leur mariage que même la mort ne ternirait pas son amour pour cet homme froid mais tellement bon. Elle se réincarnerait et le retrouverait où qu'il soit.

Gabriel s'évanouit sur le corps de son père laissant Harry seul face à leur famille comme à leurs ennemis.

Gabriel avait fait le gros du travail, il le recouvrit de sa cape puis se tourna vers Maedros qui soutenait Nethis. Le visage du Nérudien était assez explicite sur son état d'esprit.

« Dites à Gabriel que nous sommes désolé. Les Nérudiens n'ont plus besoin d'exister. Nous sommes une population vaine… »

« Je sais. Je le sais depuis le début mais pour Gabriel, nous n'avons rien dit. Nous avons eu tord! » Soupira Harry en laissant sa magie agir.

Les Nérudiens disparaissaient les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que leurs Souverains.

« Pour Gabriel… Vous ne mourrez pas, Maedros. »

Ce dernier afficha un visage interdit.

« Vous serez sans magie pendant quelques réincarnations. »

Les deux souverains disparurent sous les remerciements de Maedros et le regard vide de Néthis. Harry ne savait pas ce qui était passé par la tête du Roi des Anges déchus mais il s'était assuré que ce dernier ne connaîtrait plus les sensations de la magie avant quelques centaines de réincarnations. Maedros les connaîtrait plus tôt. Il était dommage qu'un être aussi pure que Gabriel soit puni pour les fautes commises par un être plus maléfique. Comme lui. Harry eut un sourire sans joie. Il savait qui il était dans ce monde. Il était le côté noir de Gabriel et il le souillait à chaque instant. Il ne devait pas faire ça.

Harry sursauta en sentant une main prendre la sienne. Un sourire éclatant l'éblouit.

« Ne pense pas ça! Si tu t'en vas, je te suivrai! Nous sommes liés. » Chuchota Gabriel.

« Aurais-tu pris de l'assurance? » Se moqua Harry, décontenancé malgré tout.

Gabriel lui fit un sourire mystérieux avant de se tourner vers les Panthères, soucieux. Il tira Harry jusqu'à eux.

« Ne pouvez-vous pas le sauver? » Demanda David, la voix hachée.

Pour la première fois de son existence, l'homme montrait clairement sa peine. Mais il s'en moquait. Il avait mal. Il s'était attaché à Mica comme il ne s'était attaché à personne d'autre qu'à Ethan et on le lui enlevait.

Harry se pencha avant Gabriel, posa sa main sur le front du mort puis sourit.

« Ce n'est pas nous qui devons le réveiller mais vous… Il a mis sa magie à votre service, pas aux nôtres! »

Comme si cette phrase avait fait s'envoler toutes les douleurs de la meute, Harry et Gabriel furent expédié du groupe.

« Ne dites pas merci! » Bougonna Harry s'attirant un rire. « Ne te moque pas! »

« Je n'oserai pas! » Railla le jeune homme.

Un raclement de gorge les arrêta dans leurs chamailleries. Gabriel sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Il tenta de ne pas craquer mais se fut plus fort que lui.

« PAPA! » Hurla-t-il en se jetant dans les bras du maître des potions sur le cul littéralement.

C'était la première fois que son fils réagissait de cette façon. C'était désarçonnant mais plaisant. Il serra son fils contre lui en lui murmurant des mots réconfortant.

« Je suis désolé! » Sanglota Gabriel.

« De m'avoir sauver? » Rigola Severus laissant tomber le masque.

« De t'avoir pris à maman! »

« C'est elle qui m'a réexpédier ici! Tu es son fils et elle s'inquiète. »

« Bien sur que je suis inquiète! » S'écria une voix de femme.

Le père et le fils se figèrent avant de se tourner vers la voix. Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux mauves leur souriait, attendrie par cette vision de rêve: les deux hommes de sa vie plus proche que jamais.

« L'Equilibre est parfois joueur! »

Elle s'approcha des deux sorciers et les serra contre elle. Ils lui rendirent son étreinte avec force et joie.

Sirius s'approcha, ses yeux bleu nuit lugubres malgré son sourire ravi. Gabriel et Harry comprirent qu'une part de l'esprit de Sirius était morte.

« Sirius… » murmura Gabriel en s'approchant de l'homme qui lui rendit son étreinte avec force.

« Ne t'en fais pas! Ca ira! »

Gabriel ne répondit pas mais il sentait le désarroi de son parrain. Parce que malgré tout, Sirius Black restait son parrain.

« J'aimerais la faire revenir. »

Sirius embrassa le jeune homme sur le front avant de s'éloigner pour prendre le corps de Léviathan dans ses bras.

« Nous nous réincarnerons, Gabriel et nous reviendrons à toi! » Assura l'homme en partant en fumée.

« SIRIUS! » Hurla Gabriel en voulant arrêter le sorcier mais Harry et Voldemort l'avaient attrapé chacun par un bras.

« Je suis le fruit de la vie de Léviathan comme Calie l'était. Si l'un de nous mourrait, les autres suivraient une fois leur vengeance accomplie mais nous sommes des Démons. Nous reviendrons sous une autre forme! Je te le jure sur ma magie! » Chuchota Sirius en disparaissant complètement.

Gabriel s'effondra dans les bras des deux autres sorciers.

« Pourquoi? Pourquoi? »

Valentine s'approcha et le serra contre elle.

« Mon fils, c'est le loi de l'Equilibre, je suis revenue alors elle te prend d'autres gens mais ils reviendront tous. Sirius te l'a juré! »

Gabriel hocha la tête positivement sans arrêter de pleurer. Il sentait des proches, des connaissances et des innocents partir les uns après les autres pour rétablir l'Equilibre. Tout à coup, il sentit sa magie se disloquer. Il s'arracha aux bras de sa mère pour regarder Voldemort qui fixait ses mains perdre de leur solidité.

« Je crois que l'Equilibre a choisi le dernier être pour tout remettre en place. » Sourit le sorcier noir.

Harry voulut saisir son bras mais sa main passa au travers. Voldemort se moqua du plus jeune malgré l'appréhension dans son regard grenat.

« Non! C'est assez! » Hurla Gabriel, à bout de patience. « Ca suffit! »

Sa magie sortit violemment de son corps et entoura le sorcier pour le protéger.

« Gabriel, arrête! » S'écria Voldemort en s'approchant du jeune homme.

Il le prit par les épaules et le força à ravaler sa magie.

« Je ne veux pas que tu donnes ta magie pour moi. C'est hors de question. Aujourd'hui, je paye juste mes fautes passées et tu n'y peux rien. »

« C'est faux, tu as déjà payé tes fautes! » Protesta-t-il.

« Il faut croire que non. » Sourit Voldemort.

« Le gamin a raison, tu as déjà payé tes fautes, Tom Jedusor. »

« Grand-mère! » S'exclama Donovan qui soutenait Draco couvert de sang.

La vieille femme sans âge s'approcha du groupe de sorcier.

« Tom a payé sa dette, tu ne devrais pas disparaitre mais… Mais l'Equilibre est perturbé depuis plus de milles ans à cause d'une personne. Alors elle cherche à combler ce vide en elle par des pouvoirs tout aussi grands.»

« Qui? Comment faire pour que l'Equilibre n'emmène pas Tom? »

La vieille femme posa un doux regard bleuté sur le jeune homme. Elle s'approcha plus de lui et posa l'une de ses mains sur sa joue pâle.

« Gabriel Valentin Asher Rogue, tu ressembles tellement à Godric Gryffondor avec le courage en plus d'aimer tes ennemis. Il serait fier de toi s'il te voyait mais dès que je le croiserai, je lui raconterai comment son descendant a combattu vaillamment son pouvoir et sa haine. »

« Grand-mère tu es… »

Dire que Donovan était choqué autant que les autres étaient de faible mot.

« Helga Poufsouffle en effet. A l'époque, j'ai fui l'Equilibre grâce à divers sorts que j'ai mis au point. (au vu de leurs regards sceptiques, elle expliqua) Je n'ai pas eu peur, j'ai juste compris que même si j'acceptais ma place dans l'Equilibre, ce ne serait pas la fin des Morts. Il fallait d'abord que je trouve ceux qui réussiront à garder l'Equilibre stable à jamais. Harry et toi êtes ces personnes ainsi que les autres: Lucius, Severus, Draco, Rodolphus et même toi, Bellatrix, vous êtes les piliers de pouvoir des deux Six Morts. Maintenant, je peux partir et compléter l'Equilibre. »

Elle s'approcha de Voldemort et posa sa main sur les volutes de fumées qui l'encerclaient. Celles-ci serrèrent Helga jusqu'à la faire grimacer. Elle se mit à disparaitre graduellement.

« Grand-mère! » L'appela Donovan. « Merci! »

La vieille femme éclata de rire.

« Prends soin de mes petits enfants! Gabriel! Harry! Vous savez ce qu'il faut faire maintenant.»

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en les posant sur Draco toujours dans les vapes dans ses bras. Un sourire doux se dessina sur son visage. Il raffermit sa prise sur le corps de son amant.

Des hurlements d'animaux les prirent par surprises. Les femmes hurlaient de douleur tandis qu'Ethan et David grognaient leurs désarrois. David était arrivé à poser une connexion avec Mica, par la pensé mais les nouvelles qu'il avait tiré de son esprit n'étaient pas bonnes.

« Ethan… » Souffla Harry en s'approchant.

Le chef des Panthères secoua la tête négativement.

« Son esprit s'est perdu mais nous le ramènerons. »

David souleva le corps amorphe de Mica puis s'en alla entouré de leur clan. Ethan remercia les sorciers et Helga avant de partir.

« Je suis désolée! » Souffla Gabriel au vent en les voyant s'engouffrer dans la forêt.

« Il est temps. » Déclara Helga en devenant de plus en plus invisible. « Prenez soin de vous! »

La vieille femme ne fut plus quelques secondes après. Voldemort regarda Gabriel un moment avant de le serrer, le dos du plus jeune contre son torse.

« Merci. » Souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux noirs.

Harry resta avec eux alors que les autres s'éloignaient.

« J'ai eu peur que tu disparaisses. » Avoua le plus jeune, faisant sourire le sorcier noir. « Maintenant… »

Il regarda Harry avec appréhension mais un simple sourire du Vampire le rassura.

« Nous deviendrons peut-être des moldus… Ou des Cracmols. »

Gabriel fut surpris de sentir le corps de Voldemort tressauter.

« Tu as entendu la vieille, il s'agit de tous les Morts. Allons-y! »

Il se détacha de Gabriel et lui tendit une main. Gabriel hésita un instant mais finit par la prendre. Harry saisit l'autre. Severus embrassa sa femme sur les lèvres et rejoignit son fils. Bellatrix et Rodolphus, revenu à la vie, s'approchèrent à leur tour. Draco fut aider par son père pour rejoindre le groupe. Ils se placèrent au centre de la plaine. Leurs bougies respectives flottèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes. Gabriel passa sa main à travers la sienne, un halo de lulmière blanche l'enveloppa et toucha le ciel noir. Un filet bleu pour Lucius, vert pour Draco, ocre pour Rogue, violet pour Bellatrix, gris pour Rodolphus et rouge écarlate pour Harry. Voldemort hésita un instant avant de lever sa baguette vers le ciel. Il était l'instigateur des Morts comme l'avait été Merlin. Sa baguette avait été le réceptacle du premier sort de Mort.

Aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient plus de raison d'être. Aujourd'hui, Tom voulait épouser une existence un peu plus calme, plus sereine.

Comme les autres.

Harry se servit de son attachement à tous ces sorciers et son monde: ses parents et son peuple.

Bellatrix voulait retourner chez elle et oublier qu'un jour, elle avait embrasé un monde de sang, son esprit purifié… enfin.

Rodolphus ne voulait qu'une chose: retrouver sa femme qu'il avait rencontré si jeune et si pétillante.

Lucius n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Abigaël mais son cœur martelait toujours sa poitrine et son sang bouillonnait toujours pour le Léopard-Garou. Comment annoncer à son fils que malgré tout, il restait Nimir-Ra?

Draco espérait pouvoir, enfin, se poser dans un lit et dormir près de… près de son petit-ami. Un sourire un peu débile apparut sur son visage. Il voulait sa famille complète. Mais comment dévoiler à son père qu'il attendait un heureux évènement? Sa main libre se perdit sur son ventre plat. C'était vraiment étrange comme situation.

Gabriel regarda Voldemort dont les yeux étaient fermés mais quand il les rouvrit, il sombra dans un océan grenat. Il y avait eu trop de morts, trop de sang, trop de batailles vaines.

Il devait y avoir une fin même si cela voulait dire LEUR fin.

Voldemort sourit en coin en regardant le jeune homme devant lui dont l'énergie s'envolait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour, il dirait ces mots: « je suis tombé amoureux »? Pas lui!

Et pourtant…


	27. Epilogue

Vous avez vraiment cru que je laisserais ça comme ça? XD

**Epilogue**

Au-delà de ce qu'ils étaient jusqu'ici, du sang que certains avaient fait couler plus que d'autres, de leur pureté cachant une sombre face, de leur amour taché ou forcé.

Au-delà de ce qu'ils représentaient, leur magie accéda à leurs cœurs profond et dégagea le ciel noir pour dévoiler un soleil lumineux.

« C'est joli! » Chuchota Gabriel dans une étreinte douce.

Un rire lui répondit.

« Tu peux bouger? »

Il secoua la tête négativement sans se départir de son sourire béat.

« Moi, je rentre! » Décréta Lucius. « Je dois trouver Abigaël! »

« Tiens nous au courant, Lucius! » Sourit Tom Jedusor du haut de ses vingt cinq ans.

Le passé effacé reste dans certains traits et Tom Jedusor possédait la preuve de ce passé inscrite à même sa chaire: une petite aile écarlate et blanche sur le cœur. Une preuve de ses sentiments retrouvés.

Partagés? Certainement.

« Harry… »

« Je crois que le monde des Vampires devra se passer de moi, père! » Rigola le jeune homme en dévoilant un corps parfaitement humain.

Asher le serra contre lui et embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

« Ne t'en fais pas! C'est mieux ainsi! Je t'aime mon fils. »

Harry ne répondit pas mais son étreinte parla pour lui. Armand eu même droit à un baiser sonore sur la joue. Gabriel se tourna vers sa mère qui le tenait contre elle, sa joue sur le haut de sa tête et son mari derrière elle.

« Je ne rentre pas tout de suite. »

Valentine hocha la tête en se détachant de son fils. Severus le regarda avec un sourire qui illuminait ses traits habituellement figé.

« Papa, tu vas faire peur à tes futurs élèves si Poudlard rouvre. »

« Et si je suis de nouveau capable de faire de la magie. »

Gabriel fit la moue.

« Tu n'as pas essayé? »

« Je vais le faire! » Sourit-il en attrapant Valentine par la taille et en transplantant.

« Au moins, nous savons qu'il est encore Sorcier! » S'amusa Harry en rejoignant son ami sur l'herbe fraîche.

Ils avaient utilisé leurs magies pour nettoyer le champs, le ciel et même la terre. Ils l'avaient tous sentis: les animaux, les Humains sorciers ou non et la terre elle-même purifiée. Tous sains.

Gabriel sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux mais il les retint jusqu'à ce que deux mains reconnaissable se posent sur ses épaules et qu'un torse se plaque contre son dos.

« Tom! » Murmura-t-il en éclatant en sanglot libérant toute la tension, toutes ses souffrances, tous ses sentiments.

« Pleure mon ange, nous sommes là! »

Harry se plaça devant lui et le serra dans ses bras, emmêlant ses doigts à ceux de Tom.

« Sirius, Julius, Calie, Astarte, Mica et tant d'autres ne reviendront jamais. Je veux les revoir! »

« Gabriel… » Souffla Harry en lui relevant le visage. « Sirius te l'a dit, il était démon mais maintenant, il doit naître quelque part sur terre et il te retrouvera. Il reviendra à toi. Quand? Je ne sais pas mais tu le connais, plus têtu que lui, tu ne trouveras pas et ça sera la même chose pour les autres. »

Gabriel laissa le sorcier sécher ses larmes en tentant de se persuader qu'ils avaient raison mais la douleur était là. Malgré toute la joie, il restait un petit point lugubre qui mangeait son cœur. Harry l'embrassa doucement, le prenant par surprise.

« Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour, mon ange, alors ne pense plus aux temps sombres. Nous avons une chance de reprendre nos vies là où elles se sont arrêtées ou ne sont jamais nées. Fais honneur aux morts qui ont permis cela! » déclara Tom en se levant.

Il tira Gabriel par le bras pour le relever. Tom regarda sa baguette avec appréhension. Gabriel regarda ses mains un moment avant de se concentrer mais rien ne sortit. Il écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Il ne sentait rien. Harry fit de même mais lui non plus n'arriva à rien.

Voldemort regarda les deux jeunes hommes perdus. Il inspira puis murmura un sort.

Sa baguette émit une petite lumière faisant sortir le sort. Il ressentit du soulagement.

Honteusement.

Gabriel lui sourit en haussant les épaules mais Harry était plus anxieux.

« Je ne suis plus un Sorcier. »

« Réessaye. » ordonna Gabriel en dardant sur lui un regard sévère.

Il avait vu Harry jeter un sort négligemment alors qu'il aurait du se concentrer. Lui ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il le sentait dans sa chaire: c'était fini!

Mais étrangement, ça ne lui faisait rien.

Harry se concentra un peu plus et parvint à lancer un petit sort de lévitation. Il lui faudrait de l'entrainement mais il parviendrait à retrouver sa puissance. Il en était certain.

« Gabriel..; » Commença-t-il.

« Ne vous en faites pas! J'ai toujours voulu retourner chez les moldus. »

Une poigne de fer le fit se tourner. Les yeux de Tom lançaient des éclairs.

« Tu resteras avec nous! Pas de discussion! Et je suis sûr que c'est le contre-coup… Tu redeviendras un grand sorcier!»

Gabriel rougit légèrement sous le compliment caché mais il finit par sourire.

« Je sais! Papa va être déçu je crois. »

Tom secoua la tête négativement en retrouvant son sourire.

« Un doloris est si vite partie… »

« EYH! Ne recommence pas! Lord machin truc c'est fini, tu as compris… »

Tom fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre en marchant vers les calèches qui étaient apparues de nulle part.

« TOM! Voldemort s'est fini! » Hurla le plus jeune en lui courant après.

Harry éclata de rire en comprenant que le sorcier asticotait leur petit ange pour le faire courir après lui. Tom se tourna et prit Gabriel dans ses bras en éclatant de rire.

C'était nouveau! C'était malgré les morts! C'était un futur!

Pas rose! Pas noir! Pas gris!

Juste un futur pour eux à leurs images et leurs sacrifices!

Toutes les routes sont sinueuses et qui mieux qu'eux peuvent le savoir!

FIN

Woua! 5ans plus tard, le mot fin est placé sur cette fic! Incroyable! J'espère ne pas avoir déçu trop de monde avec toute cette attente. Je sais que cette fin est nébuleuse et que des questions vous taraudent l'esprit mais… je ne pouvais pas donner une fin à tout. Il fallait garder des zones d'ombres…

Pourquoi?

Je ne sais pas trop! Peut-être parce que cinq ans après, des évènements qui devaient se dérouler dans cette fic ne se sont pas placés comme ils auraient dû? Logiquement cette fic aurait été très gore et lugubre vu qu'ils devaient tous disparaitre mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. 5 ans plus tard, ma vision de cette fic lut et re relut à changer. C'était indéniable!

Bref!

* * *

Je remercie vraiment chaque lecteur pour le temps passé à lire cette fic. Vieux comme nouveaux, si VDT a une fin aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à vous et vos encouragements. Plus je voyais de messages passés dans ma boîte mail, plus je me disais: allez Lili fais un effort voyons!

Et voilà… Mon effort pour VDT est couché sur papier!

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autres à part: grand merci! Infiniment! Grâce à vous, j'ai pu mener mon projet à terme et ça… ça n'a aucun mot de juste valeur.

Merci! Merci!

* * *

Pour certaines lectrices qui me l'ont demandé: oui, certaines OS sont en cours qui expliqueront certains détails de cette fic, notamment la rencontre Lucius/ Abigaël, la relation Donovan/Draco et la rencontre entre Asher et Lord Voldemort.

Pour ces derniers, je verrai comment se présentent mes idées mais Lucius/Abigaël est en très très bonne voix!

Si vous avez d'autres demandes: demandez! :D

* * *

J'ai reçu une demande spécial pour la mort de Valentine… J'avoue être un peu sceptique donc je passe un sondage pour voir si ça intéresse vraiment. Donc donnez moi votre avis, please! 3

* * *

Et pour finir, merci d'avoir lu VDT et commentez! Merci d'avoir tenu bon et rendez-vous dans « Les Trônes » !!!

Je vous aime! 3 3


End file.
